Sirius' Savior
by Silverfawkes
Summary: AU Sirius took Harry that night and left. What happened after that is my story. ?able Dumbledore Sirius OOC Rating for occasional language.
1. The Mad Escape

Disclaimer: We all know how these work, I acknowledge that J.K. Rowlings, Warner Bros. and Scholastic own Harry Potter and all other characters and settings from cannon, and I get to write whatever I please and even add in characters of my own as long as I don't get any money. The no money sucks but there you go, at least I don't get lawyers knocking on my door.

Sirius' Savior

Chapter 1 The Mad Escape

OCT. 31,1981 Godric's Hollow

* * *

Sirius had known something was wrong when he checked on Peter, only to find him missing.

He immediately apparated himself and his motorcycle to Godric's Hollow only to find the house looking like a bomb had gone off inside. He raced to the door only to find it open and the body of his honorary brother lying just inside the threshold. Fighting the desire to howl in despair, he forced himself to pass James' body and head upstairs. It was eerie the way many parts of the cottage seemed intact but he knew from the outside that the damage seemed to center on little Harry's nursery.

When he got to the nursery, he found Lily's body and Voldemort's. James had told him they were being targeted by the bloody dark wanker because of a prophecy about Harry, so Sirius was astounded to find a dazed, bleeding, sobbing but still alive Harry. He was shocked but also overjoyed that Harry had somehow survived. "I've got you, Harry" he tried to sooth the sobbing child.

"MAMA!" Harry wailed and tried to flail himself free.

Sirius tightened his grip, but Harry still struggled. Afraid he would either hurt Harry by holding him too tight or that he would drop him as Harry struggled, Sirius cast a sleep charm on the toddler. Almost at once the boy went limp. The poor little tyke must have already been exhausted. Sirius noticed there was quite a bit of blood on Harry. He checked Harry carefully. Aside from the lighting bolt cut on his forehead, a couple of scrapes and bruises, and an absolutely disgusting nappy Harry appeared to be mostly unscathed which left Sirius wondering where the blood on his chest had come from. The rest of the cottage and it's occupants were anything but unscathed. He noticed blood on Lily's hand maybe the blood on Harry was hers. Sirius found clean clothes and a fresh nappy for Harry and did his best to clean him up and change him without waking him. As he did it, it occurred to him that only he and Peter knew about the switch in secret keepers. Given James and Lily were dead, that meant that Peter was the spy and only the two of them knew it. Furthermore since "everyone knew" he was the secret keeper, everyone would be pointing their fingers to him as the spy. Given his family he wouldn't be given the benefit of the doubt. In fact, in the current political climate he wasn't even sure he'd get a trial. A trial would clear him but Sirius knew how wizards thought, even now Peter was probably coming up with more ways to frame Sirius for this and maybe worse crimes. With Death eater connections like Lucius Malfoy, it wouldn't be that hard for him. Malfoy would gleefully help Peter. Because in the absence of Regulus it would mean his son, Draco, would likely be named the Black heir. He couldn't let the wizards imprison him, James and Lily were depending on him to see to Harry.

James had said a mere day ago, "Padfoot, Lily wasn't to crazy about naming you godfather, she thinks you're a hothead who doesn't think. I need you to swear if something happens, you'll think before you do anything and Harry will be your top priority ahead of everyone and everything. I," he had paused, "had a nightmare last night. I didn't tell Lily, but I've got a really bad feeling about the next few days, and Padfoot, I've been getting the willies the last few times Albus has shown up. He looks at Harry and I just get a bad feeling. In the larger sense I trust Albus, but I don't trust him with Harry. I can't. If something happens to Lily and I, I want you to take Harry and disappear. I know I'm asking you to give up just about everything, but I'm asking because I trust you over and above Peter or Remus. I want you to teach him everything you know and then find him teachers to teach him everything they know and don't bring him back till he is ready for anyone and anything. I don't want my son to grow up as a pawn in a chess game for the Wizarding world, I'm counting on you."

Sirius had first tried to brush it off as Prongs suffering from cabin fever. But in the end he had promised, not realizing until now that James' dream was more than just a dream. His temper wanted to hunt down Peter and kill him; but he had promised James to take Harry and disappear. He thought carefully for a moment, then he carried Harry to Lily and James bedroom and set him in the center of their bed. The attic access was in this room, he went up and grabbed the trunks that had brought the Potter belongings to the cottage. James and Lily had only brought a couple of heirlooms from the manor since they preferred a simple lifestyle, mostly due to Lily's lower middle class muggle upbringing. Sirius reflected that had James insisted they stay at Potter Manor despite Lily's discomfort with the Potter wealth, his family might still be alive. Sirius took two blankets and after levitating Lily's body down next to James he covered Lily and James' bodies. In the nursery he opened the first compartment of the first trunk and summoned and packed all of Harry's belongings. He also grabbed Harry's baby book and the cross-stitch sampler Alice had made commemorating Harry's birth. Leaving the nursery he went to James and Lily's room, he wasn't sure what things of his parent's belongings would hold meaning for Harry so he packed everything except their everyday robes and the furniture in the second compartment. Leaving Harry asleep on the bed he went downstairs packing the rooms in the many compartments of the trunks from the attic. He took special care to get all the photo albums and journals, and the small items around the house that he knew Lily had made. He also made sure to take everything of value. Harry's survival of Moldyshort's attack would make Harry a celebrity and anything left in the house would become a collector's item. Sirius had no intentions of letting anyone have anything of Harry's that had value or sentiment attached. The trunks quickly filled and Sirius shrank them to tuck them in his pockets. He went back upstairs and wrapped Harry in a blanket with a warming charm on it. At the last minute he remembered the stroller and the portable crib Lily kept on the sun porch out back. Leaving Harry on the bed once again, he quickly rushed down the stairs and onto the porch. Once there he quickly collapsed the crib and shrank it and the stroller. He noticed the sling that all of them sometimes used to carry Harry and put it on. He headed outside to his motorcycle and put everything into the saddlebags.

He went in to get Harry only to meet Hagrid carrying him down the stairs. "Hagrid...Give Harry to me." When the large man shook his head no, Sirius tried again, "Hagrid, I'm his godfather, I'll look after him-"

"No, Dumbledore said he's to go to his aunt and uncle. I'm to take him there immediately."

"His aunt and uncle! But they're muggles, they hate magic. I'll take care of Harry he'll get everything he needs. Just hand him here." Sirius was furious, Albus was obviously wasting no time. The idea of Harry going into Petunia's, or worse Vernon's hands was unthinkable. He felt the grief stricken part of himself want to give up, Hagrid had spell resistance due to his giant heritage; the simple man's loyalty to Dumbledore was legend. He thought through his repertoire of spells and suddenly he remembered a spell he'd learned from a witch that worked with dragons. The super charged stunner made it so two people could handle a hurt dragon, but she'd said it took a lot from the caster.

"No. Albus is trustin' me to get the poor mite to his family."

"Can I at least give him a hug and kiss goodbye then?"

"Course." Hagrid carefully handed Harry to Sirius.

Sirius half turned so Hagrid wouldn't see him draw his wand. He send a quick prayer to the powers that be this would work. He turned back to Hagrid pointing his wand to the center of Hagrid chest "UNBEWUSSTE!" to his great relief the giant man's eyes rolled back in his head and he toppled over. Sirius felt like he did after his first week of auror training, completely wiped out. He carefully tucked Harry into the sling then climbed on his motor cycle and started it. His next move was to get to Gringott's, he and Harry would need a few things. But first he better swing by his apartment.


	2. Where in the World is Harry Potter

Disclaimer: We all know how these work, I acknowledge that J.K. Rowlings, Warner Bros. and Scholastic own Harry Potter and all other characters and settings from cannon, and I get to write whatever I please and even add in characters of my own as long as I don't get any money. The no money sucks but there you go, at least I don't get lawyers knocking on my door.

Sirius' Savior

Chapter 2 Where in the world is Harry Potter?

April 15, 1982 Hogwarts, UK

Albus Dumbledore sighed and rubbed his temples. He was meeting with the Order of the Phoenix in a half an hour but despite his connections he had no real news for them. Harry Potter was still listed in the Book of Witch and Wizard Children born in Great Britain, therefore he was still alive but he was Merlin alone knew where and he definitely was under someone else's control. Albus feared what the boy was being taught in addition to wondering how he would lead Great Britain's light when he didn't control all the players on the board.

The six months since Voldemort's demise had been mostly quiet after the first week. The biggest thing that had happened after the deaths of the Potters was that Frank and Alice Longbottom had been attacked by the Le Stranges and Barty Crouch Jr. . Frank and Alice were now in 's long term care ward and weren't expected to make a recovery. Albus had tried to get control of the other child of prophecy after the attack on the Longbottoms but Augusta Longbottom had a few too many connections. The Goblins had proved to be obstructive when it came to trying to stop or even track Sirius through his vaults. The Wizengamot had been stymied in the effort to freeze Black's accounts the goblins wouldn't freeze the accounts without a trial and there couldn't be a valid trial from the goblins point of view without a defendant, the circular logic was incredibly annoying.

A little later the Order filed into the conference room off the Great Hall. Arthur Weasley, Hestia Jones, Remus Lupin, Deadulus Diggle, Peter Pettigrew, Alastor Moody, Emmaline Vance and Minerva McGonagall were present. There were a couple of other order members but they weren't able to make it. "Alright let's get started, I'll start with the latest report from our spy, the Deatheaters have pretty much disbanded to avoid being captured. The trials are going slowly. The Wizengamot tried Sirius Black in absentia to try and freeze his access to his money; however the goblins refuse to acknowledge the trial as legal and won't freeze the accounts. With the death of Orion Black, his funds have increased fifty fold. Furthermore Minister Bagnold is calling off the pursuit of Sirius Black, not because she is giving up on rescuing Harry Potter but with Black's new resources it has become in her words too expensive. Despite the differences with his family, Black was never formally disowned or disinherited."

"We know why now."Remus growled.

Many members nodded in agreement. Albus sighed "My international contacts have not been helpful. I have been able to get into Department of Mysteries for my annual access to the Book. I have the list for next years students but while there I also checked on little Harry's name. I have news, do you want the good first or the bad?"

"The good!" most of the Order chorused.

"Harry Potter is still alive. Black didn't immediately kill him."

Alastor Moody spoke up, "I assume the bad is that the boy is likely still in Black's hands and is likely being raised as the next Dark Lord."

Albus lowered his head in assent.

"We can't give up searching, we can't leave Harry in that traitor's hands." Remus said. "Moody, you have friends in law enforcement around the world, is there any way you can find them?"

"Black was one of the sharpest trainees I've ever had. He didn't make the rookie mistake of going to a country we have extradition treaties with, which means he's in a country where I don't have any contacts. We tracked him to Morocco, but lost him after that. He's laid false leads, too many to sort out without a lot of money and manpower. Sorry. And damn sorry I did such a good job training the bastard."

"I think all of us here agree." Arthur Weaseley stated.

April 15, 1982 Jakarta, Indoniesia

Sirius carried Harry into St. Michaels Hospital of Magic. The last five and a half months had been grueling for Harry and himself. Harry had been ill ever since they had left England, but this was the first time they had been near a magical hospital in all that time. He hadn't been sick, sick until a couple weeks ago but he hadn't been normal for him either. Sirius just hoped that whatever was wrong with Harry wasn't life threatening. He already struggled with the guilt from the consequences of having suggested a last minute switch of secret keepers. If something was seriously wrong with Harry, he wouldn't know what to do.

Thinking about something happening to Harry made him think back to his desperate flight from England and the meeting that preceded it.

"Halt, who goes there?"

"Sirius Black and Harry Potter"

"Very late for coming to the bank, is it not?"

"I need to speak with Ironclaw; it's in regards to James and Lilly Potter."

"This way Mr. Black."

Five minutes later the very old goblin who managed the Potter accounts entered the room Sirius had been told to wait in. He was accompanied be a dozen goblin guards carrying various weapons. "Sirius Black word has come to me that James and Lily Potter are dead at Voldemort's hand. Some say you had a hand in it, betrayed their location. Betrayal in the Goblin world is punishable by a most painful and horrible death, the slow and painful flaying and dismemberment of the body. Charlus Potter was counted goblin friend and I was fond of his son, what proof can you give me that these rumors are false."

Sirius gulped. He hadn't expected the news to travel this fast. " With your permission I'll draw my wand and make an oath if that will suit. You can even propose the wording if you like."

"Draw your wand, repeat if you can, I did not betray the Potters to the wizard known as Voldemort and their blood does not stain my soul."

Sirius gulped again even as he drew his wand. "I, Sirius Orion Black, swear on my life and my magic I did not betray James and Lily Potter to the wizard known as Voldemort. Their blood stains my soul no further than it was my suggestion that rather than serve as secret keeper myself, I serve as a decoy and suggesting they choose Peter Pettigrew as secret keeper in my place." Sirius then cast a silent lumos with his wand to prove he still had his magic. He then tucked his wand back in it's holster.

" I see." Ironclaw dismissed the goblin guards and looked at Sirius thoughtfully. "I know the contents of James and Lily's wills. You were listed as primary guardian. However there is someone of high position in the Wizengamot who has already moved to seal the wills and named himself guardian of the infant Harry James Potter."

"James told me a day ago not to trust Albus Dumbledore with Harry. He said to take him and disappear. To do that I need travel papers and money. A portkey would be nice too, someplace without an extradition treaty."

"Such things cost money."

"I figured as much, the only question is how much?"

Ironclaw gave a grin. Sirius winced because he knew the goblins had him by the proverbial short hairs. As they negotiated, Ironclaw had a meal brought in. The goblin who brought it also brought a letter addressed to Sirius. He put it aside to read it later.

The hospital's receiving medi-witch broke him from his reverie. She started in Indoniesian but on seeing Sirius' blank look she spoke again in English. "May I help you?"

Sirius gestured to Harry. "He's sick; has been for a while. He needs to be seen by a healer."

"Alright Healer Harja deals with children he has an opening in an hour in the meantime you can fill out these forms."

Nodding Sirius took the forms and started filling them out after casting a translation spell to be sure they would be correct. An hour later he and Harry were ushered into a room where the aide told Sirius to strip Harry down to his nappy.

Healer Harja introduced himself to Sirius and then spoke a couple of comforting words to Harry before he did several standard spells to get a sense of Harry's health. He was very puzzled by his results. "Mr. Black, has Harry ever had dark spells performed on him?"

Sirius paused before answering; this was one of those details that might allow the Order or the Ministry to find him. It's for Harry's health he told himself. "His family was attacked by a dark wizard in Wales, Harry was the only survivor. He's my godson and we left England behind because it was a very unfriendly environment."

"Ah. I'd like for him to be seen by Healer Sri Lie. Her experience with dark curses and spells exceeds mine by decades. She travels about Indonesia and is usually here for four days twice a month. She will be here next week. You'll need to set up a visit with the hospital receptionist."

"If you think that's best."

"Yes, in the meantime. I give you a script for some potions mostly they're to energize his system, give him some extra nutrition, you look a little run down yourself. I'd recommend some rest for both of you. Also it looks like he's due for some vaccinations I would do it today but we don't like to give them to someone whose system is already down."

Sirius nodded, but this wasn't what he wanted to hear. He had suspected something of the sort though. Harry had done some form of accidental magic weekly since the age of nine months but he hadn't done any since Halloween.

The last five and a half months had been among the hardest of Sirius' life. He hadn't realized how much work a toddler was, and he hadn't realized just how many things he didn't know about life outside of England or even life in general. Even though he was the white sheep of the Black family, his family name had brought him certain privileges in England and he had always had a house elf at his disposal in England first from his family, then later his apartment had included elf service. He had a whole new appreciation for the finer things in life. Life as a fugitive lacked the romance it had in stories, not to mention an absolute lack of the finer things in life, like hot showers. Sirius really missed hot showers. Unfortunately he wasn't the only one paying the price Harry was too.

After putting Harry's clothes back on Sirius stepped out and spoke to the receptionist "I need an appointment with Healer Sri Lie. And I need directions to a hotel and a shopping area." He glanced at the bill for today and pulled out enough money to pay it.

"Wizarding or Muggle? Healer Sri Lie has a three o'clock on Friday of next week."

"That appointment will work. Wizarding, please."

"Floo to Istana Perdamaian. It is off one of the main wizard shopping areas and it is a nice hotel."

"Thank you."

Five minutes later Sirius came to the conclusion nice was an understatement. It was the sort of hotel his parents liked. He and Harry had been staying in hotels, inns and motels that had more in common with hovels than with this palatial hotel. He debated the wisdom of staying here. He knew that he could afford it at least for a month or two, thanks to Uncle Alphard.

He hoped there was a Gringott's branch here in Indonesia. The deal he'd worked with Ironclaw meant that he could get quarterly payments from Harry's estate for his well being. He'd need them if Harry's illness proved costly, it wasn't that he couldn't use his own money to care for Harry. But staying a step ahead of aurors on his tail and the near constant travel expenses not to mention the laying of false trails had eaten into his somewhat limited liquid capital. He thought carefully about staying here, places like this sometimes included elf service. He could truly rest, and maybe get a chance to breathe at least for a short while. If he did, maybe he could make plans rather than react to circumstance. If any aurors managed to trace him this far; they would expect him to follow the pattern he'd set. They would probably spend at least a week checking the low end hotels and they wouldn't have a budget to stay someplace like this. His mind made up, he went to a public restroom and transfigured their clothes into something that was more in keeping with the surroundings. They would only last a short time but it would be enough for them to check-in and not be very noticeable.


	3. What's Wrong with Harry?

Disclaimer: We all know how these work, I acknowledge that J. K. Rowlings, Warner Bros. and Scholastic own Harry Potter and all other characters and settings from cannon, and I get to write whatever I please and even add in characters of my own as long as I don't get any money. The no money sucks but there you go, at least I don't get lawyers knocking on my door.

A/N: Istana Perdamaian means Palace of Peace darah murni means pure blood

Sirius' Savior

Chapter 3 What's wrong with Harry?

June 23, 1982 Jakarta, Indonesia

Sirius couldn't help but think life was stranger than fiction. Coming to Indonesia in retrospect had been a very good thing. Not only had he found a fabulous healer for Harry but fate had taken pity on him and granted him the chance to change his fortunes. Chance had sent him to Istana Perdamaian but by choosing at that moment to break the pattern of flight he'd established, new opportunities had arisen.

That day back in April Sirius had gotten one of the small suites the hotel offered and arranged to have the services of two elves, one part-time for general work and errands the other full time to act as a nanny to Harry. Sirius was able to take some time to grieve James and Lily and to rest and restore most of his own equilibrium. Healer Sri Lie, to figure out Harry's illness, had forced him to review everything about that night through a pensieve. Between getting a chance to rest and working with the healer, he felt like he was finally moving past James and Lily's deaths.

In mid May, Sirius had been attempting to get extensions on his and Harry's travel visas due to medical reasons through the Indonesian ministry when fate had stepped in to help for a change. Istana Perdamaian was a favored meeting place for business men and government officials. Sirius had been coming back from a day spent mostly standing in line; when he noticed a large group of wizards that had surrounded a smaller group that had in his eyes two or three VIP and about seven body guards. The odds were definitely in the larger group's favor. Not liking unfair fights, he decided that if the larger group attacked he'd help the smaller. Sure enough that was what happened, the larger group attacked. The attacking wizards weren't particularly well trained, and Sirius' skills had been honed by war. His not being within the circle made it impossible for the wizards of the large group to control the situation. His help added to the bodyguards and the reinforcements that arrived four minutes later meant that the VIPs were all okay, albeit slightly singed. It was several grueling interviews and a deposition later about what happened that Sirius found out who it was that he had helped.

" Mr. Black?"

"Yeah, look I really need to get back to my godson. I was supposed to be back hours ago."

"Sorry, maybe I could accompany you back. I could pick up some dinner for you both on the way, I could talk while you both eat."

Sirius looked at him this might be an attempt to get him to lead the way to Harry. "Am I free to go?"

"Yes, I'm Indra Budiono. I am the head of Magical Security of Indonesia. I owe you a debt Mr. Black. Your actions today saved the President of Magic and the muggle president, from the actions of the darah murni, a group similar to your Death-eaters in England. I have to ask, why did you get involved?"

"Because I dislike unfair fights and the vibe I got off those, darah murni? Reminded me of my family. I'm glad it helped. Now I really need to go." As soon as they left the building, Sirius apparated to the Hotel.

The next morning, a hotel elf brought breakfast in for them and he carried a large official looking envelope. Sirius was surprised when he opened it.

Magical Republic of Indonesia

Mr. Sirius Black,

We owe you a debt of gratitude for your actions yesterday. It has come to our attention that you have sought an extension of your travel visa and that of your ward for the purpose of receiving medical treatment for him. I apologize that the inquiry took so much of your time yesterday and we hope it caused no undue stress on your ward. Consider your visas extended for as long as you need, if there is something else we can do to assist you, let us know.

Surya Kusnadi

President of Magic

Indra Budiono

Secretary of Security

On June16th, Sirius met with Harry's healer without Harry. Healer Sri Lie said, "Mr. Black I have researched the information you have given me and the numerous tests I have performed and think I have a partial answer for you and a suggested course of treatment."

"I'm listening."

"I believe he is being affected by at least two probably three different powerful spells. You have said his mother was a gifted witch that was a researcher with the British Unspeakables, yes?"

"Correct."

"I wish to show you something in your memories of that night." She put her pensieve on the desk and she showed him the memory he'd supplied her with. They watched until he was about to clean Harry up. She stopped the flow of memory. "This blood on his chest , you told me you believe it came from his mother?"

"Yes, Lily's hand had blood on it."

"She was a very brave woman then. She did a Ritual that is... discouraged. It is a blood ritual that in ancient times was prone to misuse by those in high levels of importance, wealth and power. It is a strong protection however. It takes little to do, this simple diagram made with the blood of a willing sacrifice, related by blood to the one protected and while the blood is still wet the death of the sacrifice. We're done here." They left the pensieve. "I take it you never studied runes in school Mr. Black."

Sirius nodded.

The Healer nodded. "You have said the dark wizard who attacked liked to use the Avada Kedavra."

Sirius nodded again.

"His scar that looks a bit like a lighting bolt is actually a rune Sowilo. Sowilo, the sun, is for success, goals achieved, honor,"she paused, "life force, and health. Lying in opposition it means destruction. I believe his scar is where he was struck with the killing curse. His scar is the reflection, his scar is sowilo."

Sirius blanched.

"The third spell I haven't been able to pin down it is probably the darkest magic I have ever seen. He is sick because the third spell and the first battle. His magical core is powering the protection of his mother it utilizes a small percentage of his strength to return twenty to fifty times the same strength in protection. The third spell powers itself from the ambient magic around it and whatever dark force put it there. I think it is slowly overpowering the protection the only question is how long the boy's core will be able to sustain the fight."

"So what do we do? Because you said something about a suggested course of action. What I'm hearing if I understand you correctly sounds pretty hopeless to me., so if there's something we can do I'm all ears."

"I agree in a magical environment there is little I or any other healer can do, Harry would continue as he has and probably in ten years or so barring a miracle or a greater understanding of the third spell he will probably die. But what do you think would happen if you move him away from magic away from the environment that feeds the third spell."

"It would weaken, maybe that was why Albus, but that's stupid he didn't even see Harry before he wanted Harry to go to Petunia. So you're saying that Harry might recover if we live as muggles."

Healer Sri Lie nodded.

"Okay...I only see one problem. What I know about muggles would take up maybe a foot of parchment, and I wouldn't have a clue. And everything I've got, everything Harry has is magical. How do we do this?"

"You are willing to do this?" the healer's voice was tinged with astonishment.

"Of course, Harry's my highest priority."

"If you're willing, I have a sister on Bali that is a squib. I could probably get her to help you. Her husband died two months ago and she's having trouble making ends meet. I'll bring her here next week. Of course I'm assuming you'll be staying in Indonesia."

"I might be able to arrange that."

The following week was insanely busy. Sirius made an appointment with Indra Budiono early in the week.

"Mr. Secretary thank you for seeing me."

"Mr. Black. It is my pleasure, I hope your ward is getting better."

"Not really, not yet at least. But now we have an idea what is wrong, and that's a start." Sirius paused before continuing, "I would like to know what you wanted to ask me back in May."

"Your skills Mr. Black are impressive. I was hoping to offer you a position either as an auror or a trainer. Britain's magical community is one of the most isolationistic in the world but their aurors are second to none. Especially in recent years, due to their civil war no doubt. However since May, I have heard some disturbing rumors with you as their topic. Indonesia, as you no doubt know, has no ties to England, but I have a good friend that is an auror in India and India has strong ties to England. At this time with my present information I am not willing to offer such a position. Is there something you would like to share, Mr. Black?"

Sirius found himself debating. Merlin it's like playing poker; fold or call he thought. He'd never been good at backing down so he decided to gamble and put all his cards down. "I departed England the night my... best friend and the brother of my heart and his wife were murdered by Voldemort." He shuddered. "I left for two reasons the first is easy Harry. My godson, my reason for being, James made me promise to protect him no matter what, especially from Albus Dumbledore. The second is because I was framed for the killing of James and Lily. At school James, myself, Remus Lupin and another boy Peter Pettigrew were the closest of friends, Remus is a werewolf. When it was known Voldemort was targeting them, the Potters went into hiding. We decided to use the Fidelius Charm, the only question was who would be the secret keeper. For anyone who knew us I was the logical and most likely choice for secret keeper. We knew someone was feeding information to the dark monstrosity, we thought Remus' curse was catching up to him that maybe he was the leak. I decided that I should be a decoy and I suggested that James and Lily use Peter. It turns out that Peter was the traitor and he set me up to take the fall. I beat him though, I didn't follow my heart that night and hunt him down. I followed my head and did what I promised James. I took Harry and disappeared." Sirius shook slightly and fell silent as he again relived the horror of that night.

Indra Budiono looked at the haunted and hunted man in front of him. He had always prided himself as an excellent judge of character. He poured a cup of tea and handed it to his guest. "Thank you. I reassures me in my ability to judge a person's character. When I first heard the rumors..."

"It's alright."

"What were you hoping when you came in here today?"

"I guess I was maybe hoping for a job, or a work permit, and help moving to the muggle world and maybe asylum from the British manhunt, protection for Harry. I don't really know. I feel like I've been hit from so many sides it's hard to know which way is up."

"Why move to the muggle world?"

"To help Harry. Removing him from a high magic environment to a low one should help him fight the curse on him because the curse pulls energy from its surroundings, at least that's what the Healer thinks." Sirius sighed. "Healer Sri Lie said she had a squib sister on Bali that would teach me how to live like a muggle."

"I think I can help you with that."

So here he was June 23, 1982, about to move into a muggle home. It was actually rather lavish by Indonesian standards. Of course given that he liquidated half of his inheritance from his Uncle to buy it it should be. It was three miles from a beach and a mile from the nearest village. It had a tall coral stone wall around the property. There was a gate keepers house beside the gate and six bedrooms and four baths in the main house. There was also a pool, and every modern amenity in the house. He hired The Healer Sri Lie's sister, Liana as a housekeeper/nanny he also on her recommendation hired two other squibs that were much younger. So Citra became a maid and Darma a groundskeeper/ guard. He thought it was a far more lavish lifestyle than he wanted but between Healer Sri Lie, Indra Budiono, and the local goblins he was persuaded. The gatehouse became the bridge point. On one side of the door he carried his wand and was an auror for the Indonesian government. But once he crossed the threshold onto the estate he did no magic, carried nothing magical and because of a complex spell set by the healer and goblins the residue of his day was cleaned away. It had been warded magically to protect the occupants. A magical person would be hard pressed to even see the house, the goblins had carefully set crystals around the property and within the houses designed to capture magical energy so the wards and protections worked but radiated no magic for the third spell to use.

It took Sirius another month but he learned to block his own magical energy outflow so that the only magical energy available on the estate was Harry's.


	4. Getting Better All the Time

Disclaimer: We all know how these work, I acknowledge that J.K. Rowlings, Warner Bros. and Scholastic own Harry Potter and all other characters and settings from cannon, and I get to write whatever I please and even add in characters of my own as long as I don't get any money. The no money sucks but there you go, at least I don't get lawyers knocking on my door.

A/N: I play fast and loose with the dates of Regulus and Orion Black's deaths.

Sirius' Savior

Chapter 4 Getting better all the time.

October 31, 1985

Sirius looked at his surroundings, things just kept getting better all the time. Just over four years ago he would have put in a call to the mind healers if someone had told him he would be living as a muggle and liking it. But the last two years had led to him developing an amazed respect for muggles and really liking their lifestyle. He half wanted to write to Remus and apologize. When they been at school he'd try to put off studying as much as possible but Remus would work to persuade him to study. Since coming to Indonesia he'd learned the value of studying. He'd learned both Indonesian and Balinese. Indra Budiono had given him a job as an auror. It turned out the meeting where he'd saved the Presidents. had been about establishing a greater cooperation between aurors and muggle police. Sirius made a point to learn as much about muggle police procedures and methods as he could. As he did so he developed an absolute fascination with the knowledge muggles had, and the technology they were constantly developing. After a year and a half on the job, Indra had asked him to serve as liaison auror for his quadrant of Indonesia, as such, he was on good terms with the local police force and he enjoyed the respect he was given. One day after having lunch with one of the police captains he over heard one lieutenant telling another "Yes, Bapak Black is a good officer. He has helped with several investigations and helped many times when there's been trouble. He doesn't have to you know, he is very wealthy and he employs a cousin of mine."The unsought but overheard compliment felt as good to him as when he had first changed into Padfoot. In addition to the police work he did, he taught two classes monthly for the aurors on police procedures. He also taught a monthly seminar on battle tactics and advanced magic.

All in all he was surprisingly happy with his life. Harry was thriving, he had done his first accidental magic in four years a month ago. Healer Sri Lie had practically done handsprings. Sirius grinned when he thought of how a furious Harry had made Liana's hair turn blue. Liana laughed and told Harry the answer to his request was still no, because he didn't need another ice and he had been impolite and demanded rather than asked properly.

Sirius had always been careful to employ squibs because he had hoped Harry would get better and he didn't want problems if Harry did magic. Harry had friends amongst Liana's grandchildren but unlike his friends he also spent time at lessons. Sirius had started him in lessons after his third birthday Harry had ceased to deteriorate by then and Sirius knew that to keep his promise to James they needed to begin. He signed Harry and himself up for silat and judo lessons, and started teaching him the manners that would be expected of him as the scion of the house of Potter. He also taught him English and French. Harry had learned Balinese and Indonesian from his friends and the servants. Sirius was glad that Harry seemed to have recovered from most of the trauma from the attack that killed his parents.

The next day Sirius got a letter from Gringott's. It had been forwarded from Gringott's in London. He opened it and started reading.

Gringott's Bank

London, Great Britain

Dear Lord Black,

We regret to inform you of the death of your mother Wallburga per her instructions according to the instructions in your father's will, we have not informed you until her death that you have inherited the title of Lord Black and all attendant duties and responsibilities. We have enclosed a in a packet to Gringott's Jakarta a portfolio of your properties, funds and investments. Shortly before your father's death, and a month after you left England your brother Regulus Archibald Black was declared dead by the goblins, his vault had apparently gone through the sixty day waiting period before merging back with the family vault.. He had been dead for a while. It is my belief I was probably the last to see him alive, when he left that letter for you a month before you left England. My condolences on the deaths of your family.

Grimjaw Trollslayer

Manager of Black Accounts

Sirius couldn't believe it his entire immediate family was dead. His father and brother for years, his mother, that bitch, how dare she keep it from him. What letter was Grimjaw talking about though? Sirius thought back to the last time he was at Gringott's in London. He remembered the oath with Ironclaw, the negotiating, it took him several tries before he finally remembered the letter that had been brought with the meal.

Sirius went to the storage room in the gatehouse. When he had first gotten the house, he had gone through the trunks from the cottage. He had first removed the items that had no magic like the sampler from Alice to put them in Harry's room. Oddly that small touch had seemed to cheer the forlorn toddler. So he had used freezing charm and a muggle camera to reproduce many of the photos of James, Lily, the three Potters all together and a couple of photos of the Marauders without Wormtail in them. Harry's response still made Sirius tear up... Finally, he had taken a couple of the toys that wouldn't be affected and canceled the spells on them then let Harry play with them, Harry had been ecstatic.

Sirius thought carefully where might he have placed the letter, and after three hours of searching he finally found it. He carefully broke his brother's seal and unfolded the parchment. His brother's handwriting was sloppy as if he'd written this in a hurry.

Sirius,

You can say it. You were right, the Dark Lord isn't who or what he claims to be. I thought, well I guess it doesn't qualify as thought does it? I followed charming handsome Lucius Malfoy with his connections and power, and believed him when he said the Dark Lord would lead us into a new purer era. He sweet talked me almost the same as he sweet talked Cissa, and I listened. That's the part that bugs me the most. Slytherins are supposed to be cunning, but I followed Lucius like a dammed sheep. You have to believe me when I say I didn't know. I didn't know that I was supposed to bring Him access to money. the Black family fortune to be exact. I didn't know until the night when he called myself and others to a dark revel and I saw... I was forced to... I raped a eight year old muggleborn, I wasn't the only one. I think I was third to do it. I'm not even sure she was still alive. Remember Stephan Doge he had been marked the same night I was and it was his first revel too. Lucius cast imperio on her, her two younger siblings who she tried to protect, she killed them by gutting them. He told Stephan to rape her first, he refused. Said he didn't make war on children. The Dark Lord crucioed him for five minutes straight. When Stephan still refused he AK'd him. Stephan was brave, I'm not. I'm a Deatheater that only goes to a revel when forced. I'm sorry I'm not like you. I've been to a couple of revels since then. Not that I wanted to, but the pain in my arm is so bad. I can't live like this any longer every time I close my eye I see that girl. I have a plan though, I found out that He has divided and created vessels for his soul in hopes of living forever. He asked me for an elf. This was before the revel so I thought nothing of it. I gave Kreacher instructions to go with him and do what he was told. But that he should return to me when the Dark Lord was done. That should have been my warning. Kreacher came back, but he was tortured and sick from the potion the Dark Lord made him drink. After the revel I asked Kreacher what the Dark Lord did. It took a few weeks before he told me the Dark Lord was hiding a Horcrux. I looked in the family library and found a book about them. I found it in the section that Dad always said don't go to because the magic there is so black it drives you mad. The definition of a horcrux is a fragment of a soul is broken off by committing murder and is stored in a vessel usually non- living. It protects the creator from death by anchoring the soul to the living world. I think He has many of these. He used Kreacher to hide a locket in a cave. I saw him give Lucius an old diary and Bellatrix a chalice. I can live like this anymore I intend to have Kreacher take me to the cave where He hid it. I will destroy it or die trying. If I can't do it, I will order Kreacher to either destroy it or hang on to it until someone asks him for it. I'm sorry Sirius, sorry for everything, for believing the crap Mum and Dad said for letting other people tell me what and how I should think. I'm proud that I had a brother that was brave enough to think his own thoughts. I love you please forgive me.

Regulus

Sirius' eyes teared up as he remembered his baby brother. He had hauled Reg with him everywhere. He and Reg had been very close right up until he got sorted into Gryffindor. The thing he'd missed most when he'd arrived at Hogwarts had been his brother. Thank Merlin James had been in the same dorm or he'd have done something crazy. His heart had felt broken when he came home at Christmas first year and Reg had avoided even looking at Sirius. He looked at the information his brother gave him about Voldemort. Apparently he and the rest of the wizarding world were wrong when they thought Voldemort was dead, gone when the killing curse he fired at Harry backfired. If Reg's letter was correct he wasn't dead and he would be back. Merlin how was he supposed to protect Harry. He sought the closest bathroom, and promptly threw up. As he sat trying to regain control of his stomach he scanned the part about what a horcrux was again. He threw up again because he suspected somehow Voldemort put a horcrux into Harry.

A little later he staggered back to the main house. Liana saw him and promptly dragged him into his bedroom and put him to bed. Grateful for the waiting oblivion of sleep, Sirius crashed.


	5. Duke de sable?

Disclaimer: We all know how these work, I acknowledge that J.K. Rowlings, Warner Bros. and Scholastic own Harry Potter and all other characters and settings from cannon, and I get to write whatever I please and even add in characters of my own as long as I don't get any money. The no money sucks but there you go, at least I don't get lawyers knocking on my door.

A/N: Bapak is an Indonesian term of respect like Mister in English.

Sirius' Savior

Chapter 5 Duke de Sable?!?

November 10, 1985

Healer Sri Lie had come back to her home island to find an urgent message from Sirius Black awaiting her. Her normal rounds had been disrupted for a week when two factions on outlying islands had broken out into warfare. Magicals hexing each other and the muggles around them. But it had resulted in many days spent fixing spell damage and modifying memories. Fourth quadrant's Sunaryati Rais wasn't as capable as second quadrant's Bapak Black. Sri Lie's home quadrant hadn't had anything like this happen in the last year for two main reasons: one it had a high tourist population and magicals preferred to live under the radar and two Sirius had made it clear to groups that might start things in his quadrant that he wouldn't hesitate to smash them flat if they started trouble. Sirius actively spent time coordinating and proactively seeking peaceful solutions before things got bad, often quoting her sister's favorite maxim an ounce of prevention is worth a pound of cure.

Sri Lie opened the message.

Sri Lie,

I think I got a lead on that third spell. I've sent to England for more information.

Sirius

Sirius and she had spent many months and never found anything on the third spell. In that time she had come to view Sirius as the son she had never had. She had monitored the two foreign wizards closely that first year was amazed by the love lavished on the little boy by the man. Sirius had come to her with parenting questions and life questions and together they planned little Harry's care. Together they had gleefully celebrated Harry's return of accidental magic. She wasn't due to magically check on Harry for another month but that wouldn't stop her from stopping by and checking on "her" boys. She wondered if she should mention to Sirius that the last time she visited, Harry had voiced a desire to have siblings the way many of his friends did. After all she wouldn't mind more "grandchildren" and she was certain Sirius made an excellent father.

One week earlier

For the second time in a week Sirius entered Gringott's Jakarta. He'd made arrangements for one of the banks conference rooms following his appointment with Splitaxe the goblin in charge of wills and inheritances here in Jakarta. Splitaxe smiled as he and Sirius negotiated the percentage that would be the inheritance tax on the Black vaults. Sirius had learned from his Uncle Alphard that goblins could be negotiated with but that most wizards and witches never tried, as result most of them paid a lot more for services the goblins would be willing to provide for less. Inheritance taxes for one; negotiating could bring it down to a mere one percent much better than the four and a half that was the starting point from the goblin's point of view that most wizards and witches paid. Sirius in the end proved to be an able negotiator but he got a bit of a surprise.

As he read through the paperwork he looked up. "What is this Duke de Sable stuff ?"

"Ah yes. The Black family is a cadet branch of the de Sables? The De Sables were a French Wizarding family that were from a bastard son of King Charlemagne hence the Title of Duke. The Blacks were founded by a younger de Sable son who came over with William of Normandy. The last de Sable duke died around the same time as your father. It took two years for the family lines to be traced. Congratulations Your Grace. You are the fiftieth Duke."

"No wonder mum always considered being a Black meant practically bring royal. Shit. Uncle taught me some financial stuff but, gees. What's this? The de Sable motto "toujours fidele et fort" ? I wonder when that got changed. What all do I need to sign?" He signed the many documents and at the end Splitaxe handed him the Lord rings for the Black family and the de Sable family. He put them on first the Black then the de Sable. "I'm lord now right?"

"Yes, Your Grace."

"I want to reinstate Andromeda Tonks to the family and provide her with the quarter a million galleon dowery that her sisters each got and the quarterly upkeep payments of ten thousand galleons. I want the goblins in Gringott's London to cease dower payments for Narcissa to Lucius and for Bellatrix to Rudolphus, payments will be resumed providing both my cousins and their spouses consent to having their arms inspected and prove to be free from the dark mark. Should either of my cousins be marked, they are disowned and declared oath-breaker and their dowries reclaimed. If they are not marked but their spouses are, they will be given a choice of being disowned and staying with their spouse minus their dowries because the oaths to the Black family have been superseded by oaths to the bastard Voldemort, or having their marriages dissolved. I will not tolerate having Black money supporting the Dark Bastard or his agendas.

"I name my third cousin Harry James Potter as my heir in the event of my death. Andromeda Tonks is named guardian to him should I die while he is still a minor. Under no circumstance is Albus Dumbledore to be given any access to Harry James Potter or decisions regarding his welfare.

"Obviously I need time to read through the estate papers before more decisions are made however I need to need to call Kreacher and get a few things from Grimmauld place. I will need a goblin to act as account coordinator here in Indonesia, perhaps you could recommend one?"

"I will think on it Your Grace."

"Thank you Splitaxe, may your gold flow."

"And yours, Your Grace." The goblin said as he left the room.

"Kreacher, your master has need of you."

There was a earsplitting crack and a dirty house elf appeared. "Filthy traitorous disappointment to mistress finally calls."

"Kreacher, enough. I am aware of my mother's low opinion of me, however I am your master now and I will not tolerate your disrespect. I forgive this time but the next time you will have a choice of clothes or for each word of my mother's you repeat you will have a day of leisure and pampering of yourself no duties allowed is that clear?" Sirius looked at the elf, he looked dirty. "Kreacher I do not like how you look; why present yourself and our family in such a manner?"

"Kreacher couldn't fulfill Master Regulus' last command. Mistress didn't care so I punished myself."

"I care Kreacher. Your appearance reflects on me. In the future you will keep yourself clean, your tea towels or pillowcase or whatever will be clean, pressed and display the new family crest." Sirius showed Creature the de Sable family crest that the goblins had mixed elements of the Black family crest into. "At the moment I cannot return to England however I expect you to maintain Grimmauld place in pristine condition. I know you were Father's major domo, I expect you to serve that function for me. How are the other Black properties? "

"Mistress closed them and got rid of the elves in mourning for master's father and brother. She never left the house after that."

"In other words she went round the bend after her perfect Regulus died."

"Master shouldn't speak so of Mistress, she was a great lady. And master is nothing but a …" the elf trailed off at Sirius' arched eyebrow. He thought about what he'd been about to say and realized had he not stopped when he did he would have had a week of no duties or worse clothes. Tears welled up in his eyes, he had disliked his new master as a boy for being thoughtless and unkind but this seemed even worse. He started rocking in place.

"Kreacher, I know this is difficult for you, and to be honest I never expected to be Lord Black; I always expected Reg to be the next Lord Black. I know that by my mother's, by your standards I am a disgrace to the Blacks. But I am Lord Black, which means you will obey me and be respectful in return I will treat you with respect and concern. Regulus wrote me a letter before he died. Did you destroy the locket?"

The house elf wailed, "That was Master Regulus' last command. Bad Kreacher! Bad Kreacher! Bad Kreacher!" His shouts were punctuated with him throwing himself into the stone wall.

"Stop that Kreacher!" Sirius shouted. He looked at the pathetic creature in front of him. As a young man he would had found the sight of the slightly dazed house elf amusing. But the years since James and Lily's deaths had given him a clearer picture of the sort of person he had been and it wasn't a pretty one. So in the end he had grown up and changed. "Kreacher I do not blame you. Voldemort who made the locket put powerful protections on it. I will find out how to destroy it but I need your help. I need you to calm down and be my major domo in Britain there is information I need information only you can get for me."

The house elf subsided into soft hiccoughing sobs punctuated by loud sniffs. "Why does Master not want Kreacher to punish self? You used to give me impossible tasks just so you could watch and laugh."

"I used to be a right little monster and behaved like a berk. After fifth year James grew up because I nearly cost us Remus and he wanted Lily. It took me losing them and having to put myself aside for Harry, to grow up. But I've done that, I hope it has made me into a better person. Kreacher I'm serious that I need you to help me."

The elf sniffed deeply twice then nodded.


	6. Back in Great Britain

Disclaimer: We all know how these work, I acknowledge that J., Warner Bros. and Scholastic own Harry Potter and all other characters and settings from cannon, and I get to write whatever I please and even add in characters of my own as long as I don't get any money. The no money sucks but there you go, at least I don't get lawyers knocking on my door.

Sirius' Savior

Chapter 6 Back in Great Britain

December 20, 1985 Leicester

Ted Tonks came home from his job only to find his wife in tears. "Andie darling what is it? Has something happened to Dora?"

His sobbing wife shook her head no, but continued to cry. Then she held out a letter. Ted took it and started reading.

Gringots Bank

London, United Kingdom

To Andromeda Tonks nee Black

This letter is to inform you of your reinstatement to the Black family as per the instructions of his grace, Duc de Sable, Viscount of Black. The dower you were previously denied has been deposited into your account increasing the balance 730,000 galleons. There will be quarterly deposits of ten thousand galleons in the future upon the inspection of your arms for a dark mark, there is nothing personal in the inspection it is merely a requirement of all family members.

Grimjaw Trollslayer

Manager of Black Accounts

After he managed to pick his jaw up off the floor, he hugged his wife. One of the hardest things for him to understand was how a family could just disown their child because they disapproved of their choice of life partner. Apparently the current lord felt the same and restored Andie's place in the family. Ted now knew his wife's tears were happy ones.

Same day, Wiltshire, England

Lucius Malfoy scowled as he read the letter from Gringott's.

Gringott's Bank

London, Great Britain

To Lord and Lady Malfoy

As per the instructions of the Duke de Sable, Viscount of Black, this letter is to inform you. That no more quarterly dower payments will be made until you have been inspected for a dark mark. Should either of you have the dark mark this will be regarded as a contractual breech and there will be consequences. If the inspection isn't made by next quarterday it will be assumed that you are marked and Narcissa Malfoy nee Black will be declared Oathbreaker and disowned and the entire dowery will be reclaimed by the Black family trust.

Grimjaw Trollslayer

Manager of Black Accounts

January 2, 1986

Grimjaw Trollslayer grinned evilly as he sat down to write his letter to the Duke.

To His Grace Duke de Sable,

As per your instructions an inspection was made of Bellatrix Lestrange, Narcissa Malfoy and their spouses. I added an inspection of Andromeda Tonks and her husband for appearances sake. As you probably expected, The Lestranges failed the inspection both are marked however the repayment of the dowery has a small problem insufficient liquid assets. I have enclosed a list of items in their vault and aprpoxiamte values so you may select said items to make up for the shortfall. Narcissa Malfoy passed. Her husband did not. She is considering her options at present no decision has been made. The Tonks' passed. Andromeda Tonks asked questions. I did not answer given the present view of Your Grace here in England.

I have made moves to take over the Potter Accounts upon the death of Ironclaw as he is ill, however there is much competition. Some of whom have the backing of certain individuals who wish to control us goblins as they do wizards.

Your major domo here has brought two trunks to be sent to Gringott's Jakarta. He asked us to get authorization for the purchase of four elves. Two for the country estate, one for the hunting box and the last for the manor in Brighton. He has also given us a request to contract some work for each of the estates I was planning to authorize it as it all seems to be in order.

Anyway I have done as you have directed and invested in those muggle corporations. Are you sure it is wise to do this? I hope you approve of how I accomplished it. There was a Ravenclaw muggleborn, Richard Woolsey, who wants a degree in the muggle world as well as his NEWTs. At my request he approached an investment house saying he represented a consortium of investors with capital to invest. He will represent you with the investment house in return for the cost of his muggle education. As his intended major is finance I thought he would eventually make a good employee. His NEWTs were in O in Arithmancy, E in Charms, A in everything else. He knows your title not your name as the name Sirius Black is still wanted. I regret to inform you the Wizengamot has ordered your immediate Kiss should you return.

May your gold flow and your enemies blood run cold with fear,

Grimjaw Trollslayer

April 30, 1986 Hogwarts

Albus reluctantly rose to go to the conference room. These April meetings had become something of a tradition, he would get the list from the Book and while he did he would check on little Harry's name. He was never sure whether he was happy he was alive or afraid of what Sirius Black was making the boy into. He felt discouraged because Harry would undoubtably be unsuitable for the tasks and the role he would need to play in future events. The greater good of the wizarding world was undoubtably facing it's darkest hours all because of one man.


	7. Is Harry a Horcrux

Disclaimer: We all know how these work, I acknowledge that J.K. Rowlings, Warner Bros. and Scholastic own Harry Potter and all other characters and settings from cannon, and I get to write whatever I please and even add in characters of my own as long as I don't get any money. The no money sucks but there you go, at least I don't get lawyers knocking on my door.

Sirius' Savior

Chapter 7 Is Harry a horcrux?

June 1, 1986

Sirius handed Sri her cup of tea. He took his own glass of port from the de Sable vineyards, and sat across from her as a gentle breeze brought the scent of tropical orchids into the house. Harry had been tucked into bed, so now was the time to discuss the results of their research.

"Sri you've read the book, is Harry a horcrux?"

"I believe the answer to that question is yes. It would fit especially with his unexplained ability to talk with snakes."

"How do we get rid of it? What I understood from the book was the only ways to destroy them are fiendfyre or basilisk venom."

"Well that would be true if Harry were not a living horcrux. I suspect for the horcrux in Harry to be destroyed he must die."

"But..." Sirius grimaced he'd read the same books and sadly reached the same conclusion. Harry was so little, he was only five. "How?"

"I think our best bet is to use muggle methods; stop his heart for a minute then shock it back into beating again there by killing him and bringing him back to life."

"Won't that just bring back the horcrux?"

"Point, maybe if we trap and destroy the partial soul that the horcrux is made from? I don't know obviously we need to research, and such a thing would be traumatic for anyone. I would want to wait until he can at least partially understand." Sri sighed. "Obviously this isn't something we can solve tonight, so new topic. Have you met anyone nice lately?"

After a short bark of laughter, Sirius snorted. "No what brought that on?"

"Harry has voiced to both Liana and myself how he wishes he had a mother and siblings like his friends."

"Sri I'm a wanted criminal in a third of the world. I'm an auror, police work and romance do not go hand in hand."

"Would it kill you to try? Harry is a selfless little boy and he wishes you were happy; he knows that many times you are not. By having only him in your life it burdens him, makes him feel your happiness rests on him alone. Because even you must admit the only times you are happy are around him, what will you do when he is grown? When Harry learns of this horcrux how will he have hope if the burden of your happiness rests on him alone?"

Sirius paused his first instinct was to deny the truth of what Sri was saying but he knew when she spoke like this she wanted him to hear and understand what she was saying. Was he really burdening Harry by making him the focus of his life. He thought about how hard Harry worked at his lessons, at his sports, and how the little boy always cried when he felt he'd failed or somehow let Sirius down. Harry didn't cry when he got hurt. Only those few occasions when Sirius had voiced displeasure with Harry for exercising poor judgement or even rarer when Harry had been lazy or thoughtless.

"I had not realized Harry felt that way, it was not my intention."

"I know Sirius, more importantly Harry knows, he has a good heart. He could have been like so many children, who go through their childhood never realizing the sacrifices their parents make on their behalf. But because he is conscious of these things, he works to be worthy of the sacrifices you and his parents have made. But as he is still very young it would be better to lift the burden before he grows much older and comes to resent it."

"I'll try."

"That's all I ask. See me out?"

Sirius rose and put his empty port glass on a coaster. He walked her to the gatehouse and bid her farewell.

Sirius then went into the storage room in the gatehouse and pulled out one of the photo albums. He looked as James and Lily smiled and waved and tried to get a baby Harry to do the same. "Am I doing the right things?"he asked. Not sure of who he was asking he put away the album then headed to bed.


	8. The International Confederation of Wizar

Disclaimer: We all know how these work, I acknowledge that J. K. Rowlings, Warner Bros. and Scholastic own Harry Potter and all other characters and settings from cannon, and I get to write whatever I please and even add in characters of my own as long as I don't get any money. The no money sucks but there you go, at least I don't get lawyers knocking on my door.

Sirius' Savior

Chapter 8 The International Confederation of Wizards

June 2, 1988

Indra Budiono looked up when he heard a knock on his office door. Sirius Black was standing at his door. "Sirius, just the man I wanted to see."

"So I heard. What's up?"

"The ICW conference next month, I've been asked to have you lead a seminar about muggle police techniques and how they can be applied by aurors. It will also involve a couple of shifts of bodyguard duty." he saw Sirius' face cloud up ready to refuse. "I know, what about the Brits and their allies. This years conference is in Tokyo, Japan no extradition treaty. If they try anything it creates an international incident since you'll be an official part of he Indonesian Delegation. Besides if anything starts there we can demand a veritaserum trial and get the bogus trial they did without you thrown out."

"And if they try to kill me on sight?"

"Leave Harry here. If they want him back they'll need you, after all your home is a veritable fortress without looking like it. Magically speaking that is."

"It's risky. Harry is supposed to test for his next belt and has a football tournament while that conference happens."

"Sirius how many times do Sri and I have to tell you. You need a"

"Life beyond Harry. I've heard and I've dated."

"Harry needs time without you hovering, let him get in trouble for a change."

"Fine. I'll go but I'm doing grave shift for bodyguard duty. I'll lead the seminar, but I won't attend any others in fact I intend to hole up in my room when I'm not on duty."

"Agreed. Although it's a shame, this would be a golden opportunity for you to make acquaintances and combat the insanity that the British have said about you."

"I get it. I just don't like the idea of going somewhere where I know at least a quarter of the people around me want to arrest me. Call me crazy that way."

"But you'll come?"

Sirius nodded.

July 15, 1988 Bali, Indonesia

"Okay Harry behave for Liana. Liana you have all the conference information and my cell number thankfully that last bit of tinkering makes it able to handle being in a large concentration of magic and I have the hand crank charger I am never more than a phone call away."

"We will be fine Bapak Black, leave or you'll be late for your portkey from the ministry."

"What do you want me to bring you back Harry?"

"A new friend."

"Okay, not sure how I'll manage that, but...a pen pal maybe?"

"Okay, safe journey Sirius."

"Good luck on everything while I'm gone. Stay out of trouble I want to stay handsome and gray hair isn't handsome."

"You're going to miss your portkey!" Liana scolded.

July 15, 1988 Tokyo,Japan

The Indonesian delegation entered the hotel. Sirius left the other aurors to guard the President of magic to check into the hotel. The receptionist greeted him cheerfully.

"Good day how can I help you?"

"Ms. Higarashi, I'm checking in the Indonesian delegation."

"Of course. You are in the west tower the Imperial suite on the fourteenth floor your delegation also has the eight rooms in the hall before you get to the suite. You are Bapak Black?"

"Yes."

"Kurosaki-san, the head of hotel and conference security will meet you in the suite and brief you on the security that has been set up for the congress conference. Have a nice stay."

"One last question, where is the United Kingdom delegation staying?"

"They are in one of the other hotels, Bapak Black.

Giving an internal sigh of relief Sirius said, "Thank you." He had to get through two weeks then he would be back on Bali with Harry.

July 24, 1988 Tokyo, Japan

Amelia Bones got the shock of her life when on a whim she choose to attend one of the many seminars being offered at the ICW Congress Conference. There giving a informational briefing was Sirius Black wanted criminal, accessory to murder, and kidnapper. How could the ICW allow a wanted man like him to give a seminar to law enforcement? She didn't really listen as she sat and tried to plan how she could capture him. After the seminar ended she edged up behind him while he talked to various aurors who had attended the seminar.

"Urahara-san, I recommend if you want to learn more about DNA evidence and muggle forensics that you read Criminal Forensics it's a easy to understand book regarding how muggle police use it to identify criminals and prove their guilt."

The Japanese auror thanked Black with a bow and headed away. Taking a quick look around to be sure they were alone,Amelia slid her wand from it's holster and quickly took three steps to get behind Black before he could turn to face her. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't _reducto_ your spine and kidneys and leave you to die traitor."

**A/N: I debated ending the chapter there but decided it would be to short.**

Sirius fought with the urge to flee. That voice it was familiar, it was British. Shit..."I can give you two. It would cause an international incident and I wasn't James and Lily's secret keeper." He paused and waited for a sign the words had sunk in. When he heard a gasp, in a move he'd learned in silat class with Harry, he pivoted and knocked the wand away from his body and pulled it away from Amelia Bones.

Amelia mentally kicked herself. 'You had the drop on him why not _incarcerous_ him or something, idiot why listen to his words and let him get the drop on you. Now you're facing a death eater with no wand to defend yourself with.'

"I'll give you your wand back, and I'll give you a wizards oath not to hurt you and to tell you the truth, all I ask is that you listen and hear me out. Okay?"

Hesitantly Amelia nodded. Sirius nodded and handed her her wand, "Okay, I prefer not to do this here, but here goes." He took out his wand, "On my magic and my life I will not harm Amelia Bones and I will tell her the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth as I know it."A golden glow showed his oath was active. "I'm in charge of security for the Indonesian delegation, so I need to get back to my hotel and check in with my team. Can you come with me, or are you due somewhere?"

"My next shift as a guard to Albus isn't for four hours. I'll follow."

Sirius led the way to the hotel, although he was nervous to have an armed Amelia Bones at this back. He led the way to the Imperial suite, and as they entered the hallway leading to the suite a man intercepted them . "Surya what's up?"

"The president is lunching with the Burmese delegation trying to work out what to do about the wizard pirates that are creating problems. He sent word that it's likely to last through the night so he is forgoing tonight's formal dinner. I think he's also trying to get some allies to stand up to the high council regarding you."

"Great." Sirius said sarcastically. "The last thing I want is to be on Albus Dumbledore's radar. I don't think he knows I'm here, and I would prefer to keep it that way."

"Who is she?"

"Surya Pranoto I'd like to introduce Amelia Bones. She's with the British Delegation."

Surya laughed. "You play with fire my friend. Ms. Bones, a pleasure. I'll leave you two to talk."

"Thanks, Surya."

Sirius led Amelia to the sitting room in the suite that he was using as his office. " Just tea or lunch too?"

"Answers first. What did you mean you weren't James and Lily's secret keeper?"

"Exactly that. I was too obvious of a choice. James, Lily, and I decided I would be a decoy and that Peter would be the secret keeper."

"Peter?"

"Peter Pettigrew, short chubby guy started balding in seventh year, slippery rat and covert Death muncher who has undoubtedly used Death muncher contacts to further darken my already Black name. Indifferent wizard but more clever than I gave him credit for being.

"Of course between Lily and Harry it backfired on him. He handed James and Lily's location to Voldemort only to have him die, well maybe not die exactly."

"What do you mean, maybe not die exactly? You-know-who is dead his body was found in Godric's Hollow."

"Yeah well, he might be disembodied but he isn't dead."

"I'm not sure I believe you, but you can explain that later. Why run then Sirius, if you weren't the secret keeper?"

"Two reasons: Harry and, I want you to think about this one before you answer, I wasn't sure I'd be given a trial. Which goes back to my first reason in a roundabout way."

"Why would you think that Sirius?"

"Amelia you've always been a straight arrow kind of person, but how many people at the ministry are like that? What is my family name and what do most people think when the hear the name Black? Who's in charge of the Wizengamot? If he tells people something they believe it, but I think he's not as white as he's painted. He's frequently states it's for the greater good, but my question is who is he to decide what's the greater good. Does his greater good respect the rights of others? I mean come on, Grindelwald claimed he was acting for the greater good of the Wizarding world, and he was a megalomaniac. I'm not saying his intentions aren't good because I think they are but I am asking what price he's willing to pay or more exactly what price will I or Harry pay for** his** greater good. The day before they died James told me that although he trusted Dumbledore with many things, he didn't trust him with Harry. He made me give a wizards oath that if something happened to him and Lily, I'd take Harry and run.

"That night I wanted to hunt Peter down and I probably would have tried to kill him but for my promise to James. I ran into Hagrid at Godric's Hollow. Dumbledore had sent him. Hagrid is part giant therefore is spell resistant. Dumbledore told Hagrid to take Harry to his aunt and uncle's. Amelia, Lily's sister is an irrational, insanely jealous squib that the last time she saw Lily attacked her and her husband is even worse. They fear magic. Also when I got to Gringott's that night Dumbledore had sealed the wills and named himself guardian. Ironclaw knew the contents of the wills; once I gave an oath to prove I didn't betray James and Lily, he was fine with me taking Harry since he knew I was listed as primary guardian.

"Furthermore, think about the 'trial' that I was given because the Wizengamot wanted to seize the Black assets. I mean what sort of trial is it when the accused isn't even allowed to speak in their own defense and all the evidence is based in hearsay. Thank Merlin for goblins is all I can say.

"Earlier when I said Moldyshorts isn't as dead as we all wish he was, I was telling the truth. My stupid kid brother found out he'd done some extremely black magic so his soul is anchored to the living plane and unless his anchors get destroyed he doesn't die. Reg died trying to destroy one of the anchors."

Amelia looked at the man that she had despised for years. The whole auror force had called him traitor because they had made the assumption he was James Potter's betrayer. James Potter had been the golden boy of the auror force, his father had been an highly respected and decorated auror before his death. As such, many of the older aurors took a parental interest in James when he became an auror. Many of them couldn't understand how James could have such a strong relationship with Sirius Black. She was twelve years their senior and if she was completely honest with herself she held the same prejudices against the Blacks as many of the Wizarding world that they were arrogant, wealthy snobs. They were ancient, noble, and rich and rubbed everyone's noses in that fact. And the rumors of dark magic books and items in their well protected mansion were legend. After Sirius fled Great Britain his cousin Bellatrix, had been caught red handed torturing to insanity another auror and his family that was both respected and noble, Frank Longbottom and his wife. There had been no reason to believe the Blacks were anything but black. Now she was confronted with the fact that Sirius was loyal to James. That Albus Dumbledore, the nearly universally liked wizard, wasn't all he seemed and that the darkest wizard that the United Kingdom had ever known wasn't as dead as he seemed. "I need a drink."

"If you see about switching with someone for your next shift I'll buy you a firewhiskey or maybe two."

Amelia sent a patronus message and asked Kingsley to take her place with Albus as she wasn't feeling well.


	9. All About Harry

Disclaimer: We all know how these work, I acknowledge that J.K. Rowlings, Warner bros. and Scholastic own Harry Potter and all other characters and settings from canon, and I get to write whatever I please and even add in characters of my own as long as I don't get any money. The no money sucks but there you go, at least I don't get lawyers knocking on my door.

Sirius' Savior

Chapter 9 All About Harry

After slamming back two fire-whiskeys and getting some lunch, Amelia started to process again. "What about Harry? How is he? Where is he?"

Sirius pulled out his wallet and pulled out two photos one was a formal portrait of Harry in his school uniform. The other was him with his two best friends after their last football game. "This is Harry." He passed them to her.

Amelia looked at the photos, the boy in the picture clearly was James Potter's son. He had black short spiked hair that if it were longer would look like his father's tousled locks. He had bright green eyes and wire rimmed glasses. On his forehead was a scar that reminded her of a lighting bolt. He wore a happy grin in both photos but neither one moved. "Non-magical photo's? Muggle sports?"

"Yeah. That Halloween Harry got hit by three very powerful spells one of which was an AK. He's still affected by two of them; one of them was put on him by his mum to protect him, the third from the damned Dark wanker. The one from Voldemort feeds on magical energy around Harry. He was sick and getting sicker those first months after we left the UK. We were traveling by magic, staying hidden by use of spells, and staying in magical enclaves. When he kept getting sicker I took him to St. Michael's in Jakarta, I was afraid if it kept on I'd lose him. It took a little over six weeks for the healer to figure out what was wrong. So Harry and I live like muggles, I do magic at my job during the day but come home and live in a magic free environment at night. It has helped. As a baby Harry did accidental magic daily usually metamorphic in nature. After that night he didn't do any until he was five, he still doesn't do much, I can count the number of incidents on one hand. Most of his considerable magical core is used keeping the third spell from doing whatever it was designed to do. We live as muggles because it means Harry won't burn himself out, trying to fight it."

"Is there anything that can be done about the third spell?"

"We didn't even fully identify the spell until November 1985. It's rare and as black as magic gets. Sri, Harry healer, is still searching to see if there is another way to free him of it other than the one method we've come up with so far."

"Why wait?"

"Because to get rid of the third spell we have to stop Harry's heart allowing him to "die" and then do a brief ritual to get rid of the spell then restart his heart and we have to do all of it within four minutes.

"Merlin!"

"That doesn't even come close to what I said when Sri and I first discussed it. We are waiting until after his birthday this year to discuss it with him and we probably won't actually do it until after his ninth birthday. That should give him two years to adjust to having his magic active before starting school."

"How can you talk about stopping his heart and be so calm?"

"I don't have a choice Amelia. Harry will never be able to claim his heritage as long as he has the third spell on him, and this is the only way we've found to do it. I have to be positive that we'll be successful because anything else and I would give up. When I lost James I lost the only family I had that gave a damn about me, and if I hadn't had Harry that night I probably would have done something phenomenally stupid and wound up dead or worse. I have to save Harry because he saved me.

"He is such a fabulous kid Amelia. He looks like James but he's his mother's son. He's incredibly smart, an outstanding athlete, his heart is so brave and caring. He's also incredibly ambitious but he's willing to work hard for what he wants. When I asked him what he wanted me to bring back from here you know what his answer was, a new friend." Sirius chuckled. "I asked him if a pen pal would do, cause I couldn't come up with another way to grant his request. James and Lily would be so proud of him. I know I am.

"I miss him, this is the longest I've been away from him since that night. Would you like to hear his voice? I think Liana's grandson's birthday party is probably going on so Harry won't want to talk long but that way you'll be able to tell anyone who asks, you verified he was alive."

Amelia nodded not knowing how Sirius would achieve this miracle since Japan was far away from Indonesia. To her surprise he pulled a rectangular object out of his pocket it had a pad of buttons he pushed after a minute she recognized it as a telephone but she had never seen one not attached to a wall let alone one that would work in an area of high magic.

Sirius cast a quick _mufliato _around their table then he put a charm on the phone that would make the sound a little louder so Amelia would be able to hear whatever was said easily. The phone on the other end rang three times before Liana picked up.

"Bapak Black's"

"Hi Liana it's Sirius. Is Harry available?"

"I'll get him." It was a few minutes before they heard someone pick up again.

"Sirius, Bonjour apa kabar? Kamarin we memenangkan pertandingan sepak bola. Hadi is merayakan hari ulang tahunnya. Besok kami pergike sislaindari pulau, we play dans les series eliminatoires du tournoi." the words spilled out in a rapid fire and confusing jumble. "As-tu trouver mon penpal belum?"

"I'm working on it kiddo, good luck in the playoffs. I just wanted to hear your voice, go back and celebrate with Hadi."

"Selamat jalan."

"Saya akan kembali lima hari lagi."

"Saya cinta kamu."

"I love you too. Goodbye." Sirius grinned and hung up. He looked at Amelia's confused expression, and chuckled. "Harry is multi-lingual. Sometimes when he's excited or ramped up on sugar like I expect he is at the moment, he forgets to speak in just one. He said good day, how are you? Yesterday we won the football match. Hadi is celebrating his birthday. Tomorrow we go to the other side of the island to play in the playoff tournament. Have you found my penpal yet? I answered. He said goodbye. I told him I'd be home in five days and he said I love you. When he was little it was worse because he got fluent in Indonesian and the local language so fast and I was still struggling to learn it and then he always mixed it up. Sometimes I swear he did it just to drive me nuts.

"How many languages?"

"He's fluent in four. He's also learning Latin and Japanese at school. He tried to convince me to bring him with me so he could practice his Japanese, until he realized it would mean missing the football tournament and Hadi's birthday."

"What else can you tell me about him?"

"He's horrible at art. He has the eye for composition but had no ability to produce it. That was right up until I gave him a camera a year ago. He loves music and plays cello and guitar but had to work very hard to learn to play, and stubborn doesn't begin to describe him. When he first started playing, he had trouble learning. Did he do what most kids do and give up, no he doubled his practice time. He's a blue belt in Judo, a three stripe yellow belt in silat we started those when he was three. He started learning eskrima two years ago and his teacher says he's a natural. Harry volunteers as an assistant to the teacher with the younger children in that now. He plays football, swims and surfs. He's a straight A, sorry O, student. Some of his classes that's easy, others he has to work for it. He is a boy scout and despite only having been one for a year he's already half done with his level's merit badges."

"You sound like you enjoy parenthood. Did you know I have custody of Edgar and Marie's daughter?"

"No. So how do you like parenthood?"

"I find it challenging, but rewarding."

"I hear you. I suspect if I didn't have Sri and Liana I wouldn't have survived that first two years."

"Who are they?"

"Sri is Harry's healer and my second, and much better, mother. Liana is her sister and a squib, but an absolute lifesaver for me. She taught me how to live as a muggle and she's our housekeeper /nanny all in one. She is like an old aunty who is good hearted and annoying at the same time. She has fourteen grandchildren about half of which are Harry's friends. She bosses all of us around, for our own good mind you. She and Sri are almost opposites, but I have been the happiest I have ever been in my life since they took Harry and I under their wings."

Amelia paused and reflected. The Sirius she met and worked with, had nothing in common with the man in front of her. He had been smart, sarcastic,and borderline cruel with little to no tolerance for other peoples foibles, the only people he had trusted had been his school friends, in summary he had been a boy. "You've changed."

"I'm not the opinionated monster I used to be. Six months as a fugitive, followed by having to learn to live like a muggle was a humbling experience. Learning that you are almost as helpless as a toddler in the muggle world tends to kick the stuffing out of your pride. And Sri is more than a specialist in healing dark magic; she's also a mind healer that has supplemented her magical training with muggle courses in medicine with a bit of a focus in psychology and psychiatry. She's respected throughout Indonesia. Anyway she forced me to realize that to be a good parent to Harry I needed to work through my own issues and then helped me to do it."

"You trust her."

"Completely. She is trustworthy. When I was younger I didn't really know that trust could be done in degrees. I trusted the Marauders completely,incorrectly it turns out. I distrusted everyone else, hold over from my parents and their methods. I've learned now that there are some people to trust completely, some not to trust at all but that most you can trust in varying degrees according to their interests."

"Why trust me?"

"You Amelia, are an exemplary Puff and you were Head girl in your year. You have always had a reputation of forthright honesty and despite having a seat on the Wizengamot and a job at the ministry you tend to dislike politics and politicians. I know from the goblins you refused to participate in that travesty of a trial I was given. And you didn't immediately kill me or even try to. How ever you should notice I'm not trusting you with everything. I don't trust you with Harry's location for example.

"Why talk to you? I need someone to know the truth to start searching out the proof. I'm tired of hiding and not being able to move about freely. I want to have leverage over Dumbledore before Harry leaves for Hogwarts, I have to protect him. I want to be able to be in Great Britain to see Harry during breaks and summer vacation. I want to be able to influence what happens at Hogwarts."

"If Great Britain is so dangerous for you and Harry, why Hogwarts? There are other schools."

"Hogwarts is his heritage. The school was founded by the founders, but what isn't commonly known is the Potter's own the land it was built on and provided the materials to build with. To this day the fund that maintains the castle, it's grounds, and the majority of the costs of the school is held by the Potter family. Technically Harry owns the school. Harry is also technically Godric's heir on his father's side because Godric's male lines died out and his granddaughter by his daughter married a Potter.

"Amelia think about who has been voting the Potter seat on the Wizengamot; who votes the Potter seat on the Hogwart's board? Grimjaw Trollslayer, the goblin who oversees the Black and Potter accounts has had to fight off bids to control the Potter wealth every single year since he took over from Ironclaw. There have been multiple bids from many people but I'll tell you who the top contender has been, Dumbledore. I know that Dumbledore is holding onto James' Invisibility cloak, when Harry gets to Hogwarts he'd better give it back. Dumbledore is the one that sent James and Lily into hiding because he got some prophecy about Moldyshorts and either Harry or Alice and Frank's boy, Neville. I don't know what it said but I would bet all the Black Fortune that Albus wants to control Harry because of it, and I'd bet he's even tried to get control of Neville too."

"Sirius you're talking about Albus Dumbledore defeater of Grindelwald. He has a phoenix familiar for crying out loud. He's been the leader of light for over forty years!"

"I know, and I'm not saying his intentions aren't in general good. But muggles have a saying power corrupts and absolute power corrupts absolutely. Last I knew there were no checks or balances on Albus. And his actions towards Harry and I have been pretty damn questionable. I know I'm asking a lot, but I haven't got anyone else to ask."

"I'll think about it. I make no promises but I'll think about it."

"That's all I can ask. I'll be here through the end of the Congress after that if you need to contact me you can do it through the Indonesian Government."

"What do you do for them?"

"I'm one of four assistant secretaries of security. I've worked for them since 1982."

"Oh. Did you trick them?"

"No, I saved the magical and muggle presidents. Then later I was honest with my boss. He gave me a chance and it's worked out well for both of us."

"Sorry."

"Amelia, I don't have to tell you keep this under wraps do I? If you don't help me that's fine, but please don't spread it around. I don't exactly wish for Dumbledore to have a greater reason to hunt me."


	10. Harry's Adventure

Disclaimer: We all know how these work, I acknowledge that J., Warner Bros. and Scholastic own Harry Potter and all other characters and settings from cannon, and I get to write whatever I please and even add in characters of my own as long as I don't get any money. The no money sucks but there you go, at least I don't get lawyers knocking on my door.

Sirius' Savior

Chapter 10 Harry's Adventure

A/N: As this chapter takes place on Bali it is safe to think that although this chapter is written in English it actually took place in BALINESE.

July 27, 1988 Bali 8 a.m.

Harry and his best friends Hadi and Johan were waiting for Liana to get off the phone they were supposed to be leaving for the semi-finals match of their tournament. They had won the match to get to the quarter final and their quarter final match two days ago. Today was the semi final and if they won the final match of the football tournament. But they were going to be late if Liana took much longer.

"Boys bad news, Siska has gone into labor and they can't stop it so I must go to the hospital."

"But Liana..." Harry immediately protested. Only to have his friends joining in but calling Liana but the terms they knew her by.

"Shush, shush, shush. I have called Johan's parents they are sending Ivan to take you to your match. I will see you tonight when you get back."

Relieved Harry thought of the mother-to-be. "I hope Siska and the baby are okay; it's bad if a baby is born early right?" Harry said.

"Siska is getting good care and Sri will be there. Siska and the baby will be fine." Liana reassured him.

July 27,1988 Bali 6:30 p.m.

"Johan where's Ivan?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. He went to get something he said he'd be back after the match."

Five minutes later Johan said, "There he is! Thanks for waiting coach." Their coach waved his hand and climbed into the van that carried the rest of the team. Two minutes later he pulled out of the parking lot. Just as Ivan pulled into a slot crookedly.

Ivan got out of the car and staggered. "Houwse the game?'

Hadi looked at Harry uncertainly before answering "We lost in the final."

"Thash too bad."

"Ivan what have you been drinking?" Harry asked.

"Good stuffsh."

Harry made a decision. He pulled the keys from Ivan's grasp.

Ivan blinked stupidly,"Whys you do thash?'

"You are too drunk to drive." Harry backed away.

"Shez whos?" Ivan moved towards Harry only to fall forward on the ground. When he didn't move Harry moved forward to check him.

"Guys he's passed out. What are we going to do?"

"My parents are gonna kill him."

Hadi grimaced,"I think they're gonna have to stand in line. Grandma will probably make him wish he was dead."

"What should we do?" Johan said.

"I have the cell phone Sirius got for me. I think we should call." Harry dug the phone out of his sports bag. "Reception isn't great but here goes." The phone on the other end rang ten times with no answer. "Liana must still be at the hospital. No answer." He looked at the phone as it shut down. "Crud, no more battery. So now what?"

"I know," Johan said gleefully, "we could drive the car home."

"Yeah great idea!" Hadi seconded.

"We're too short." Harry said.

"Well, one of you could steer while I work the pedals."

"It should be Harry he knows about steering because Bapak Black taught him to ride his motor cycle." Hadi said.

"Hadi!"

"Please Harry! We'll put Ivan in the backseat though I'd rather leave the idiot here. It will be an adventure." Johan pleaded.

Harry looked at his friends pleading faces, and rolled his eyes."Fine but for the record I said it was a bad idea." Then he promptly cheered up, he was finally having an adventure. He had heard so many stories from Sirius about his father's adventures, he thought having an adventure sounded fun. Sirius for all his stories of adventures had been so protective of Harry that he had not had one before.

The three boys wrestled the young man's inert body back towards the car. It was only a few yards but it was hard for them. Just as Harry let go of his left arm so he could open the backseat car door. Ivan suddenly started vomiting. It almost hit Harry. "Gross! I think I'm gonna be sick!"

"Let's put him in from the other side so none of us step in it."Hadi said.

After Ivan's body was in the backseat, they discussed how they were going to do this. Hadi said, "I think I can navigate us home after all it's an island."

"I think we should stick to small side roads and go slow, we don't want to cause an accident."Harry said. The other boys nodded. "Okay let's do this."

Three hours and two dead ends later Harry insisted they stop and get a map and something to eat. Since he got an allowance he paid. Unfortunately he only had enough left after the map for a bag of crisps. He had the store owner show him where they were on the map. He then found their home village, then he figured a path home. As they left Johan asked "Harry how much longer do you think it will be?"

"Well given that we average twenty miles and hour and we have about eighty-eight miles to home it's going to be a while."

At the Villa de Sable at the same time.

Liana entered the house she wondered how Harry and Hadi's game had gone. Siska's baby boy was so small. The doctor said he would keep him a few days to be sure he wouldn't have trouble, but he didn't anticipate any problems. No car outside, Ivan that irresponsible boy must have taken Johan home instead of waiting with Harry and Hadi like she asked. She went to Harry's room to peek in on the boys. The bunk bed was empty!

Liana reached into her pocket and pulled out the cell phone Bapak Black had given her. She dialed Harry's phone there was no answer she wondered if it was charged. Harry tended to forget to do that every night.

She dialed Johan's parents. They were worried when she told them the boys were not yet home. She called her son in case instead of coming back to the villa, they went to Hadi's house. They weren't there. She then called the coach. He confirmed that Ivan had arrived to pick up the boys after the game although he had been late. He admitted that he left before Ivan had done more than pull into the parking lot. He told her they may have stopped for dinner. He had only gotten home twenty minutes ago, if they stopped and took their time on the road it could be another hour before they got home. Liana sat down where she could watch the clock.

Four hours and ten minutes later Harry steered the now dead car to the side of the road. He frowned, this adventure was turning out a lot less fun than Sirius' stories. Johan and Hadi were clamouring "What's wrong why have we stopped?"

"We're out of gas."

"But we're not home yet."

"I know but if we follow this road we will get to our villiage."

"How will we get there if we're out of gas?"

"Walk I guess."

"But it's dark! I'm tired and I'm hungry!" Hadi protested.

"What about snakes! And how far do you think?" Johan said.

"I estimate we're five or six miles from my house. Yes It's dark but the moon is almost full and I'd rather walk than try to sleep in this car. It still smells of Ivan's throw up. As far as snakes, I'll hear them if they get close."

"What about Ivan?"

"He can stay here."

Liana was quietly going out of her mind. After an hour she had called Chief Salim. He worked with Sirius so she figured he would help since Sirius was in Japan. He had called other police in other areas but there had been no accidents on the main roads. He said a check of the side roads would have to wait till daybreak. She had called Sirius and told him Harry, Hadi, Johan and Ivan, Johan's older brother were missing. She told him why she wasn't with Harry and why Ivan was. He said he didn't blame her and that he would see if he could get an early portkey but unfortunately that was unlikely as he was on duty for the closing breakfast on the twenty-ninth. It was now 3:35 a.m. What would she do if something happened to the boys? She paced the living room for what seemed the thousandth time.

Suddenly the door opened, three exhausted boys stood in the entry way.

Harry had never been happier to see the gates for the villa. He wanted nothing more than to strip and climb into bed. His friends seemed to be in even worse shape. Together they stumbled up the stairs to the front door. They stumbled through the doors and into the brightly lit living room. Liana all but tackled them.

"Where have you been? Are you all right? What happened?"

Hadi looked at his grandmother and burst into tears. Far from reassuring her, his reaction made her even more frantic.

Harry although exhausted, said, "We're alright just tired, can we go to bed now? Please?"

Liana calmed with Harry's quiet but confident voice. "Of course. She helped the boys stumble to the bedroom and undressed Hadi and Johan putting them in extras of Harry's pajama's. Harry pulled his own pajama's on and he pulled the spare futon mattress from the closet. Harry gave her a look indicating she should put Johan and Hadi in the bunk bed. He flopped onto the futon and when she next glanced at him he was asleep. She put a blanket over him then headed to the phone.


	11. A First Ally

Disclaimer: We all know how these work, I acknowledge that J. K. Rowlings, Warner Bros. and Scholastic own Harry Potter and all other characters and settings from cannon, and I get to write whatever I please and even add in characters of my own as long as I don't get any money. The no money sucks but there you go, at least I don't get lawyers knocking on my door.

Sirius' Savior

Chapter 11

July 28,1988 Tokyo, Japan very early a.m.

Amelia Bones wasn't sleeping well. She wasn't sure if it was guilty conscience, from hiding her meeting with Sirius; or the fact she was disturbed by her observations of Albus. She had made sure she pulled duty while he was either in council sessions or during the actual congress debates and votes as this allowed her to observe how he actually handled the maneuvering. She was shocked, in three days of watching he had trotted out the phrase "it's for the greater good of the wizarding world" at least fifteen times, and he had alternately looked disappointed or twinkled at delegates to persuade them to vote the way he wanted.

Two thirds of the delegates were swayed by his "I'm older wiser and only want what's best for the wizarding world" mien. The other third eyed him with disgust and distrust, and voted as their countries wanted. After pulling so many duty shifts, she didn't have to do anything until they port-keyed home on the thirtieth. She was currently debating contacting Sirius again. When she gave up trying to sleep, she pulled herself from her bed and padded over to the desk taking a parchment she wrote a note.

S.B.,

We need to meet. You set it up for your own security. I'm free all day, let me know where and when I'll be there.

A. B.

She summoned a house elf to deliver it to his hotel suite.

In the Imperial suite

Sirius was pacing like a wolf in a cage. He had to get home Harry was missing. Liana was in tears, because she had passed responsibility for Harry to someone else for the day to be with Siska. The President sympathized but a portkey couldn't be arranged until late morning at the very earliest. Plus Sirius would have to wait until a replacement could be arranged for himself. He looked at his watch it had been five hours. Suddenly a house elf appeared in front of him he almost ran it over. It gave him a note. He broke the seal and was about to read it when his phone rang.

"Sirius"

"Bapak Black, Harry is safe."

"Thank Merlin! Where was he? What happened?"

"I do not know. The boys were all but asleep on their feet. They were unharmed and wanted to go straight to bed. I let them."

"Alright. Have Harry call me when he wakes up."

"Yes I will do that."

"Liana, Thank you."

"You are welcome. Good night."

"Get some rest. I'll be back late tomorrow."

After Sirius hung up the phone, he paced a few more times to dispel his excess adrenaline. The pacing reminded him of the note. He read it, and smiled.

Surya came in. "You're smiling. Harry's been found, I take it."

"He turned up safe and sound. Not that his arse won't get a spanking for scaring the hell out of me." Surya grinned because everyone who knew them knew it was an idle threat.

"Thanks for taking my shift."

"Well it's not like I would have been able to sleep."

"I'll pass the word when the others wake up. You've been up twenty-seven hours head to bed."

"Wake me at noon," he waved the note in his hand. "I have a meeting to arrange by tonight."

Sirius awoke in a very good mood. He called down on the communication mirror to the concierge's desk to make arrangements for a meeting with Amelia.

"Concierge. Sango speaking."

"Sango, I need to arrange a dinner for two in a top notch restaurant that has private dinning salons, for this evening to start anytime between 7 to 9 p.m. Cuisine does not matter. Magical or muggle does not matter what matters is privacy. The reservation needs to be made in the name Duke de Sable and I realize that to get this done I will need to pay extra. I'm willing to spend fifty thousand yen above the cost of dinner to get this done."

"Hai. I will let you know when it is done."

"Thank you."

Forty minutes later Sango called him back. "Chez Mizuru, is expecting you and a guest at 9 p.m. They serve continental cuisine with a price fixe menu and eight courses. I only had to promise them thirty thousand to secure a private salon. As they are a wizarding establishment I have apparition coordinates."

"Splendid." His cell phone rang. "I have another call I need to answer. I will be down once I'm finished with that. Thank you Sango."

As the discussion about the previous day between the boys, Liana, Sirius and their parents wound down, Sirius inwardly shook his head again in amusement. It was something James and he would have done as kids but it would have come out much worse. Hadi and Johan had been very clear that Harry had tried to be a voice of reason, but that they had persuaded him. Harry had used his sharp intelligence to make their adventure have a good ending. The parents handed out their punishment: a month long grounding from almost everything including football, extra chores, and the five thousand lines of "I will not try to drive a car until I have a driver's license." The other boys protested the harshness, Harry merely looked downcast and nodded. As everyone else left, Harry shifted the phone from speaker to handset.

"Sirius?"

"Yeah, kiddo?"

"I'm sorry we worried you and Liana. I think I knew better, but Johan and Hadi said it would be an adventure. I thought about all your stories about the Marauders and I thought this would be my chance for an adventure. But you know what I decided this morning, adventures are exhausting and not all they're cracked up to be."

"Well I can hardly blame you, this something like your father and I would have done had we had the opportunity at your age. So tell you what, I'm going to adjust your punishment. You are grounded only as long as it takes you to write one thousand lines of "I will not drive until I have a driver's license." three thousand lines of "I will not give in to peer pressure." and three thousand lines of "I will keep my cell phone charged." However you still have to do the extra chores for a month to apologize to Liana."

Harry said, "Okay."

"I'll be back tomorrow, and we can talk some more. Love you kiddo."

"I love you too Sirius."

Sirius went down to the concierge desk, he greeted Sango and wrote a quick note to Amelia Bones.

A.B,

Dress up in very dressy robes and be ready for further instructions at two till 9 p.m.

S.B.

He then wrote three more notes. He used a color change spell on two envelops one to turn it blue, the other to turn it red. He handed Sango 3000 yen.

"I appreciate you setting up the restaurant for me. I need these notes delivered in a particular way. I this note to be delivered to Amelia Bones with the British delegation at her hotel at 8 p.m., this second note at two till 9 p.m. She will come here; if she is alone give her the blue envelope if she has anyone with her hand her the red. Do not give her both just one or the other."

"Blue for alone, red for in a group. Hai Black-san."

Amelia had been hanging out working on paperwork she had brought with her in her hotel room all day. At 8 p.m. she was thinking about dinner and was about to order room service as she had for lunch when a house elf appeared and handed her a note. Reading it she shrugged and headed for the bathroom to get cleaned up. She was ready when the elf appeared a second time, following the instructions on the note she apparated to the concierge desk at Sirius' hotel.

"Madam Bones?"

"Yes?"

"Black-san of the Indonesian delegation left this for you." the woman handed her a blue envelope.

A.B.

Thanks for coming alone. You will apparate to Chez Mizuru ask Sango at the desk for the coordinates, and we'll talk.

S.B.

Amelia followed her instructions, and apparated to the foyer of a very upscale wizarding restaurant.

"Madame Bones?"

She nodded.

"This way. Your companion awaits."

She followed the maitre d to a private dining salon. He opened the door and after she entered he closed it behind her. Sirius rose pulled out her seat for her. After scooting her in he reseated himself.

They looked at each other, neither sure of who should go first. There was a soft knock on the door before it opened. A young man stepped in. "Good evening I am Miroku and I will be your server tonight. Tonight the chef is making your choice of a French based meal featuring a fois gras appetizer, an onion soup, a mescaline salad, brioche, campon entree with garlic mashed potatoes. Watermelon peaches and mint paired with a lovely gouda for fruit & cheese course, and crème brulee for dessert. Italian based meal featuring bruschetta, a portabello mushroom soup, Caesar salad, focaccia bread, butternut squash ravioli in a walnut and mushroom assagio sauce, grapes parmesan reggiano and candied walnuts, white chocolate raspberry cheesecake for dessert. Last an Greek based meal featuring dolmades appetizer, avgolemono soup, greek salad, pita bread, paidakia and yemista, honeydew melon and feta, and galaktoboureko for dessert. Here is our wine list I shall leave you to discuss."

Amelia was slightly intimidated she had never been in a restaurant like this before. Thank Merlin Sirius had at least warned her to dress her best.

"Amelia, what sounds good?"

"Would it be crass to say I'm not sure what most of those dishes are?"

"I'll make it simple do you prefer poultry, vegetarian or lamb?"

"Poultry. That and I think I might recognize some of the French meal."

"Well I've gotten used to a mostly vegetarian diet in Indonesia and I haven't had Italian in ages, besides we could always share tastes." Sirius opened the wine list. "What sort of wine do you prefer sweet or dry?"

"Dry."

"Chardonnay okay?"

"That's fine."

A couple minutes later Miroku knocked and stepped back in. Sirius started to order, "I'll have the Italian meal, my companion the French. We would like a bottle of the De Sable 1982 Reserve Chardonnay."

"Excellent choice sir." He turned and left the room.

Sirius looked at Amelia, he had things he wanted to ask things he wanted to tell but darned if he knew how to start the conversation. Summoning his Gryffindor courage he started to speak, "Harry had his first adventure last night."

"Really what did he do?"

"Well he and two friends were at a football tournament...." That topic took them through the wine tasting the appetizers and the soup course. Amelia took over as the bread was served by sharing her observations of Albus and his maneuverings of the last three days that lasted through the salad the champagne sorbet to clear the palate and the entrees. Sirius started giving her a list of people that he thought would have hard evidence that could be gathered on Albus but warned her to keep the investigation quiet because Albus was known in certain circles for playing hard ball. He also gave her a list of potential allies in case of trouble. This took them through the fruit and cheese and dessert.

"Amelia there is one last person who is a potential ally, but before he'll become an ally he'll need to see a memory. I duplicated the memory and put it in this unbreakable vial. Show him the memory then give him this pouch."

"Who is it?"

"Remus Lupin"

"The werewolf?"

"Yes, and a dear and true friend."

"Sirius, I need to know about the anchors."

"I know of four, numerically HE probably has six, dividing his soul into seven I have three in my possession. I cannot and will not tell you more at least not yet."

"Okay. New subject did you ever find that pen pal for Harry?"

"No."

"Here," she handed him a slip of paper. "This is my address in Muggle London. It's actually a wizarding building but it has many people with connections in both worlds. I don't know how Harry will feel about writing to a girl but Susan will be thrilled to get letters from someone in Indonesia. I don't know about you but I'm tired. Thank you for the marvelous dinner and if you think of more to tell me you know how to reach me."

"Goodnight Amelia."

"Goodnight Sirius."


	12. Waking Up

Disclaimer: We all know how these work, I acknowledge that J., Warner Bros. and Scholastic own Harry Potter and all other characters and settings from cannon, and I get to write whatever I please and even add in characters of my own as long as I don't get any money. The no money sucks but there you go, at least I don't get lawyers knocking on my door.

Sirius' Savior

Chapter 12 Waking up

The soft voices and the antiseptic smell reminded Sirius of the time he spent waiting to hear the results of the tests on Harry as a toddler. He tried to open his eyes but somehow they were just to heavy. Suddenly he heard Harry's voice.

"Hey Sirius, you need to wake up soon okay. Sri says they're thinking of moving you to a long term care facility if they do that they'll probably look at finding me another guardian. We can't let that happen, who else would talk the stock markets with me, by the way the Microsoft stock split this morning. The goblins granted your patent on magical cell phones, they got a couple killer contracts with companies to produce them too. Grayak is much more uptight about me making the decisions concerning our investments without you there, for example the winery asked for some funds to purchase a couple of vineyards that a competitor was being forced to sell. I asked a couple questions turned out the seller gambled a little much in Monte Carlo and needed capital to pay his debts so I okayed it. It should up the output by 500 to 1000 bottles most years or so the manager said. Grayak was green authorizing payment.

"Since sitting here is kinda boring, I went to the headmaster at school and got permission to start my schoolwork two months early. It's so boring here I'm almost done with first semester. I'm tentatively planning that when you wake up we'll have a vacation in Palau. I know they're a U.N trust country but they have next to zero percent wizarding population and technically they have no extradition with England.

"The healer's are so negative, except for Sri, they say you won't wake up. You missed my birthday and I've wound up being grounded the full month though I had my lines done by the end of the second week. Liana debated on the lines though. I almost had to write another four thousand lines, until I pointed out that I had more lines to write than Hadi and Johan. I told her you changed it but she only partly believed me. You have to wake up, you owe me for making me be grounded a month. After you said you'd lift it and did not following through, and that completely leaves out the issue of you screwing up my birthday by making me sit in a hospital waiting to hear if you were gonna live or die. You owe me.

"You saved the President again. I know it's your job but I don't approve of you getting hurt. I'm glad you were wearing your dragonhide shirt despite the summer heat because Inge and Djaja weren't they died. Surya got hurt but he went back to work three days ago. Indra stops in to check on you as he goes to and from work. I know you like to sleep and all but gees Sirius three and a half weeks is really pushing it. My ten minutes for this hour is up. I'll go do schoolwork, you work on waking up okay? I'll be back later."

Sirius drifted a bit. Then he felt his body being shifted and something being applied to his skin. He heard two spells muttered the desire he felt to go to the bathroom disappeared and then the slight hunger he was feeling disappeared. Wait a minute if they were in a magic hospital what the hell was Harry doing spending all his time sitting around where magic was being done what were Sri and Liana doing letting him come here.

Had anyone been looking at him in that moment they would have seen his hands twitch and rapid eye movement indicating he was trying to wake up.

"Sirius." Harry was back.

"Liana's newest grandchild developed problems apparently he has a heart problem and they didn't realize right away. I told her we would take care of any hospital bills so at least they didn't have to worry about that. If you wake up soon you'll still be able to beat him home from the hospital. They have to wait till he's bigger to give him the potion to fix the problem but he's to fragile to live at home while they wait.

"I haven't been feeling so well. Lots of headaches, probably due to stress. Course I came up with the perfect stress reliever, I'll dig through the trunks in the guard house and find those prank journals of Dad's. I'll figure out how to turn you orange with pink and purple polka dots or maybe lime green and sky blue stripes. Serves you right for worrying me Sri and Liana like this.

"And did I mention how hard it is to have an original one sided conversation every day for a month well not quite a month. I'm serious, I miss you..."

"Im Sirus, you sho no here."

"Sirius!" Harry's shout was loud enough to rattle windows and draw every unoccupied healer to the room. "I told you he would wake up!" he crowed gleefully.

Sirius banished Harry from the hospital except for one day a week. It took a few weeks before Sirius was released by that point it was mid September. He required a cane to walk and had very limited mobility in his left shoulder. He had handed Indra his resignation. "I came to close to not making it home. Harry is my priority. I'm still willing to teach but I can't put my life on the line for the job any more." Indra looked regretful but nodded his acceptance. Sirius was in for a long recovery he had physical and occupational therapy and he had a potion regimen that he would be on for four months. He never did remember the attack that nearly cost him his life.

In late October Sirius and Harry left for their vacation in Palau. They were scheduled to be gone for six weeks.


	13. On Vacation part 1

Disclaimer: We all know how these work, I acknowledge that J.k. Rowlings, Warner Bros. and Scholastic own Harry Potter and all other characters and settings from cannon, and I get to write whatever I please and even add in characters of my own as long as I don't get any money. The no money sucks but there you go, at least I don't get lawyers knocking on my door.

A/N: I wasn't going to post this today but I decided to reward my readers who gave me so many reviews.:)

Sirius' Savior

Chapter 13 On vacation part 1

Sirius had to admit Harry had good taste in vacation locations. The Palau Pacific Resort was just what he needed to recover. In the mornings before breakfast, they would get up and go through their judo, silat and eskrima practices on the beach. Harry helping him with figuring out how to make up for his much reduced mobility and come up with alternative moves and stances. His healers had told him he'd never be as agile and strong as he was before but that didn't mean he couldn't try. The resorts fitness room helped with that. While he worked out with weights, Harry would work on on of his non-school prepare for life lessons. Then they would have lunch and a brief nap then they would explore the activities the islands had to offer either diving, hiking, kayaking or snorkeling for an hour or three then Harry would take to surfing or playing on the beach while Sirius either rested on the beach or got a massage.

Sirius had discovered the note from Amelia Bones giving her and Susan's address in London in his luggage from the ICW conference, as he was unpacking so he could repack for the vacation. He gave it to Harry, "Apparently I wasn't quite the slouch you thought, at the conference. Here's your pen pal kiddo." Sirius half remembered the dinner with Amelia, but he had lost a lot of the last 24 hours before the attack due to his extensive injuries. He supposed he'd need to write a note to Amelia to get a full account of what they had covered at that dinner.

On the start of their second week, Sirius decided it was time for a discussion he'd been dreading.

"Harry I want to eat in our room tonight and have a discussion."

"Please Sirius I'm to young for the birds and the bees talk, not that I didn't already overhear it in way too much detail when Hadi's dad gave it to Irwan."

Fighting back a chuckle Sirius said, "What?"

Harry wanting to avoid hearing a repeat discussion of the birds and the bees quickly explained. "Hadi and I went into Irwan's room because he wanted something, I don't remember what. But we weren't supposed to be in there so when we heard them coming we hid under Irwan's bed. They sat down on the bed and so we heard how when a man feels **that way** his penis gets stiff and with stimulation he ejaculates and what comes out is what when mixed with a girls makes a baby. Ridwan said that as a man it is our job to be responsible and not make a baby unless that's what the girl wants and how when we're doing **that** we need to be sure and make sure she enjoys **it** as much as we do. If we make a baby we need to provide for it food, clothing, shelter, medical care, education and love. If we're not absolutely positive we can do those things we should probably keep **it **in our pants and if we can't we should at the very least use a condom. And that it's okay to get excited that way and to make yourself feel good and ...It's too gross."

Sirius was hopelessly amused. Harry was wearing a totally disgusted expression, but it was obvious he had indeed received the "talk" and understood it. He'd have to thank Ridwan for sparing him that embarrassment. "That wasn't what I wanted to talk about." He watched as Harry went from a bright pink to a beet red. "No kiddo, I wanted to talk to you about the night your parents died, the person who killed them, your scar and why we live as muggles despite being wizards." Over the next four hours he explained James and Lily's choices of careers. Their choice to fight Moldyshorts. What Lily had done that night to protect Harry. What Sri and he believed Moldy had done and the effects of those things on Harry.

Harry at this point interrupted, "That's why I got sick while you were in the hospital. I'm never going to be able to live as a wizard am I?"

"Kiddo listen to me. What he did to you was terrible taking your parents from you, but there's more to that last spell than preventing you from living as a wizard it has another aspect to it, it anchors him to the living plane as long as it exists he doesn't die." Sirius took a deep breath and blinked back his tears.

"Get rid of it." Harry's voice rang with implacable determination.

"To get rid of it, you have to die Harry."

"What!?!"

"Sri and I have spent years researching trying to find another way. But to destroy a horcrux and that's what your scar is Harry; to destroy a horcrux in a nonliving thing you have to use an extremely destructive spell called fiendfyre or one of the most corrosive substances ever found Basilisk venom. Since you are a living horcrux, the process and keep in mind this is theory not confirmed facts we're working from ," Sirius choked at this point. "you have to die so the tie breaks. Then the soul fragment must be destroyed and then we hope to revive you."

Harry bolted from the suite at top speed. Sirius knew he would never catch him he only hoped that Harry would return when he was calm.

Harry arrived at the beach at top speed and didn't slow down until he reached the end, where he slumped to the sand and cried and cried. When he stopped he just sat and watched the waves and thought about everything Sirius had told him for hours. He knew if he vetoed the plan Sirius and Sri had come up with, Sirius would let him. Sirius would let him live out his life as a muggle. But what would that mean? That meant that the asshole that had killed his family and a lot of other people besides would continue to live. Could he live knowing that he could have done something and didn't? Besides Sirius had said they would try to revive him after destroying the soul fragment of the horcrux. Wasn't living life as a muggle like denying his heritage, denying what deep down in his core he was? That would be cowardly and he wasn't a coward. Dawn was just a hint on the horizon when Harry rose to his feet to begin the trek back to the hotel.

Harry walked slowly trying to put his thought and feelings in order. He walked were the waves hit the sand because it was easier. As he walked he spotted shells that had been washed ashore, he picked them up after he had collected about twenty he stopped. A short time later a woman approached him from the other direction.

"I see I have competition for collecting shells this morning. Aren't you a little young to be out here by yourself?"

"I'm eight," he said indignantly. "I can defend myself."

"I'm sure you can." the woman fought back a smile. "My name's Beth I'll show you what I've collected if you show what you've found."

Harry sat down out of the reach of the waves and showed her the shells; he knew nothing about them and if she collected them perhaps she could tell him what he had. "Do you know seashells then?"

"Some I can tell families, like this one is a cowrie and an exceptional specimen. These two are both bivalves scalops, and this one is also a bivalve a clam of some kind. I've got some like those in my bucket. Oh my aren't you the lucky one that one is a cone. This one is a Murex but not in the best condition a lot of the points are broken. A volute, a couple strombs. two nice mitres and..."

"Cowries right?"

"Very good you learn quickly..." she paused as if asking for his name.

"Harry."

"It's nice to meet you Harry. Where are you staying?"

"Palau Pacific Resort."

"Me too. Shall we head back?"

"Okay."

"Why were you out so early?"

"So late. My godfather's probably pulling out his hair by now. If he hasn't already called the local police. "

"Why would you worry him like that?"

"I was upset when I left last night, he told me something important that affects me and I got very upset. Running the beach then watching the waves calmed me down. I was walking back when we met."

"The beach calms me when I'm upset too that's the reason I chose to come here for vacation."

"How long are you going to be here?"

"I'm here for a month. What about you?"

"We're here for five more weeks."

"What about school?"

"My godfather got hurt on his job. While he was in the hospital there wasn't much to do so I studied ahead, I don't have to go back until January. Where are you from?"

"The United States."

"That's cool. We're from the United Kingdom originally but we live in Indonesia." They had finally got to where they could see the resort. "Maybe you could have breakfast with us."

"Maybe, we'll see if your godfather lets you after you scaring him like this. Is that him?" she pointed to a dark haired man that sat on a chaise by the pool in a very dejected pose.

Harry looked up at her, "Hold these please," handing her the shells. He ran to Sirius and hugged him.

"Harry! I've been so worried." Sirius clutched Harry to him.

"I know I'm sorry it was just to much. I ran, then I cried, then I just sat and watched the waves and thought. I didn't mean to scare you."

" I know. I still have trouble with it and I'm a grown up. I didn't think enough about how you would take it. I wanted to come after you but I'm such a gimp and I didn't know where you went. So I just stayed here and prayed."

"I'm sorry. Sirius I love you but after hearing that I needed space."

"Better now?"

"Yeah. I made a new friend."

"You did?" Sirius suddenly noticed the woman standing a short distance away.

"Sirius Black This is Beth, she taught me about shells, and walked me back."

"Thanks for walking him back, Beth?.."

"O'Neill. It's my pleasure." Beth reached out to shake the attractive man's hand, he was slightly younger than her if she was any judge. When their hands touched a warm feeling swept over her.

Sirius suddenly understood what James had talked about when they were boys. When James talked about Lily, he'd said he felt as if his magic grabbed him by heart and said this is the one. Sirius grinned his mother must be rolling in her grave, after all the purebloods she had pushed at him, and his magic liked a muggle. She had curly strawberry blond hair, blue eyes the same shade as the crystal blue waters surrounding the island, and the fair complexion that came with her obviously Irish heritage.

Harry noticed the two adults seemed to be transfixed while shaking hands. He looked at one then the other and felt an absolutely maniacal grin cross his face. He wanted to yell, Yes I'll finally have a new mom!


	14. On Vacation part 2

Disclaimer: We all know how these work, I acknowledge that J. K. Rowlings, Warner Bros. and Scholastic own Harry Potter and all other characters and settings from cannon, and I get to write whatever I please and even add in characters of my own as long as I don't get any money. The no money sucks but there you go, at least I don't get lawyers knocking on my door.

A/N: This is a response to Jadeolivia as to her question as to why Sirius is a fugitive. Sirius has been judged guilty of accessory to murder (telling Voldemort the Potters location resulted in their death) and kidnapping(James and Lily's wills not having been opened and Albus claiming Guardianship) in the U.K. He was tried by the British magical court without being present. Why? Money power influence. Dumbledore wants to be able to control Harry. Lucius wants the power the Black family has which he could claim via Draco, and the Ministry because it wants the money. Sirius fled that night because James had told him if something happens to me ad Lily get away from Albus. He knew that the average wizard would hear his last name and associate it with mean evil people, therefore he wasn't willing to gamble his and Harry's well being. So yeah Sirius is innocent, but he's a fugitive anyway because he doesn't trust the British Wizards to be fair and honest. Given what cannon says about the British Ministry can you blame him? I hope that clears up any confusion.

Sirius' Savior

Chapter 14 On vacation part 2

A week and a half later Beth sat sipping coffee and reflecting on how her vacation was turning out so different than she expected. Breakfast had become a bit of a ritual. She would come back from a morning walk on the beach and she, Harry, and Sirius would breakfast together on the terrace. Harry amused her the most. He and Sirius would pour over the financial pages of the newspaper and discuss the ramifications of this merger or that contract. What astounded her was that the eight year old seemed to genuinely understand everything he read and could discuss it intelligently.

She laughed out loud when she learned that until the end of July Sirius had been doing security work. Here she was having deliberately ditched her security guards and the itinerary that ruled her life at home to come half the world away, and what kind of man was she attracted to, a person who worked security or at least used to. But Sirius was a lot more than a security guard. He obviously understood the financial world and had managed to teach it to an eight year old. She had no doubts he had taught Harry, not someone else.

Back on that first day after breakfast the two had gone to their suite to sleep but had insisted she join them for a hike to see a waterfall that afternoon. After the hike Harry had tried to invite her for a trip to the beach and dinner but Sirius had stopped him saying she probably had plans of her own. Instead she had felt lonely as she had dinner that night and went back to her solitary room. So the next morning when she returned from her beach walk and saw the two of them sparing on the beach she made a point to greet them, Harry again asked her to join in their post lunch plans of a kayaking trip. She agreed. When they got the kayaks Harry declared she should share a kayak with Sirius so she could help him. Sirius looked fit to be tied. Once they were on the water she was surprised to see Harry was quite comfortable maneuvering his small kayak alone. He literally was paddling circles around them. She asked Sirius "Is he always this energetic?"

"Usually."

"He told me you're his godfather, what happened to his parents?"

"They were murdered when he was fifteen months old. I've cared for him since then."

"Harsh. Still he's lucky you were willing to take over you're like what twenty six?"

"Twenty-eight and he's my family. I'm the lucky one, he's what kept me from losing my mind that night. I don't know what I'll do if..."

In that moment Beth's gift of empathy made her aware of a combination of deeply felt fear and grief. She looked to make sure Harry wasn't close. "What did you tell him that upset him?"

Sirius was quiet for a moment as if considering before speaking "Harry has a condition that has lifelong consequences, and there's a treatment for it but it involves stopping his heart."

"Oh my god he seems so healthy, should he.."

"He's fine he's had the condition for a long time, and honestly the exercise is good for him mentally and physically."

"When?"

"Not sure, not before his next birthday. Beth, I appreciate you being willing to change your plans and come with us, but please don't feel obligated just because Harry asks."

"Do you want me to tell him no?"

"I want you to tell him whatever you want to tell him, If that's yes, great; if that's no, that's okay too."

"Sirius, I have a high stress job with the US State Department. I've worked there since I graduated college with my master's at twenty two. I've had the occasional break but no true vacations in the last ten... no sixteen years. I was ordered to take a vacation; they even went so far as to give me an itinerary. I decided if I was going to go on vacation; I was really going on vacation. I ditched my security detail, I ditched their itinerary. I bought a plane ticket to Palau and climbed on a plane when I got here I called around to find a place to stay and I bought myself a pilots case and all the clothes I'm going to have until I go home. I'm probably blowing half my savings on this vacation, but I'm okay with that. All that said, as I sat at dinner last night I realized something I don't really like being alone. I'm here for a month by myself. If you and Harry want me, I will be overjoyed to spend my time with you and if I need alone time I'll politely tell you."

"I...I just didn't want you to feel like you have to spend time with us because of Harry. He will shamelessly plot to have you with us most of the time. He likes you, probably because you treat him like a person not a kid."

"Well I like him too. He's not your typical eight year old."

Sirius smiled at Beth across the breakfast table. "You're laughing. Why?"

"You did security work?'

"I used to work as a police and security forces liaison officer in Indonesia. I also trained personnel, and once in a while I pulled a protective duty assignment. Back at the end of July while on a protection detail, my assignment got attacked. It was fairly large scale, we lost two people. I wound up in the hospital for five weeks, three and a half of which I was in a coma. The only good that came out of it was my co-workers managed to get the core group and the ringleaders behind the attack and several other attacks and my assignment survived the attack with minor injuries."

"What Sirius is leaving out is he has some permanent issues on his mobility because of it. But I'm not complaining, they told me at the hospital for the first three days they thought he would die in the next few hours which was a hell of a birthday present. I told them he was to stubborn and mule headed to die on their say so. Besides he isn't done teaching me everything he knows yet."

"But you spar, you swim, you.."

"I'm working on recovering. The sparing I do, is half having Harry help me work out how to compensate for what I've lost. I don't use this cane for show, as much as I wish I did."

"So what will you do?"

"I'm interested in technology, maybe I'll go back to school and do something with engineering. It's not like money is a huge concern."

"Yeah I kinda got that impression." Beth gestured at their surroundings. "You definitely know how to pick where to do your rehab."

Sirius grinned in response.

"Well I'm deserting you gents for the day."

"What are you doing?" Harry quickly inquired.

"I'm spending the day being pampered at the spa. I might join you for the beach late this afternoon though."

"We look forward to it." Sirius said.

Beth sauntered out to the nearly deserted beach about an hour until sunset. Sirius sat looking out at the water. When she sat down he asked, "How was the massage?"

"Massages..Wonderful I feel almost boneless."

"You do look relaxed. So, while you're relaxed can I be hopelessly nosy?"

"Maybe, but where's Harry?"

"He's out riding the waves, they're really good today. I'm rather going to miss surfing."

Beth smiled. "Okay what's your question?"

"Back that second day when we went kayaking you mentioned ditching your itinerary and ditching your security detail. Why do you have security Beth?"

"You would remember that. I usually have a security detail because of who my family is, or to be more specific who my stepfather is. Having one isn't that out of the norm in my job as a negotiator, I just get tired of having every move I make planned and scrutinized; the complete and utter lack of privacy."

"Do you have any self-defense training?"

"No." She snorted. "Why would I?"

"The reason my assignment survived was because I had insisted he get at least some self defense training. I had had to argue until I was almost blue in the face to get him to receive that training. But because I did, he was able to defend himself for the two minutes it took a backup squad to arrive. Maybe if you got proactive about your own defense you would have the means to persuade your stepfather to let up on your detail's intrusiveness in your life."

They sat quietly for several minutes. Beth finally spoke,"Is that why you and Harry practice martial arts every morning?"

"Part of it. The person who killed Lily and James, Harry's parents, he isn't dead. Harry was one of his targets that night. Harry survived against all odds and mostly due to his mother sacrificing herself. Harry is the last surviving member of a very wealthy and influential family, one day he will wield an influence that can change the lives of thousands of people. So yes he is a target and yes that is why I teach him all that I do. I promised James to teach him everything I know and to find the best teachers in the world to teach him everything they know, so that when he's grown he'll be his own master rather than someone else's pawn."

Sirius who had been watching Harry out on his surfboard suddenly stood up. "Oh Merlin is that a shark?"

Beth quickly stood up and looked out to sea as well. Just as her eyes registered that there was indeed a shark fin cutting through the water dangerously near Harry's surfboard the was a loud distinctive crack followed a second later by another equally loud crack next to them on the beach.

Sirius moved quickly and Beth registered that Harry was now safely on the beach next to them.

"Harry, are you okay?"Sirius was looking Harry over from head to toe.

"Sirius there was a shark and he was opening his mouth to attack and I...how did I get to the beach?"

"Congratulations kiddo you just did your first apparition and you didn't splinch yourself!"

"Oh my god."

Both wizards turned suddenly realizing the presence of Beth.

"Are you telling me," her voice rose as if crescendoing, before suddenly she reduced her volume to that barely above a whisper, "that you guys are wizards?"


	15. Falling in love part 1

Disclaimer: We all know how these work, I acknowledge that J.K. Rowlings, Warner Bros. and Scholastic own Harry Potter and all other characters and settings from cannon, and I get to write whatever I please and even add in characters of my own as long as I don't get any money. The no money sucks but there you go, at least I don't get lawyers knocking on my door.

Sirius' Savior

Chapter 15 Falling in Love part 1

Sirius and Harry looked at each other then at Beth. Awkward didn't begin to cover it. "You know about wizards are you a witch?" Sirius ventured quietly.

"No I'm a squib. What a two wizards doing at a non-magical resort?"

"Remember when I mentioned Harry's condition what I didn't mention was it's a spell and we live as muggles so his condition doesn't kill him."

"Oh."

"Do you not like us anymore Beth?"

Beth looked down into the anxious emerald eyes, and considered the question. They were the same people they had been that morning. They hadn't told her before, but with the International Statute of Secrecy it wasn't something you could just announce. They hadn't known she knew about magic and Harry's question certainly reflected that he knew the attitude that was prevalent among squibs. That, that feeling was usually mutual wasn't part of the question. Beth took a deep breath "I still like you and I understand why you didn't tell me." Beth took a deep breath and smiled as both Harry and Sirius relaxed. "After all you're the same people you were this morning aren't you?"

The vacation continued in the same bent for another week, with a slight change. Beth took Sirius' words about self defense to heart and started to join them for their morning spar. Beth was amused to see Harry taking the lead as her instructor. Her taught her basic stances and how to fall without getting hurt before teaching her some basic punches, kicks, and throws. It fascinated her when he would do katas with his eskrima sticks,or a staff or two sai, because it was such a contrast to the sweet gentle boy he generally seemed.

Harry had lost his surfboard to the shark attack, it had washed into shore in pieces showing a bite that surely would have killed Harry had he stayed on the board. Harry had begged to go into the nearby city to see about getting a new surfboard but Sirius had put it off. His therapy wasn't going as well as he wanted and he had caught a cold; but with the potions he was taking he couldn't take Pepper Up to get rid of it. Beth took pity on Sirius and took Harry for a shopping trip. Harry was so happy to be going with her, he didn't object at all to trailing after her, much to her amusement. He seemed as excited as she was to see what the shops had to offer and he joined her in buying gifts for his friends back home.

They were window shopping while they waited for a photo shop to develop their film when they walked past a dress shop that sold evening gowns and wedding dresses. Harry stopped. He pointed to the dress hanging in the window, "You should try that on."

"What?"

"You should try that on."

Beth looked at the gown it was a gorgeous silk gown with an empire waist and pearl and crystal beading on the bodice. It was a lime green but had an almost gold iridescent quality. She couldn't resist. "Alright." They went in the shop and she put it on. The shop owner had to supply her with a strapless bra and an appropriate petticoat. But aside from being a little loose in the bust the dress looked absolutely amazing on her. She moved out so she could look at it in a mirror and so Harry could see her.

"You look amazing Beth." Harry said with a tone of wonder in his voice.

"I do, don't I." She looked in the mirror. "Harry find the tag. If it's less than $1800 I think I'll get it."

Harry found the tag it read $2500. "It's $2500."

"Pity." Beth longingly stroked the dresses skirt. "Oh well." She headed back to the dressing room.

Harry made up his mind in that instant. Sirius had long ago supplied him with a debit card he seldom brought it out of his wallet but he decided Beth deserved that dress. He went to the counter. "Excuse me, I want to purchase that dress for my friend and all the underclothes to go with it." He noticed in the display case a tiara that looked like a delicate wreath of flowers made of gold, pearls and crystals, there was also a bunch of small claw clasp flower clips that seemed to match. "Also that tiara and twenty of those clips."

The shopkeeper gave him a disbelieving look; so he whipped out his wallet and his platinum debit card. The shopkeeper's eyebrows rose to her hairline but she quickly tallied the requested items and ran the card. Harry input his pin, keeping one eye peeled for Beth. The shop owner was even more shocked when the transaction went through. Harry said "I want you to deliver everything to Palau Pacific Resort Room 215." He gave the shop keeper $30 to comply with his wishes.

Harry had a plan. He was certain that Sirius was more interested in Beth than any woman he had ever met. If Sirius saw her in that dress he would never let Beth go; Harry was sure of that. The Resort had a special romantic dinner on the beach he'd seen it advertised in the lobby. He would book that dinner for the two of them and claim to be fighting a cold that would make the two of them be alone together and then...

Beth came out of the dressing room once again in her shorts and camp shirt. They left and headed back to the photo shop. The last stop of the day was the surf shop. Harry picked out a new board. It was bigger than his old one but he figured he'd grow into it. The surf shops owner was a little surprised as was Beth, when Harry once again pulled out his debit card to pay for the new surfboard.

Sirius was sleeping and his fever had broken when they returned to the resort. Harry told Beth,"Thanks for taking me shopping Beth. Sirius and I are going to watch a movie tonight and keep it low key and have room service deliver want to join us?"

"Not tonight Harry. I think Sirius would prefer to be miserable in private."

Later after dinner when Sirius fell asleep Harry called the concierge desk.

"Hello, this is Harry Potter in 215, I wanted to inquire about the King and Queen Dinner."

"Yes Mr. Potter."

"How far in advance do you need to make a reservation?"

"Two days. Would you like to make a reservation?"

"Yes please. In two days."

"Alright a reservation in the name of Potter.."

"Black."

"Alright. A reservation in the name of Black in two days. You're in luck no one else has made a reservation for that evening."

"Thank you I'll be by to pay for it in advance tomorrow."

The next day Harry decided to go all out. He used the computers to print invitations to both Sirius and Beth that would make them think the other sent them he left them unsigned so as to avoid an actual lie. He also printed a sheet so Beth would think she won an additional spa day so she would be at her most relaxed and beautiful tomorrow evening. When the box from the dress shop came he took the tiara and clips out. Then he arranged for the box containing the dress to be delivered to Beth's room the following day while she would be busy at the spa. He arranged for her to have their Milky Way Escape package, a facial, a manicure and a pedicure he then made arrangements for a hair styling appointment at the hair salon he showed the hairstylist a picture of Beth then the tiara and clips and asked her to come up with something, leaving the accessories with her. He paid for all the appointments in advance and gave generous tips. He arranged for Sirius' tux to be pressed and delivered back to the room that afternoon. Sirius had packed it on principle but hadn't used it the entire trip. He arranged for the invites to dinner to be delivered around eight forty five that evening, and Beth's spa day at lunch today. He hustled back to get to the room before Sirius made it back from his therapeutic workout in the fitness room. He would use the time tomorrow night to do the work he was supposed to do today, while he was plotting instead.

At lunch Beth was delighted by her "free" spa package. Sirius teased her about being vain and she paid him back by pushing him out of the boat on their fishing excursion that day.

That night Harry asked Sirius, "Sirius what do you think of Beth?"while Sirius tucked him into bed.

"I think she's....wonderful. She's witty, intelligent, caring, sensitive, beautiful. She has a great sense of humor but knows when to be no nonsense. I think she's special, Harry."

"Do you think you might ever want to marry her?"

Sirius was startled by the question. "I don't know. I hadn't thought about it. How would you feel about it?"

"I think I'd like that. Goodnight."

A few minutes later a knock came the bellboy handed Sirius the message, and gratefully took the two dollars Sirius gave him as a tip. Sirius read the invite to a private dinner on the beach for the following night at sunset and smiled. He decided he and Harry would dress up. He glanced at the white dinner jacket tux he had packed for the trip and smiled. Here he had thought he wasn't going to use it this trip.

The next morning while working out on the beach Sirius and Beth shared many lingering looks. Harry barely avoided teasing them, Beth suggested an alternate ending to their workout and taught them a few of the yoga poses she used to stay in shape. Sirius failed miserably much to the amusement of Beth and Harry. She then headed off for her spa day. At midday Harry decided it was time for the next step.

"Sirius, I don't want to have dinner on the beach tonight. I don't feel to good. Besides this will be a chance for you and Beth to be alone."

Sirius had been thinking how he would like to have time alone with Beth ever since Harry had asked him if he might ever consider marrying Beth. His gut reaction to that question was yes, but he wasn't sure he was ready to say that out loud to anyone. "Okay kiddo, if you're sure. So you think I should make it a romantic dinner, huh?" At Harry's nod he continued. "I suppose I should dress up then. My tux you think? Should I use the red cummerbund or a different color do you think? Should a get some flowers for her?"

"Yeah definitely the tux, but not red. When we were shopping we saw this pretty green dress that Beth liked the color of. And definitely yes on flowers she likes roses best. When we passed a flower shop she said her favorites were the Change of Heart tea roses which the florist had on display, but she also smelled some white ones that had a strong scent."

"Don't suppose you found out her favorite candy?"

"I live to serve, peppermint." Harry said with a grin.

"Great I'll go get the flowers and the peppermint and when I'm back and mostly dressed you can help me change the tie, cummerbund and hankie."

"Okay. Only as long as you have the waiter take a couple of pictures."

"Deal."

Beth felt like a princes as she practically floated back to her garden view room. The hairstylist had put her hair into an up do using a gift Harry had sent. Harry's note said she deserved something pretty for being so sweet as to take him shopping and he though she deserved a crown like a princess but the tiara was the closest he could find that he could afford. When she got to her room she almost fainted from shock. The dress from the shop lay on the bed, along with the required undergarments. Harry must have told Sirius about it. She shouldn't accept it, but it was so beautiful. Finally she gave into temptation and dressed in the gown.

Sirius found the florists where Harry told him to and bought nine of each of the roses Harry mentioned. He made sure the florist used stay fresh water vials on them as they wouldn't be immediately put into a vase. He then asked the florist if the was a shop where he could get an expensive vase nearby. The florist looked at him like he was crazy but directed him anyway. Sirius found a simple Wedgewood lead crystal vase that he thought Beth might like and bought it. He then made his way to a candy shop and bought a small box of peppermint straws. Going back to the resort he realized he only had an hour till he was supposed to be on the beach.

He gave the vase and all but one of the roses to the concierge to deliver to Beth's room while they were at dinner but took the last rose and the candy with him. He hurried back to the suite and as soon as he got there he quickly cleaned up then dressed. Harry told Sirius about the dress he and Beth had seen, and Sirius with help from Harry changed the red accessories for his tuxedo to a matching green using magic.

With the gold studs in his tuxedo shirt and gold cuff links, Harry knew Sirius would be a match to Beth. He resolved to slip out and take some pictures of his own.

Sirius left for the beach feeling strangely nervous but at the same time calm as if this night was meant to be. He got to the beach just as Beth did and froze.

Beth couldn't believe how handsome Sirius was. She had always been shy in school and had not dated much. Yet now here she was on a romantic beach with a man that put the best looking males in back in school to shame; Sirius was so much more than a handsome face though. He was smart, caring and brave and in her mind the epitome of what she wanted.

Sirius meanwhile was struggling to remember how to breathe. Beth was so beautiful in that gown she looked like a goddess. Eventually he remembered his manners and he offered her the rose and his arm and they walked the rest of the way together. They were so intent on each other, they completely missed the boy carrying a camera that followed them.

Harry laughed inwardly as he took pictures of Sirius' and Beth's shellshocked faces when they first saw each other and the blushes that followed. After they had sat down and had eaten two courses of the seven course dinner, Harry abandoned his photography. But by that time, he had already seen three kisses. He suspected there would be more to come.


	16. Falling in Love part 2

Disclaimer: We all know how these work, I acknowledge that J.K. Rowlings, Warner Bros. and Scholastic own Harry Potter and all other characters and settings from cannon, and I get to write whatever I please and even add in characters of my own as long as I don't get any money. The no money sucks but there you go, at least I don't get lawyers knocking on my door.

A/N: This note is to skippy agogo $2500 is a ridiculous amount for a dress to normal everyday people, but to the rich, famous, politically powerful that's not that outrageous a sum. For example 10 K wedding gowns, some beauty pageant gowns are 3-4 K so I don't think it's a outrageous amount for the dress I envision . A fair number of the gowns stars wear on the red carpet would have this kind of price tag. Don't believe me check out Nieman-Marcus's website, apparel for her, evening shop, formal events. Also to all my readers it will be a few days before I post again. I'm working out some of the kinks in this story and I'm going to try to rebuild my next lost chapter of Speaker.

Sirius' Savior

Chapter 16 falling in love part 2

Sirius woke to the feel of Beth's hand stroking his chest. "Good morning."

Her lips quirked up. "Good morning."

"This is a sight I could get used to waking up to." She smiled again. Sirius suddenly remembered Harry. "Shit I forgot about Harry. I need to..." he trailed off as Beth chuckled.

"You haven't put it together yet?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I figured it out when you thanked me for last night's dinner following the second time. I didn't arrange last night, Harry did. I think he was trying to get us together."

"That little marauder! I don't know if I should spank him or thank him." Sirius quieted as Beth started kissing him.

"Thank him, later."

"Much later.." he trailed off.

It was lunchtime by the time they emerged from Beth's room. Harry radiated smug satisfaction when they found him despite the fact his fib of the previous night of not feeling well had become a truth. Sirius wrestled him into a headlock and ruffled Harry's hair. It took Harry a mere minute to escape the hold and knock Sirius over. They all took that day easy, spending most of it in the suite.

The next day, marked the beginning of the last week of Beth's vacation. From that point on the three of them spent almost all of their time together.

Five days before Beth was supposed to leave Sirius left Harry trying to teach Beth the fine art of surfing because he had a mission. He visited a jewelry store after which he went to the resort's concierge desk and asked for help in arranging for a private romantic picnic. They helped him arrange a picnic in four days time on a nearby island that had a beach near a waterfall, tide pools and very few residents almost guaranteeing privacy and a catamaran to get there. Sirius made a point to arrange for lessons on how to sail a catamaran for that afternoon and the next day.

The day of the picnic Sirius pulled Harry aside to tell him the plans he made while Beth showered.

"Kiddo, can I talk to you for a second. I told you and Beth we were going sailing today, but I didn't tell you everything. I want to ask you first, did you mean what you said when you said you wouldn't mind having Beth as a mum?"

Harry's head bobbed up and down enthusiastically.

"Well then I'm going to ask her today, make sure you take your camera and plenty of film."

"Did you get a ring already? Can I see it?"

Sirius pulled the small jewelry bag from his zippered shorts pocket and showed Harry the ring.

"It's gorgeous."

Sirius quickly put it away when he heard the shower stop."Not a word."

Harry quickly made a zipping motion across his mouth and left to pack his gear for the day . He grabbed his martial arts weapons, his guitar case and his camera case after checking it to make sure he had plenty of film. "Merde, Sirius I need to run to the photo shop here at the resort. I don't have quite enough film."

"Have you got money?" Seeing Harry shake his head no. Sirius pulled a two twenties from his wallet. "Here, hurry meet us down by the beach."

"My stuff!"

"Take your camera case, and your weapon case. I'll bring your beach bag and ask Beth to grab the guitar. Now hustle."

"Going."

Beth came out dressed in a figure hugging white one piece swimsuit carrying sunscreen and her beach bag. "Where Harry going?"

"He's almost out of film, and he wants pictures of today. Need some help?"

Beth nodded and gave Sirius the tube of sunscreen. She was going to miss them so much. But she promised herself that she would accept what this vacation romance had to offer. Although part of her longed for more. After she was well coated with sunscreen she pulled her protective shirt on and tied her green smoke pareau around her hips. Plopping her sunhat on her head she headed to the door.

"Beth would you mind grabbing Harry's guitar. He wanted it along, and I can't manage it."

"Sure. Ready?"

"Yeah."

Harry entered the photo shack at the resort, he didn't like to come here the film and development services were overpriced. But he hadn't planned on shooting as much film as he had the last few days. Crap they were out of the film he wanted in the bin. "Excuse me," he asked an employee "do you have more of this film?"

"Sorry we're out until this afternoon. I could check if the main gift shop has any."

"That would be great."

The employee got on the phone. A second later he looked at Harry and nodded. Harry smiled his thanks and bolted towards the gift shop. On the way it occurred to him Beth probably would want to look special if he was taking pictures of her and Sirius for her engagement maybe he should get her a flower lei or something. He entered the gift shop on he way to the film he saw a turquoise blue pareau with blue butterflies and flowers on it that had small iridescent sequins on it. Perfect it matched her eyes. He snagged it on his way back from grabbing the film. He then went to the flower cooler to see what was there. He saw a deep pink hibiscus with a hair clip, and a white and pink orchid lei and bracelets and anklet combination. He pulled them from the shelf. He went to the counter to pay only to realize he had left his wallet in the room and all he had was the money Sirius had handed him, which wasn't enough.

"Can I charge this to my room please?"

The clerk did it without so much as a blink because everyone at the resort had gossiped about how the boy was courting the American woman as much as his father. She was about to bag them up when Harry stopped her he took the pareau folded it into a large square he place the box with the orchid lei in the center and pulled the corners up and tied them loosely. Then he asked, "Have you got any tissue paper?"

"We have white or purple."

"Purple. White ribbon?" The clerk handed it to him Harry set it in the pareau and it's contents in the center of the paper and pulled the edges up around the bundle. He tied the ribbon around the collected paper then clipped the hibiscus flower to the ribbon. His engagement present to Beth was complete. Now he merely had to hide it until she said yes. He let the clerk bag it now and after thanking her he started back towards the beach. When it was possible he ran. He got to the catamaran and just had time to stow his gift and his cases when the person form the hotel's catering department showed up with the cooler of food for the day. Harry helped stow it in it's spot then he spotted Beth and Sirius. Racing over he took his guitar case from her and the beach bags from both her and Sirius which he quickly stowed. Beth just giggled at his helpfulness.

Two hours later they sailed into the lagoon where they expected to spend the day. Harry helped them set up a blanket and umbrella on the beach then wandered away to give Sirius the opportunity to speak.

Sirius looked at Beth. He wasn't sure of what words would sway her. He knew he couldn't offer her everything she deserved but she meant everything to him. Taking the plunge he started speaking.

"Beth have you enjoyed your vacation?"

"More than I ever what have dreamed I would."

"What did you enjoy most?"

"Getting to know you and Harry."

"Would you like for this vacation to last for the rest of your life?"

"What? Are you serious? What are you asking me?"

"I'm always Sirius." he grinned when she groaned. "But joking and bad puns aside, I was hoping you would do me the honor and privilege of marrying me. I can't offer you everything you deserve but you mean everything to me and I promise I will always do my best to see that you have everything you need. I know that we don't know each other's past, and there are definitely things that we need to tell each other. That said I feel, Harry and I feel, that you are the person who fits. I don't know much about your past but I know the person you are, and you're the only person I've ever met that I felt this way about and I don't want to give that up."

Beth was surprised. She felt as if God had taken her hopes and dreams and handed them to her on a platter. The part of her that was the controlled and slightly repressed person she had been before this vacation was afraid. For so long she had been what her family had told her she should be, this vacation had been liberating in so many ways because for the first time in her life it was about what made her happy what she wanted. The last week had been more than she had believed would ever happen to her and now Sirius was asking did she want it to continue. "Yes, yes I'll marry you, Yes!"

Harry's triumphant "Yes!" was heard in the background.

Sirius and Beth smiled then leaned forward to kiss.

The rest of the day was as happy as that moment. Harry left the lovebirds as he called them alone and went looking for the perfect place to take formal engagement shots. An hour later he was back, after the three of them had lunch he pulled out his present to Beth and presented his idea. Touched by his forethought Beth delightedly put her flowers on and her new pareau. Sirius pulled out his wand. He transfigured his clothing to something more appropriate for the pictures Harry had in mind. Then as they got to the spot Harry had picked for photos. Sirius pulled the ring out. Winking at Harry so he'd have his camera ready Sirius said, "Here's one more thing for you to put on." Beth's reaction to the ring Sirius picked, was everything he had wanted.

She found herself feeling overwhelmed. The ring was tangible proof that this was not a dream. The center stone was a two carat round cut dark blue aquamarine, that matched her eyes, set in a platinum bezel setting. There was a narrow row of diamonds on one side of the center stone. On the other side there were two rows of diamonds that seemed almost like a wave and where the wave crested over the center stone it became a spill of diamonds rather than rows, all the diamonds were also bezel set. It was an exquisite ring.

Harry thought he got the pictures he wanted. He tried to stay in the background and even used his guitar to entertain them he served the meals from the cooler and allowed the two of them to talk. Beth talked about her past what she had discovered about herself while on this trip and what she hoped for in the future. That evening after they tucked Harry in. She hesitantly mentioned children. "How do you feel about children?"

"I want some. Raising Harry has been one of the most rewarding experiences of my life. I will be delighted to welcome and care for any children that you and I produce. You may give me as many or as few as you and God see fit to grace me with." Sirius felt rewarded when Beth smiled.

"I'm already thirty two. I don't want a long engagement and I don't want to put off kids long. My next question is when will you and Harry come to the States to meet my family?"

"I can't go to the States Beth."

"What do you mean?"

"I can not go to the United States without risking my life and Harry's well being, because of extradition treaties between the U.S. and the U.K. In both the magical and muggle worlds. I am wanted in those and many other countries as well. Palau is pushing it as a U.N. Trust. But it doesn't have a magical population per se and I'm less well know in the muggle world."

"What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything. Except be born into the most famous "dark" family in England. Have my best friend, cousin, brother of my heart killed while hiding under the Fidelius charm, while everyone assumed I was the secret keeper. Have the most famous powerful and influential "Light" wizard want to have control over my godson, never mind his plans contradict James and Lily's wills. Harry is the only person to ever survive the Killing curse. The night James and Lily died, was also the night the last civil war in England ended. Harry is famous in England for something he doesn't even remember. He's famous for having "killed" Voldemort. Even without his family's high social position, he's a powerful piece on the chess board of British Magical Politics. Dumbledore wants to control him. I wasn't convinced when I left that I wouldn't be tried in the court of public opinion and get lynched just so Dumbledore could control Harry. The day before he died James had a premonition and he made me promise to take Harry and run if something happened to him and Lily. Technically in addition for accessory to murder of my best friends, I'm wanted for kidnapping in the U.K."

Sirius shuddered and drew in a deep breath. "The kidnapping charge is arguable. I know I'm first on the list as Harry's guardian in James and Lily's wills. However Dumbledore used his position as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot to seal the wills before they could be read and named himself guardian. I've been tried in absentia with 80 % or more of the evidence being hearsay not fact. The true secret keeper has undoubtably been blackening my already Black name while I've been gone. I recently made contact with someone trustworthy in a position to help me clear my name in England. Harry's pen pal is her niece. But it's still to risky for me to go to the States."

"Wow, if it weren't for the fact I've heard dad swear about Dumbledore and the isolationistic practices of Britain's magical society I would be shocked...It just sounds so... Wow."

"If hearing all of this has made you change your mind I'll understand."

Beth heard the misery in Sirius' voice. She considered for a moment. She shook herself, Sirius said he was innocent. He adored Harry and was a fantastic father. "I believe you and I believe in you. You're not getting out of marrying me that easily. Are you willing to have the U.S. try you? I have enough connections I could probably get you a trial."

"I'd be willing to try. My biggest concern is Harry. I would need guarantees Albus Dumbledore would not ever be able to get control of him that he would be protected, that James and Lily's wills would be unsealed and enacted not just Harry being put into Albus' hands because he's the Defeater of Grindelwald. Supreme Mugwump, Chief Warlock and all that crap."

"Well I'll go home and get the ball rolling. I'll contact you when I get it set up."

"I have a better idea you go home and get the ball rolling. Be prepared for a rough road, any security squad worth it's salt will be very unhappy with the mention of my name. I, my precious treasure, will call you everyday, and if things go to hell on your end know that you always are welcome in Harry' and my corner of paradise. In fact I like the idea of introducing you to Sri and Liana and their family. They're the closest thing to family I have now and I know they will want to meet you. Bali is beautiful and I think you would like it there."

"I'm sure I would but I still need to get back because of my job."

"I hate your job because it takes you away from me. But you like it, so I'll live; especially since I'm between jobs at the moment and managing my money can be done from anywhere."

Beth smiled at him. Then snuggled into his side to sleep. The next morning was spent packing Beth took all the petals from the roses that Sirius had given her and put them in a bag. Sirius shrank her dress until it looked like it would fit a doll Beth carefully wrapped it and the vase and placed them in her case using all her other clothes as padding.

All of them were downcast when they got to the airport for Beth's flight home. "Harry, I'll miss you but Sirius promised you both will be calling everyday and hopefully I'll see you soon. And promise as soon as those engagement photos are done you'll express mail them. I can't wait to show them to Mom."

"I promise I'll do them as soon as we get home and I can get into my darkroom. I'm gonna miss you." His lower lip trembled. Beth gave him a last kiss on the cheek and a hug.

"Safe journey Beth. I don't care what time it is call as soon as you're home okay." Sirius demanded.

Beth nodded and then planted a very passionate kiss on him letting him go only when they announced final boarding for her flight.


	17. Finding More Allies

Disclaimer: We all know how these work, I acknowledge that J., Warner Bros. and Scholastic own Harry Potter and all other characters and settings from cannon, and I get to write whatever I please and even add in characters of my own as long as I don't get any money. The no money sucks but there you go, at least I don't get lawyers knocking on my door.

Sirius' Savior

Chapter 17 Finding Allies

November 24, 1988

Amelia Bones had never been more uncertain in her life. Her life in the four months since the ICW conference was unsettled to say the least. She had carefully and clandestinely pulled all the evidence that was used in the "trial" of Sirius Black and he was right the only verifiable "facts were he was James' best friend and he had taken Harry Potter with him. His facts about what had happened after the murders but before he fled with Harry however proved to be true. Which left her in a position of no longer trusting the main leaders of the country, and gave her a list of many people whom she would be watching with a much more jaundiced eye. She had cautiously approached the goblins about getting access to their documentation regarding the Potters, they were hesitant as it might be seen as a treaty breach. It didn't help that she didn't know which goblin to make an appointment with and Sirius hadn't contacted her in anyway since Japan.

She was happy that she had at least made contact with two of Sirius' list of potential allies. She was expecting both of them for dinner that night. She needed to get home and make sure Mimsy had everything ready. As she left she checked out one of the DMLE's pensieves, because she would need it.

She got home to a very excited Susan.

"Aunt Amelia, Aunt Amelia guess what came in the mail today!"

"I have no idea."

"I got a letter and it had pretty pictures in it. It was from a boy named Harry, he said he got my name from his guardian who got it from you. It was sent muggle mail. And it had an absolutely gorgeous butterfly stamp on it."

"How about you show me after I check on Mimsy and tonight's dinner. You need to clean up because our guests will be coming soon."

"Okay."

A short time later Amelia was welcoming Andromeda and Ted Tonks and Remus Lupin to her apartment. "Good evening, I'm sure you're curious as to why I invited you but I ask you hold your questions until after dinner, and I get Susan to bed." So the group had dinner and made polite shallow conversation. After dinner Susan brought out her letter and shared to pictures that came with it. Amelia read the letter while Susan shared the pictures with their guests.

Dear Susan Bones,

Hi my name is Harry Potter. I'm writing you for a couple reasons. I like making friends. I have four pen pals two in Indonesia one in France and now one in England. My guardian is please that I now have a pen pal that is a British witch. He says it will help my written English improve before I come there for school. I'm sorry I didn't write sooner I expect your aunt expected me to write you back in August. I would have but my guardian got hurt when the Darah murni attacked the delagation when they were returning. He got hurt and was in the hospital for five weeks. It was only when we were packing for our trip that we found your address.

I'm writing from the sunny shores of Palau. It's beautiful here and I have enclosed some pictures so you can see. The boy in the pictures is me. I like football, martial arts, photography, and music. I go to school and am in the fifth grade. I got advanced because I'm smart like my mum or so my guardian says. My favorite subjects are economics, science, languages and math. Oh and history is cool too. I don't know what else to say. My guardian said the best way for you to write me back is by leaving a letter with Grimjaw Trollslayer at Gringotts in London. He forwards stuff to us all the time. I look forward to getting a letter from you.

Sincerely Harry Potter

"Amelia this is James and Lily's son." Remus Lupin said hoarsely.

"Yes I know. Susan darling how about you go get ready for bed."

"What about my letter and pictures?"

"I'll bring them when I come to tuck you in."

"Yes Aunt Amelia."

"What is this about?"

Amelia went to the cabinet where she had set the pensieve, and pulled it out. " I was instructed to show this memory first."

She broke the seal on the vial and poured it in. Before taping the bowl so it would show the memory above the bowl, she spoke. "I don't know what the memory contains but this is a law enforcement pensieve if the memory was altered in any way it will be fuzzy around the edges and foggy."

As the memory started to play out it proved to contain four people James and Lily Potter, Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black. The group watched as Lily Potter cast the fidelius charm with Peter as the secret keeper. When she finished casting Sirius was wearing a blank expression and asking "Where are we?" Peter whispered something in his ear and his clouded expression lifted. "Well obviously that worked. I'll go around and act like a giant target and that will keep you safe Pete. Moldyshorts won't find you now James. Good job Lily." the memory stopped. It remained clear and sharp the entire time.

Remus Lupin was white and muttered, "It was Peter." several times.

Andromeda Tonks was confused."But I thought Sirius...Everyone said Sirius betrayed them but that's not possible with what we've just seen."

Ted Tonks went straight to the heart of the matter. "Who provided this memory?"

"Sirius must have..." Remus stated and started crying quietly. "He isn't a traitor."  
"Good deduction. He said to give you this after you had seen the memory." Amelia handed Remus the packet. She then gathered the letter and pictures that Harry had sent to Susan and excused herself to tuck Susan in.

Remus opened the envelope.

Moony-

What to say? I've put this together since Amelia first cornered me at the ICW Conference. If I know you, you're kicking yourself for believing that I would betray Lily and James, DON'T! Next if the rat didn't scamper away to hide and still has the nerve to be about, your next instinct is probably to murder the SOB. As tempting as that might be once again don't, I need the yellow bellied slimy sneak to prove my innocence and if after that he doesn't get kissed, I might consider forcing him into staying a rat and feeding him to one of the many snakes that inhabit the area where Harry and I live. I'm so sorry that James and I stopped trusting you, you had done nothing to deserve it and I'll regret doing that for the rest of my life. Just goes to prove what a mule headed idiot I can be sometimes especially back then.

I've changed Moony. I know you doubtlessly are wondering why if I didn't do it, I took Harry and ran. You remember how back in school James sometimes seemed to know what was going to happen before it did. I found out why, James had a little bit of sight. Not the whole spouting out prophecies thing, just a hint of what would happen. Saved our arses a shitload of times as aurors, but he had a dream the day before Halloween. He MADE me swear a marauder oath that if something happened to him and Lily I would take Harry and get away from the U.K.

James didn't trust Albus with Harry, he trusted him with most things but not Harry because of some prophecy. That prophecy was the reason they went into hiding in the first place. Remus I know you respect and admire Albus more than anyone else because he let you come to the Hogwarts. But he is still just a man and he is fallible. He intended to put Harry with Petunia and Vernon. He wasn't even going to have Poppy check him first. He blocked the wills, if Ironclaw hadn't known the contents of the wills I wouldn't have been able to escape with Harry. Thank Merlin he did and I did. I know this is probably hard for you. You've looked up to Albus a long time, hell I respect the man, but I don't trust him, not with myself and definitely not with Harry.

Enough on that though, moving on.

If I know you, you're between jobs, your furry problem being hell on work attendance in muggle jobs and wizards not being willing to employ you. I'm sure given the person you are you're squeaking by but you deserve better. So my friend, present yourself to Grimjaw Trollslayer at Gringotts' he'll give you details of your new job.

This needs to stay private Remus. I'm working to make it that I can come back to England but a big part of that for now is secrecy. I'm hoping Amelia has taken what I plan to give her and verified as much of it as she could before contacting you. I'm also hoping she's contacted Andy and Ted. I restored Andy to the family I plan for her to take over the Wizengamot and the Hogwarts board of governors seats. Both of you, sorry all of you need to know I inherited the Duke de Sable title. If you need to refer to me please use that moniker not because of pride but because I have carefully been building a reputation in respectable quarters as the duke to make my return easier. Ask Amelia about what I've said about Moldyshorts, look for allies. Enjoy the packet my friend. I'm sorry you've been deprived of the joy I've been blessed with and sorry to have deprived you of my companionship during all those moons.

Much love brother

Padfoot

Remus fought back tears that threatened to overwhelm him. He opened the packet inside were photographs of Harry there were a few with Sirius in them, most of them were labeled only with a date. The photos went back to his toddlerhood. The earliest photos were wizard photos it showed Harry as a less than happy baby, he looked ill. The photos progressed and starting with the photos of Harry's second birthday the photos became muggle ones. But Harry's third birthday showed a smiling healthy child. There were pictures of him in a martial arts class of some kind, pictures of him frowning as he drew a picture when he looked around five. There was a picture of an old woman with sky blue hair, that one was labeled Harry's first magic since Oct.31, 1981. Harry playing muggle football, his seventh birthday, Harry frowning in concentration as he played a cello, another of him playing a guitar, Harry and Sirius on a beach with surfboards, Harry in his martial arts uniform receiving an award of some kind, a school portrait, Harry in some other kind of uniform with several similarly dressed boys around a campfire. There were also copies of school reports and awards with Harry's name on them. Remus noticed that on all of them the addresses were carefully removed it would be impossible to trace Harry through the documents.

Amelia came back in the room. Remus all but pounced on her. "Where did you get this? How did you get it? What does he mean talk about him as Duke de Sable?"

Andromeda Tonks gasped at those words.

"If you'll calm down I'll tell you. I was at the ICW Conference in Japan last summer, during one of my down times I went to one of the workshops being offered. I was shocked and appalled to discover the auror offering the workshop was none other than the wanted criminal Sirius Black. What happened after that shook me even more. I got the drop on him, then he said I shouldn't blow him away because he wasn't James and Lily's secret keeper... I gave him my address here in London." She finished telling them everything Sirius had told her including everything that he had said and done regarding Harry. All of her observations all of what she had been able to verify everything. "I now have a name to contact at Gringotts' to see about getting more proof that way. I'm not sure what we're supposed to do from here. I want to clean house at the ministry and in the Wizengamot but I don't have a real way to do that yet. Do any of you know who we could contact as allies?"

"Light minded allies of the Blacks are in short supply? The Greengrasses maybe, they've always been more motivated by economics than politics." Andromeda contributed.

"The Potters have always allied themselves with the Longbottoms, they also had ties to the Macmillians, and the McGonagalls."

"I've been looking hard at the ministry there are very few I can trust with this a lot of people there look to Albus or owe their position to him very few would be willing to stand up to him, the new minister is the worst of all. I wasn't aware Sirius was the Duke de Sable, he's right. He has been using money to build goodwill for his return. He has donated heavily to the training fund for the auror department. He's also helped 's with money for werewolf research, studies for helping curse victims especially cruciatus. And the war orphans fund, Scholarships for Hogwart and for trainings beyond Hogwarts. OH the egg this would leave on the ministry's face is priceless. Galleon for galleon he has exceeded Lucius Malfoy's donations but with a lot fewer strings."

"So the plan is?" Andromeda asked.

"I go to Gringotts' in the morning to speak with Grimjaw Trollslayer." Remus said.

"I'll go with you, if you don't mind there is some information I've been wanting to verify and he may be able to help me. Thank you."

"You're trying to do the right thing, so are we."


	18. Home?

Disclaimer: We all know how these work, I acknowledge that J.K Rowlings, Warner Bros. and Scholastic own Harry Potter and all other characters and settings from cannon, and I get to write whatever I please and even add in characters of my own as long as I don't get any money. The no money sucks but there you go, at least I don't get lawyers knocking on my door.

Sirius' Savior

Chapter 18 Home?

Beth felt tired when she got off her flight from Guam in San Francisco. After going through customs she walked to terminal A and saw her flight to BWI didn't leave for two hours. Grimacing she waited twenty minutes half expecting a security detail to show up. When they didn't she decided she would have to razz them because they obviously were not monitoring muggle airports. Of course maybe she should keep it to herself though given that was how she gave them the slip in the first place. When the first call for her flight was made she got up and called the switchboard.

"Hello, this is the switchboard for the Magic Castle. My name is Becky how may I direct your call.

"Becky this is Beth O'Neill, Would you give my parents the information that I should arrive at BWI in about six and a half hours."

"Miss O'Neill!"

"I have to go now. Bye." Beth smirked as she hung up. She walked to her gate and handed the gate attendant her boarding pass.

Six hours later, Beth got off the plane and as she expected Rodney Pedersen was waiting along five other people whom she guessed were her new security detail. "Hello, Rodney how was your last month?" she greeted him cheerfully. "Aren't you going to introduce me to all your new friends?" Beth noticed two of the new details lips quirked up before being suppressed.

"Your parents are waiting Miss O'Neill. Did you check any luggage?" He answered his voice radiating suppressed rage.

"I have it all here thank you. I'm still waiting for introductions."

"I have had it with all of your shenanigans. You will come with us to the limo that is waiting without further delay." He growled.

"I won't get into a car with people I don't know."

One of the newcomers stepped forward before things got more out of hand. "Miss O"Neill, I'm Roy Mustang. I'm the head of your new security detail. Beside me is Riza "Hawkeye"Pierce, next is Rachel Luttrell, George Takei, and Winry Rockbell. The two others waiting with the car are Walter"Radar" O'Shaunessy and Walter Koenig. Now that everyone has been introduced may we go?"

Roy Mustang was torn between amusement and annoyance. His new assignment wasn't what everyone had led him to expect. He had taken this assignment at the request of the magical president. He wondered if perhaps this was someone using polyjuice to look like Beth O'Neill. He'd watch her closely and find reasons to delay getting her to the castle. After she was in the car, he took the pilots case to the trunk and said, "Radar delay us don't use the enhancements I want more than an hour to pass before we get to the castle."

"Okay you're the boss."

The next half hour was long for the security detail and for Beth. The new detail was astonished at the forbearance demonstrated by their charge. Rodney spent most of that time berating Beth. "What did you think you were doing ditching me and the rest of your detail. Don't you know the danger you were in? What were you thinking, a squib like you, don't you know the danger you put yourself and the rest of the wizarding public in?"and so on.

Hawkeye was just about to tell him to shut up, when Beth spoke up."Rodney, I get it, but you know what? You can take your I'm a wizard, I'm superior attitude,and shove it up your ass."

Rodney's hand whipped up wand extended ready to hex her. But Beth beat her team to the punch, she grabbed his extended hand by the wrist. She twisted hard and sent him to the floor of the car. Putting one foot on his neck she pinned him down and she used her left hand to pull his wand from his hand. "Can I trust you to hang on to this?" She extended the wand to Roy.

Reluctantly impressed, Roy said, "I've read your file and nothing indicated any sort of self defense training." As Roy reached out to take the wand he noticed a ring on her left ring finger. It was a big ring one that screamed expensive, expensive to the tune of his not inconsiderable annual salary. He wondered where she had gotten it and who had given it to her.

"It's something I learned on my vacation."

"What else did you learn on your vacation?"

Beth smiled serenely and didn't answer. She then released Rodney and resumed looking out the limos window.

When an hour and half had passed. The limo pulled up to the castle gates. After pulling up to the doors everyone got out and entered the stately castle. They were met by Andrew Bates, her father's assistant. Beth smiled cheerfully, "Hello Andrew."

"Miss O'Neill. You worried your father."

Beth frowned, "Is my father available?"

"No, he's speaking with the ambassador of the Wizarding Emirates at the moment."

"Of course mustn't let concern, overcome the business of being a mover and shaker after all... Gees did I just sound as bratty as I think I just did? Wait don't answer that, I think I'm more tired than I thought. New plan, I'm going to my room to sleep off my jet lag. When I wake up I would like to have a discussion with everyone who wants to complain about me or to me about my vacation. I might as well get it all over and done with at once. If you'll excuse me I'm going to bed." When she got to her room she called Sirius' cell phone.

"Black."

"Hi love, I made it."

"How were your flights?"

"Long."

"And everyone waiting for you?"

"Annoying. Tell Harry thank you for that wrist lock throw he taught me."

"You had to use it?" Sirius' voice was heavy with protective aggression.

"My old detail's head took exception to my independence. I showed him I wouldn't let him bully me anymore. I think I impressed my new detail."

"That's good, I suppose. Just don't give them a horrible time alright, they're there to keep you safe."

"Give my love to Harry, I'm hanging up now and going to bed."

"Love you, call when you wake up."

"Love you too."

Riza "Hawkeye" Pierce made sure to allow the room door to click shut the same time as the phone hit the cradle. Mustang had signaled the team to meet as soon as Beth was safely ensconced in her room. Riza had followed her to be sure she went where she was supposed to, and when she realized Beth was on the phone she took the opportunity to gain some intelligence. Five minutes later she joined the rest of the team in one of the Castle's many conference rooms.

Roy was seated at the far side of the room. Everyone else found a seat at the table. "Who wants to start?"

George took the profile they had been given three days earlier and chucked it into the fire place.

"The profile her last team did for us isn't worth the paper it's printed on. It goes on about how incompetent she is. You don't graduate at twenty two with dual master's in political science and linguistics and be incompetent. She's an empath and she's been controlled by her parents practically her whole life. "

Winry grimaced. "I have verified the castle healer basically ordered she be given a real vacation. She was starting to develop ulcers. I have also talked with her boss at the State Department. He said as useful as her skills at reading people are, he warned her before she went on vacation if her security detail created another incident she would lose her job. Officially she has two more weeks before she's due back at work."

"What kind of incidents are we talking about?"

Winry flipped through the notebook in front of her. "Mostly stuff that happens from wizarding ignorance of the muggle world."

"Well that's one problem we can spare her." Walter commented.

"Radar what have you found?"

"I've found out how she gave her detail the slip." Everyone perked up. "She apparently got a credit card from the bank where she keeps the money her real father left her. Anyway she used the card to buy a plane ticket the day she was to leave for Whistler B.C., that ticket took her to SFO airport. Where the card was used again to buy a ticket to Palau via Guam. She took nothing with her but her purse and her passport. She stayed at Palau Pacific Resort. The rest of the charges are a luggage store, some clothing shops, trips to the spa at the resort, restaurants, a couple of other shops, the aquarium; basically what you'd expect for a vacation. The sad part is her detail could have found her easily weeks ago if they had a clue about the muggle world."

Rachel spoke, "Where is Palau?"

Riza spoke up, "Someplace in the Pacific obviously. She met someone. She called whoever it is to let him/them know she got here safe. I got the number from the switchboard. Apparently her new skills are courtesy of someone called Harry. I asked Bess the house elf in charge of Beth's room, bring the case here so we can look in it before putting the contents in her room. Speak of the devil," she said as the case appeared.

They opened the case, there was: a nightshirt, two t-shirts, three short sleeve camp shirts, four pairs of shorts, a solumbra skirt, a solumbra sun hat, a solumbra big shirt, a solumbra beach cover up, two one piece swimsuits, a bikini, two pareaus. a pair of sandals, and a weeks worth of underwear. There were various small gift type items, a camera, lots of pictures some rolls if undeveloped film, a large lead crystal vase, a ziplock baggie with several dozen seashells. The last few items were puzzling there was a small box that held what looked like a Barbie doll dress but there was also a strapless bra and a petticoat for it, a box containing a tiara and twenty small hair clips, the last was a ziplock baggie with rose petals. Riza looked at the dress for a minute then she tapped that box with her wand it immediately grew. "Shrinking charm. Whoever he is, he's a wizard. He's got excellent taste but except for the pictures I don't think anything here will tell us much. Bess!"

"Yes ma'am."

"You may take everything but the pictures and undeveloped film up to Beth's room You should probably clean the clothes first though."

"Yes ma'am."

"So where do we go from here?" Roy asked.

"If Rodney's attitude today is indicative of the way her last detail treated her. In her shoes I would ditch them too, especially since they've created problems for her with her job." George spoke up.

Rachel spoke next. "She has apparently taken an interest in her own defense, I could help her develop her skills further."

Winry spoke next. "She is a squib no two ways about it, but being a squib doesn't invalidate her as a person anymore than being muggleborn does us. No offense to you halfbloods, Roy, Walter, Hawkeye, George."

"None taken." they all assured her.

"That's why I put this team together. The President approached me because he knew I was half-blood. I think he overheard one to many of the last detail's rants about 'who did that squib think she was anyway disappearing like that.' I know that the powers that be in the service have shuffled all of you into dead end positions despite you being the best of the best in your fields of expertise. All of you have always looked at people for who they were rather than... other reasons. I think if we work together and get Beth to work with us that it will be good for all of us. Let's get through these pictures then we'll talk with her once she's up."

They went through the photos most were scenery shots, two people other than Beth occurred with regularity. One shot held a boy holding two sai, another had him holding eskrima sticks. Rachel said, "I would wager that that is Harry, Hawkeye didn't you say Beth said Thank Harry."

"But he's just a kid." Walter said.

"Young age does not necessarily indicate a lack of ability." Rachel countered.

Roy looked around at everyone. "Anything thing else to add? Let's get those last few pictures developed and then normal shift operations until we talk with Miss O'Neill.'

Beth slept for seventeen hours. Upon waking she got out of bed pulled on a robe and looked at her clock it was five in the morning. She noticed her pilots case had been unpacked. "Bess" she called.

The house elf popped into the room. " Miss Beth is calling?"

"Thank you for unpacking my case. Are Dad and Mother up yet?"

"Not yet miss, Miss Riza sent your pictures up."

"Figures." Beth snorted. Of course the security detail had poked through everything before she got the chance to unpack for herself. Of course traveling for nearly two days straight and spending very little of that time asleep would account for her need to pass out in bed when she got here. She wondered about her new security detail, would they be as magic bigoted as her last, if so she was so out of here. She loved her parents but the conclusion she had drawn during her month of vacation was it was time for her to cut the strings that they used to control her. "Tell the kitchen elves to make lots for breakfast I expect lots of people."

There was a soft knock on her bedroom door. "Yes?" The door opened and one of the women of her new security team stuck her head in.

"I heard your voice so I thought I would check on you."

"Come on in...Rachel right?"

"I'm surprised you remember you looked so tired."

"I was but you don't get far in the political world if you don't develop a memory for names and faces. I would like to meet with all of you, the detail I mean so we can get to know one another and so we can set some expectations. It would be great if it could happen after breakfast."

"That can be arranged, I'll let Roy know."

"Great could you do something for me. I was going to ask Bess, but you interrupted. Could you shrink the bed and move it to the side I want to do some exercises."

"Of course." Rachel pulled out her wand and did as asked. "What exercises if you don't mind my asking?"

"A couple of really basic silat katas that will warm me up for yoga."

"Do you mind if I watch?"

"I suppose not." Beth answered before focusing and starting the exercises.

Rachel sent a note to Roy while watching Beth perform the basic katas. The form was slightly different than the disciplines she was the most familiar with but certainly would serve as a base for self defense. She was impressed with the flexibility Beth showed when she moved on to yoga. When Beth finished she put the bed back without being asked and stepped out to allow Beth privacy to clean up and get dressed.

Twenty minutes later Beth walked into the breakfast room as expected it was packed with people: security details, including her full new team, various advisors and assistants. Her mother was quietly sipping her coffee while her father paced the room. "Morning Mother, Dad."

"Beth! What do you mean by running off like that? You could have gotten hurt or attacked or..."

"OR any number of horrible fates I'm sure Daddy. But I'm fine. In fact I'm the best I've ever been."she calmly dished up some scrambled eggs and toast.

Roderick Stevens found himself stymied. His step daughter had never been calm when he raised his voice to her, not that he'd needed to do it often raising her. He and Maryanne had been married for twenty-eight years and their blended family had been wonderful. They had both been widowed at a young age with young children to care for. His three boys by his first marriage had been joined by four more boys with Maryanne. But Beth held a special place in his heart, she was his daughter. He had been disappointed that Beth's magical ability with empathy had been deemed insufficient to warrant magic schooling but it had proven a blessing to create political ties to his non magical counter part. Of course it helped that her birth father had been a well connected muggle and even now her Grandfather O'Neill gave him information that helped him with his dealings in both worlds. "So where did you disappear to young lady? I didn't appreciate you disappearing like that and you put Andrew through a bunch of work for nothing!"

Beth inhaled deeply. She looked at her father's assistant, "I'm sorry you went through work for nothing Andrew. However, since it was **my** vacation I would have liked to be consulted."

"I...I just assumed that you would want to go to Whistler as that's what your family has always done when taking a winter trip."

"Yes... haven't they." Beth's sardonic tone was heard.

"I told Andrew to arrange so you could go skiing Beth."

"Daddy, has it ever occurred to you and Mother that I might like things that you don't or that I might actually hate things you love, like skiing. Or I am just expected to be the pretty doll that you haul out as the requisite daughter of the family. I spent a fair amount of time this last month figuring out who I really am and what I want in life. As an empath it has always been easiest for me just to go along with what you and Mother wanted; be that dating Morgan Holson or Peter Benchcombe, or working for the state department, or having a security detail that puts me down for being a squib. I got ordered to go on vacation because I was developing an ulcer. I did some research while Andrew planned. One of the major causes of ulcers is stress. Before I left I wondered what did I have to be stressed about after all I live a life of sheltered luxury but when I was handed an itinerary for a vacation it occurred to me. An itinerary for each day for a vacation! Does anyone beside me see something wrong with this picture. I was stressed because I had no choices and no respect. So I left. I went to the beach. I had no schedule, no one putting me down and I got to, amazingly, make my own choices, and it was the most wonderful time I've had in my life!"

Her parents winced when Beth mentioned the two wizards. Both had been introduced to Beth as respectable potential mates. Both had proved to be accomplished manipulators who had only been after Beth for her political connections. They had courted and wooed Beth and had even gotten engaged to her before Beth found out their true purposes. Morgan had been overheard insulting Beth's squib status and Peter had been caught in bed with another witch. They winced again about her statements about being looked down on as a squib, because they had been guilty of doing that themselves. But they felt really ashamed when she pointed out the lack of respect and choice.

Maryanne Stevens felt even worse than her husband. How had she failed her daughter this badly? "So you went to the beach? What did you do?"

"Well I walked on the beach lots." Beth paused, as it occurred to her she could get a little bit of revenge on her overprotective parents. "I met a wonderful man." Come on bite little fishy, she thought.

"A man what does he do?" Her father asked.

Gotcha! "He's in between jobs at the moment." She said fighting a smirk. The expression on both her parents faces screamed that they were thinking 'Oh no a beach bum influencing our precious daughter.'

"He taught me how to sail and snorkel it was so relaxing and the nights..." Beth smirked as her mother went white and her father went puce.

Beth's security detail fought back snickers. Their charge was certainly getting a little revenge. She had just implied the man she met was a beach bum. But the ring on her finger implied that even if she met him on a beach and he was between jobs the man was loaded.

"Anyway, he was there with his adopted son and all of us had a good time. Oh look at the time...I'm sure you were about to have a meeting since Mathilda, Eleanor, Calvin and Hershel are all here. I'm going to be meeting with my new detail. I'll see you this evening. It is this evening we're supposed to go eat at the White House isn't it? My dates are a little fuzzy traveling forty eight hours and crossing the dateline and all.. It was nice to see you all."

Roy and the rest of her detail made it to the same conference room they had used last night bringing Beth with them before finally succumbing to the laughter they'd been fighting. "Remind me never to get on your bad side Miss O'Neill." Roy said. "Just for our own information who is your mysterious fiance?"

"Sirius Black."

A/N: If I get six good reviews(more than I like it next chapter) I'll post the next... I've got it done.


	19. Another Bump in the Road

Disclaimer: We all know how these work, I acknowledge that J.K. Rowlings, Warner Bros. and Scholastic own Harry Potter and all other characters and settings from cannon, and I get to write whatever I please and even add in characters of my own as long as I don't get any money. The no money sucks but there you go, at least I don't get lawyers knocking on my door.

Sirius' Savior

Chapter 19 What's Life Without a Few Bumps

Beth didn't expect the reaction she got from her security detail, although she admitted she should have.

Roy's voice went totally cold. "Winry check her for imperious. Radar contact..."

"Hold it!" Beth shouted. "Gees he said any security force worth it's salt would do this at the mention of his name. I didn't believe him. And no Winry you don't need to check me for imperious. Sirius is innocent, no matter what that kangaroo court in the U.K. says. I asked him to come with me and meet Mother and Dad and he told me openly he was a wanted man in a third of the world and why. I tell myself he's overreacting, and then this happens."

"Miss O'Neill the man you named is a dangerous wizard. He betrayed his best friend and kidnapped a small child such a man would have no compunctions about lying to you to get you to go to bed with him. How exactly did you meet him?" Roy firmly stated.

"I met Harry, the said small child first, and it isn't kidnapping if you're the guardian assigned by the deceased parents is it? I met Harry walking on the beach my second morning in Palau. I had breakfast with Harry and Sirius that morning and I went for a hike with them that afternoon. We enjoyed each others company so we started having meals together and going on outings. I wasn't even aware they were even wizards for a week and a half. I only found out because Harry apparated to the beach before a shark munched his surfboard. Sirius did exactly two pieces of magic around me one he transfigured his clothes so they would be more appropriate two he shrank my gown so it would fit in my suitcase but you already knew that because you went through my luggage. The entirety of my vacation was spent in their company at a muggle resort and at the moment I'm wishing I had stayed with them rather than coming back here to be harassed by a bunch of idiots."

While Beth had been ranting at Roy, Winry did the check for imperious. It was negative. She shook her head no after making eye contact with Roy.

Beth had felt the spell but decided not to throw a fit about it because they would do it anyway. It was required to protect her and her family. "While I am fully aware he could be a formidable enemy, Sirius is not guilty of what he was accused of. When he told me about James and Lily I could feel his anguish. He loved them and he loves Harry. And He loves me, damn it!" Beth felt as if she was ready to burst into tears. She paced the room for a moment, "I need to walk. I want to go for a walk."

Riza sensed Beth was trying to calm herself. "Okay, do you mind if we keep this walk to the grounds?"

"No that's fine."

"Radar how about you walk Beth up for her shoes and a jacket." He did as suggested. As soon as they left Riza spoke again. "Things aren't adding up. Back off Roy, way off. George back me up."

"Hawkeye is right Roy. That little scene in the breakfast room, funny as it was, gave us a ton of answers about her. That scene was about control, she was giving notice to her parents she wasn't theirs to control any longer. She controlled what happened in that room from the time she entered it. Good choice or bad she is firmly in Sirius Black's corner, I don't know why. What little I know about about Sirius Black doesn't match with what we just heard. Our job is to protect Beth O'Neill, to do that we have to stay close to her, we can't do that if she bolts on us again. You push and we'll have nothing but trouble. Hawkeye you, Rachel, and Winry are women see how much you can get her say about her time in Palau. Get as much information as possible about Sirius Black. Walter, after you sleep since you were on watch last night, call the ICW office in New York and get everything they have on Sirius Black."

"Right it's times like this when I wish computers and fax machines worked for us magicals. I'll get them to express courier them."

"Roy, my advice for you is hang back give her space we all saw how Rodney treated her. Your reaction to Black may have put you in a similar place in her mind. We'll have to see how flexible she is. A lot of times people who come late to their independence, respond very poorly to anyone perceived as a threat to that independence, which sadly in this case means you and unfortunately by extension us."

"Fine." Roy all but snarled. "I'm just not looking forward to being the one to tell the President that the boyfriend is worse than a beach bum, he's an actual wanted criminal. Maybe I should keep it to myself a few days." Roy trusted George's take on the situation. George like each member of his hand selected team, had a specialty. He waved the rest of the team away to walk the grounds with Beth or in Walter's case to go off shift, and stayed in the conference room to think.

George Takei's specialty happened to be Psychology. He was a certified mind healer with degrees from both magical and muggle establishments. A half-blood he had been raised in the muggle world at the insistence of his 1st generation Japanese father. He had learned aikido, kendo and fencing in addition to being a superior magical duelist.

Walter Koenig was another half blood he specialized in warding; putting them up or taking them down he was the best. He was strongest in terms of magical endurance but he wasn't fast. He was a full fledged potions master and a useful man to have on the team. The team teased him and called him "iron man" because he trained for muggle triathlons in his spare time.

Riza "Hawkeye" Pierce was another half blood. Nicknamed Hawkeye because of her sharpshooter skills and training from her World champion marksman father and because of her eye for details. Riza had served with the U.S. Navy in Naval Intelligence for seven years before getting out and applying to the Wizarding Investigative Service to become a hit wizard. She was a perennial student after meeting George she started to work on a psychology degree. Magically she never met a Charm she didn't like.

Walter O'Shaunessy was a muggleborn. He was the weakest wizard on the team, His strength was he knew muggle mechanics and technology. He was unusual because unlike most wizards that touched a computer or other higher tech type equipment and shorted it, he usually managed not to short it out. Excelling at Runes and alchemy, he dreamed of finding a long term solution to the tech problem but he had been stymied in the research and development department by jealous co-workers. The team had nicknamed him "Radar" after Walter "Radar"O'Riley on M*A*S*H* because being mildly precognitive he anticipated their demands just like the character on the show. He kept a computer at home in his muggle apartment and usually did at least a few hours of work there using the resources it provided.

Winry Rockbell was the teams healer. She was also a champion duelist, she gave new meaning to the phrase don't piss off your healer because she knows the best way to take you apart. Roy had laughed when he found out she was able to pick locks and pockets. He suspected it had to do with her pre-magic school history as a runaway, but didn't ask as he feared her reaction. The muggleborn healer had a short fuse about some things.

Rachel Luttrell was an enigma. On the surface she was gentle and kind. But the twenty-seven year old muggleborn had a will of iron. She was a transfiguration mistress and could work through an arithmancy equation faster than anyone else he knew. He also knew she held black belts in six disciplines of martial arts. She had advocated certain advanced trainings with the Muggle FBI and secret service that they incorporated into their group training. How she knew about them was anyone's guess.

Roy himself was half blood. His wizard father had his mom as a mistress for two years before Roy came along as such acknowledged him privately as his son paid for his clothes, schooling and so on. He did it on the condition that Roy never force him to acknowledge him publicly. Roy had graduated top of his class, and had joined WIS as soon as he qualified. What he hadn't realized when he joined was just how bigoted his boss was. Roy got the rude awakening at his one year review when he had voiced his dream of taking over for the Director when the man retired. Director Chambers told him that he had as much likely hood of making the presidential detail as he did of ever becoming Director. That he'd hired Roy to fill his mandatory half blood hire requirement then he stuck him in a seemingly dead end job. Roy had gotten the last laugh about that though. Stubbornly refusing to quit because of his boss' attitude, six years later when President Stevens was elected he had looked at his security detail and insisted he needed at least one half blood, as the highest tenure half blood, Roy made the President's detail much to the Director's chagrin.

Roy genuinely liked President Stevens. Roy had first met him as a trainee with the WIS. President Stevens had been vice president then so Roy had been surprised when his first day on the detail the President had greeted him by name. Over the next couple years Roy had met and taken to socializing with Winry, and then George, finally Riza had joined them. Riza had made him aware of the plight of most of the requisite hire half blood and muggleborn hires with WIS and encouraged Roy's dream of changing WIS. After that Roy had made it a point to get to know all the muggleborn and half blood hires. He worked with them on developing trainings that combined the best of both worlds and since the trainings were voluntary and the people that lead them were volunteers Director Chambers couldn't stop them. He'd tried; not hard after all it was the useless half bloods and the even more useless muggleborns, let them do their useless trainings. Roy had been pleased to observe in his time on duty with the President that Chambers' attitude was the exception not the rule in most of the government.

Roy had been delighted when the President had been elected for a second six year term. Of course when the Presidents daughter ran away a month ago, he had shook his head. He had met the girl a few times he had observed she had always seemed so biddable and pleasant, not his type he preferred spitfires, so he'd been as surprised as most other people when she ran away instead of going on the prescribed trip.

Then the opportunity for himself and the rest of the half bloods and muggleborns had happened. He had been with the President and about to go off duty a week ago when they heard Rodney Pedersen speaking in a very derogatory way about his wayward charge with one of the other guards of the President's detail. The Presidents jaw had tightened and Roy suddenly could feel magical currents whipping around the man. It had been all he could do not to pull his wand in self defense. Then as suddenly as it started it stopped. Stepping into the room the President spoke "Rodney you'll be pleased to hear that "that useless squib" is no longer your problem. You and Dickson may go and tell Chambers he needs to find you something else to do outside the castle that goes for the rest of Beth's detail as well. Oh and Rodney you will keep yourself available so you can introduce Beth to her new security team." A minute later after the disgraced hit wizards left, The President turned to Roy and said, "Roy I want you to be the lead for Beth's new detail it needs to be people that a very comfortable in muggle surroundings, I found out last week her team has caused problems for her at work. I realize that being on my detail has a certain prestige but I've read your file and know you eventually want to be Director of WIS, being in charge of a detail is a step that direction. Are you willing?"

"Of course sir."

"Excellent. Now perhaps you can recommend a few people to replace yourself, Dickson, Mahler, and Ferguson." naming the worst of the pureblood bigots on his personal detail. Roy had pulled the best and the brightest that he knew would work well with the rest for the President's detail, there were two muggleborn, a half blood, and the one pureblood that had participated in the trainings he had organized. He then stocked his detail with the best of what was left.

Roy shook himself from his reflections and made a list of questions he needed answers to. He was hoping that he could work with Beth but with a potential threat like this his job took the lead.

Unbeknownst to Roy, while getting her shoes and coat Beth had called Sirius.

"I told my new detail and they freaked. You warned me but I thought..."

"It's all right Beth. We knew this would happen or at least I did. Maybe we can use this in our favor... I want you to recount every detail you possibly can. They'll doubtlessly find enough there that they can find some leads to more information and the sentence from England will make less and less sense. Is this a good time to call or could we go a little earlier I know Harry will want a chance to say hi but he's already in bed."

"A little earlier is fine the number to the castle is area code 410-555-1234 my suite is extension twenty-three. You know how to do an international call right?"

"0010081 then your number to call from Indonesia to the U.S.. Beth your team is likely to be harsh as they get information from you. Don't take it personally, they assume I am a threat. Either to you or to your father, they will be focused on trying to determine the level of threat I pose. It is their job, and they deal with life and death decisions so make it easy for them okay. What's life without a few bumps in the road? That's all this is you know, a few bumps. So how do you like the new detail?"

"They're nicer than my old one."

"Well that's good."

"What are you doing?"

"In general or at the moment?"

"Either."

"I'm packing. Harry and I go home tomorrow morning. In general I'm finishing the refinements on the cell phones for wizards. I'll send you a present in about a month."

"Sounds wonderful, I should probably go. I'm making my detail go for a walk. If they hate it, I'll know they're like my last detail, out of shape wizards. Miss you, I didn't think a week was long enough to get used to sleeping in your arms but I noticed last night."

"I know the feeling love, why do you think I put off my packing until tonight. Talk to you tomorrow." Sirius hung up.

A half an hour later Beth calmly walked into the conference room with all the team that was on duty. She carried all the photos from her trip.

"Better now Miss O"O'Neill?"Roy asked.

"Much." Beth actually was very pleased with her detail. She had set a fast pace for her walk and they had not only kept up but Rachel had asked her about her training with Harry after confessing to some martial arts training of her own. Rachel had promised to give Beth more lessons and she looked forward to surprising Harry when they next met. "Alright what do you want to know?" for the next five and a half hours the question and answer session went on. They had paused to allow lunch but they kept coming up with questions to extract every nuance of information from Beth. At 6:oo p.m. When her watch alarm went off, it startled her team into momentary quietness.

"I'm sorry everyone. I have a dinner at the White House to attend. I need to go get ready. I'm sure I've given you plenty of information to start."

"I need to get ready as well." Riza said.

Walter who had come in at four followed both women out.

Roy was focused completely on his notes and merely waved his hand. There was a lot of information in everything Beth had told them. He was surprised at how easily she had shared details she had told them at the beginning she was going to pretend they were friends and she was telling about her vacation. He didn't object because it seemed to make it easier for her. He wondered about the mysterious condition Harry had it had first sounded like a heart condition but that wouldn't necessitate living as a muggle. The later comment it was a spell made more sense but still left enormous amounts of information out. Sirius Black's injuries were another oddity. There might be a line of inquiry there. He reached over so he could review the information provided by the ICW and found even more discrepancies. He wrote a memorandum to the British Wizarding Consulate asking for information about Black because of information that had come his way through unnamed sources he was trying to access the risk to his principles. And one to the Indonesian Wizarding Consulate as well inquiring about details of the attack that occurred at the end of July, such communications were common for security squads. He exited the conference room in time to see Radar in a tux, Riza in a charcoal gray taffeta evening gown with a velvet jacket and Beth in the green dress she had brought back from Palau and a floor length chocolate brown velvet cloak enter the foyer to join the President and the first lady of magic.

Beth's mother was the first to speak. "You look marvelous Beth, I don't remember that dress."

"You wouldn't Mother I got it on my vacation."

"You look like a princess, baby. I hope I won't have to hex anyone tonight."

"Daddy... I'm thirty two. Don't call me baby. Thank you for the compliment, and if anyone gets ideas Riza and Radar will discourage them if I don't do it first." The family left security in tow.

As Beth went to bed that night she smiled. The dinner had been lovely, she had been able to introduce her boss to her new security, and she had received many compliments. She had noticed as she wore her dress that Sirius must have fixed the bodice of her dress when he shrank it it was a slightly closer fit now. The dress, the compliments, and her new attitude had her feeling very cheerful. She couldn't wait for Sirius and Harry's call in the morning, she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

One week later Roy's life felt more in control Beth had proven to be very sweet and willing to cooperate as long as she was given information and choices. She had even decided to undergo training so she was both helping in her defense and making it easier for her team to defend her. She had been very forthcoming with information regarding her time with Black.

If only his investigations were making as much sense. The ICW information had the British report of Black's crimes and wanted status and death eater ties. Then back in July he was listed as presenter at the Congress conference seminars for aurors teaching about muggle police techniques that could help aurors. Then at the end of July he was involved in defending the Indonesian President almost at the cost of his life from a group that was known for having the same ideals as the death eaters. It absolutely didn't make sense. He had managed to get a hold of the trial of Sirius Black transcripts and he felt sick, the only two solid facts presented were Black was this Potter fellow's best friend and Harry Potter had been taken from England by Black everything else was hearsay and conjecture. Had the man been wanted for all these years for something he wasn't guilty of? If so why, who stood to gain? Roy had decided that he would talk with Indra Budiono the Indonesian Secretary of Security and try to get some answers, so he sat in his office in the castle waiting for the message to tell him when to call. Suddenly Morrie, the president's house elf, popped into the room. Roy got a sinking feeling. "Yes Morrie?"

"Mr President is wanting you NOW. Mr. Mustang sir."

"On my way." Roy got up. He had a feeling the president had heard about the overseas phone calls his daughter was receiving every morning. He moved towards the door.

Radar called him, "Roy."

Roy stopped and half turned, Radar was holding out the thick folder he had complied on Black. In it was everything they knew and everything he suspected. "Thanks." Roy went to the President's office.

The President's office was chillingly cold and swirled with magical currents. Roy gulped but entered. "Close the door behind you." Roy did. "My daughter her first day back called Palau and again the next day after she woke up. As her chief of security you should already know this?"

"Yes, sir."

"She has been receiving phone calls daily. Are they from the same person?"

"I believe so sir."

"Is it that beach bum she met on vacation?"

Roy hesitated awhile, technically he was the man she had met on vacation however he was not a bum. But giving the name might be worse. "Sir, it is the man she met on vacation."

"Mustang what sort of security detail officer..."

"Here's the file sir everything I have found out and compiled on him."

"A file this thick can't be good. What is his name?"

Roy hesitated again. Taking a deep breath "Sirius Black sir."

The room went still. The President had heard the name before although it had been years. Suddenly across the room the beverage bottles that were used to serve drinks to guests exploded, and the furniture rattled. "NO MORE PHONE CALLS IS THAT CLEAR!"

"Yes sir, but sir you should read the file."

"I don't want my daughter associating with a criminal! Get out of my office before I sack you."

Mustang fled.


	20. Life Changes

Disclaimer: We all know how these work, I acknowledge that J.K. Rowlings, Warner Bros. and Scholastic own Harry Potter and all other characters and settings from cannon, and I get to write whatever I please and even add in characters of my own as long as I don't get any money. The no money sucks but there you go, at least I don't get lawyers knocking on my door.

Sirius' Savior

Chapter 20 Life Changes

The Magic Castle Baltimore, Maryland December 5,1988

Beth was furious. She couldn't believe her father had gone so far as to block her phone calls. It had been two days since she had last talked to Sirius and Harry. She really wanted to talk to Sirius she was "late". She hadn't thought much of it at first because it had been a stressful month.

She had come home and asserted herself much to the dismay of her parents. The time on Palau had been a revelation to her. Sirius and Harry's undemanding companionship had let her experiment and find herself. They invited not told, and they had no expectations of her other than company and fun. As result she tried things she'd never done before surfing, kayaking, snorkeling and a few she'd never do again scuba diving for example but it was okay. She had discovered who she was apart from her parents, something most people do as children into teens. Something she had never allowed herself to do because she hated feeling their disappointment with her empathy. It surprised her that she had gone so far as to ignore her own empathy in the matters of her previous fiances just to please her parents. Now her parents were sub-consciously and sometimes not so sub-consciously trying to reestablish their control over her.

Everyone was getting edgier, a slightly pale Roy had come and spoken to her two days ago.

"Miss O'Neill may I speak with you."

"Of course Roy, it must be important for you to come this late. Weren't you supposed to be off by now?"

"Yes but I was waiting for something in my office when your father sent for me. He apparently had been looking over the overseas phone logs you know the ones that list when and where overseas calls come into and go out from the Castle."

Beth nodded then her eyes widened as she suddenly comprehended. "What did he say? What did you say?"

"You know how that first morning you left your parents the ..."

"Impression Sirius was a beach bum. Yes."

"Well, when your father learned of the calls he wanted to verify I was doing my job so he called me to his office..."

"And flew off the handle because I was talking to a beach bum. And so.."

"He asked for a name. I had to tell him. I gave him a copy of the file, everything you said everything I've found out from the Brits, the ICW, the Indonesians there's enough there to see there's something off about all of it but you have to read the reports. He all but exploded; the decanters on the sideboard shattered the furniture was rattling..."

"And you're all but shaking. He can be a very scary man with all that power at his disposal can't he. Bess!" When the house elf popped in "get Mr. Mustang a Brandy please. I assume you just left him."

Roy nodded when the brandy arrived he sipped it, wondering when and how Beth learned his drink of choice.

"Well aside from breaking things in a mini-fit, what did he say, did he even look at the file?"

"No, he ordered no more phone calls. I'm sorry Beth."

"It's not your fault Roy...this is just another bump..." her voice firmed. "Sirius will figure out a way around this, he's been right so far."

Since that day there had been fights, Beth had come late to her independence but she wasn't giving it up. Beth was stressed and she knew it. She was wanting to nap a lot an had had bouts of upset stomach like she had before she went on her trip. She wasn't sure if she was developing an ulcer again, or if she was, dare she say it, pregnant.

Beth had been driving her parents crazy every time they tried to lovingly manipulate her, which was most of the time, she would push them away. If they asked openly, honestly, and respectfully she would generally do as they asked she made a point of asking politely when her phone privileges would be restored. Her father would glare and ignore her. Every one in the castle walked around on tiptoes unsure of how the obedient daughter suddenly became so rebellious.

Things came to a head a week later, Beth was at dinner and asked, "I would like to make a phone call, are my phone privileges restored yet?"

"No. I will not let you call degenerates halfway around the world." Her father snarled.

"Fine I'm moving out next weekend."

"But dear you can't!" her mother objected.

"YES, I bloody well can! I'm thirty fucking two years old, an adult. I am sick and tired of you both treating me like I'm a child in love. I refuse to put up with it any longer! If Daddy would read the file Roy gave him he would see that Sirius is damn well innocent of what he was accused of and I wouldn't" She stopped and suddenly seemed to look like she was going to be sick. She bolted from the room. Winry followed her.

Winry had noticed a few things about her charge. Beth was quiet and caring her aura always invoked comfort in those around her. Intensely aware of other people's feelings she was instinctively nurturing and calming it was one of the things that made her an asset in the State Department. People around her sensed her care and in return wanted to help her. It made her a natural at creating win win situations. But the Beth that came home from vacation had found something on her journey, she had found what mattered most to her personally. She would probably even kill to keep it. Winry knew that Beth hadn't had a period since she came home. Pairing that information with the tiredness and now this sudden sickness it said pregnancy to Winry.

When Beth finished throwing up she shakily found her feet. Winry put an arm around her. "Let's get you back to your room."

As they exited the bathroom off the dining room. Maryanne Stevens met them at the door "Beth you can't just..." she stopped as her daughter interrupted.

"Mother, I won't be your doll any longer. Unless you imperious me, this is me, who I am. I won't be the person I used to be."Beth's eyes glittered with tears. "I'm sorry that isn't good enough for you and Daddy" then her eyes rolled back and Beth fainted.

"What's wrong with her?"

Winry used the two way mirrors the team carried. "Walter I need you. Beth fainted in the hallway outside the dining room."

"On my way."

"Relax ma'am, I'm sure Beth will be fine."

"I should get a healer."

"I am a healer ma'am and I have a suspicion as to why she fainted."

"Why?"

"Ma'am that would be breaking patient confidentiality."

"But I'm her mother!"

"After that little scene I just witnessed in the dining room I'm not sure she sees it that way ma'am." Winry said."Walter carry her up to her room."she said as Walter appeared.

Maryanne Stevens had picked up her daughter's left hand and as Walter moved away something caught her attention. Her daughter was wearing a ring.

Roy got into the office at three in morning, the phone rang. "Mustang."

"Ah yes Mr. Mustang, Indra Budiono my apologies for taking so long to get back to you. The person you were inquiring about is a good friend and a bit of a hero to the people of Indonesia I was not comfortable speaking of him without speaking to him first. I hope you understand."

"You call him a hero to the people, why?"

"I first met Sirius when he saved both the muggle and magical presidents of Indonesia from an attack of the Darah murni a group of extremists that feel those not of pure magical decent don't deserve to live. A few month's later I hired him as an auror, his skills were...better...sharper than those raised and trained here in Indonesia so I had him train his fellows. He worked well with the goals we have of working as law enforcement. Here in Indonesia the lines dividing magical and muggle are...blurred some what, Sirius proved to be most adept at making the..adjustments and teaching others to do so. He is a most brilliant man. And such a loving guardian, he loves his godson very much not many wizard would give up magic for the benefit of their wards. He worked for me until the end of August when he officially gave me his resignation."

"Why did he resign?"

"He resigned because he almost died. The attack you inquired about was a last attempt by the Darah murni to kill the President. They succeeded in killing two aurors and injuring seven others, Sirius had insisted the President get some advanced training good thing too it saved his life. The delegation to the ICW was the president and a group of nine aurors. They were attacked as soon as they landed from the portkey. Sirius wore armor that day he took eight curses had any of those curses hit the president he wouldn't be alive today. All of the delegation fought including the president to last the two minutes it took for the news of the attack to reach us and help to arrive. Sirius had just taken the curse that felled him in the fight as we arrived that day. He is a great man.

"I despise the English especially Albus Dumbledore for what they did to Sirius, however their stupidity is to the benefit of those who are willing to listen to truth. Are you such a man Mr. Mustang? I must go my next appointment is here. Good day."

Roy hung up the phone. The conversation had taken less than fifteen minutes but had confirmed in his mind the feelings his gut had been giving him. He wrote up his report. He added it to the file about Sirius in the office. He sent a copy to the president not that he held out much hope of him actually reading it. Then he got up and went to the castle locker room to change into workout gear. It had become a tradition in the two weeks since Beth had first stood up to her parents that the team and their principle would meet in the mornings for a workout the eight of them would run Beth in the center to the training barracks on the far side of the compound where they would spar, strength train, or in Beth's case do yoga then after half an hour they would run back to the Castle. Beth would have breakfast with her parents, then she would leave for her office at the State Department.

That morning when they got to the training barracks Beth bolted for the bathroom again, she didn't come out for twenty minutes. Winry asked when she came out, "Do you want me to do a scan?"

"Why? So you can tell me I'm pregnant? I already know that." Beth laughed at the shocked expressions on her details faces. "Is Winry the only one who guessed? Why do you think I went back to yoga, instead of continuing with martial arts. I was due that third morning back from the trip and I've never been more than five days late I didn't want to hurt the baby so..."

"What? When?" Roy sputtered.

"When is the baby due around the beginning of August. I just wish I could get hold of Sirius."

"I'd still like to do a scan Beth, just to make sure you're healthy."

"I'll be fine. Time's up I'm supposed to meet with Charles and go over the NATO meeting notes from last month."

The rest of the day the team did it's best to run interference with Beth's family and anyone else Beth didn't want to see. Riza and Roy brought her home from work and were met at the door by Walter and Radar. "This package arrived today but the contents don't make sense to me." Radar said. Beth took the box and headed to her suite. The entire team had gathered for the evening meeting as Beth opened the box. "Cell Phones?"

"Why would an unnamed someone send you eight cell phones? They wouldn't work here and wizards short out cell phones?" Radar asked.

"I don't know." Beth noticed one of the phones had a case that had a turquoise color tropical flower made with rhinestones with a silver rhinestone stamen. She picked it up out of the box. Suddenly the box changed it was bigger and had more than phones in it. The team jumped.

Several "What the.." were heard. Suddenly the phone in her hand rang.


	21. Presents

Disclaimer: We all know how these work, I acknowledge that J.K Rowlings, Warner Bros. and Scholastic own Harry Potter and all other characters and settings from cannon, and I get to write whatever I please and even add in characters of my own as long as I don't get any money. The no money sucks but there you go, at least I don't get lawyers knocking on my door.

Sirius' Savior

Chapter 21 Presents

December 14,1988 Baltimore, MD evening

Beth lifted the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"Hello beautiful. Like your present?"

"Sirius?" she practically squealed.

"Always about you."

"How did you? How is this even possible? It's wonderful but how?"

"This has been a side project of mine for five years or so. I took stuff I learned in doing the wards at my house for Harry. The ways the goblins grow these crystals to store energy any I combined it with muggle engineering and voila cell phones for wizards. I got the actual calling contract organized via Bromley's bank there in DC it's with AT&T. Bromley's is also how they got shipped to the Castle too. They don't need charging like a regular cell phone because they feed off the crystal's stored energy which it absorbs from the surroundings or from the wizard himself. Anyway your phone is one for the first dozen off the assembly line I appropriated them I sent one for you, one for Andy, one for Amelia, one for Remus, one for Harry his magic is starting to grow he's gone through two normal cell phones in the last five months shorting them out, and the other seven are gifts to your team. I wanted them to have them for two reasons one as a Thank you for all the research which will eventually clear me and two to keep you safe. There are instruction manuals in the box. Harry sent the engagement photos and the ones he took of us that night he set us up the little sneak. He's practically jumping here he wants to talk to you.."

"Beth, Beth amies-tu foto?

"Harry I haven't had a chance to look at the photographs yet and if you speak English, French German or Spanish I'll understand you but if you start Indonesian I won't have a clue. Take a deep breath and focus on one language please."

"Beth why haven't you been taking our calls we've tried for days." Harry's excited voice practically wailed.

"My father blocked them Harry, it was not my choice."

"Doesn't he like us?"

"Kiddo he doesn't know you and he's afraid of Sirius' big bad rep. He hasn't even really sat down with me since I got back." Beth's detail caught the wistful note in her voice. "How do you like being home?"

"It's great. I got a letter from each of my pen pals, the scout troop went camping, football's going well, and tomorrow I test for the next level in eskrima. Tonight's going to be so much fun! Liana's grandson finally is big and healthy enough to leave the Hospital Sri gave him the potion last night so tonight the whole village is having a party to welcome him. I can't wait. Sirius says that's enough for now so I'll talk to you tomorrow I hope you liked the design I picked for your phone case. I saw it and thought of you. Bye.

"Bye rugrat." after a few seconds Sirius was back on"He's certainly excited."

"I know he's been helping Liana set up the party. It's been the only thing keeping him distracted from missing you., but as wired as he is we may wind up coming back early because he'll be to tired to stay. So what's been happening there?"

"I decided to move out. My step-father is being totally unreasonable and my mother isn't much better. I used to do whatever they wanted because I didn't want them to be unhappy with me, mostly due to my empathy I guess. But since I got back I've stood up for myself and as result we've been fighting lots. I haven't been feeling well and the stress is getting to me . I decided I'm thirty two I can leave and not have to put up their manipulating crap, I know they do it because they love me and want what's best but it's past time for me to be my own person."

"I suppose I can understand that, how goes work on a trial there?"

"I've got my team convinced that you're okay."

"Only okay, I thought I was a gorgeous devil of a man that you wanted in your bed every night?"

Beth blushed as she answered. "Of course you are!"

"So get to work woman, or it will be many a cold night until I can make you melt with pleasure."

Blushing deeper red, Beth said, "If I can't get things going soon I'll come to you. Love you a bunch and miss you more."

"I wish I was there to show you how much you mean to me. Love you." Sirius said his tone utterly serious and laden with longing. "Good night."

"Good day." She hung up with a wistful smile.

"Spill," Winry said,"what did he say that made you blush?"

"Not telling." Beth said one again brilliant pink. "He said the extra phones are for you all. The manuals are in the box." She passed the phones and the manuals around. Roy was skeptical but Rachel dialed her Dad and immediately got through. She spoke to him for a few minutes then hung up. "It works."

Radar looked at the phone in his hand, he looked at Beth. "Did he say anything about how he did this?"

"He said something about the special warding for Harry, goblin grown crystals and muggle engineering. Help me clear him, he can come and you can pick his brain all you can get him to cooperate with."

Radar looked at her "You're mean taunting me like that."

"And you're mean keeping me from the rest of my box." Beth finally pulled the rest of the contents out. There was a letter from Harry and a large envelope inside were some enlargements of the engagement shots there were also wallet sized versions and a bunch of pictures which she suspected were duplicates she flicked through them then shared them. The women oohed and ahhed appropriately when she share the photos of the beach dinner and Beth smiled widely when she saw that Harry had caught her expression when Sirius gave her her ring.

"Who's the photographer?" Roy found himself asking.

"Harry." Beth answered.

"He's good."

"Beth why is it in this shot you're wearing a green wrap yet in these shots you're wearing turquoise, and where the flowers come from?" Walter asked.

"Harry. Apparently early in our acquaintance he decide I would make a good mom so he planted seeds in Sirius' mind. Then one day while Sirius was fighting a cold he got an idea when I tried on my green dress. He, how did Sirius put it, he was a little marauder and set us up for this very romantic dinner with all the trimmings including my dress and a day at the spa before hand and he was so damn smug the next day." She laughed. " In retrospect it's hilarious. Anyway he knew Sirius was going to ask me and decided I needed a welcome to the family present and bought the pareau and the flowers. He also found the spot to take this."Beth pulled out the eleven by fourteen pictures of what Harry had called formal engagement shots. "This day was the first time Sirius did magic in front of me. Unlike most wizards he was very comfortable doing no magic at all for days at a time. I have to thank all of you. You're sharing this with me which is more than my family is doing right now."

Roy felt bad for Beth her parents had basically ignored her existence since the second of December. He couldn't do much though. Beth treated them as family and they couldn't help responding in kind even if it wasn't purely professional. He quickly ran through the schedule demands of the next day. The schedule the group worked from was slightly odd they rotated in everyone's shift being eight hours but they started in alternating four hour increments they came together twice a day once in the morning for PT and again for twenty minutes in the evenings for schedule review, with Radar working during the day as support staff.

Elsewhere in the castle, Maryanne Stevens was wondering how she and her daughter had grown so far apart. Her daughter was wearing a very nice engagement ring yet she knew nothing about it except her daughter had met him on vacation and her husband disapproved. Which was hardly surprising, Rick had always been protective of Beth and no man would be good enough. Now last night, the healer guard on Beth's detail had been unwilling to impart what she knew to her, Beth's own mother. It made her step back and evaluate everything that had happened. What she was seeing about herself and her husband wasn't making her happy, they had always told Beth that being a squib wasn't something to be ashamed of yet they treated her as if she were some mentally deficient child. Not letting her make choices insisting she live with them even though she was grown. And Beth being the tender hearted person she was had let them until it made her sick. Beth was anything but mentally deficient she had graduated cum laude with a dual major from University of Minnesota. Beth couldn't work in the magical world but she had found a place where her skills and talents were useful to her family and she had done it on her own. Maryanne decided she would put her foot down. She didn't want to lose her daughter, and if she and Rick continued in their course that was what would happen. She got up and left to go to her daughter's suite.

Beth had finally given in to Winry's urging to let her do a scan. She had been queasy all day. When Winry finished she said, "Well?"

"You are definitely pregnant. However that's not the only thing making you queasy, your stress level is causing your ulcer to come back. Bland foods, more milk, prenatal vitamins, I'll check with a friend that does babies and see what she says about ulcer medication. I think it's probably a good thing you intend to move out, it will be easier for you..." She was interrupted by a knock on the door.

It was Maryanne. "May I come in and speak with Beth?"

Winry looked over her shoulder at Beth. Beth nodded. Winry stepped aside to allow Maryanne entrance then said "I'll let the elves in the kitchen know." and left closing the door behind her.

"I am sorry. I'm sorry for not seeing you as the person you are, for being so unkind since you been back, and most of all sorry for treating you as incompetent because you don't do magic."

"Thank you Mother. Would you like to hear about my vacation?"

"Yes, I would. I would also like to hear about the man that put that ring on your finger, and I'd like a closer look at it." she reached for her daughter's hand. "May I?"

The brilliant smile Maryanne got in return made her go misty-eyed, as her daughter's left hand extended to meet hers.


	22. Sorrow

Disclaimer: We all know how these work, I acknowledge that J., Warner Bros. and Scholastic own Harry Potter and all other characters and settings from cannon, and I get to write whatever I please and even add in characters of my own as long as I don't get any money. The no money sucks but there you go, at least I don't get lawyers knocking on my door. Addendum: If you recognize a name of a character from elsewhere they aren't mine.

A/N: !warning!This chapter contains death.

Sirius' Savior

Chapter 22 Sorrow

December15, 1988

Sirius' offered a toast to the baby and his parents that made their many friends and neighbors chuckle and Siska blush and Liana mock swat the back of Sirius' head with her hand. Sirius made his way back through the crowded village party making his goodbyes as he went. His prediction of Harry needing to crash halfway through the party had proved very accurate. He nudged the already half asleep Harry into following him to the car. And once they we're home he nudged him harder to get him into the house and into bed.

An hour later he received a panicked phone call from Cahaya the unfortunate policeman who had remained on duty while the rest joined the party.

"Bapak Black! You must come, you must help!"

"On my way but I need to know where."

"The village square!"

Sirius hung up, wrote a quick note for Harry in case he wasn't back before morning and then limped as quickly as possible to the gate house. Where he grabbed his wand and shrunken motorcycle, before apparating to a blind alley not far from the square. Even from here it was very obvious what Cahaya had called about. The one building that was big enough to hold the village wide celebration was engulfed in flames, even as he watched it collapsed. Swearing he forgot about secrecy and apparated to where he and his wand would do the most good.

Nine hours later Harry rode his bicycle towards town he wondered what emergency had called Sirius away but the fact he wasn't back said it was major. This was odd, he was at the park on the edge of the village where his martial arts class met most of the time; the park was usually crawling with kids by now. Maybe they were sleeping in after the party, but sensei should be here at least and he wasn't. Harry decided to go the rest of the way into town.

When he got to the edge of the town square he froze. It resembled pictures on television news of places that were attacked by terrorists. There were long lines of bodies some covered by sheets, some by plastic body bags, some by shirts, and a large number of those unmoving bodies covered by shirts looked like they were kids. Harry looked towards the building where last night's party had been held. It was a pile of rubble there were people trying to clear the rubble and there was an ambulance close by.

Harry could see Sirius was one of the people working. He moved towards the rows of bodies. His eyes had already given him the story but his mind and his heart weren't accepting it yet. He stopped next to a body of a child that was wearing familiar shoes. Gulping he slowly reached out and uncovered the face. He sank to the ground as tears flooded his eyes.

Sirius uncovered another body in the rubble. It was the one person he had both dreaded and hoped to find. Sri had obviously been killed when the roof collapsed. That meant that all of his and Harry's adoptive family here on Bali were dead. Killed because some idiot that was probably drunk had crashed his expensive muscle car that had a large illegal nitrus booster tank into a building filled with people in the worst possible place, near the propane supply. Most of those that weren't killed outright from the crash or the resulting explosion died in the brief fire or when the roof collapsed. Sirius estimated that half of the town maybe more had been here when it happened. It was only fate's whim he and Harry hadn't been. They had managed to find fifteen survivors late last night and early this morning but for the last six hours it had only been bodies. Heartsick Sirius lifted Sri's body into a fireman's carry she was light enough he would manage despite his leg besides it was something he owed her for the way she adopted him and Harry. Sirius figured at this point they were almost done anyway. As he got clear of the rubble he saw Harry next to Hadi's body. He carried his burden over and after carefully setting it down. He took Harry in his arms and they sat together crying.

Two hours later rescue personnel declared all the bodies found and started the task of identifying the seventy five bodies. By this time both Harry and Sirius had gone numb, so they helped as they knew most of the people anyway. One of the rescuers, a policeman from a neighboring village, took them home and stayed with them because both were showing signs of shock. Sirius took a hot shower then climbed into bed he'd been up twenty-nine hours. Two hours later Harry left his own room and climbed into Sirius' bed so he wouldn't be alone as he cried some more.


	23. What's wrong?

Disclaimer: We all know how these work, I acknowledge that J., Warner Bros. and Scholastic own Harry Potter and all other characters and settings from cannon, and I get to write whatever I please and even add in characters of my own as long as I don't get any money. The no money sucks but there you go, at least I don't get lawyers knocking on my door.

Addendum: If you recognize a character name from elsewhere it isn't mine.

A/N: Gomen nasai, If I made you cry last chapter. It was necessary

Sirius' Savior

Chapter 23 What's Wrong

December 16,1988

Beth was puzzled when Sirius didn't call her that day. She couldn't wait to tell him that her mother had apologized and she wondered why he didn't call. But she had a busy day anyway with the monthly NATO talks. She didn't worry though because one, she was busy and two, she was tired she had stayed up way too late the night before to talk with her mother.

Maryanne Stevens went to the office she knew was used by Beth's security detail. "I would like to read the report your team has complied on my daughter's fiance." she told Radar. She sat at one of the two desks in the room as he pulled the file from the drawer. She wanted to read the report because she trusted the security team to be objective in their assessment. Beth's track record with men spoke for itself. She skimmed Beth's account of her vacation already familiar with it because of the six hour talk she had had last night. She the read the ICW alert that had gone out in November 1981 judging him as highly dangerous. She read the British trial transcripts from March 1982 and frowned. There was nothing until else in the ICW file until July of this year when there was a description of a workshop being taught by Sirius O. Black muggle police techniques and their practical application by aurors which was very curious by itself then she started the reports on what Indonesia had told them through general security reports and lastly the phone interview with Secretary of Security Budiono. "Can I get a copy of this."

Radar wasn't about to tell the first lady no; so he pulled out a stack of paper equivalent to the file and performed a duplication spell handing the new papers to her.

Maryanne left the office thinking. Wondering when she should confront her husband.

December 17, 1988 Bali Indonesia

Sirius hated this. Even though he was officially retired, because he was highest ranked officer and knew many of the victims he got recruited to do notifications this was in addition to making all the decisions about the belongings of Sri's entire family and making arrangements for the funeral. At least a mass funeral wasn't an unheard of thing in Bali.

It was 8 p.m. and he was just getting home. Harry had been alone almost all day and he probably shouldn't have been. But what was Sirius to do, everyone he would normally leave Harry with was dead. The only two people that weren't were working overtime like he himself was, trying to get things together in the aftermath of yesterday's tragedy. Crap he was so tired he was quoting the bloody news agencies. He found Harry sitting in the living room looking bewildered and sad.

"Hey kiddo."

"I didn't do anything today. I couldn't, I never do things by myself here it's always me and Hadi, with Liana telling us what to do."

Sirius pressed his lips together and blinked back the tears he'd been fighting all day. "Get ready for bed except your teeth I'll make soup and sandwiches. We'll eat and go to bed."

"Can I sleep in your room again?"

"Sure, I don't think I'm ready to be by myself yet either."

Sirius had pulled the first of the two grilled cheese sandwiches out of the skillet and the microwave beeped to say soup was hot when Sirius' cell phone rang. Exhausted he barely kept from snarling when he answered "Black."

"Sirius?" Beth's soothing voice reached through the phone to calm him. Beth didn't know why but Sirius' voice was so upset but something was obviously wrong.

"Beth, oh god . Tell me about your day or anything I need... I need you."

"Sirius you're scaring me, did something happen? Is Harry okay?"

"Merlin, what to say..." he inhaled sharply then blew out hard. "A drunk driver crashed his enhanced muscle car into the building that was being used for the party the other night. There was an explosion... seventy-five people died..." Sirius lost the fight and a sob broke free. "Harry is physically unharmed but neither of us is doing well at the moment."

Beth inhaled sharply. No wonder Sirius had been sharp when he answered. That party would have included all those that Sirius and Harry counted as family or close friends, seventy-five people dead. In that moment she made a decision. "How long would it take you and Harry to pack up lock stock and barrel have everything there squared away and get to Andersen Air Force Base in Guam?"

"Four maybe five days." Sirius took the second sandwich from the pan. and put it on a plate.

Harry trailed into the kitchen and sat at the counter Sirius gave him the second sandwich and a mug of tomato soup.

"Get started by the time you're there I'll have diplomatic papers naming you a courier and giving you permission to bypass customs."

"Do you want to talk to Harry?" Sirius asked.

"I'm not sure what to say but yes."

"Kiddo," Sirius nudged Harry then handed him the phone, "It's Beth."

A faint spark of life shot through his emerald eyes and he brought the phone to his ear.

"Hey Harry, Sirius told me what happened and I'm very sorry about it. I wanted to thank you for all the lovely pictures. Roy the head of my security detail thought they looked professional. And my mom loved the engagement location you picked as did my detail."

"I miss you Beth."

"I miss you too. I'm hoping to get everything worked out so you and Sirius can be here for Christmas but you have to do your part there okay?"

"Yes ma'am."

"I need to talk to Sirius again okay." Beth felt almost ready to weep because she could hear how sad Harry was. "Feel better kiddo. You'll get through this. See you soon."

A second later she heard Sirius' voice. "Eat your supper then go brush your teeth. I follow you in a bit. Why Guam, Beth?"

"I have a cousin he's a in the Air Force there. I'll have him meet you and escort you to your flight. You and he have a fair amount in common. You're both considered renegades by your families."

Sirius remembered one of his old jokes with the Marauders. "How'd you know I was the white sheep of the Black family?"

"It makes sense, you said your family was the _Blackest_ in England. Yet you are the lightest wizard I know."

"So do you have those guarantees yet?"

"No but I will, if I don't have them when you get to Guam you can delay there until I do."

"Okay tell me about this cousin of yours."

"Jack is an interesting character he's smart as a whip but likes to play the country hick. His father wanted him to go to Cornell and study business, Jack applied to the Air Force Academy and got in he and I don't talk much but he's family. He'll do as I ask."

"All right as much as I wish we could talk all night I have an eight year old to comfort and he's already spent too much of today taking a backseat."

"Give him a hug from me, I can only imagine what you two are feeling right now. Goodnight."

Beth ended her call.

Rachel knocked and stuck her head around the door. "You get him?" She noticed Beth's expression "You okay?"

"I got a hold of him, but...he and Harry just lost the closest thing they had to family. I'm almost ready to go. Could you ask Radar for five copies of the file on Sirius for say by lunch. I need to get them pronto."

"Sure." A short time later they left the castle to take Beth to work. Once at work Beth sat at her desk and typed a couple of memos and made a phone call to her brother Nicholas. "Hey Nic, it's Beth I need to consult with you."

"What laws have you broken?"

"I haven't broken any, yet. If Dad doesn't lay off the overprotective father act soon though... Actually the consult is for a friend."

"I'm free this evening Della and I came to a parting of the ways. She tried a little to hard to use me to get to Dad and I've got two tickets to the symphony at seven and reservations at Antonio's at ten. It was going to be Della until two nights ago, I just hadn't gotten around to canceling them yet."

"Ouch."Beth had a great deal of sympathy for her brother. Nic was the same age as her and was a very successful criminal defense lawyer for a firm that represented both worlds here in Washington DC. He actually lived in a condo half way between Baltimore and D.C. "Sounds good though. Also can you give me the name of a reputable real estate agent."

"Tonight. My next appointment is here. Gotta go."

Beth went to her assigned meetings and did her usual through job of finding the middle ground in the dispute and working for a win win situation. She called the castle and asked Bess to pull her sky blue satin evening gown, her marquise diamond choker and the diamond chandelier earrings, and the royal blue velvet cloak together and send it with the courier that was bringing the files she'd asked Radar for. She called Radar directly and asked him to let the team know about the change in plans for the evening. She knew it wouldn't be a huge adjustment for two reasons both locations were well know to the security forces and Nic's security would have already put plans in place. Midday she was surprised to see Roy doing courier duty. She was on the phone when he came in. she smiled then finished her conversation.

After she hung up the phone, Roy started talking, "Beth here's the file you requested copies of and I'll let you have it this time but these files are not for your use their meant to be internal for risk assessment. And here's your dress and Bess sent this along too."

"Roy I appreciate you helping me and I appreciate even more you letting me use this file. Until this morning I would have been somewhat content to wait until Daddy took his head out of his ass. But when I called Sirius this morning I found out he and Harry lost everyone they mentioned to me in this. She slid the article the main paper on Bali had run about the tragic accident and it's aftermath, and it's translation that she asked the asian pacific research department to pull. I want to have them stateside by Christmas. To do that I'm willing to use this," she tapped the file," every favor I'm owed, and every dirty secret I know that I have to make that happen."

Roy half wanted to cringe, he had learned that Beth always spoke her mind if she trusted you. She didn't open her mouth and say everything, she did have an excellent sense of discretion. He knew that the his team had been given her trust for reasons, he didn't understand. It seemed she was warning him so he could be prepared to defend her from danger should it materialize.

At five Beth went to an appointment she had made that morning with the Secretary of State, she nervously entered his office. "Good evening Miss O'Neill"

"Good evening sir. I know this is very out of the norm, but I know you have the clearance to help me. I have a file I'd like you to read; the pertinent facts are in the sections labeled ICW and Indonesia." Beth waited patiently while he read.

Twenty minutes later the Secretary spoke "If I remember my original briefing on this topic the ICW is equivalent to the UN it almost seems as if the file from the British is about a different man. Why bring this to my attention?"

"I would like to bring him and his godson Harry here under diplomatic credentials so he's not automatically extradited to the UK. I would like to if it's possible to grant them asylum until the ICW can force the Brits to retry Sirius in the international court."

"This is a magical matter I don't see how it falls in my purview."

"It will be easier to slip him in as a non-magical."

"Humph. Why should I? How is this in the best Interest of the U.S."

"First simple justice sir. Second in the magical world the name Harry Potter has a great weight, helping Sirius helps Harry. Third Sirius is a genius he is developing technology that will bridge the differences between our worlds, thus increasing the likely hood of peaceful interaction between those worlds and world peace is what we are supposed to be about. The final reason I would give you is personal I met him in Palau on my vacation and I fell in love with him. The first part of that file is my account of our time together." Beth blushed lightly.

"I will consider your request. Who compiled the report?"

Roy who had unobtrusively followed Beth into the office, stepped forward. "That would be me sir. Roy Mustang security officer for Miss O'Neill's detail. I complied that report because when she first mentioned his name all I knew of him was the 1981 ICW communique. It is as through as I have been able to make it.

"Thank you, if I have questions?"

"You can contact me on my cell phone 410-555-5555 or Miss O'Neill's 410-555-1122."

"I thought wizards short out cell phones."

"Sirius figured out a way around that problem he gave me and my security team cell phones so they could better protect me,it's just one of the examples of his brilliance. I should go. I'm supposed to go to the symphony tonight with my brother. Thank you for listening Mr, Secretary."

"Enjoy your evening, Miss O'Neill."

Beth and her team went to her brothers condo. She changed into the simple but elegant greecian style sheath evening gown. She smiled when she noticed that in addition to the jewelry she requested. Bess had included the rhinestone studded comb she sometimes use to put her hair up with and three pave white gold and CZ bangle bracelets and her makeup. She heard her brother come in and head to his bedroom to change. She exited the guest bedroom and asked Winry if she would shrink her other clothes and briefcase and keeping one copy of Roy's report out also asked her to shrink that before tucking everything into her evening purse. Her brother's security team gave her looks of mingled disgust, pity, and scorn. Her brother exited his bedroom in his tuxedo and gave his security team a glare as they looked at Beth. "Beth, you look ravishing!"

"You look rather debonair yourself."

"What's this?" he said pulling at her left hand. "Who's the lucky fellow who captured my darling sister?"  
"That's one of the things I need to talk to you about. But don't we need to get to the concert?"

Nic checked his watch."Indeed we do." Everyone if you would be so kind. Beth and I will be ten seconds behind you." Nic handed her the royal blue velvet cloak and offered his arm. Beth took it in a tight grip as they apparated to the concert hall's apparition point. Once they made their way to the first balcony box stage left. Nic said, "We're here it won't start without us. So spill, I've heard too much about the trouble you ditching your security caused and Mother and Dad's worries while you were gone and how **un**cooperative you've been since you got back."

"Read this." she said handing him the file. After tapping it with his wand to re-size it, he read until the concert started. During the intermission he sent Winry to get something for all of them to drink. She came back with water for the detail and something that from a distance looked like champagne but wasn't that she gave to Beth and Nic. He absently mindedly sipped it most of his attention on the file. He suddenly looked up "What the...?"

"Sparkling cider, safe for the baby." Winry said only loud enough for the three of them to hear.

Beth gave her a smile while Nic got an oh my god look on his face. "Beth? You're ?" She nodded then gestured back at the file. He frowned as he read the first ICW alert then the transcript of Sirius' trial had him positively scowling. The second half of the concert started. Following the concert they apparated to Antonio's where his face became a study of puzzlement as he read through the Indonesian information. "So which man is he?" The Dark wizard or the honest auror and victim of one hell of a smear campaign?" He asked before they ordered.

"The auror. I haven't added this but Sirius and Harry lost everyone they had in Bali two days ago and I want to get them here by Christmas."

"What do you want me to do?'

"Will you take his case?"

"Of course, I won't even charge him full price because he'll be my brother in law. It will be easy though the Brits case has holes big enough to drive a semi through. As clear a case of trying to railroad someone as I've ever seen. MY only question is why and who benefited."

"Who else do you think needs to read this?"

"Matthais Beckley....hmmn...Silverton Richards, Bettina Rosemont."

"Bettina?" Beth asked surprised.

"Bettina may be many things but she is an honest journalist and since public opinion is one of the things that got him convicted in the UK we need to use it in the fight for his freedom. The last person who I would say needs to read this is Dad."

"My team has tried. Dad actually blew up the decanters in his office. Poor Roy was almost shaking when he came to tell me."

"Roy? As in Roy Mustang hit wizard extraordinaire that isn't afraid of his boss Chambers and may, if rumors currently circulating are true, may eventually be the first non-pureblood Director of WIS."

"Yes. Daddy is furious with me. And he's even unhappier about my choice of fiance. But Sirius fell in love with me it truly doesn't matter to him I'm a squib. What's really funny is if Daddy were to meet Sirius like I did, he'd like him. They have similar views about what's important and about the direction the magical world should move in."

"I see what I can do, where's Mother in all this?"

"I don't know, coming around hopefully. She doesn't know about the baby yet but she does know about the engagement."

"Yeah that is quite the ring. So I want details of how you felt about where you went other than a beach somewhere, met a man our parents won't approve of , and screwed like rabbits."

Beth grinned at her brother's deliberate slur. Of all her brothers he was her favorite and it wasn't just he was the same age. Michael was a professor of history at a magic school in California, Andrew was a veterinarian at a rare magical species reserve, Fredrick was a healer in New York, Thomas a was a businessman, Carson was working on a Potions Mastery, and Benjamin was an Apprentice to a spell crafter. "Come to the castle sunday I'll show you pictures to go with the story you read." She tapped the file near his plate. "How do we do this? Sirius needs assurances of Harry's safety and that he'll get a fair trial before he come here. He fears summarily being extradited to England, and he fears Albus Dumbledore getting control of Harry."

"That first part is easy I'll file a stay of extradition because of irregularities in his trial and the extreme sentence that's been given Monday. The second is a little harder, in England Dumbledore is the Guardian of Record. Do you think Sirius would be willing to temporarily sign guardianship over to you, or better Dad and Mother until the **irregularities** have been investigated by an independent third party in other words until we get someone over there to look at the sealed wills?"

"Maybe. Here's our dinner and Nic thanks. How long do you think?"

"My pleasure sister. Three or four days probably week at most. Now what was this about you needing the name of a reputable real estate agent?"


	24. The Wills

Disclaimer: We all know how these work, I acknowledge that J.K. Rowlings, Warner Bros. and Scholastic own Harry Potter and all other characters and settings from cannon, and I get to write whatever I please and even add in characters of my own as long as I don't get any money. The no money sucks but there you go, at least I don't get lawyers knocking on my door.

Addendum: Any characters and or character names you recognize don't belong to me either.

A/N: This chapter was very difficult to produce and achieve the tone I wanted it to have as result I got a little behind schedule on writing future chapter so it may be a day or two before I update after this one.

Sirius' Savior

Chapter 24 The Wills

November 25, 1988

Grimjaw Trollslayer looked at the wizard and two witches in front of him and wondered why the duke would choose them as his allies. He sat there quietly watching to see if they had patience, if they spoke before two minutes had passed he would know they did not. His Grace needed patient allies because impatient ones could easily get His Grace and Lord Potter killed. Wizards in his experience wanted immediate gratification, humans were never patient creatures and had always wanted instant gratification but in wizards this trait was magnified somehow. When His Grace had been young he had been one of the worst of his kind. Alphard Black had been patient and understood order, he had taught his heir order but life, life had taught His Grace patience.

After three minutes of staring at each other across a desk Amelia spoke. "Grimjaw I know that you are the goblin in charge of the Black and Potter accounts. I know that the goblins have not accepted the Wizengamot's ruling that Sirius Black is a Death Eater and is an accessory to murder and kidnapper. I met Black in Japan four months ago and he gave me reasons to doubt it as well. He mentioned you. I was hoping that you could supply me with a copy of the Potter wills."

"Alas Madame Deputy **I cannot** **supply **you with a copy that would be a treaty violation."

Grimjaw waited to see if she caught the subtlety. She didn't but the werewolf wizard did.

"Grimjaw would it be a treaty violation for you to show me a copy of the Potter wills in your files?"

"It would not." Grimjaw nodded at his assistant. He looked closer at the werewolf. "You would be?"

"Remus Lupin."

"Ah, you would be the one His Grace wishes to be Steward over his properties here and in France. I recommended to him to get one, his father's house elf major domo isn't sufficient, the poor thing is old and the stress of his position is driving the poor little fellow to senility."

"Why do you refer to Sirius as His Grace Grimjaw? The Blacks are mere viscounts." Andromeda interjected.

Grimjaw handed Andromeda Tonks a family tree one that went back further then any she had seen growing up. Grimjaw's assistant handed him folded documents. "the Potter wills" he handed them to Remus.

Remus opened the smaller of the documents.

I, Lily Victoria Evans Potter, of Godric's Hollow Wales, declare this to be my will, and I revoke all prior wills and codicils that I have made.

Article I

All estate taxes, together with administrative expenses shall be paid out against the principal of my estate, not to exceed three percent and waive on behalf any attempts to recover those expenses of behalf of my heirs.

Article II

I give all tangible personal property except the contents of my vault 1005 that I own at my death, to my husband James Tiberius Potter if he is living. If not I give it to my son Harry James Potter to be held in trust at Gringott's the cost of moving and storage of said property will be paid by my estate as a just administrative expense.

I leave the contents of my personal vault 1005 to Harry James Potter to be place in his trust vault #817 at my death, access to said vault to be granted when he turns 11.

Article III

I name James Tiberius Potter as my executor if he for any reason is unable to fulfill this role, I name Ironclaw of Gringott's Bank & Goblin Trust and Alice Louise Symthe Longbottom as co-executors.

Article IV

In the event of my death while Harry James Potter is a minor, custody resides with his father James Tiberius Potter. If he is also deceased or otherwise incapacitated custody goes to the following people in the following order: Sirius Orion Black, Alice Louise Symthe Longbottom, Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick. Under no circumstances is he to ever be placed with Petunia Marie Evans Dursley.

Article V

In the event Harry James Potter is orphaned, with the deaths of myself and my husband James Tiberius Potter the responsibility of the financial trusts will be held by his Guardian and Ironclaw or his chosen successor until Harry James Potter comes of age.

I, Lily Victoria Evans Potter, signed this will August 10, 1980.

_Lily Victoria Evans Potter_

On this date August 10, 1980, we witnessed Lily Victoria Evans Potter sign the foregoing document and act as witnesses that she is of sound mind and of free will and that these are her own intentions.

_**Sirius Orion Black**_

**Alice Louise Symthe Longbottom**

Ironclaw

Remus nodded as he finished it. Lily's will was exactly what he would have expected. He passed the will to Amelia to read. He opened James' will. Unlike Lily's will James' was written in his own hand. A feeling of nostalgia lightly tinged with grief swept over Remus. Shoving it aside Remus read James' will.

_I James Tiberius_ _Potter, Earl of Gryffindor, Viscount of Riderscroft, Baronet of Hogsmeade being of sound mind and body declare this to be my last will and testament revoking all previous wills and codicils. All estate taxes not to exceed two and three quarter percent and administrative fees not to exceed half a percent of the total estate value per year will be paid by my estate and I waive the right to these fees on behalf of my heirs. To my good friend Remus Lupin I leave 10,000 galleons a year. Sorry it can't be more but ministry strictures on werewolves being what they are. This way you'll be able to afford that new potion. To Sirius Orion Black I leave my Bachelor's Apartment in London floo address "stag's loft" on the condition he share it with Remus and half my shares of Zonko's Joke Shop. To our secret keeper, Peter Pettigrew I leave half my shares of Zonko's Joke Shop and Blackthorne cottage on the outskirts of Hogsmeade. To Albus Dumbledore as the leader of Order of the Phoenix and for the __use of the Order I leave 400,000 galleons conditional on his return of my invisibility cloak to the Potter estate said cloak can be identified when touched by it's rightful owner as it was spelled to by Ignotus Pevrell. To Frank and Alice Longbottom and my godson Neville I grant the deed to Jasper Commons Magical Horticulture. I was truly honored to be named Neville's godfather and I give this to encourage the earth elemental magic gift I sense he has. To my greatest treasure, my wife Lily Victoria Evans Potter I leave the Cottage in Godric's Hollow, and a widow's pension of 60,000 galleons a year and my wedding ring. My son, Harry James Potter inherits the remainder of my estate including: Gryffindor Abbey and its lands, Potter Manse and its farms, Riderscroft Manor, Thistle cottage, and all lands owned by the Potter family but held in trust as part of the Foundation for the Betterment of Wizarding Society, all personal property not otherwise assigned (See attached list), all stock in Cleensweep Broom Company, Thompson's Wizarding Trunks, Flourish and Blott's, Daily Prophet, Hylands Apothecary, Twillfit & Tattings, Three Broomsticks the content's of the Potter Family Vault #504(see attached inventory) the contents of my personal vault #725 (See attached list). I name Templeton Peck, the Potter family barrister, and Ironclaw of Gringott's Bank and Goblin Trust as co-executors. In the event of my death Lily Victoria Evans Potter has custody of my son and control over the seats in the Wizengamot, Hogwarts Board of Governors, St. Mungo's Board of Governors, and the Chair position of the Foundation for the Betterment of Wizarding Society. In the event she is deceased as well, Harry James Potter will be placed with the following people in the following order Sirius Orion Black his Godfather, Alice Louise Symthe Longbottom his Godmother, Minerva McGonagall, then Filius Flitwick under no circumstances is he to be placed with his maternal relatives Petunia and Vernon Dursley. Harry James Potter's Guardian will have a stipend of 400 galleons a month for Harry's health and welfare. The seats and his finances will be managed by agreement among his trustees made up of his Guardian, Ironclaw or his chosen successor, and Templeton Peck. As the last Potter, Harry James Potter will inherit a great responsibility and according to the end of line clause (Wizarding Constitution year 1672) when he becomes an adult at 17, he will take on the full duties as Head of the Ancient and Noble house of Potter. To prepare him for this he will receive access to the various vaults on a time line, #1020 Access at age 5 monthly stipend 25 galleons starting age 1 #817 Access at age 11 stipend 1000 per quarter starting age 1 #725 Access at 15 no stipend, #504 Access at age 17. At age 15 he is to be given guidance into his future role in the Wizengamot, As he will take his place in the Wizengamot at 17 rather than the usual age 25._

_This is my last will and Testament_

_James Tiberius Potter_

_Witnessed this the 27__th__ day of October, 1981 by_

**Franklin Oliver Longbottom**

_**Albus Brian Percival Wulfric Dumbledore**_

Ironclaw

Remus finished reading James will and frowned. Albus knew James wishes but he had sealed the wills. It was callus and selfish of him, but he thought about the difference having a place to live since he knew Sirius wouldn't need the loft and had probably only been left it because he would let Remus live there thereby getting around werewolf ownership laws. The difference that the money and the Wolfsbane could have had made for him. It made him want to howl in fury. Then it struck him in his will James told who his secret keeper was. Albus knew that as well. Growling he handed the second will to Amelia, and to distract himself he said to Grimjaw "Steward?"

"Yes His Grace has seven large properties between France and England and his ward has several more. He has requested that I hire a steward to visit his properties and those of his ward. The steward would also be expected to keep current of events that would affect His Grace's interests here and in France. He is aware of your affliction and is aware that due to ministry regulation you are limited to travel here in the UK and France,due to your dual citizenship. I think you will find what he has written into the contracts quite advantageous. Four days off surrounding the full moon and a supply of wolfsbane every month, room and board and any required travel expenses and a salary that is generous certainly enough to replace those...clothes. You will keep in touch with Mrs. Tonks as she will be voting His Grace's interests with the Wizengamot and on the Hogwarts board. Lord Malfoy will be put out that he no longer controls two seats on that board."

Andromeda meanwhile had traced the family heritage back to Charlemagne and was sitting somewhat stunned. "He is a duke Remus."

Amelia put the second will down. "How could he justify what he's done? According to Sirius, Hagrid was going to take Harry to his aunt and uncle's yet the wills of both parents clearly forbid such a thing. And you, Mr. Lupin to deprive you. It names Peter Pettigrew as secret keeper, he disappeared in June 1982 his apartment was trashed and there was blood but no body and there was no motive that we could determine. That Albus said nothing at Sirius' mockery of a trial! If I could have a copy of these two documents I could do a fair amount of housecleaning at the ministry and clear His Grace."

"Alas Madame the documents cannot leave the bank they are private files for internal use only. To allow them out of the bank represents a treaty violation, and the last thing any of us desire is a war between Wizards and Goblins I have already bent the rules as far as I can. Somehow the Ministry must be forced to unseal the wills."

Remus took the job offer and visited the various properties belonging to Sirius and Harry. He found himself at a loss of how he should bridge the emotional distance between himself and Sirius created by his previous belief in Sirius' guilt in the death of James and Lily. He was afraid even to try. He sent reports of his findings. He sent a report that Dumbledore himself voted the Potter Wizengamot seat that he had appointed Elphias Doge to the Hogwarts board seat and another old friend to the 's seat and had taken the Chairperson of the foundation seat for himself. Templeton Peck, The Potter Family Solicitor, he discovered was missing. He had last been seen on Oct. 29, 1981 and his partner Hector M. Murdock didn't have the initiative to do anything with the Potter files so Remus asked Amelia for a recommendation for a new wizarding solicitor for the Potter and Black families.

Andromeda was happy that she could help her cousin by voting the Black seats but found herself on the outskirts of society and influence because her marriage to Ted distanced her from the pureblood families and her maiden name distanced her from anyone else. Only Amelia seemed willing to socialize with her.

Amelia was able to make some progress. She contacted Lady Augusta Longbottom and started encouraging her out of the isolation that Lady Augusta had lived in except for Wizengamot meetings. Inviting Lady Longbottom and Neville to small gatherings at their London flat or the cozy country cottage that Susan had inherited from her parents. After five months she had found out that Augusta had withdrawn from public life to fend off suggestions that she wouldn't be a good guardian for Neville because she was too involved in public life. Amelia traced the rumors to their source Albus Dumbledore. Sirius would win his bet.


	25. Moving

Disclaimer: We all know how these work, I acknowledge that J.K. Rowlings, Warner Bros. and Scholastic own Harry Potter and all other characters and settings from cannon, and I get to write whatever I please and even add in characters of my own as long as I don't get any money. The no money sucks but there you go, at least I don't get lawyers knocking on my door.

Addendum: If you recognize a name of a character from elsewhere it isn't mine.

Sirius' Savior

Chapter 25 Moving

The magical President and his wife were fighting, and he had been banished from their bed. He had spent twenty eight years married to Maryanne and this was the first time in all that time when they had been under the same roof but were in different beds. He couldn't quite figure out how it happened; they had been having their monthly Sunday night dinner with the family and all of his sons portkeyed in from their various homes around the States.

After dinner Beth had pulled out the photos from her trip to show Nic, Carson and Thomas.

"Beth, baby, what are those?"

" Don't call me baby I'm thirty two for heaven's sake. They're pictures from my vacation Daddy."

"Put them away now! I don't want to see pictures of you and that...that criminal."

"No one said you had to look at them and just because you don't want to see them doesn't mean everyone else here feels the same way. And Sirius isn't a criminal, he's a good man!"

"That Criminal can't even enter this country because if he does his soul is forfeit! What kind of person gets that assigned as a punishment? I said put those pictures away now young lady or I'll make you!"

"They're just pictures..." Maryanne tried to placate her husband.

"_Incendio_!" the pictures burst into flames.

"How could you? You... I HATE YOU!" Beth left the room.

The hurt on his daughter's face at that moment had made him feel guilty, but Sirius Black was a criminal and there was no way he would allow his precious daughter to soil herself by associating someone of that caliber. His son Nic had stood, given him a dismayed and disgusted look and bid Maryanne goodnight and left. His other sons were too confused to voice an opinion they couldn't understand why he was so upset by pictures. Maryanne had glared daggers at him while bidding the rest of their children goodbye. The argument that followed in their private quarters rattled the windows. It had ended when Maryanne had walked to the door and opened it and said in a voice so cold Antarctica would seem warm by comparison, "I have been your wife for twenty eight years and I have always supported you even when I didn't necessarily agree with you. There have been many times when I put you first instead of the children which is as it should be because you are my husband. BUT this time Rick, I have to side with my daughter. She is a woman grown not an awkward adolescent or a baby as you so often call her, and I have read the file security put together. Beth has a good head on her shoulders and despite being a squib, she is a capable person. I will not put you ahead of her this time, you may rejoin me in our bed when you have made amends with our daughter and I would **suggest** **you start** by reading the file that security has put together." She gave him a shove out the door and then closed and magically locked it behind him.

Elsewhere in the castle after exiting the bathroom where she had just lost her dinner Beth called, "Bess!" The house elf popped in. "Bring my trunks!" She went back to her bathroom and started to pack her toiletries. When had gathered them all, she stepped back into her bedroom. The two trunks sat waiting. Beth loaded her belongings from the bathroom into the trunks. She moved to her closet and started on her clothes. She systematically went through and packed all her belongings into the two trunks. The last item she packed was the large photo of her and Sirius. Mentally she thanked God that she had only taken the pictures that she had taken, not any of the ones Harry had sent. She would be able to get reprints tomorrow, She glanced at her watch, make that today. George would have just come on duty two hours ago. Winry would be off in another two. Beth used her cell phone to call her boss' voice mail and let him know that she wouldn't be in that day. She called for Bess, "I need you to get George and Winry to join me." A few minutes later a knock sounded on her suite door.

Winry opened the door, "What do you need Beth?" there was a half second pause then it was followed by a "What the...?" As she realized that none of the touches Beth used to personalize the suite were in place.

George came in and he looked at the two trunks in the middle of the floor. "Is there a trip I'm not aware of?"

"No however I have every intention of leaving the castle today and I will not return even if that...Jerk that calls himself my father manages to pull his head out of his ass. You've got two hours to figure the best place, I'm inclined to go to Nic's. He won't mind my crashing there until I get my own place, and he already has appropriate security in place. Thought's?"

George looked at Winry as a mind healer he was aware of how stressed Beth had been for the last couple of weeks. He and Winry had been keeping a close eye on Beth, "Your brother's is an excellent idea at least for short term. How about you contact him so his security doesn't go crazy when we show up, and I'll arrange for a car." He looked at Beth's very pale skin then asked. "Will you let Winry run a scan once we're there?" He actually wanted to run it now but he could tell in her current mental state odds were good in wouldn't be accurate anyway due to stress.

Beth nodded. She moved to the land line in the castle and then remembered her suspended phone privileges, and frowned at how adolescent that phrase sounded. Then pulled out her cell phone. She let the phone ring. It was a dozen rings before Nic's sleep fogged voice came over the line.

"Whosit?

"Nic It's Beth I'm moving out today. But I've not had a chance to find a place is it possible for me to crash with you until I find a place after what happened last night I can't stay at the castle anymore. I'm all packed I just need your okay and for you to tell your security I'm coming."

"Beth? What? Give me a second...So you're on your way here?"

"If that's okay with you."

"Well that's better than running half the world away. I'll see you when you get here. What time is it anyway?"

Beth suddenly realized that in was only two thirty in the morning and what exactly that meant. She felt the flush of extreme embarrassment sweep over her, followed by a wave of nausea. Winry read her expression and conjured a basin to catch the vomit just in time.

Winry picked up the phone Beth had dropped and spoke to Nic. " Beth is throwing up at the moment I'm sure she be back with you when she finished."

"She's sick?"

"Yes. If being pregnant weren't enough, she's stressed..."

"Bring her here, she's welcome even if it's.... it's..._tempus_...two thirty in the morning!?!"

One and a half hours later Winry exited the guest bedroom of Nicolas Stevens guest bedroom. She was met by Roy, Rachel, George and Nicolas Stevens. Roy voiced the thought that was on all their faces."How is she?"

"Not as good as I would like, she has actually developed a small ulcer so I'm going to get Walter to brew a course of potions. We're going to have to substitute a few ingredients from the standard ulcer potions because she's pregnant. I'm telling her to take the week off from work, the NATO update is done until January anything else is likely to be more intense than I want her doing. She's stressed because of this situation with the President, she's worried about what's going on with Sirius Black and Harry, and frankly if her ulcer gets any worse she may very well lose the babies."

"Wait a second did you just say babies, as in more than one?" Rachel demanded.

Winry nodded. " Triplets. I didn't tell Beth but she's already at risk because of her ulcer but a multiple puts her in a higher risk category for pregnancy complications. I hope just being outside the castle will reduce her stress enough that the potions will get rid of the ulcer."

"Is there anything I should do or not do to help my sister?"

George spoke "We should do everything we can to get Black and Harry here by Christmas. I know Beth was working with that goal in mind. I think maybe some distraction in the form of Christmas shopping, would be good and she needs to start the work of finding a place. So I think a goal for today is getting together with a real estate agent."

Nic nodded, "I'll file the stay of extradition today. And if Beth has those copies of that file I'll see to it that Matthais Beckley and Silverton Richards get copies of it today. It probably works to our advantage Silverton hates Albus Dumbledore and he was the Wizengamot judge in Black's case although that should have been a conflict of interest right there since he claimed guardianship of the Potter kid."

Rachel and Roy both nodded. Roy spoke, "I'll get Hawkeye to come in a little early and pull Radar from support for the day then we can get the shopping covered. I really appreciate you opening up your home like this Mr. Stevens. I nearly had a heart attack when George called me that Beth was packed and planning to leave. I haven't had a chance to be briefed on what set all this off."

"Dad did. We'd had dinner, after dinner Beth got out pictures from her trip to show me Carson, and Thomas. Dad flipped out, told her to put them away. Beth's always been a bit of a mouse when it came to Mom and Dad. Imagine my surprise when the mouse roared. Dad _incendio_ed Beth's vacation pictures. Next thing I know Beth yells I hate you at Dad and leaves the room. I at least had a clue of what was going on I'm sure my brothers are all confused as hell because all she was doing was showing pictures from her vacation they didn't even include the ones showing Black.

"As far as the real estate agent problem, my secretary Mabel just bought a place I'll ask her for the name of her agent and I'll call Carroll Wrexmann she helped me get my place that will give Beth a couple of choices. I'll also ask Madison who the hotshot of custody cases as I know that according to Beth that is one of Black's biggest concerns. As far as opening my home, Beth's my sister and contrary to the beliefs of my father she is quite capable. She may not be able to summon or banish or conjure but she sees the heart quite clearly and has a wisdom that let's her work a magic all her own."

"Thank you in any case for sparing me the nightmare of trying to figure out security concerns and solutions for a new place in a two hour timeframe."

"No problem. Now if you don't mind I'd like to get another hour and a half of sleep." He turned and moved back to his room.

Three hours later Beth's phone woke her, "Mmm..Hello?"

"You sound sleepy love did I wake you?"

"Uhm Hmm," Beth sleepily hummed. She heard a soft chuckle.

"Beth should I let you sleep some more?"

"Huh-uhn, Didn't go bed till almost four."

"Well that almost made sense."

"Sorry, slow to wake up."

"I can tell." Sirius' voice made Beth feel like she had sipped on hot chocolate, it was warm rich and sweet. "Why were you up so late, don't you have work today?"

"Moved out. Winry told me take the week off. I've been a little sick. I found you the best lawyer and he said the Brits case had holes in it big enough for semi trucks, he's filing a stay of extradition today. He recommended that on the custody issue you sign guardian ship over to someone here until the whole custody issue could be resolved by forcing the Wizengamot to unseal the wills of James and Lily. I will call the Secretary of State today to see what he has to say about slipping you in on the sly, but it sounded as if he needed to check with the Muggle President first. How goes stuff on your end? How's Harry?"

"Harry and I packed up the house we're staying in a muggle hotel through tomorrow; the memories at the house are to much for him. I've put the house on the market. Most the arrangements for Liana's family are done. Sri's executor is one of the healer's at St. Michaels I meet with him later today I'll get Harry's medical record while I'm there. The funerals are tomorrow our flight to Guam tomorrow night. Harry is a little lost, he's really missing Hadi, Liana, and Sri. He's taking a bath at the moment. I wanted to get more details on what's supposed to happen when we get to Guam."

"I'll call Jack once we're off the phone. He's coordinating air force special forces in the Asian Pacific region. But they station the job at Andersen Air Force Base in Guam near the Bomber wing but he is a lieutenant colonel, he and his wife Sarah and their son Charlie have a house in base housing you'll stay with them until the clearance goes through then he'll see that you and Harry will get on your flight and you'll fly here to Washington where you'll be met by me and probably some aurors."

"I can't wait to see you."

"Me too. I have something to tell you, but it's the sort of news that should only be given in person so don't ask."

"Okay."

"What do you and Harry want for Christmas?"

"To be there with you... away from here. I never realized how much Harry and I depended on all of them. They gave us so much and at the moment it hurts to go through those moments when you see something and you think I should tell Sri that and then you remember that she's gone. Or when I crack a joke and expect Liana to try and smack my head but nothing happens. It's just hard. I've been through it before so I know it passes but Harry was too little when James and Lily died so he doesn't remember. It's hard for me watching him go through this."

"I can imagine. I was thinking of going shopping for presents today. Any ideas?"

"He'll need warmer clothes and warm pajamas everything we have is tropical weight. I started thinking; we're going to need a place to live. And Harry's going to need a school and I have no idea what's there. I just keep coming up with more stuff I'm going to have to deal with."

"Stop. I will take care of some of this I was planning on talking with a real estate person today so they're going to want a budget and financial info to start. I will get you and Harry three warmer outfits each and one set of warm pajamas, but to do that I need sizes. And if you want me too,"

"Your house budget is up to five million US, I'll get Gringott's New York to transfer funds to an account at Bromley's there in Washington. I'll authorize you to draw on that account, first thing tomorrow morning. If you find a house you absolutely love that's more let me know. As far as house goes plenty of room, pool would be nice, it would be better to be muggle rather than magical. OF course you'll need wards but with Harry, damn I guess I'll have to put off working on a magical computer in favor of figuring out the wards. As far as sizes I wear men's large for sweaters and the like. I'm a thirty four waist, thirty six length. I wear a sixteen and a half neck and thirty five sleeve. Harry wears a boys twelve."

Beth sat there in shock Sirius had to be kidding, "Did you just say my house budget is...Five million dollars?"

"Of course. That should be enough right? Or is it that you don't think we're ready to get a house together? Ah here's Harry."

"Beth?"

"Hiya, kiddo. How you doing?"

"I don't know. I miss Hadi. I kinda wish I was in school because it would be something to do."

"Well I'm working on getting you and Sirius here. I suppose I'll have to look into schools too. Is there any no ways I should be watching out for?"

"No choir requirement, I sing like a bull buffalo."

Beth chuckled. "Don't you mean a bull frog?"

"Frogs sing prettier than me. Why do you think I chose to learn guitar and cello? I like music but I have to work at it."

"Okay no choir. Anything else?"

"Languages, they've gotta have Latin. Japanese would be nice too. Beth I... Am I really going to be with you soon?"

"As soon as I can make it."

"Will it be safe for Sirius?"

In that minute Beth realized how affected Harry had been by Sirius' fugitive status. It made her mad that such a young boy had to be aware of such things. He had definitely learned to be aware, to plan for them. Both he and Sirius, they both cared for each other, looked out for each other. Harry for all his privileged life style didn't take security for granted, it was terrible that he had been denied that basic tenant of childhood. He wasn't the only child that was true of but he was the only one she personally knew. "As safe as I can make it."

"Okay then. I'll let you talk to Sirius. Night Beth."

"Night Harry." Beth waited for the two minutes it took Sirius to get the phone back from Harry and wish him goodnight. "He sounds a little better."

"Getting out of the house helped, he's no longer being overwhelmed by memories from all directions. It's helped a lot him having something to look forward to."

"Hope always helps. You kinda blew me away with that budget. And I didn't get the sizes down."

"Harry boys twelve, me thirty four waist, thirty six inseam, sixteen and a half neck thirty five sleeve, men's large. What do you mean you got blown away by the budget I gave you?"

"I knew that you and Harry were wealthy, I mean Palau Pacific Resort isn't a budget hotel and the two of you stayed in a suite but that you just roll that huge of a figure off as if it is nothing just kinda made it more real."

"I.. I guess I take money mostly for granted. The figure I gave you for a house budget represents what I make in a year between businesses I own and investments since I inherited the Dukedom in Alsace. I figured that would be a good baseline. I'll probably make twice that next year as Wizarding cell phones take off. I've invested pretty heavily in companies that are expanding in the cell phone market. Harry's income would be similar but for the chunk the foundation eats. The Potters unlike most of the Blacks believe in _noblese oblige_ as result a huge portion of their income is given away. Doesn't stop Harry though he's actually increased the Potter income from investments last year."

"Wow. I'm stunned."

"How bout I let you go so you can call your cousin before it gets to late. I'll call tomorrow, Love you Beth."

"I love you. Rest well." Beth got out of bed and looked for her address book so she could call Jack.


	26. Life Goes On

Disclaimer: We all know how these work, I acknowledge that J.K. Rowlings, Warner Bros. and Scholastic own Harry Potter and all other characters and settings from cannon, and I get to write whatever I please and even add in characters of my own as long as I don't get any money. The no money sucks but there you go, at least I don't get lawyers knocking on my door. Addendum: If you recognize a name of a character from elsewhere it isn't mine.

Sirius' Savior

Chapter 26 Life Goes on

Roderick Stevens wasn't sure if he was more furious his wife who hadn't budged from her stance or if he was more anxious and willing to do anything to get back in her good graces. He hadn't had a good night's sleep since last Sunday, he wasn't certain if it was his conscience or if his wife had spelled every other bed in the castle to be uncomfortable. Beth had moved out in the wee hours on Monday and hadn't been to work all week. He had tried calling Nic but had been told point blank by his son, "Dad, what you've done to Beth is reprehensible, at the very least you should read the goddamned report. Until you do, I have better things to do with my time than to hear you swear about how Beth's gone and fallen for a criminal." It was two days till Christmas and his closest family wasn't speaking to him.

Rick was running late he was supposed to meet with his counterpart because some question had arisen. He made the decision to send Clemson ahead and to just apparate into the oval office. Ten minutes later he was being offered a drink by Ronald. "How's things with you magicals Rick?"

"Okay mostly."

"Thats good. George asked me what I thought of him signing off on a diplomatic courier on a magical like your daughter asked. I'm kind of surprised that she's doing things this way and hoped you could explain it to me. After I read the file it seemed like it could very well be in our country's best interests to see this gross miscarriage of justice corrected. I just wanted your take on it." President Ronald Reagan could see the confusion on Roderick Stevens face. "You have read the file haven't you?"

"I'm not sure which file you're talking about."

"Here, read it starting in the middle where the ICW Communiques start."

Rick opened the file in front of him it looked oddly familiar. Fate herself must want him to read this file, he'd been handed it four times. Reluctantly he opened it and started reading. Twenty minutes later, he flipped back and started reading it from the beginning. President Reagan, who had a Christmas party to go to at the Senate majority leader house that evening left to get ready. He came back half an hour later.

" Came to a conclusion yet Rick?"

"I'm a class A jerk, no wonder my wife isn't talking to me. What did my daughter ask from George Schultz?"

"She wanted to slip Black and the boy into the country on a military/diplomatic courier flight, skipping customs by having him on a pretty much direct flight to Andrews from Andersen."

"Is that possible?"

"Yes."

"When would he get here?"

"If I sign off tonight he could be here Christmas day."

"Do it. I'll owe you."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"One more thing, don't tell my daughter. I'd like it to be a surprise. I owe her an apology and Black's presence on Christmas will possibly be the only thing that will let me in my own bed that night."

Sirius finished the breakfast dishes with Harry's help. They had been waiting here in Guam for two days but there was still no word from Beth letting them know. It was shaping up it would just be them for Christmas.

Lt. Col. Jack O'Neill had proven to have a great sense of humor dry and just a little sarcastic. He joked about needing to get out his k-bar knife and have a go at Sirius to protect his sweet naive cousin, only to face a suddenly protective Harry sporting two sais and an attitude. It made it quite clear Harry found Jack's humor lacking any semblance of wit. Surprised by this, Jack quickly back peddled and made a joke of it. He also made jokes about Harry and Sirius' reading material of choice in the mornings, saying he found the comics and sports pages much more engrossing. Sirius found Jack amusing and helped him come up with a prank for Jack's assistant, a sergeant that was so by the rules Jack couldn't stand him. Sarah, Jack's wife, appreciated that two went out of their way to be helpful cooperative guests. Of the three O'Neills the only one that had a problem with their presence was Jack's son Charlie.

Charlie took exception to Harry's ignorance of hockey, and baseball. But in his opinion, Harry's worst crime was in saying he played football when he really played soccer. Charlie couldn't understand the depression Harry was in after all it was almost Christmas. Sirius was forced on multiple occasions to remind Harry he was a guest and therefore needed to be polite to his host. It didn't help that Charlie wasn't in school for the holidays and the two boys spent the whole day together. Their most recent fight had narrowly been averted when Jack suddenly appeared.

"Sirius, Harry grab your stuff. I just got your paperwork it was faxed in a minute ago. The next flight to Andrews leaves in twenty minutes the next one isn't until after Christmas, and it'll take almost all of that to get to the strip."

Since neither of them had really unpacked, they were ready to leave in minutes. Harry was nearly bouncing as they walked to the large plane. The airman that was the crew chief showed them to their seats. "Sorry it won't be super comfortable sir, and I can't offer you a window. If you get cold let me know we have blankets and extra jackets on board. If you have a cell phone I have to ask you turn it off so it doesn't interfere with the on board electronics. It's a long flight we have one stop for refueling in Alaska. But I imagine you two will be staying on the plane since it'll be well below freezing there. We've got MREs and sodas on board. Is there anything else you want to know or need before we take off?"

"Don't think so. Harry?"

"I'm good. I can't wait to see Beth."

Beth sighed as Ronda Lubell locked the door behind them on another house so far every house seemed to scream pretentious pride. Beth had interviewed Caroll Wrexmann but hadn't felt comfortable so she talked to four others before finding Ronda. "Ronda I'm looking for a large but comfortable house. I know I said I have a budget of up to five million, but the houses you've shown me scream monuments to self aggrandizement. I'm sure Sirius will want a roomy place but he will prefer someplace more country not formal."

"I want to show you some places just to get a sense of your taste, because they're far smaller than you said you wanted. But if you like them it will give me a idea of what to look for and we can avoid another day like this one." She took Beth to four other houses that were smaller and close by. Beth liked two of the houses. Ronda declared it was a start.

Beth called her section secretary at the State Department to see if there was an update on Sirius' permissions. She then called her brother to check if he had heard anything.

"Nic."

"Hi Nic any progress?"

"Well Matthias and Silverton have signed the stay of extradition so if he gets here he's safe from summary extradition. He'll get his trial here which will lay the ground work for an ICW trial which is where the British trial will get overturned. I've talked with Torie Collins she is one of the top family law attorneys. She has filed to keep Harry here with you as a co-guardian. She says it really hurts her case that Sirius basically kidnapped Harry from England. He didn't wait for the wills to be read. I pointed out that Dumbledore sealed the wills before they were read and pointed out what Dumbledore gained if Sirius was jailed. She agrees that it gives her just enough leeway to keep Harry from being sent back to England. But the progress we've made does nothing towards your goal of having them here by Christmas. Sorry."

"It's alright, its not your fault."

"How goes the house hunt?"

"Like crap."

"Sorry to hear that."

"What's a matter Nic am I cramping your style?"

"Not really, I just wish something was going well for you. How's your stomach?"

"A little queasy, not bad the potions for the ulcer are helping."

"Beth I was wondering about Christmas do you want me to arrange for everyone to spend the day at the condo rather than go to the castle? And what do you want to do about Dad?"

"Part of me wants to ignore the day because Sirius and Harry aren't going to be there. It was going to be our first Christmas together," Beth felt her eyes fill with tears because of her disappointment. "Damn it. I'm worse than a faucet. Would you mind if we had it at the condo? I' don't want to set foot back in the castle until Dad has come around."

"No problem, can I ask you to make arrangements for a brunch in the morning, a tree, and then dinner?"

"Yes, I'll take care of it."

Later that evening, Beth tried to call Sirius but he didn't pick up his phone. She wondered why that was.

A/N: sorry for the short chapter.


	27. Christmas

Disclaimer: We all know how these work, I acknowledge that J.K. Rowlings, Warner Bros. and Scholastic own Harry Potter and all other characters and settings from cannon, and I get to write whatever I please and even add in characters of my own as long as I don't get any money. The no money sucks but there you go, at least I don't get lawyers knocking on my door. Addendum: If you recognize a name of a character from elsewhere it isn't mine.

Sirius' Savior

Chapter 27 Christmas

December 24, 1988

Roy Mustang wasn't happy when he received a summons from the castle late Christmas Eve. He had just finished the meeting for security for the first family of magic about tomorrow. It was going to be nice for the WIS wizards a day of short shifts since all the family but the president would be in one fairly secure location. He felt slightly sorry for the President because he was going to be alone at the castle. Maryanne having communicated the troubles to her other sons and them siding with their sister. The boys, Michael's wife Sonia, and the one grandson Taylor would still see their father because they were spending tonight and tomorrow night at the castle, but Christmas day proper wasn't including the President; mostly at Nic's insistence. Roy was concerned for Beth. She was very down because she had failed to get the clearances for Sirius and Harry, and what was worse she hadn't heard from him.

Roy finally arrived at the door to the presidents office he wasn't sure why he'd been summoned.

"Roy, glad you could make it."

"Of course Mr. President what can I do for you this evening?"

"I......I want to thank you for the men you recommended they've worked out well."

"Just doing my job Mr. President." Roy observed the signs of unease in the other man. "But I don't believe that's why you summoned me."

The President half grimaced half smiled. "Astute as always. Your perspicacity in this instance far exceeded my own." he swallowed some of the fire-whiskey he held in his hand. "Tomorrow at 10:30 a.m. Black and the boy arrive at Andrews. I plan to bring them to Nic's at noon."

"So that's why he hasn't called and Beth can't reach him."

The President nodded.

"That's quite the apology."

"Think it will work?"

"Possibly, why the change?"

"I finally read your report."

December 25, 1988 United Kingdom

Amelia smiled as she watched Susan open a package that had arrived from Harry the day before.  
"Auntie, there's two presents in it. One for me and one for you. And there's letters."

"Really open yours first." Inside Susan's present was a tasteful seed pearl necklace and matching earrings. Amelia then opened hers and found a phone like the one Sirius had used in Japan and an instruction guide. She unfolded the letter.

Amelia,

Happy Christmas and all that. I got hurt very badly when I got back to Indonesia so my memories of the last twenty-four to forty-eight hours in Japan are sketchy at best. I have sent you, Andy, and Remus wizarding cell phones as Christmas gifts I had Gringotts organize the calling contracts. I met someone while I was rehabbing/vacationing on Palau she has contacts that may make things much easier for us in the long run. Harry and I look forward to updates from you and Susan.

de Sable

Remus opened his Christmas gift, it felt odd. He had always received a gift from Sirius every year, but in years past he had always burned it unopened. This year he was opening it.

Moony-

Those stiff reports you've been sending need to stop. I hold no anger towards you for believing I betrayed James and Lily and I hope you hold none towards me for my suspicions about you. It's over we move on from here. I hope the job is working for you. The information on what Dumbledore did with the Potter seats gives me that much more ammo when it comes time confront him.

I hope you like the phone I find it a very useful muggle tool, even if it was a pain to engineer. I also have sent one to Amelia and Andy. That should make things easier for the three of you to stay in touch.

I've sent you some photographs of Harry and my vacation on Palau. The awesomely gorgeous woman in some of the pictures is the future Duchess, I met her and I finally got what James meant when he talked about Lily. What's even better is, I love her and she's great with Harry. She's not magical, she's actually a squib half blood with good connections. My mother would be rolling in her grave but I know Prongs would be cheering me on. I hope we can redevelop the trust that we used to have. I know it's hard since we have to do it long distance, but some day I'll be able to come home to England until then Moony take care of yourself you old wolf.

Padfoot

Ted Tonks grinned at the puzzled look on his wife's face as she opened the gift from the duke.

"What is it?" she asked.

"It's a cell phone they're the newest thing among muggles. You can talk to people on the phone from almost anywhere."

"But muggle electronics don't work for wizards."

"Look at the letter Mom maybe it will tell us something."

Andromeda opened the letter and read aloud, "Andy, I know you probably have had a lot going on with taking over the Black seats, but I thought you might enjoy a little piece of the future. I modified some cell phones to work for wizards. You have one of the first three in the U.K. I"m sure you can guess who have the other two. I hope to clear my name soon and hope to introduce you to the wonderful woman I've met and plan to marry. Tell Nymphadora there will be a job for her at the wedding. In the meantime take care and best wishes. DeSable"

Andrews Air Force base December 25, 1988

Sirius smiled as he said goodbye and Happy Christmas to the crew and pilots. It had been a long boring flight. The crew had taken pity on Harry though, they had pulled him up to the cockpit and explained all the instruments, Harry seemed to have found a new ambition he wanted to become a pilot. As they left the plane they looked for Beth but she was nowhere in sight. Sirius felt a prickle of unease he cleared his throat and was pleased that Harry tired though he was caught the hint and slid his hands to his sais. Sirius slid his hand not holding his cane to his waist holster for his wand. Suddenly they were surrounded by fifteen men.

"Mr. Black?"

"Yes."

"Come this way a car is waiting."

"Where's Beth? I thought she was going to meet us."

"We will take you to her. Someone is waiting in the car."

Despite feeling very uneasy Sirius and Harry both nodded, and followed. They kept their hands close to their weapons but didn't draw them. When they reached the limousine one of the men opened the door, they heard a voice say, "Join me."

They stepped into the car. Sirius instantly recognized the man waiting in the car. "Mr. President you honor us."

"Do I? Or am I here to trap you?"

"The thought has crossed my mind sir. But you have come yourself not left it to the WIS, that would seem to indicate thoughts other than entrapment. What I'm not sure of is are you wishing to extract a father's revenge or to reassure yourself of my intentions towards your daughter. My intentions towards Beth are simple to do everything in my power to see to it that she has everything she needs to be completely happy for the rest of her life."

"How do you propose to do that? You're a wanted convicted criminal in a quarter or more of the world."

"Sirius isn't guilty! He can't control what those people in England did. They didn't give him a fair trial and they didn't bother to check my parents wishes. Sirius loves me and takes the best care of me. He would do the same for Beth, he would die before letting someone hurt her." Harry stopped when Black gave him a look, not threatening but as he was reminding him not to undermine their position by giving information away.

Roderick Stevens was a very powerful sorcerer, his power was comparable to Great Britain's Albus Dumbledore. He deliberately drew his magic to the surface. In his experience it was easy to get a sense of other people based on their response to his drawing magic. Cowards cringed, suck ups would immediately start trying to flatter him, and people that were stupidly brave and antogonistic would get foolish and try to attack him. To his pleasure the man in front of him did none of those things. The boy's reaction was even more telling. Both of them tightened their jaws but said nothing. He held his magic for a moment then slowly let it ebb away.

Sirius said, "I am aware that I am not a pristine candidate from a father's perspective. If you wish you may question me with veritaserum as to my guilt or innocence with regards to events in the UK. I am well equipped financially to look after Beth and any children we may have. I have knowledge of the dark arts but have never used them. I keep the promises I make. I respect the power you can wield sir, but who Beth marries is her choice not yours. I ask you to give me a chance not for my sake but for hers."

Roderick was silent and just looked at the man in front of him. He was brave but not to the point of foolishness. He was capable of inspiring loyalty and not just from the child beside him. He was plain spoken he said what he thought without apology but carefully chose his words. Rick glanced out the window they were twenty minutes from Nic's. Rick turned his attention to the boy. There was a quiet strength there, despite the lack of years the boy had a composure that was rare in people three times his age. He was looking to Black for guidance but it was done not from a position of dependence rather it seemed that the boy viewed himself as a partner ready to help in whatever way was needed. A man that could teach a child to be that way was a rare find indeed, perhaps Beth had not done badly in her choice after all.

Beth had opened gifts with her mother, brothers, sister in law and nephew. Little Taylor asked who the other presents under the tree were for and why wasn't Pop-pop there with them. It was far from the Christmas she had hoped for this year. The presents she had gotten for Harry and Sirius were sitting under the tree reminding her of her failure. God she was depressed. Nic came up behind her and laid a hand on her shoulder. She turned and half smiled at him. "Sorry, I don't mean to be a party pooper."

"Sorry we couldn't get him, them here for you." Nic told her as she headed to the kitchen; he noticed that a limo was pulling in. He moved to where he could get a better view. He saw his father stepping out of the car. He quickly moved out the door, "What are you doing here?"

"I want to spend Christmas with my family. Is that so bad?"

"Depends, can you treat us, especially Beth as if we're your family rather than your underlings?"

" I am ready to make apologies. In fact.." He stepped away from blocking the limousines door. "I think they're highly overdue."

Sirius stepped out of the car followed closely by Harry.

Nic froze. "That is some apology, Dad. Let's go see Beth."

Beth exited the kitchen when she heard Nic come back in. "Why did you go out?" She promptly dropped the platter she was holding when she saw who was in the foyer with her brother. "Sirius! How did you? Oh my god you're here." She threw herself at him. He staggered a little bit as he caught her. A second later Beth felt tackled from the side as Harry threw himself into the group hug.

Roderick Stevens looked at Beth, the joy on her face made it very clear to him how much his stubbornness had cost him. The entire family joined them in the foyer. He moved next to Maryanne, "Acceptable apology?"

"I find the gesture acceptable but I still think you need to say the words."

"I will a little later. I want her to have some time with him first."


	28. Finding a new life

Disclaimer: We all know how these work, I acknowledge that J.K. Rowlings, Warner Bros. and Scholastic own Harry Potter and all other characters and settings from cannon, and I get to write whatever I please and even add in characters of my own as long as I don't get any money. The no money sucks but there you go, at least I don't get lawyers knocking on my door. Addendum: If you recognize a name of a character from elsewhere it isn't mine.

A/N: Sorry for the slow update I'm fighting a cold and strep. It's hard to write when you can't even think. This chapter took me this long to finish so I hope you'll take it's longer length as an apology.

Sirius' Savior

Chapter 28 Finding a New Life

Sirius pulled Beth's sleeping body closer, it was amazing to him how wonderful it was to hold her again. He cuddled her as he thought about the news Beth gave him. In August their family would expand. Beth would be going back to work in the coming week, he would have to work with the real estate agent to find a house, find a school for Harry, get a car, find out about some electrical engineering and computer engineering courses for himself, deal with clearing his name here in the United States and last but not least see about arranging a wedding. But for tonight he would enjoy holding Beth.

The week that followed lived up to it's promise of being busy. Monday Sirius met with Matthias Beckley, Silverton Richards, and Nic he underwent a questioning session under the influence of veritaserum, after which he spent three hours filling out paperwork so he and Harry would have all the proper documents they would need to establish a life in the U.S. He bought a BMV M5 and insurance for it and found a wedding planner that worked with both magical and muggle people. That evening he, Beth, and Harry went house hunting with Ronda. She showed them four homes none of which they liked enough to buy. Beth had spoken to her co-workers and had gotten the names of several private schools for them to look into. Tuesday Sirius and Harry spoke to administrators of three of the schools it didn't take them long to determine they needed to keep looking. That night they had dinner with Beth's parents.

After dinner, Roderick looked at Beth as she talked with Maryanne and young Harry. "Things must be crowded at Nic's. Maryanne was hoping to convince Beth to move home to the castle." he said to Sirius.

Sirius looked at Beth. Nic's condo was small with the four of them and the security team members. But as far as he was concerned it was up to Beth, one of the reasons she had agreed to dinner was so they could talk with her parents about their plans. He would rather find an apartment until they found a house because the castle would be bad for Harry.

"Short term if Beth wants to, but Harry has a condition that would be adversely affected by the magic levels here."

"I thought he was a wizard. I've never heard of any condition that would do that."

"Yeah well Harry is one of a kind. We will need to find a healer, another thing for my list."

Maryanne and Beth came over to them, "What are you two talking about?" Beth asked.

"You moving home. I was saying Nic's must be crowded and that if you moved here things would be better."

Beth noticed Sirius pressed his lips together but said nothing. She got the impression that "better" was her father's assessment. "Actually Daddy, Sirius, Harry and I came here for dinner tonight because we had some news for you. We've set the date for our wedding, we'll be getting married on Valentine's day. We're still looking for a house. Yes we're a bit crowded at Nic's but the atmosphere here at the castle is bad for Harry. It's bad enough at Nic's the castle would be worse. If we temporarily stay anywhere, I'll probably try to set up one of the secure condominiums that the state department has."

Maryanne spoke up, "Valentine's day but that's only six weeks away! How can you plan a nice wedding in such a short amount of time. Surely it would be better to wait until next summer."

"Mother, I know this will come as a shock but Sirius and I are expecting in early August. I don't want to be obviously pregnant on our wedding day. Sirius has already looked into getting a wedding planner. We have an appointment with her tomorrow night I was hoping you would be free to come along. Be sure to bring a list of people you want to invite. We hope to keep it smallish, friends and family a few co-workers, not a monstrously large society event. Sirius' side will be lightly attended most likely." Both of her parents looked gobsmacked. "I realize that there are certain invitations that have to be given for political reasons, I've already put the Reagans and the rest of the Muggle Cabinet down but I know the President and the Vice President will be out of town that weekend so I'm hopeful that only a few in the cabinet will come. I've done the same for your cabinet but I refuse to invite all of those... in the wizarding congress; most have looked down their noses at me one to many times. This will be a muggle style wedding and I don't wish to strain their small minds by forcing them to blend in. I also plan on inviting my whole detail; they'll probably change out for each other over the course of the day. I plan on the O'Neills through 1st cousins, though I doubt Jack and Sarah will come given they're in Guam. I plan on having my college roommates as my bridesmaids. I'll ask Lia to be maid of honor since she's local and able to help. Sirius who will you have to stand up with you?"

Sirius couldn't help but smirk at how effectively Beth had derailed her father's plans. "I would like to see if we can sneak Remus in he's been a best friend since Hogwarts. The tricky part is he's a werewolf and Britain has all those pesky archaic laws regarding his freedom to travel fortunately for him he's dual citizenship in France maybe we can portkey him from there and just skip the whole stamp the passport thing just have him here for the weekend no one in Britain would be the wiser as long as his passport didn't get stamped. Amelia, if she comes, would know but as she's an ally. She'd probably look the other way. Oh and Beth remind me to send details to Grimjaw. He'll want to come but he need time to set up a glamour stone to blend in with the crowd and I'll want him to bring the tiaras and the family jewels so you can pick what you want to wear for the wedding. I think the de Sable inheritance included a tiara that was once Empress Marie Theresa's. The last Duke bought it for his bride after World War I, if I remember the inventories correctly."

"Maybe he can send photographs of it all to us in the next week or two, and then he would only have to bring the pieces we want." Beth suggested.

"Excellent idea, actually I think I should probably have it all gone through cleaned, appraised, and photographed. I'm sure the goblins would be delighted to do it for a fee of course."

"Bien sur" Harry said. [of course]

Beth smiled down at Harry but then noticed he looked strained, "Harry are you okay?"

"Je regret. J'ai mal a la tete." [I'm sorry. I have a headache]

"Perhaps we should go. Call me tomorrow at lunchtime at work Mother?"

Roderick finally found his voice, "You can't just drop a bombshell like that and leave!"

"Good night Daddy." Beth collected her jacket, and headed towards the castle's main doors Sirius and Harry trailing in her wake.

As she walked away she heard her mother ask, "Did he just say the last Duke?" She grinned.

The next day Beth went to work, and Sirius and Harry went school hunting. They met up at six to speak with Bonnie Barnes, they were joined by Maryanne. They got to her office right on time.

Bonnie waited patiently for her six p.m. Appointment. She was a muggleborn witch that had taken her mother's love of a good party and he father's administrative talents and turned them to a unique purpose in the magical world. She was interested in talking to the couple because it was the groom and not the bride that had first contacted her, she looked up, as four people came through her door. It was disconcerting that they had four others with them that stayed outside. She looked closer at the women of the group and realized who her potential new clients were. "First Lady of Magic Maryanne Stevens, and Beth O'Neill the President of Magic's step-daughter. Oh my goodness."

Sirius smirked, "Hi Miss Barnes I see introductions are only half necessary. I'm Sirius Black and this is my godson and ward Harry Potter."

Coming back to herself Bonnie reached forward to shake hands with everyone starting with Harry. "Call me Bonnie please. I'm curious how come did you come to me? I'm good at what I do and all but I'm a newcomer to the field and you could get just about anyone you wanted."

"I was at the Department of Magical Justice and noticed Deb Halstead's wedding photo the other day. Beth and I want to get married on Valentine's day, I knew to make that happen I needed to find someone to make it happen so I asked if she used a planner and she gave me your name. Then I checked the muggle phonebook and found that your name was listed there as well, it cinched it for me and I called." Sirius said.

"Six weeks huh? You believe in a challenge I take it Mr. Black. Venues are usually booked months not weeks in advance. How many people are we talking about?"

Beth said "Probably one fifty to two hundred based on the guest list we've come up with."

"Budget?"

"Up to a million, I'd prefer for it to be a third to a half that. That said, I realize with the tight time line you are probably going to have to pay a premium to get this done. You are going to be dealing with a mixed magical and muggle wedding so plan accordingly." Sirius said.

" Okay. Theme? Colors? Formal or more casual?"

Sirius looked to Beth, "Formal, elegant, with the occasional unexpected touch of the whimsical," she said.

"Whimsical, huh?" Bonnie said. "Colors?"

"Blue. Sky blue like Beth's eyes," Sirius said.

"Brown like dark chocolate." Harry spoke up.

Bonnie looked at the adults, after looking at each other they nodded their agreement. "Unusual choice for a Valentines wedding. You said you made a guest list?"

"Mother did you bring yours and Daddy's list?"

Maryanne handed it to Beth. Beth pulled out her own for comparison. She check marked on her mother's list the names that were on her and Sirius' list. She added a couple of names from her parents list to hers, but there were fifteen names on her mother's list that she looked at and said, "No I categorically refuse to have those bigots at my wedding. I know they are part of the wizarding government but those particular people have always been snide and rude and condescending I will not pollute my wedding by having them attend."

"But those are people your father has to work with..."  
"No! Sirius and I aren't asking you to pay for this, so no I don't want them at my wedding! Not to mention they couldn't blend in to save their lives, and a little over a third of my list are muggles. It's my wedding Mother not yours. If you want to socialize with them do it yourself because I won't."

"Announcements might be a potential solution," Bonnie interjected. Beth passed her the list. When she saw the names on the list she inwardly whistled, this wedding could make or break her business: a success would almost guarantee work in the area for years to come both for magicals and muggles, a failure and she might as well pack her bags and move to Antarctica. "I have a wedding I'm doing the day before but my schedule is open Valentine's day. I think I'd like the challenge but I'll warn you now this is going to mean a horrendous amount of work on all our parts. I suspect we're going to run into problems finding a venue and we have to do that before we can print invitations. I'll see what I can find out. Do you... of course you don't never mind is there a number I can reach you at?"

Sirius grinned, "I have a cell or rather my cell is supposed to get a local number tomorrow it's supposed to be (410)555-0987. As Beth works for the state department, she's not free to deal with much my schedule at the moment is much more fluid."

"A wizard with a cell phone you're just full of surprises aren't you. It's unusual for the groom to be more involved in the planning than the bride but I look forward to working with you. I think the things we need to get set first are: the venue, invitations, pre-marital counseling and dresses. Follow that by photographer, videographer, music, caterer, flowers and decoration. I have preferred vendors for most of that but the date works against us. At least Valentines day is a Sunday this year that should help. It's really helpful that you have your list of invites and their addresses already down and that you've marked them as to whether their magical or muggle."

"We plan on shopping this weekend. Sirius and Harry need winter clothes and I can start looking for a dress."

"I'll help you Beth," Harry said cheerfully. He then looked at Bonnie, " and I'll have ideas for that touch of whimsical when the time comes."

"Of course you will," she said slightly condescendingly. Bonnie pulled out copies of the questionnaire she gave all her clients and her standard contract for her services. "Have you got someone in mind for the pre-martial counseling? It's something I strongly urge because I want the couples I help to last. If not I can refer you to someone. Six weeks isn't a lot of time. Where and how did you two meet?"

Beth smiled brightly, "We met because of Harry here. I was on vacation in Palau..."

Thirty minutes later Bonnie had a few ideas and had revamped her view of the boy, she got the impression that he was uncannily intelligent for someone his age. She also had an idea for a venue that would be totally in keeping with the family to be, the only question was would it be possible.

Friday Beth found out that one under secretaries/ liaisons to the UN Ambassador was going to be sent to New York for two months in a week and was looking for someone to house and cat sit while he was gone. He lived in one of the secured communities the state department offered to it's workers that traveled.

"John, I hear you're looking for a house sitter."

"Beth..I.. Yes I am."

"I finally decided to stop letting my family run my life and got engaged. But Sirius and I need time to find the place that we want meanwhile we're looking for a temporary place. How much space do you have?"

"It's a three bedroom. I bought it when Margot and I were together. It's a bit big for a single guy but I don't plan to be single forever."

"How would you feel about one of the people staying there being a kid?"

"How old? I don't think I'd be okay with like a toddler, besides I'd want to see how Belle, RK and Grimalkin, my cats felt about it."

"Harry is a very mature and smart eight year old."

"Maybe you all should come over for dinner tonight and we could discuss it. I could pick up some Indian on my way home. I'm a little surprised to hear you're getting married though, when's the wedding?"

"Valentines day."

"That soon huh?"

"Yes. And what time for tonight?"

"Seven thirty. I have to work a little late tonight. This New York trip is real inconvenient but should help me in the ranks we're not all as well connected as you. Too bad I'll likely miss the wedding. Food preferences and tell me about this son to be."

"Harry's a scary brilliant, athletic and caring boy; that we're having trouble finding a school for. As far as food vegetable koorma, dahl, aloo gobi, and biriyani surprise me and Sirius and Harry aren't picky."

"Public or private school?"

"Private by preference."

"Have you ever heard of the Stuart-Cavanaugh Academy."

"No."

" It's a very exclusive and advanced school. I heard about it from the Italian Ambassador, his son attends there. I've met his son he must be around Harry's age, he's another of those frighteningly brilliant children. Just an idea."

"Thanks. See you tonight."

Beth returned to her office and during her lunch hour she hunted down the number for the Stuart-Cavanaugh Academy. She called.

"Stuart-Cavanaugh Academy. Heather speaking, how can I help you?"

"Hi my name is Beth and I am looking for a school for my son. He's very intelligent and..."

"Beth was it? The Academy is very rigorous in it's entrance standards. What's his previous education?"

"He attended a private school in Indonesia. He's actually not my son yet, he's my fiancé's ward. I know he's fluent in four languages, he and my fiance intelligently discuss the stock market pages every morning at breakfast. He likes martial arts, foot-- sorry soccer, he plays guitar and cello, and he's amazing with a camera."

"Sounds like he might meet our criteria then. We start back on January 11th. I'll send you a packet giving you information and I'll schedule you for the entrance tests on January 4th if that works for you."

"What kind of tests?"

"We test for many things. In general we don't accept any students with less than 60% immediate recall we find that the students with recall less than that don't do well in our classes because of the pace and the amount of self study involved. We look for learning disabilities, we have students that have them but make a point to test for them so teachers will know the students strengths and weaknesses. We test for learning modalities. As well as testing for knowledge and previous education."

"Harry likes languages, what languages do you teach there?"

"We offer many languages including Latin and Greek."

"Call Benson's courier service ask them to pick up your information and bring it to Beth O'Neill at the State Department have them bill it to me. Thank you for your help Heather."

"Your welcome."

Five hours later Beth and Hawkeye exited the State Department Building that housed Beth's office. They were met by Sirius and Harry. "How was your day?"Beth asked.

Wearing matching frowns they both shook their heads.

Beth smiled sympathetically. "Well today was a good one for me, and I got a lead on a non-magical residence were we could maybe live for two months and possibly a school for Harry." She grinned when they both perked up. "We're going to have dinner with John Shepard, he own one of the condos in one of the state department's secure complexes. He's being sent to New York for two months and needs someone to watch his house and cats. He also gave me the lead on a potential school. Here's the information packet."

Harry immediately dived into it.

Sirius spoke up, "When do we need to be there for dinner?"

"In two hours. It will take approximately thirty minutes in this sort of traffic to get there."

" What should we do for the rest of the time?"

"I thought we could maybe stop at a stationary store and get ideas for invitations."

"Sounds good. I was wondering if you have a preference as to who performs the marriage ceremony?"

"I hadn't thought about it."

"In England Albus Dumbledore can marry people as head of the Wizengamot, he's like a judge. Is that true here in the States as well that judges can marry people?"

"Yes. Why?"

"How would you feel about asking Silverton Richards to perform the ceremony?"

Beth thought for a moment, "He could do it but I don't think he's married anyone in years. But I think I'd like that. He's been a friend of the family for years, and he's the one that encouraged Nic to become an attorney."

"Well he impressed me the day I met him, and I thought I'd like it if he did the ceremony. I realize we'll be limited in what magical rituals we can incorporate but I do want to include at least a little, a bonding sash for instance."

"Sirius I can deal with a bonding sash but I don't have enough.."

"power to do much I know. I know you aren't a witch and I'm fine with that, I love you because of who you are, because of who I get to be when I'm with you, so don't worry that you don't have enough power for a full on Wizarding bonding ceremony."

They spent an hour at a stationary store looking at invitations. Beth saw many she wouldn't mind but Sirius frowned at all of them. They left in time to get to John's in time for dinner, without having found one they could agree on.

When they got to John's, they went in. He greeted them and said, "Food is hot so let's eat first and we can talk after." After dinner were Sirius and Harry politely cooperated with John's subtle interrogation the four of them slowly moved to the living room.

On the way Harry said, "Was it you who gave Beth the name of the Stuart-Cavanaugh Academy?"

"It was." John said smiling.

"Thank you, it looks more interesting than the schools that Sirius and I have looked at so far." Harry said and then covering his mouth he yawned. "Sorry."

On reaching the living room, Sirius suggested to Harry, "Settle down on the chaise by the fireplace kiddo. The rest of us will sit and talk over here." Harry nodded and he removed his shoes before curling up on the chaise.

John smiled and said quietly, "Cute kid, he has good manners too. But I'm kind of surprised my cats haven't come to see us."

"That's probably my fault." Sirius confessed. "Cats don't like me much I'm afraid."

"Do you dislike them?"

"No I like them just fine, for some reason they don't like me at all though." he said fighting a smirk.

"I suppose we should talk about what my expectations are if you all decide to stay here."

"Probably." Beth said with a grin.

"I was thinking you'd pay the equivalent of the house payment in rent, and the utilities,but I'd continue to cover the homeowners insurance and the community dues. But you'll have full access to the community pool and gym and whatnot."

"Sounds fair the community dues also pays the security right?"

"Yes. I'll reprogram the security system so it will have whatever access code you want and all make sure the security company comes to you if something comes up. Other than that take care of the cats and be comfortable."

"How will the security company feel about working with my personal security?" Beth asked.

"It should be fine although I still don't get how a negotiator at your level warrants round the clock security, I mean it's not like your the President's family. But what I really want to know is how you two met because I've never even heard of you Mr. Black and I know how tight security is around Beth, even if that detail has always been a little strange. The new detail is much better by the way."

Beth smiled ruefully. "That mandatory vacation last month. I decided to really get away. I ditched my security. The old detail got replaced because of it; my father was **not **happy. I met Sirius and Harry at the resort I went to." Beth paused and glanced at Harry. He had fallen asleep, but he had company; three cats had placed themselves around him. "Look," she said.

Both men looked over. Sirius wished he had a camera.

John smiled. His cats must have decided they liked the boy because Belle who was usually standoffish had curled up in the hollow created by Harry's bent legs. Grimalkin, slut for pets that she was, had actually draped herself over his hips and even RK was curled up near Harry's head. "I still want details Beth. I don't know if you realize it Sirius but Beth here has a reputation at the department of being a bit of an ice queen probably for looking through men as if they aren't really there. Men who made plays found themselves ignored. Several of us figured out that she's a good friend but is resistant to men with agendas and instead of making plays for her, we settled for friendship. So how did you do it?"

"Harry. I owe the little marauder all the credit. I used to focus so much on being a parent to him, that I was a little slow to move in on Beth. He introduced us. He maneuvered our first real date and he put us together."

"Beth? You let a kid maneuver you?"

Beth grinned sheepishly at her colleague. "Yup, looked into those seemingly guileless green eyes and fell right into his trap. Mind you it's a very lovely place to be, everything I've ever wanted in fact. But yes we were set up by an eight year old.

"It looks good on you. You're calmer more centered. You used to worry more or so I've heard, from the office scuttlebutt. But I've also heard that you've been sick to your stomach a lot."

Beth winced slightly. "Yes well there's a reason for that."

"Is that reason also related to the wedding in six weeks?"

Beth blushed furiously.

"Congratulations. I'll keep my mouth shut. Not that I'd be at the office to gossip anyways."

"Thanks John."

"Yes thank you John. For dinner and conversation, a place to call home for two months. Hopefully by the time you're back the real estate agent will have found a place for us. We should probably take Harry and head back to Nic's." Sirius said.

"I leave Saturday evening next week so come over that morning and we'll do the security system. I appreciate you doing this Beth.

She smiled and went over to Harry. "Harry. It's time to go."

Harry slowly blinked awake. He noticed the cats around him. He stroked the one laying on him. It immediately started to purr and go boneless in his lap. The one by his legs moved to sniff his hand, then it to started to purr. He stroked its head twice before he noticed the third cat. The first two cats were sleek and beautiful the third one looked as if it had been through wars. Harry tentatively extended his hand to the third cat it sniffed his hand and then ignored him. "What are their names?"

John grinned. "The cinnamon abyssinian is Belle, the ragdoll in your lap is Grimalkin, and the other one is RK."

"RK?"

"It's short for road kill. It refers to how I got him. I was walking in a park and was on my way home when I saw this stray cat get hit by a car. I was surprised when I got close to discover the poor thing was still alive. So I carefully picked it up. It was still alive when I got home so I grabbed my keys and took it to the veterinarian. It was just after Margot and I broke up so I guess I felt a little like he looked. I told the vet that I'd foot the bill that he should try to save him. We were both astonished that he survived. He lost his eye and has a permanent limp but he kinda rules the roost and these ladies," he petted the two purebred cats, "let him."

Sirius came over. All three cats instantly got up, arched their backs and hissed. "Time to go kiddo."

"Thank you Mr. Shepard. It was nice meeting you."

"Tell you what Harry. Since you're going to live her and take care of these guys while I'm gone you can call me Uncle John. Mr. Shepard is my father."

Harry glanced at Sirius and got a nod okay. "Okay, thanks for having us and dinner and all. Goodnight."

"Goodnight and thanks for dinner." Sirius said.

"Thanks John I'll see you at work tomorrow."

"Your welcome and I'll talk to the security company tomorrow."

"Do you have one of their cards I can give my detail?" Beth asked.

"I'll bring it in the morning."

"Good enough. Thank you for dinner, goodnight."


	29. A New School

Disclaimer: We all know how these work, I acknowledge that J., Warner Bros. and Scholastic own Harry Potter and all other characters and settings from cannon, and I get to write whatever I please and even add in characters of my own as long as I don't get any money. The no money sucks but there you go, at least I don't get lawyers knocking on my door. Addendum: If you recognize a name of a character from elsewhere it isn't mine.

A/N: I just finished online corrections of last chapter, to those of you who read it before corrections I apologize I can only say I wrote while I was sick and I can tell. Hopefully I caught them all if not point them out and I'll fix them meanwhile on to the new chapter. I think I'm going to add I like reviews but flames and similar reviews irk me, I write for my pleasure first. You don't like, don't read. That said, I do appreciate my readers especially those that send me encouraging and or constructive reviews . This story is about Sirius, Harry gets a story of his own after this one. Yes folks I am talking about a sequel for Harry's Hogwarts years.

Sirius' Savior

Chapter 29 A new school

Saturday morning Sirius begged off the first half the day's shopping because he needed to do some paperwork and planning for his estate. Beth decided to call her mother and Lia who had agreed to serve as maid of honor for dress shopping. The first shop they went to didn't have any dresses that caught Beth's fancy. The next store they went to had a much larger selection.

Harry found it interesting how Maryanne, Lia, and the shop assistants at both stores ignored him but if he was nearby when Beth came out with a dress on she would look at him. If he shook his head no she would find fault with the dress. So far every dress she had tried on had a basque or v waistline that hit her a little below her natural waist and it just didn't seem right. Harry slid on a pair of gloves that the store offered to protect the dresses from dirt and oil on the customers hands and started looking. He was looking through the closeout dresses when he found it.

Meanwhile Beth was getting discouraged every dress she tried on was gorgeous but none of them seemed right. They were all too... too. She looked for Harry. Her mother had asked her what was she thinking bringing a young boy with her when she was dress shopping but Beth said "Harry's excellent company while shopping Mother. He helped me find that green dress I got on my vacation that I wore to the White House." Maryanne had subsided. But where was Harry?

Her question was answered a second later when he appeared carrying a dress. "I found a dress!"

Lia found the resentment on the faces of the shop assistant and Maryanne amusing as Beth took the dress from the boy, and took it to the dressing room to try it on.

Four minutes later when everyone saw Beth step out of the dressing room there was no longer a question why she insisted Harry come along. It was the only dress he had asked her to try on but it was clearly the dress for Beth. When Beth saw herself in the mirror she suddenly seemed to light up. It was a diamond white, A-line with an empire waist accentuated by a satin sash that angled from just below her breasts back to her natural waist in the back. The back was corseted not buttoned. The dress itself was lace that had small seed pearls and crystals to highlight the lace's elaborate fleur de lis medallions over a silk underdress. The simple v neck had a small lace insert for modesty and had simple cap sleeves, it was completed by a small train. It was a simple classic design and it looked exquisite on Beth.

Beth reached out and pulled Harry into a hug. "Thank you Harry!"

"Sirius is going to get that dopey look again you know."

"I hope so."

"We found your dress can we go get lunch now? I'm hungry, and we still have to get clothes for me and Sirius."

"How about we look at veils for just a bit then we'll go."

"Okay."

Twenty minutes later Beth had found a simple veil Harry approved of and paid for everything. Because her dress was on closeout, she was essentially buying it off the rack. The shop was going to clean and press it and she would pick it up Thursday.

Beth, Lia, and Maryanne continued to dress shop for the rest of the wedding party after lunch while Sirius and Harry left to see about their wardrobes.

On Monday morning Harry and Sirius pulled up to the gates of the Stuart-Cavanaugh Academy.

Harry grinned as he read the school's motto "teaching the leaders of tomorrow today". Sirius had read the brochure and thought the school sounded absurdly advanced but Harry seemed to have fallen in love with the challenge it offered already. After they parked the car, they walked into the school, they were met by two people a woman and a man.

The woman stepped forward first. "Mr. Black? I'm Rebecca Fortourney the assistant principal. This is Carson Beckett he's one of the school's counselors and he be administering Harry's entrance tests while I get you to fill out paperwork and show you around the school and explain how we operate."

Harry cheerfully went with the man.

Sirius followed the assistant principal to her office and spent the next hour filling in paperwork when he was almost finished she stepped out for a few minutes when she came back she had a couple of papers with her.

"You'll be pleased to hear Harry meets our basic eligibility requirement. His recall actually tests out at ninety-five percent."

"That will make him happy."

"I get the feeling you're not sure about our academy."

"I read your brochure, it sounds like your school is focused on cramming as much education...knowledge into kids as possible not leaving them time to be kids or develop social skills or outside interests."

Rebecca smiled, it was refreshing to find a parent like this. To often parents who approached the school were solely focus on the academic side of things. It was not terribly surprising because their children tended to be the academic cream of the crop. From the looks of the initial tests Harry wasn't an exception, however a guardian like this might mean he was more balanced than many new students they got."Let me show you around and explain how we do things here." They left her office and she started showing him the campus. "We believe that life doesn't happen in a vacuum. So history,literature, philosophy, art and music history are taught as a single course called humanities. We tend to have two of those classes to choose from a trimester one more ancient covering say five hundred years or so and one more modern usually covering a fifty to a hundred years. All students register for one of the humanities classes. We teach a social sciences class that teaches geography, political science, sociology, economics, civics and some psychology with an emphasis on current events. This is also a required course. From there all students take some form of physical education either by taking an actual class or by participating in a sport. Students take at least one foreign language and one composition course a trimester. They take a mathematics course, a science course, an arts course of some kind either art or performing arts. New students fifth grade and up are required to take a critical thinking course, it teaches inductive and deductive reasoning, logic and analysis of patterns, reasoning, looking for fallacies that kind of thing. Then most but not all students take what we call cotillion. It's a class that focuses on the social development etiquette both domestic and foreign, dancing, giving back to the community so on. We have an active student council, a students tutoring students program, and numerous clubs and sports teams. We also have organized groups like Boy and Girls Scout troops, and 4H on campus. We are an elite school but we don't have an elitist attitude; a tenth of the school are students here on scholarships and being this close to the capitol about a quarter of our student body is from other countries, mostly diplomats children. Once they enter fifth grade, in a given trimester each of our students is required to "give back" to the community four hours. Many of them do three to four times that.

"Policies, our trimester is thirteen weeks long then we take four or five weeks off. Trimester begins next week. Tuition and fees are due a week before term starts and include everything except books and uniforms. We require uniforms gray or khaki pants for boys, navy jacket, white or light blue oxford, school tie, and optional navy sweater or sweater vest. We don't allow weapons. This policy includes pocket knives if such a knife is needed say for boy scouts or girl scouts the knives can be checked into the office and removed for the specific use during the meeting. Problems are addressed by a conflict resolution model that can be instigated by students or staff or even parents. Everyone on staff has had extensive training and as such we are experienced at teaching it to the children most of them after a year here know the steps after two they tend to be able to do it with little help from adults. Hazing by students is grounds for expulsion and prosecution. Fighting is met with mandatory parental involvement and counseling on first offense, suspension on second offense, and expulsion on the third. We have an on campus nurse/paramedic. We have a zero tolerance policy on drugs with two exceptions epi-pens and inhalers for asthma which are taken on a case by case basis, we changed that policy after a student that carried an epi-pen for a peanut allergy saved the life of her friend when she got stung by a bee the first time. We do random drug testing, we don't try to lie and say it can't happen here. We have five counselors on staff. One for the forth grade and under Carson who works mostly with the fifth through seventh grades, and three others that work with the eighth grade and up. We tend to see a fair amount of stress related problems in the upper grades and try to be proactive about it. The policies are to keep the school as safe as possible for all students. Questions so far?"

Sirius thought about everything he'd been told and what he'd read in the brochure. "Day students versus boarding?"

"Stuart-Cavanaugh is a combined school. Seventy-five percent of our students fifth grade and up are boarding students. It makes it easier for them to meet the demands of the schedule by cutting out commute time. Fourth and below tend to be day students mostly because their parents want to keep tabs on them. About two thirds of our boarders go home weekends or at least part of them."

"I noticed the stables and riding arena during the tour is that only for some students?"

"The school has six horses the remaining twenty or so belong privately to students and are boarded here. One of our juniors is eligible for the Junior Olympics in Equitation. He boards his horse as do many other students. All sports are open to all students. The school has accommodations for students that don't otherwise have the means to participate. What sports does Harry like?"

"Harry likes lots of sports, he studies Martial arts, he won't like giving up his sais or his sticks. He's very good as a forward in football but not bad as a halfback. He swims like a fish, surfs, can kayak circles around me."

"He sounds like an athlete. What else does he do?"

"He takes pictures, he plays guitar and cello. Plays pranks."

"Your fiance mentioned to Heather he was multilingual what languages?"

Sirius smirked. "Balinese, Indonesian, English, French, and he's working on Latin and Japanese."

"He's fluent in four and learning two more? And he's eight?"

Sirius nodded. "As fluent or more than most eight and a half year olds."

"Whoa." Rebecca checked her watch. "Carson should be about done. Shall we head back in?"

"Sure."

When they walked into her office a few minutes later, Rebecca and Sirius were surprised to be greeted by a glare from the counselor. Carson Beckett's look changed to one of confusion when Harry bounced excitedly over and greeted Sirius with an exuberant hug that was easily returned. "Do I fais le connaisance sekolah?"

"English Harry. While they may know French I doubt Mrs. Fortourney or Mr. Beckett speak Indonesian."

"Sorry," Harry sheepishly apologized to the adults. "I wanted...I asked to get to know the school."

Rebecca was puzzled by Carson's attitude. After shooting Carson a puzzled look she said, "You're in luck. Because now while Carson talks to Sirius about the results, and you and I take a tour."

As Harry and the assistant principal left the room Sirius struggled with his hackles rising and an urge to growl as the counselor looked at him. "You obviously have some questions, or issues that came up in the last two and a half hours so instead of glaring at me, speak up."

"Harry is a very bright boy. However part of the entrance tests is a psychological evaluation, it is not an in depth one. But for an eight year old to have the results I saw on his, it makes me wonder if he's being abused. He's giving strong indicators of depression but he acts like nothing is wrong; that degree of acting usually goes hand in hand with abuse."

"Harry isn't abused, however he is going through a lot. I used to do security work; back at the end of July I almost died when my principal was attacked, which is why I no longer do security work. Add to that in November Harry learned that the treatment for a condition he's had almost his whole life involves stopping his heart. Most recently back on Dec. 17th, he and I lost the all people we considered our closest friends and family on Bali and then a week later he and I left the only home he remembers. Any one of those is hard for a kid to handle but Harry gets to deal with them all at once. Fate likes to dump on him, she started when he was fifteen months old and his mum was murdered in front of him. The bastard that did it, tried to kill him like he did Harry's parents; but Harry is above all things a survivor and to stubborn to quit. On the plus side, he mediates everyday and he and I talk about crap as he's ready to cope with it. I was only twenty two when his folks died and maybe I haven't been the best parent in the world but I did my best and Harry knows he's loved both by me and my fiance. He's actually looking forward to being a big brother. He does have good things in his life and I'll find him a counselor if **we **decide he needs it. We've been here eleven days and some things have taken precedent; like a place to live, a school. I'm still trying to get many things together so pardon me, I'm doing my best. Harry isn't one to share everything with someone he just met. So of course, he's going to act like nothing is wrong with his life around you; anything else would be displaying weakness, something that as a warrior spirit, he's unwilling to do. Any other questions?"

Carson Beckett sat there for several moments mentally processing everything he had just been told. He somehow he knew he was sitting there with a shocked look on his face. It wasn't everyday a counselor heard a recitation like that. It explained loads about the boy though. It implied a complexity to Harry that matched the maturity his tests showed. "No, no questions. Let's go over the rest of his results. I suspect Rebecca told you his recall index is ninety-five percent. His English scores are slightly low but given it isn't his dominant language that's not surprising. What is his dominant language by the way?"

"I don't think he has one. He lived in Great Britain his first fifteen months. Then after his folks died we traveled for six months Then we settled in Indonesia on Bali. He spoke Indonesian, Balinese and English inter-changeably and at three I started teaching him French as well. Since then he uses all four languages, sometimes in the same sentence."

Carson's eyebrows climbed into his hair in his surprise. He gulped then continued. "We analyze learning modalities visual, auditory, kinetic most kids Harry's age are dominant in one or two, most people grow more balanced between the three as they reach adulthood. Harry learns like someone seven or eight years older he's balanced in modality. We also test for intelligences." At Sirius' blank look he explained, "Multiple intelligence theory tells us that we all have differing levels of intelligence in different areas. The intelligences we test for are: spatial, kinesthetic, mathematic/logical, linguistic, interpersonal, intrapersonal, musical, artistic, natural. Harry scored high in all but the artistic which is very unusual. Most people only score high in two or three areas."

Sirius smirked. "Harry's artistic talent is only found when he's behind a camera, I'm not surprised by what you've told me. Both of his parents were exceptionally smart, especially his mum. But I want to know what this means for him here at the school."

"He'll be placed in the fifth grade like he was in Indonesia. Which brings up the question of boarding or day student. I would plan that he'll be receiving tutoring for his English Composition class. He's going to be in the more advanced math class for the fifth graders. The rest of his classes he's probably going to fall right in the middle, unless you account for the fact he's a two years ahead of his peer group." Carson stumbled over what to say, he had basically accused the man in front of him of child abuse. He had questions but didn't know what to say. "Why if your lives were already so unsettled would you..."

"Pull up roots and come here? Harry was drowning in memories and grief back on Bali. We had met Beth, my fiance, while on a month long vacation in November. She is the one person we both wanted to see after...We literally lost almost everyone that had meaning for us in one night. What compounded the trauma, was that we were the people who could identify the bodies of everyone that died that night. I knew the adults and Harry knew the kids so we identified the bodies. I figured it was healthier to move than have him lost in grief. He still has it, but at least here he doesn't get reminded of it a million times a day."

"I'm sorry. I was wrong to accuse you. I'd like to help if I could."

"Keep the offer open, and we may eventually take you up on it. Mean while I'll have to talk to Harry on the boarding versus day student question. One factor may be the weapon policy. Harry practices Martial arts, weapons are part of it. There's also the factor that the terrorist bastard that killed his parents is out there somewhere and will probably come after Harry again someday. Indonesia isn't always the safest place to live, Harry has carried a weapon for his own protection most of the last two years. I don't like the idea of Harry being anywhere weaponless, but I realize compromises are required.

"What can you tell me about life of a boarding student?" Sirius asked.

"Our dorms are organized so two students of the same year share a room and every two rooms share a basic bathroom. Breakfast is served from 6:00 to 8:00 a.m. Lunch is 12:00 to 1:00 p.m. Dinner is 5:00 to 6:30 p.m. There is a floor supervisor /parent on each floor that looks after about forty students. Each floor has a kitchen and a common room surrounded by bedroom suites. The kids have weekly room inspection, we have help that comes in does a cleaning but they don't do pickup and the kids laundry gets done but only if it's in the hampers. It encourages responsibility. Healthy snacks are available in the floor kitchen pretty much all the time and if we have students that want to cook they're encouraged to use the kitchen and clean up after themselves. There's a curfew to be in the dorm by nine, lights out is 10:00 p.m. Of course lights out is usually negotiable by a half an hour but kids need rest so we try to get the kids to keep regular hours.

"We have an infirmary for boarding students that get sick but since many of our boarders actually have family in the area many parents pull their children home when they're sick. Many of them also go home for the weekends. Unlike many boarding schools we try to allow our parents lots of access, we believe it makes for healthier and happier kids to encourage parental involvement. We only have a couple of kids whose parents prefer to not be involved , those are the kids I see the most of usually.

"Our boarding students are encouraged to have personal computers, but TV's and game systems are discouraged. Cell phones are allowed but must be turned off during class. Most boarders have their uniforms, one or two more formal ensembles, and then usually a week's worth of casual wear. Many of them bring a small personal library, twenty-five to fifty books and maybe a dozen personal items. The dorm rooms aren't huge but they are comfortable. The common rooms on each floor are stocked with board games and cards, but most of the kids here, once they hit fifth grade tend to be focused enough that unstructured play is no longer a big part of their lives.

"I'm not sure whether I would recommend Harry be a day or a boarding student. He is younger than the other fifth graders, but in many ways he's as or more mature than most of them. I suppose I would ask you how much unstructured time does Harry usually spend in freeplay?"

"Per day or per week? The answer to either would be very little maybe a couple hours total a week. He'll lose himself on a walk looking for the perfect picture or he'll play with his legos, when we went on vacation in November he surfed for hours but he didn't do much sand castle building unless Beth roped him into it. He prefers to structure his activities photography, martial arts practice, guitar or cello, a swim in the pool. Socially he played football. He used to allow Hadi to choose unstructured play activities. He is very self disciplined. If I arranged for a private sensei to come here so Harry could continue his martial arts instruction would it be permissible for him to continue his arms instruction under the auspices of a private teacher?"

"Probably since that is what the fencing team and the archery teams effectively do."

"Good enough, as his guardian am I free to come and see him whenever as long as I don't disrupt his classes? Rebecca said tuition would be due pretty much immediately but she didn't say what books usually run. She also neglected to mention where we could get uniforms."

Carson gave Sirius a smile and said, "Books run between six and seven hundred dollars, Hunting's Uniforms carries the school uniforms. I expect except during class time as long as you checked in at the office you could probably have access to Harry but if you were going to be here a lot we'd probably require you to get a background check."

"Harry and I will talk it over tonight. If this is the place for him I'll let you know whether or not he wants to board tomorrow."

"Mr. Black I apologize again for the conclusions I jumped to and extend my heartfelt condolences on your losses."

"Thanks but no apology is really necessary because you were acting from concern. It's easy to forgive concern besides you had no way of knowing, for all you knew Harry was abused, some kids are. I hope you understand or at least begin to understand, that contrary to your initial reactions Harry's best interests lay with me."

"Yes I believe I do."

A few minutes later, a very excited Harry and the assistant principal re-entered the office and further discussion was put off as Harry's stomach gurgled loudly and he asked for lunch. After polite goodbyes Sirius and Harry left the school.


	30. Planning the Wedding part 1

Disclaimer: We all know how these work, I acknowledge that J.K. Rowlings, Warner Bros. and Scholastic own Harry Potter and all other characters and settings from cannon, and I get to write whatever I please and even add in characters of my own as long as I don't get any money. The no money sucks but there you go, at least I don't get lawyers knocking on my door. Addendum: If you recognize a name of a character from elsewhere it isn't mine.

Sirius' Savior

Chapter 30 Planning the Wedding part 1

Sirius sighed as he entered the guest bedroom at Nic's condo, Beth's eyes met his "Long day?"

"Yeah."

"Anything I can do?"

"Dunno. I'm just worried about Harry. Have you noticed? By seven he's lethargic, no appetite. I mean he gets hungry, but halfway through a meal he stops eating. He doesn't sleep well and the headaches he's been getting. He was too warm as I tucked him in, I'm afraid tomorrow he'll be running a fever. It reminds me of when he was a baby and we were on the run. I don't know if it's the curse in his scar or if it's depression because of what happened on Bali or if it's just a cold, or possibly all three.

"And now this school... He really wants to go. He's even been pushing to be more than a day student, he says it'll be good practice for Hogwarts. I was a little too frank with the school counselor. Which translates into me needing to find a mediwitch or wizard that also has muggle world credentials that is willing to take an above average oath about secrecy for Harry's protection.

"Then there's you and the baby. If this baby is magic then I need to be feeding you wizarding energy which means I emit and that's bad for Harry. And our wedding. I'm just struggling to know what's best right now."

"Tell me about the school."

"It's got a challenging curriculum, it's probably about three levels more challenging than his school in Bali. But he was top of his class there and he sometimes seemed to coast despite being two grades up, so the challenge is probably a good thing. The dorms would probably be okay because they have someone available on each floor. I think what concerns me the most is Harry is going to be two years younger than his room mates and he's never been...but he has. When I was on my trip and when I was in the hospital... They have just about any sport that Harry's ever expressed an interest in. They have football, water polo, fencing, archery, gymnastics, swimming, diving, rowing and more besides. They have a school paper and yearbook where his photography could be recognized. They even have an orchestra he could play cello with."

"Any security concerns?"

"A couple but I could easily put together ward stones like we had around the house in Bali and I could find a room or two to create as panic rooms for him to take care of the magical and I could make some suggestions to tighten the rest up. I need to find Harry a new sensei, he's going to have to get better to the point he's the weapon because the school has a no weapons policy meaning he won't be able to carry his sais."

"Technically he shouldn't carry them now; they would be considered a concealed weapon. He would need a permit. While such permits can be obtained by adults, I doubt Harry could get one.

How about tomorrow morning we talk the security team. Winry can give us names of some healers. Rachel may be able to give us names of martial arts instructors. We can talk with Harry a little more before making a final decision on the school. What else is on the agenda tomorrow?"

"I meet with Bonnie Barnes and we talk venue for the wedding. We're with her through lunch tomorrow. So we'll meet you at the Blue Duck Tavern at lunch. Harry said something yesterday about the lace of your gown having fleur de lis in it I was thinking we could have that be a reoccurring pattern in the wedding." When Beth nodded her agreement he continued. "I also want your opinion on an idea. I transfigured this. I thought if you liked it I could make more." He handed her an invitation type card.

The card's exterior was dark chocolate color card stock it had a half circle catch cut that was covered by a gold fleur de lis where it overlapped. She opened it. It was lined with a delicate pearl essence blue paper that had cross hatching and fleur de lis in a slightly darker but still light blue. In the center was a four by six heavier cream parchment that displayed a coat of arms and over the coat of arms was a vellum sheet that in chocolate brown ink was an invitation to their wedding. The parchment and the vellum were attached to the card's exterior by a delicate gold organza ribbon. Beth fingered the card, "Is the coat of arms yours?"

"Yes, do you like it?"

"If this was what you had in mind no wonder you disliked all the ones at the stationary store. This is perfect."

Sirius smiled. "Let's get to bed, you and our little one need your rest."

Bonnie smiled as Sirius and Harry greeted her at her office. "Good morning. How are you?"

"Good." was Sirius' answer.

Harry gave a very lackluster "Okay."

"Harry's a little under the weather, but he wanted to be here. Last week you said you would look into venues what did you find out?"

"Well I have good and bad news. The bad news is I was right ninety-five percent of my preferred venues are booked solid. The good is that yesterday my favorite cater called to tell me he suddenly had an opening the fourteenth the bride found her fiance in bed with another woman and canceled the wedding. Rob told me her reception site was the Galleria at Lafayette which means it certainly has enough space but that site lacks a certain elegance that I think you and Beth are looking for. That said, Rob can offer us another option he has an exclusive contract with the Walters Art Museum in Baltimore which also has enough space and I suspect would be more to your liking but it has it's limitations it's only available after 5 p.m. As far as wedding sites there's three choices the one the bride that canceled her wedding was going to use Grace Chapel, which I think has restrictions you and Beth wouldn't like, there's the lighthouse garden by pier 5 in downtown Baltimore which would involve renting a tent but has space enough for all your guest list and then the final option which frankly is my favorite but also has limitations. Duchess of Pintail, she's a 124' yacht, and get this she berths at pier 5, which we could use if one hundred thirty five guests or fewer commit to coming. She would not be available for long, there's an evening dinner cruise so we would have to be done and clear of the boat by six. My vision is this we do the wedding on a leaving at three thirty cruise, while post wedding pictures and what not are being done on the boat cruise we offer cocktails and horsd'ovuers. We come back to the pier have limos to take the guests the ten or so blocks to the museum where we have dinner and dancing. What do you think?"

"Possible, I definitely like the yacht idea. I'd like to see the places you've mentioned. What do you think Harry?"

Harry nodded. The three of them went out to Sirius' car and headed to Baltimore. Sirius drove so Bonnie could take notes and read the reminders she had written for herself.

"So how did shopping for the dress go?" Bonnie asked. "And did you all decide on a wedding party? And have you contacted a pre-marital counselor yet?"

"Beth found a dress. It has fleur de lis lace medallions all over it. She looks gorgeous in it." Harry said.

"Harry was shopping with Beth, Lia, and Maryanne while I dealt with some business. Beth said she and Lia would make final decisions on the bridesmaid dresses and flower girl dresses on Friday. Harry hand her the wedding party list. The counselor is expecting us Thursday evening for the first of four sessions apparently we're supposed to take an inventory? Anyway. We stopped and looked at invitations didn't really like any thing so I transfigured some paper and came up with something. Beth likes it will it do?"

Harry handed Bonnie the invitation Sirius had created.

Bonnie looked at the transfigured invitation. This was why she loved working with magicals they could come up with the most unique things. "Definitely. What's the coat of arms about?"

"It's mine. I'm technically His Grace, Duc de Sable, Count of Montange Noire, Viscount of Black, Baron of Blackmoor, Margrave of Vale de Sable Foret and those are just the titles I remember there are at least four others. It's mostly a lot of responsibility and annoyance. Hence my habit of keeping things casual. But I figure using the coat of arms is appropriate in this instance."

Bonnie nodded. "I've checked with reputable the DJ's I know they're booked. Which means live music, I have a couple of choices there. I was thinking for the wedding itself there's a young couple that play cello and guitar that I think would be a good fit for the wedding. I still need to check with the bands that play the kinds of music you mentioned on your surveys for the reception. Have you thought about your officiant?"

"We've asked Silverton Richards, and he's agreed. Beth is going to ask a friend of hers to sing and I've asked a cousin of mine to do the readings."

"I'm impressed. You've not only taken care of your assignments you're ahead. I still haven't found a photographer. The former bride had good taste for video but crap taste for a photographer. I booked the video guy. I'm still looking for a photographer. I wasn't impressed with her choice of florist either but I talked to a friend of mine and she is only doing two other weddings that day, both of them pretty small and early, therefore she's willing to do yours as well. I'm going to suggest that we reserve a block of rooms at several hotels in downtown Baltimore. You've mentioned fleur de lis and your invitation has one on the cover and again the liner paper has them is this sometime you'd like to see carried through the whole wedding?"

"Yes."

"Okay I'll keep that in mind."

It was half an hour before they reached the inner harbor area of Baltimore. Bonnie took them to the Inner Harbor first. She showed them the lighthouse garden and got them a quick tour of the Duchess of Pintail they then met with Henrietta Bloggs who was a coordinator for the Pier 5 hotel. Bonnie, Henrietta and Sirius worked out most of tentative contract that got them exactly what Sirius and Beth wanted. Sirius handed Henrietta a deposit. He also went ahead and reserved and paid for several rooms in two of the three hotels for the weekend of the wedding Henrietta reserved blocks of ten rooms in each of the three harbor hotels. Sirius made plans for the rehearsal dinner and plans for some surprises for everyone that was in the wedding party.

Meanwhile Bonnie phoned her friend Rob so they could look at the museum. At the museum Sirius walked around the space and a smile slowly spread across his face. Rob had brought menus and a general contract for them to go through. Sirius thanked him and said he'd contact him by Thursday with a deposit. Sirius checked his watch, "If we're going to meet Beth on time we need to leave."

On the drive to D.C. Bonnie looked at the invitation Sirius had given her. "Is this the wording you and Beth want for the invitations?"

"I don't know. We'll ask Beth at lunch."

"Okay. We'll need enclosures Reception cards, RSVPs. Are you going with a buffet or plated dinner at the reception?"

"Plated with choice of four entrees."

"That's going to get pricey."

"What did I say my budget was? So far the figures I've tallied aren't even close to brushing that so I'd rather do a dinner choice even if it means I pay the price of the most expensive meal for every plate."

"Okay which means the RSVP card will need to list menu choices."

"Bonnie, it occurs to me that I didn't see a list of wines that Harbor Magic uses. I find that anymore I am very picky about wines. That happens when you own one of the worlds finest and largest wineries. I will obviously need to negotiate the use of my personal wine cellar for the wedding and the rehearsal. Oh and we'll need to make sure for the toasts Beth and I and any children are given sparkling cider not champagne. More details I guess."

"You let me worry about most those details, that's what you are paying me for. I'll make sure Henrietta and Rob fax me a wine list. You seem to be making choices right and left what things do you want to leave to me and what things should we both consult Beth on?"

"I don't know I want to consult Beth on the look flowers and décor. But not the menu she's proven to me she's as happy eating a hot dog from a stand on the street as she is eating caviar. I'm not that flexible myself."

Bonnie couldn't help but grin at his comment."Okay. I guess I'll go through in order Invitations, check we know you're going to transfigure the lot after we decide on wording which we're consulting with Beth on. Is the guest list definite? Announcements, how many? model after the invitations? List to send to. Reception cards. RSVP enclosures including listing menu choices. Wedding programs? Reception menu cards? Printed napkins? Matchbooks?"

"I'll transfigure the lot once we decide on all of it. I'm certain of my side of the guest list. Most of my family is dead or are not people I want to associate with, the exceptions are already on the list. That's an area to coordinate with Beth. Once I've had a chance to go through the menu from Uptown Catering we'll be able to do the RSVP cards. Is a menu card needed? Wedding program? I'm not familiar with what that is. Printed napkins? maybe cocktail napkins. Matchbooks no. And I suppose my next question is do we need a Reception card if we provide transportation to the reception."

"Thanks that reminds me Transportation and Valet Parking. Parking for the guests in downtown Baltimore can be a challenge. Sites, check. Caterer, check. Wedding party, check. Officiant, check. Counseling, check. Musicians, in process. Videographer, check. Photographer, in process. Florist, check. Rehearsal in progress. Rooms for out of town guests, check. Bride's attire check. Groom's attire? Wedding Party attire?"

"I'll arrange to get an appropriate coat, vest and ascot. I have the rest of the tuxedo. Harry's due for a tuxedo since he's out of his old one. I'll see to Remus, Indra and make sure Nic has a jacket to match. Bridesmaids are in Beth and Lia's capable hands. Beth's taking care of the flower girls too. Maryanne found her dress last weekend."

"So wedding party attire is a check at least mostly. Honeymoon?"

"Beth wants to wait until the end of the trimester and do a family trip to Florida."

"Okay. Gifts for attendants?"

"Attire and I've got some other ideas as well."

"Gift registry?"

"Not yet."

"Wedding rings?"

"I've got Beth's. I had the jeweler that made her engagement ring, make it before I left Palau."

"Okay I'll ask Beth that question. Gift for Beth?"

"I'll be thinking about it."

"Gifts for her parents?"

"Okay, another for my list. What's typical?"

"A nice picture in a frame. Cake? Uptown makes some but they don't offer a ton of choice when it comes to flavors or decoration."

"Beth and I will look at the list and discuss. If we need to we'll look."

"What's left is flowers and décor, which we need to get Beth in on. I have to say Sirius, when you hired me I had nightmares; but this is one of the easiest weddings I've every been involved with."

"Why is that do you think?"

"You and Beth seem to trust my judgement, you aren't afraid of making choices. This morning for example I showed you the sites I had in mind and you looked at them and approved them like that."Bonnie snapped her fingers. "Oh I almost forgot favors. What do you and Beth want to do for wedding favors?"

"No clue."

"Okay when you and Beth come in to make décor choices. I'll have some catalogs to look at. Harry's being awfully quiet."Bonnie tried to twist to see Harry.

"He's been a sleep since we got on the highway."

"How goes the great school hunt?"

"Found. He'll be going to the Stuart-Cavanaugh Academy. We're heading there after lunch."

"And the house hunt?"

"Stymied, we found a temporary place house and cat sitting for one of Beth's co-workers. The wedding, a school for Harry, and trying to find a doctor for Harry take precedence."

"Doctor?'

"Harry has a very unique condition that requires a combination of magic and muggle medicine to treat. His doctor on Bali died in an accident just before we came to the states. I need to find a doctor that has a similar background to treat him here. Bonnie do you mind if I do any transfiguration that's required for the wedding at your office. I don't like doing magic around Harry."

"No problem."

Fifteen minutes later they pulled into a parking place two blocks from the Blue Duck Tavern. They got there to find Beth had beat them there by five minutes. After ordering lunch Bonnie talked to Beth about everything they got done that morning, "so the next things I need for you two to decide is a list of flowers you'd like Connie and I can come up with designs but we need a start point."

"What flowers are easiest to get in February?"

"Roses obviously unfortunately they come at a premium price too.. Orchids, Jasmine, stephanotis."

"Orchids and Jasmine definitely." Sirius said.

"White lilies, white roses, white snapdragons, no calla lilies I hate calla lilies." Beth said.

"Change of Heart roses." Sirius smiled and said looking at Beth.

Beth blushed.

Bonnie got the feeling she was missing something. She looked at Harry to see him smirking at the two adults. He saw the look on her face. "Ignore them. They'll be lost in each other for a couple of minutes. I've seen the pictures of the bridesmaid dresses Beth was looking at getting. Lia's is going to be brown with a blue band under her.." he gestured to the area where a woman's breasts were. When he saw her look of comprehension he continued. "The others will be in blue, their dresses have hems that are around their knees in front but to the floor in back. The dresses all look similar they're strapless with an.. empire waist. The flower girl dresses are blue but have a brown band at the waist. I was thinking that the guys should have this blue paisley vest I saw at a tuxedo store. It will look cool in pictures. Anyway the flowers should mostly be white Beth's bouquet should be the only one with the change of heart roses the other bouquets should only have pinks from the orchids, also there's a variety of orchid it's really little but it has brown petals those would be good too." Just as he finished the other adults shook themselves free of whatever memory had hold of them, and the waitress brought their lunches.

Bonnie snickered Harry had once again proven he was a pretty sharp kid. Since she now had a start point for Connie she moved on to hammering out the wording for the invitations, the announcements, and all other paper goods that would be part of the wedding. Bonnie made a Thursday four thirty appointment to meet Beth at the dress shop to see the dress before it went to the castle until the wedding. And they made a Friday morning appointment to go over décor.


	31. Planning the Wedding part 2

Disclaimer: We all know how these work, I acknowledge that J.K. ROWLINGS, Warner Bros. and Scholastic own Harry Potter and all other characters and settings from cannon, and I get to write whatever I please and even add in characters of my own as long as I don't get any money. The no money sucks but there you go, at least I don't get lawyers knocking on my door. Addendum: If you recognize a name of a character from elsewhere it isn't mine.

Sirius' Savior

Chapter 31 Planning the Wedding Part 2

When Friday came Beth was feeling more than a little crazy. Harry had argued his way into being a boarder at school which meant that Sirius was going to pull cat box duty at John's. Of course with Harry not being around during the week Sirius would probably just vanish it. On Wednesday she had finally had an appointment with the obstetrical medi-witch Winry was friends with. She and Sirius both had got a shock because they were informed they were expecting triplets.

Harry was over the moon he would have three siblings and had taken on an endearing and extremely helpful demeanor. That visit had also cemented Harry's going to Stuart-Cavanaugh as a boarding student. The medi-witch had been able to get a tentative confirmation that at least two and likely all three were magical. She stressed to Sirius how for both the babies' and Beth's health he would have to feed Beth's energy with his magic which translated to Harry needing to be away from Sirius for a majority of the time.

Harry was both excited and scared. Sirius and Walter had put together a warding plan that they would put around the school grounds a couple of weeks into school. He had opted to take the more modern of the humanities classes, he took the social science course, composition, critical thinking, Latin, math, science, orchestra, cotillion, and gymnastics. He also committed to compete on the swim team. He had gotten the books for the other Humanities class and the materials for the Japanese class he planned to work through them on his own time. He had gotten subscriptions to the Wall Street Journal, the Examiner, Time and US News and World Report. He figured that way he didn't have to share the schools copies. He had acquired his full recommended school list of clothes, dorm supplies, and personal items including an Apple llc plus computer. He had sorted through his belongings so he was taking the minimum with him to school. He had gotten the books for his classes and started reading them. Last he had acquired two senseis courtesy of Rachel. One for Judo, and one that was black belted in many disciplines including eskirma and kendo that was willing to teach Harry his cross disciplines style. He didn't know if he was really ready to be mostly self reliant or not but he was going to give it his best shot. Besides he would come home every weekend.

He had come to the appointment with Bonnie because he knew he would soon be to busy with school to help much and he wanted to feel like he was actively involved with the formation of his family. Sirius, Beth, and Harry had discussed menus and clothes for the wedding. He had persuaded them to use the engagement photo and an oversized photo mat instead of a guest book. They brought it with them to show Bonnie. He also had brought a some wallet prints to go out with the press announcements. He had two ideas for touches of whimsical but didn't know if they would work and he hoped that being at the meeting would spark one or two more. Beth had taken the day off and after the discussions were over they were going to go to Oliver & Company while Sirius stayed and transfigured stuff.

Bonnie was pleased, when Sirius walked into the office with Beth on his arm and Harry on his heels. "Great we can get started, I've got really good news on the photographer hunt. I got in touch with Felkamp Photography, They are very expensive but they are also the best they usually only commit to twenty weddings a year they like to get to know the couples and they commit all of themselves to the weddings they do they do a lot more fashion and advertising photography but I worked with them two years ago on a wedding when I was an intern and it was a marvelous experience for everyone. Anyway I called them hoping against hope they weren't booked for something. We got **so** lucky they had a fashion shoot but the designer got in a car accident and is in traction for four months so the shoot got cancelled. I begged and bribed and they said they'll do your wedding. Clara is flying down next week to do engagement shots and the bride's portrait. Connie wants us to go by her place so she can show us some mockups of centerpieces and bouquets. I've got favor catalogs for you to go through. Rob wants to know your tentative food choices for organizing a taste test dinner this week, Tuesday by preference. Cakes I have information sheets on the various bakeries I've worked and been satisfied with. Anyway right now I need to show you my ideas for décor. Let's start with the wedding itself. I was thinking Sirius you mentioned magical traditions of a circle and using a sash. I thought we could use columns to define the circle. Obviously flowers and candelabras,"

"Whoa slow down Bonnie. It's great about the photographer but our engagement shots are already done. How about we deal with the table stuff and Beth and I have already looked at menu stuff and faxed it off to Rob yesterday we will want to look at other bakeries because we want more out their flavors for cake. Uptown is going to be providing fruit tarts and cheesecake diamonds, in addition to the salad, soup, intermezzo, and entree. Let's focus on finishing the details of the reception. Linens and what not."

"Right." Bonnie paused and took a breath. "Okay good point. I pulled all the table cloths that fit your colors. I've borrowed a set of each china pattern Rob has and I've got my own sets of dishes that I can get from the rental agencies. So lets get to picking."

Thirty minutes later a plush and shimmery set of linens had been selected for the reception the tables would be covered in alternating satin and velvet table cloths in rich dark chocolate the chairs and napkins would be a light blue satin tied by chocolate satin sashes with rhinestone clasps. The dishes were a Chantilly charger, Magnificence china, Park lane crystal, and King Arthur gold flatware. Bonnie decided the napkins would be folded into fleur de lis. She then asked, "Did you plan on assigned seating?"

"Yes, we feel it will make conversations easier by making it magical versus non-magical not that there won't be some mingling anyway but if we segregate based in comfort between magical and muggle it will be less likely to result in an incident." Beth said.

"Okay that will mean card holders and table numbers I have some table number holders." She pulled out a fleur de lis table number holder.

Harry frowned. "That's boring." His face suddenly brightened. " What if we had statues of different magical animals to hold the table number cards, like dragons, griffins, unicorns, pegasi, and that sort of thing?"

Sirius and Beth both smiled. "That is definitely a touch of the whimsical."

"Right I'll see what I can do. Okay we have our base so lets take it to Connie's. Oh wait do you want the cake table the gift table and the card holder table to be the same or different?"

"Different maybe a base of light blue and a gathered overlay that incorporates the chocolate brown and the light blue."

"Right. Ceremony ideas?"

Beth said "White chair covers rows alternating light blue and dark brown sparkle organza sashes."

"Aisle runner?"

"Yes." Beth said.

"I'll transfigure one to match the blue liner of the invitation." Sirius said.

"Good idea. Um, I want to hear your ideas for the ceremony decor."

"Well a lot depends on if we're on the boat or in the garden. If we're in the garden your pillar idea would probably be best, but on the boat I was thinking maybe a carpet and maybe some light blue organza draping of the windows for the ceremony..." Sirius said.

"With some small flower arrangements suspended at the window joints, hmm definitely has possibilities. Simple but elegant. Candelabra?" Bonnie showed them some pictures.

"One, the seven candle for both locations," Beth answered.

"Okay that gives me what I need for arrangements. Let's head to Connie's."

When they got to Connie's she showed them three ideas if flower centerpieces done in silks. They immediately vetoed the low centerpiece, but weren't sure if they liked the tall candelabra arrangement better or the tall vase. So they setup the table with the place setting. Beth looked at it

"I don't know, it needs something."

"Maybe it we used a mirror?" Sirius said.

When they put a mirror under it, it was obvious that they preferred the vase to the candelabra but it still needed something. "Maybe some lights and some hints of blue." Beth said."I saw some blue votive holders at a store with little half inch fleur de lis in a pattern maybe if we put those around the vase."

Sirius nodded.

Harry thought the time for one of his ideas had come, "What if we put butterflies blue ones on monofilament strands and had them in the bouquet of the centerpieces. The monofilament would be almost invisible and would be inclined to add a bit of movement as air currents go by too."

"Live butterflies?"Connie asked.

"Of course not but something, probably paper," Harry replied.

"Could work. Another touch of whimsy." Sirius said.

"Another thing I notice, in the vase you you use crystals to weight the bottom and thats fine but what if in half the vases you used seashells as weights." Harry said, bringing out the second of his ideas. He smiled inwardly at the smiles that suggestion brought forth from Beth and Sirius.

"Seashells huh? Connie said. She and Bonnie exchanged looks.

Bonnie started talking, "Okay the rest of what we'll need for the ceremony I'd like seven urns , a piece for a seven candle candelabra, and six small arrangements to hang for sure maybe more. Oh Beth Sirius I showed you the chair covers and sashes what if we put an orchid in the center of the rosette on the chair sashes?"

"Sounds elegant." Sirius said.

"Great, Connie that going to translate to between one hundred and twenty five and two hundred and forty orchids. When will you need a count?"

"Ten days before."

"Okay. That makes our RSVP date February two. Sirius we'll have to get those out today. Back to what we need. Bride's bouquet, maid of honor bouquet, two bride's maids, two flower girls, one mother corsage, one grandmother type corsage, two helper corsages one of which requires a wrist band for sure. One father, one grandfather, officiant, groom, best man, two groomsman, ushers, speaking of which you guys probably need to get a few, and ring bearer.

"We can pull my younger brothers for usher duty." Beth said. "Which would mean four boutonnieres heck probably should make that six that will get my other brothers."

"I think I'd like to get Andy a corsage as well. She and Nymph are my only family.

"So one more grandmother type corsage?" Connie asked. Sirius nodded. "Okay. What about the reception?"

We'll need an urn for the card table, flowers for the cake table and possibly the cake, between seventeen and twenty two vases. And the bridal party table, cocktail tables.."  
"In other words a lot of flowers.," Sirius summed it up, "total budget for flowers is $35,000."

"I think that won't be a problem Mr. Black. Bonnie can you get me swatches so I can match the ribbons used as ties."

"Sure no problem.

"I can get the monofilament but you'll have to supply the butterflies. I should be able to get seashells too."

"Okay we're done here so, back to my office." On the way back to her office Bonnie said. "We'll listen to the demos and look over the playlists for you two to choose the band fortunately you only have to choose between three. We'll go over favors and then Sirius and I will see about the invitations."

Forty-five minutes later band and favors chosen. Harry had been glancing through a cake topper catalog and saw a motorcycle get away bride and groom cake topper, he unobtrusively marked the page with a note that Bonnie should include it in the cake design and put the catalog on Bonnie's desk. Beth and Harry left for their movie and Sirius got busy with his wand.


	32. School Days

Disclaimer: We all know how these work, I acknowledge that J. K. Rowlings, Warner Bros. and Scholastic own Harry Potter and all other characters and settings from cannon, and I get to write whatever I please and even add in characters of my own as long as I don't get any money. The no money sucks but there you go, at least I don't get lawyers knocking on my door. Addendum: If you recognize a name of a character from elsewhere it isn't mine.

A/N: Okay I admit it you all don't really need that level of detail about the wedding but I enjoy planning parties and one of my dream jobs was being a wedding planner. Sorry mea culpa. Maybe I'll eventually get around to going back and re-editing this and I'll probably omit almost all of the last two chapters, most of that was so I could have a clear picture in my head. Not to mention it was fun for me.

Sirius' Savior

Chapter 32 School Days

Harry grimaced as he looked at the grade on his first humanities paper, B-. He hadn't had a grade that low in two years. He looked around the room he shared with Dominic Santini before heading to the floor common room. It wasn't a large room but it wasn't small either. Their floor was made up of the fifth and sixth grade boys. Their room shared a bathroom with two sixth grade boys Michael Coldsmith-Briggs III and Varun Pratitashwa. Sunday of last week when Beth and Sirius had escorted Harry to his dorm they had met the three boys, at Harry's insistence Sirius and Beth had made the good byes short. After that, Dominic and Michael showed him all around campus using his schedule as a guide.

Dominic was the cheerful and smart son of the Italian Ambassador. The school had set them together because in the fall trimester Dominic had a room to himself because of an uneven number of fifth grade boys and they figured that he would be a good person to help Harry adjust to American culture. Dominic was surprised that his new roommate was only eight but accepted it. He played football, or soccer as the Americans called it, and was delighted when he saw the ball in Harry's belongings. The room had many sketches he had done and his violin sat on a shelf above his bed.

Michael's father was a businessman and a divorcee who didn't like to be bothered by spending time with his son. However he was too vindictive to let his ex have custody, not that according to Michael his mother had a maternal bone in her body. Michael kept two horses in the stable and liked playing polo and viola. Michael was in sixth grade in everything but math, he took math with the fifth graders because he had dyscalculia. He loved to debate everything, he loved spinning other people up just because he could. He was surprised on Harry's third day that after five minutes of arguing with Harry for arguments sake; Harry suddenly stopped arguing with him gave him a calculated measuring look and suddenly continued arguing with a grin on his face instead of the frown he had worn mere minutes earlier.

Varun was the son of the Indian Ambassador. Unlike his roommate Michael, he liked quiet. He was very studious and he was Harry's assigned tutor for English composition, and he loved to paint, he and Harry were on swim team together. Both he and his twin sister Kamala attended Stuart-Cavanaugh but had to work hard to keep up.

Harry's new friends entered the floor common room as he was mourning the grade on his first paper. Dominic looked at Harry's expression. "What's wrong?"

"I got last weeks humanities paper back."

"What did you get?" asked Varun.

"A B-. I never get anything below an A."

Michael grinned, "Welcome to the world of Stuart-Cavanaugh. Let's see the comments."

" Docked eight points for english grammar mistakes ouch. Over simplified, check your argument's logic, not bad could be developed more, expand on this." Varun smiled at Harry. "Next time let me proof your paper before you print it out, that will help cut down the grammar errors. Not bad for a first paper."

"Not bad, I got a B-! I always get A's!"

"Yeah but Harry that's at regular schools. I was an A student at my school in Rome and do you know what I got on my first paper a C-." Dominic stated.

" We study in groups for a reason, we do individualized reading, then we study together. We debate and argue, discuss the reasoning behind the logic and thinking. You made a newbie mistake you did the first paper solo. Solo may work for flying planes but it doesn't at this school. I have to say though, I'm impressed a B- on a first paper." Michael added. "I've been a student here since I started school and since I started boarding here two years ago, I've seen or heard about a lot of first papers. A B- is a good grade on a first paper an average one is a D."

Varun and Kamala said, "We got C-'s on our first papers as well. A B- is actually quite good."

"Hey a B- is good even if it's not a first paper." Dominic said.

"What did you get on your paper?" Harry asked.

"A B+."

"Merde."

"That's French, You speak French?"

"Since I was three." Harry confirmed.

"What language class are you taking?"

"Latin."

"Okay, Verun and I are taking French, and speak English and Hindustani. Dominic there speaks"

"Italian, English, and Latin and is taking German."

Michael smiled and said "I am taking French, but I know English and some Spanish my nanny was good for something. Do you speak anything other than English and French?"

"Yeah Indonesian and Balinese and a smattering of Latin and Japanese."

"Six languages? Okay its official you make me sick." Kamala complained. "What is your worst subject?"

"Art."

"Art how can you be bad at art?" Varun asked.

"Don't ask. It's not that I can't see what makes a pretty picture, I just can't reproduce it with anything except a camera."

"Name something else you can't do." Michael challenged.

"Sing."

"Nonsense," Dominic said, "everyone can sing,"

"I don't."

"Of course you can. Everyone can sing."

"There speaks the boy that sings La Traviata in the shower." Varun said.

"Complete with arpeggios," Michael added.

"I suppose it's true everyone except mutes can sing. The question is should they, and the answer in my case is most definitely not." Harry added. "I suppose I'll give up moping over a less than stellar grade and start my homework I'm supposed to meet sensei tonight and I don't want to be up passed curfew trying to get my homework done."

In the weeks that followed, Harry's suite mates discovered Harry had many small but annoying skills. He could speed read which they harassed him about a little. They took to sharing his copies of the morning papers and weekly magazines instead of trying to get the upperclassmen to share. And all of them traded off tutoring. Harry tutored Dominic and Michael in math, Varun and Michael in French, and was being tutored in return by Dominic in Latin, and Michael and Varun in English. His tutoring the other boys for math was giving him his service hours. He joined Dominic's study groups for his humanities and social science classes. It took him two more weeks but he found his rhythm and his grades came up almost to the level they had been at on Bali but not completely except in Math where they never dropped. Science was as always interesting but not terribly challenging. In his other classes, he was learning a lot. Gymnastics was improving his fitness level. His critical thinking class was strengthening his reasoning ability much to Michael's and Sirius' delight. In orchestra, it helped that two of his three suite mates also played in the school orchestra the three usually met twice a week outside of class to practice the pieces that would be played in the end of trimester recital. His cotillion class soon had him comfortable with western manners and he knew at least two western dances that he would be able to use at the wedding. The challenges his classes provided meant he gave daily thanks for his early training from Sirius in mediation and organizing his mind. He joined the school's Boy Scout troop and the journalism club as a photographer.

Harry's suite mates had taken him in and treated him like a kid brother; he took mental notes on what they did so when the time came he'd be able to be a good big brother to the babies. His photos joined Dominic's sketches on the walls. Both were joined by the third place ribbon he had won at the first swim meet. Michael had gotten him interested in horses but it was only on Sundays in the late afternoon that he had time to act on that interest. He got a crash course in conflict resolution when another sixth grade boy that was also new tried to start a fight. Harry had been ready to go toe to toe with him but Michael, Varun, and two other sixth graders had stepped in and took them through the steps of conflict resolution; identifying the problem, figuring out who's problem it was, coming up with potential solutions, and deciding which solution was agreeable to both parties. Harry's one frustration was he had very little time for his independent studies, he had found a source for notes for the ancient humanities class and had managed to do some of it but found himself with no time to do much of it's coursework or that of the Japanese class.

Weekends were spent basking in attention from Sirius and Beth. Since the lions share of the wedding was planned, Beth planned other things for them to do. All three of them spent time volunteering with the Washington DC Food bank. Beth took Harry to a women's shelter and he played with kids there and helped them with their homework. Both types of volunteer work were interesting but only took about two hours of the weekend. They also spent time going to movies, caring for John's cats and just spending time together.

Most weekends they spent an hour or two on details with the wedding. The professional photographers Bonnie had hired had been impressed with Harry's photos of the engagement. And Bonnie liked the idea of using a over-sized mat for a guest book. On February 7th when they took Harry back to school he skipped going to the stables because the next weekend he would be missing Friday and the following Monday the 15th, because he would be helping with the wedding. He was really looking forward to it because he was going to get to meet his cousin Nymphadora Tonks and his pen pal Susan Bones. But he needed to work a head a bit or his absence was going to hurt come time for midterms in two weeks.


	33. Making a life for Himself

Disclaimer: We all know how these work, I acknowledge that J.K. Rowlings, Warner Bros. and Scholastic own Harry Potter and all other characters and settings from cannon, and I get to write whatever I please and even add in characters of my own as long as I don't get any money. The no money sucks but there you go, at least I don't get lawyers knocking on my door. Addendum: If you recognize a name of a character from elsewhere it isn't mine.

Sirius' Savior

Chapter 33 Making a Life for Himself

The first day that Sirius didn't see Harry come through the door after school left him feeling more than a little lost. For so many years his whole life had revolved around Harry. He finally understood what Sri had told him. Harry would grow up and have a life of his own and to wrap his own life around Harry's wasn't healthy for himself.

When Beth got home from work, she felt pampered because Sirius had dinner waiting and a cup of her favorite herbal tea waiting. Both Winry and Walter had dinner with them. Sirius decided it was time to step up trying to find a healer for Harry, so as they sat down for dinner he started the conversation. "Winry I can't thank you enough for referring Beth and I to Medi-witch Thompson. You did so well at finding the right person to work with Beth and I that I hope you can help me find the right person for Harry."

"Well I don't know... I suppose I could find a pediatric medi-witch or wizard."

"Harry doesn't need a standard medi-witch or wizard. You no doubt noticed how his health declined in the two weeks we were at Nic's. He's got what amounts to a magic allergy because of something that happened when he was a baby."

"What happened when he was a baby?"

"He was hit by two very powerful very dark spells and if it weren't for a third very powerful spell placed on him by his mother he would be dead."

"So the medi-witch or wizard needs to be knowledgeable about dark magic. As well as Medi-wizardry for kids."

"They also need to know about Muggle medicine."

"What? Why?"

"Sri, she was Harry's medi-witch on Bali, theorized that to get rid of the spell we would have to stop Harry's heart, do a ritual, then restart his heart. Medi-wizardry can't do that but muggle medicine can."

"What the hell kind of dark spells has Harry been hit with?" Winry muttered

"He's been hit with an AK and he's a living horcrux."

"An AK?" Walter asked to clarify if he had heard correctly.

"Avada Kedavara" Sirius confirmed.

Beth spoke up, "I thought that was the killing curse and if you got hit with that you died, but how?"

"Harry's mum, Lily. She did an ancient obscure and decidedly gray ritual as Voldemort attacked and killed James that night. It was sealed when he killed her. It protected Harry from the AK and protects him still from Voldemort's soul fragment that tries to consume or control him. The soul fragment only has as much power to pull on as there is ambient magic around Harry. Harry has a strong magical core that powers his mum's spell that shields him. Which is why he can't live as a wizard while the fragment survives."

"I've never heard of such a thing." Walter said quietly.

"I haven't either." Winry seconded.

"Can you help me? Harry wants to do the ritual soon, I had originally planned to do it during his summer break this year to give him a chance to get his magical talents time to develop before he goes to Hogwarts."

"You mean he knows?" Winry asked a flabbergasted expression on he face.

"Yes I talked to him back at the beginning of November. He thought about it, and he wanted to do the ritual as soon as we got back to Bali after the trip. But Sri and I talked him into waiting until summer. How were we to know that Sri would die before that?"

"Knowledge like that at eight, no wonder the kid is so mature." Walter mused.

"You called it a soul fragment and you've called it a horcrux, which is it?" Winry asked for clarification.

"Technically it's both. Have you ever heard of a horcrux?"

"NO but it sounds disgusting, just the name makes my skin crawl."

"A horcrux is made by doing a ritual, then committing murder, then taking a resulting piece of your soul and placing inside an object or in this case a living being. The end result is a form of immortality."

Walter suddenly remembered where and in what context he had heard the name Voldemort before. "Crap are you telling me, that rat bastard that killed hundreds in the UK isn't dead. That he had these horcrux thing-a-majigs, and we'll or rather they'll have him come back?"

"Yes I know he made at least four, I control three a chalice, a locket, and Harry. I suspect he made six. I've got my few allies in the United Kingdom. While they're here for the wedding I intend to get them to start looking for the other horcruxes or at least looking for information on them. But I really want to have some good news for them by then with regards to Harry. And by good news I mean I want to be able to tell them that I have someone lined up to do the ritual as soon as school is out or shortly there after."

"I'll see what, sorry who I can find. You say the ritual. Do you actually have a ritual that you know will work?"

"I have a ritual that I'm at least seventy percent positive will work Sri and I put it together after two years of work and research. It's all part of Harry's medical file. Harry's one of a kind no one has ever survived the killing curse before and no one else has been a horcrux for another. All research, and there's damn little to go on because of how black the magic involved is, indicates the ritual should work."

"Can we see it?"

"Yes because I trust you, but I want an oath that the information goes no further without my express permission."

"I Winry Rockbell oath on my magic that the information given to me by Sirius Orion Black concerning Harry James Potter shall be passed on to no one without his express permission."

"I Walter Koenig oath on my magic that the information given to me by Sirius Orion Black concerning Harry James Potter shall be passed on to no one without his express permission."

Sirius went to the trunk he kept locked and pulled out Harry's thick medical file. Winry focused on the medical information while Walter focused on the ritual itself. When they were done they both looked disturbed.

"Unsettling isn't it?" Sirius commented.

"The ritual is very complex and you have mere minutes to complete it and the wards those are very complex all alone adding the ritual it's some of the most amazing magic I've every seen a blueprint for. I'd like to examine the ward arrays more closely." Walter commented.

"I don't mind you're a warding expert. I know some specialized wards the goblins taught me to help Harry and found other applications for them but my expertise is definitely limited. I was also hoping you'd help me with wards for Stuart-Cavanaugh I want to put some wards up there as a safety measure."

Winry just sat there shocked most of the medical aspects of the proposed ritual were something traditional medi-wizards would never consider because they were just so horrible. But the reality of the details of the horcrux appalled her and were even more horrifying; to face life as a muggle when you were actually a wizard or to be possessed with no hope of breaking it. She shuddered. Finally she looked up and met Sirius' eyes "I'll do what ever I can to help."

"Help me find someone capable of reviving him, that's the help I need."

Ronda called Beth the next day, "I've got a lead on a place that might meet your needs. There's a house that was built by a big shot architect it was supposed to be his retirement home. However he put it off a little long, he got diagnosed with cancer six months ago and never even got the chance to live there. He died last night, rumor has it his son in California inherits everything. But the son is a hot shot attorney in Santa Barbara and probably is going to want to sell, however it's going to in probate for at least six weeks. And I know you guys were looking for something ASAP."

"We found a temporary place so if you can arrange for us to see it soon, that would be marvelous that way we'll know if we should jump on it or continue looking.."

"I'll see what I can do. Ciao."

Beth came home with take out that night because she was craving Thai food. When she got to the dining room she found Sirius elbow deep in a mess of papers, engineering and computer texts, and circuitry boards. "What are you doing?"

Sirius jumped. He had been so engrossed in what he was doing he hadn't even heard Beth come in. "Beth, Merlin is it that late already? I was just..." his voice trailed off as he realized what a mess he had made. "Crud." He pulled out his wand and waved it everything instantly flew into neat piles on the sideboard. He rose from his seat and came over to hug her. "I decided to start trying to adapt a magic based computer and I lost track of time."

"So is this what you do all day?"

"No, I start the day looking at the papers and make decisions about the finances, then I make any necessary phone calls then, I do this. It's engrossing and relaxing at the same time."

"Are you missing Harry?"

"I..yes, I do miss him especially when it's about the time he used to come home. I'm sorry I don't have dinner ready tonight I lost track.."

"of time, I know that's okay I was craving Thai tonight so I stopped and picked some up. Summer rolls, chicken satay, pad thai..."

"Sounds delicious. You know in the future if you give me a heads up I'm a pretty decent cook."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"And where would a noble wizard like yourself learn to cook?"

"I'll have you know I was the potioneer of the Marauders. Remus specialized in charms and runes, James transfiguration and I did potions. I was third in my class in potions. Only Lily, Harry's mum, and Severus Snape, who is one of the world's leading Potion Masters, were ahead of me. Then there was me taking care of Harry, I kind of had to learn to cook. Liana insisted." A sad expression came over his face.

"Tell me some stories."

"What?"

"Tell me some stories."

"About?

"Anything. Everything. When you proposed you said we didn't know each others back stories. Let's fix that. Tell me about the Marauders."

"Okay the Marauders...Well I can't tell about the Marauders with starting with James..."

The weeks leading to the wedding were full, full of activity, full of stories, full of a growing sense of rightness for Beth and Sirius.


	34. The Wedding

Disclaimer: We all know how these work, I acknowledge that J.K. Rowlings, Warner Bros. and Scholastic own Harry Potter and all other characters and settings from cannon, and I get to write whatever I please and even add in characters of my own as long as I don't get any money. The no money sucks but there you go, at least I don't get lawyers knocking on my door. Addendum: If you recognize a name of a character from elsewhere it isn't mine.

Sirius' Savior

Chapter 34 The Wedding

Sirius waited impatiently with a customs representative in the international port key point on February 11, 1989. Remus was the first of his guests to arrive. He was bringing the wine from the winery's cellars. He had given the custom agent a bill of lading to cross verify and claim the wine so he could give him a check for the duties on the wine. But he wanted to see his friend more than anything. Suddenly Remus appeared. The customs agent stepped forward "Passport? Got anything to declare?"

Remus set the box he was holding down enlarged it, handed the agent his passport and said "I have this wine which I believe is expected."

"Indeed here's the bill of lading." Sirius handed it to the agent. He turned to his friend, "Moony" and engulfed him in a hug.

"Padfoot." Remus couldn't believe how good that hug felt. Until he reflected that no one had voluntarily touched him since the October when James and Lily died. He swallowed hard. "So where's the bride to be."

"Beth wound up having to work today so she could have tomorrow and Monday off."

"And Harry?"

"He's at school until this evening, but he's going to be around tomorrow to help entertain guests and allow all you Brits a gander. I've missed you."

Remus looked at his friend. "Now that I'm not blaming you, I have missed you too. Up until Amelia showed me that memory I held on to my anger it was my only defense against the loneliness."

The customs agent stepped over to them. "Everything seems to be in order, if you would sign here Mr. Black and do you have the duty payment with you or will you be...Very good." He said as Sirius handed him a check. "Now as per the presidents request, Mr. Lupin here is your passport and your separate sheet of visa and customs stamps you will need to keep both your passport and the sheet with you until you return to France."

"Thank you."

"If you gentlemen would please step back the next portkey is about to arrive."

Sirius picked up the re-shrunken wine and moved it to the side. The next portkey was the one from Britain. Moments later Andromeda and Ted, Nymphadora, Amelia, Susan and Grimjaw all appeared. The customs agent did his thing and once all of them had been dealt with he asked them to move aside for another portkey. Sirius hugged Andie and she responded by sobbing a little into his shoulder. Grimjaw gave Sirius a semi-scary grin and shook his hand goblin style. Amelia raised an eyebrow as Sirius moved around using his cane and she observed the new scars but she used his handshake to pull him into a small hug before introducing him to Susan. The next portkey arrived depositing an older wizarding couple.

Sirius once again stepped forward this time he gave a respectful bow before the older gentleman pulled him into a hug. While the witch looked on smiling.

Sirius grabbed the box again and said, "I've got a limo waiting it will take all of us to the hotel. I perform introductions and fill everyone in at once. Grim do you mind activating your glamour." Five minutes later once everyone was in the limo he spoke again. "Okay I'm going to start with the gentleman in the glamour. Grimjaw Trollslayer goblin in charge of the Black and Potter accounts with Gringott's, next to you is Indra Budiono, Secretary of Security in the Magical Republic of Indonesia my friend and former boss, and his wife Harjandi. Next is my cousin and her family Andromeda and Ted Tonks and their daughter Nympha-"

"Just Tonks if you please." she said as she blushed and her hair turned pink.

"Then comes Amelia Bones Deputy chief Auror with the British Department of Magical law enforcement, and her niece Susan. Finally is Remus Lupin a friend since Hogwarts and frequent co-conspirator. Most of you know each other, but all of you have something in common you you have blessed me with your friendship and honored me by coming to my wedding. I hope you all have fun and enjoy the wedding. I got rooms for you at the Admiral Fell Inn which is where or is close to where most stuff is going on. Oh and I should mention muggles are prevalent so magic is mostly a don't."

"When do I get to see Harry?" Susan asked.

"Harry is at school until I pick him up at five thirty he had to take a test today so he could take tomorrow off. Instead of being at school tomorrow he's going to show you and some of the other guests around Baltimore." Sirius smiled as he answered her. "I know only Remus, Indra and Tonks are actually part of the wedding but Beth and I've included all of you in all the pre-wedding plans I put the information in your rooms at the Hotel so I wouldn't have to remember it all."

"Still forgetful huh Padfoot?"

"I'm not forgetful, I just have ADD."

"What's that?" Tonks and Susan asked.

"A, attention, D, deficit, D, disorder and what that means is I have a hard time paying attention to stuff unless it interests me."

"Oh."

"Likely excuse." Andromeda said snickering. "Is there really such a thing?"

"Andie would I lie?"

Remus snorted with an amused twinkle in his eye.

That evening they had dinner and met the Bride to be and her family and the rest of the wedding party. Harry was there and deftly played host to the youngsters of the group. The British contingent watched him closely. Sirius had arranged that just his guests would meet and have breakfast the next morning with him Beth and Harry.

At ten the next day the ladies were having a bridal shower for Beth at Lia's condo, while the guys were taking the children 10 and under to the children's museum. At four they would have the rehearsal followed by the rehearsal dinner. Then Saturday the ladies were having a bachelorette party/ spa day. While the guys and the kids made a visit to the National Aquarium where they were going on a guided tour and followed by sail around the Chesapeake Bay. Sunday around eleven the ladies of the wedding were gathering to get ready together and have brunch. The men planned to gather at one. On the wedding day all the wedding party were confused when a shoe box was delivered to each person. They opened them inside were converse sneakers every pair was in the individual's shoe size and all of them were light blue sides with a brown tongue and heel stripe. They came with a simple instruction. For at the reception. When Beth saw them she started laughing, Lia, Cassidy, and Rosa just looked at her.

Lia asked "IS this a joke?"

"A bit," Beth answered. "But which would you rather wear for hours the heels or the sneakers?"

"Sneakers," they all answered.

"Beth is Sirius always this generous? I mean the attire including the jewelry, the faux fur wraps, the shoes,purses, and the dresses and the monogram jewelry rolls and makeup pouches." Rosa asked.

"Sirius is very generous and very rich but he gave you all that because he figured that as short of notice as you all got you would be stressing your budgets just to get here. He didn't want this to be a hardship just a joy to share with us. Besides if you feel guilty about it you can plan to make it up to us in five months when our triplets are born."

"Oh my god! You're pregnant!"

"Yes and if Harry hadn't found this dress it would be obvious!" Beth snickered at their looks of shock this was exactly the sort of wedding day she had always wanted full of friends and laughs. Maryanne came over.

"Triplets?" she whispered.

"Uh-hun." Beth smiled at her mother whose eyes glistened. "No crying you need to look perfect for the pictures."

Sirius carefully checked the circle he cast on the rug that would be sealed when Beth joined him in front of their guests. He checked the candles in the candelabra, he had made each one himself using certain rituals to bring health, good fortune, happiness, joy, peace, contentment, prosperity to the marriage. He had included several small but potent bits of magic that were subtle enough that the wizards and witches in the audience would know he was proud to marry Beth despite her squib status, and the muggles would be none the wiser. He was glad that they were only going to have one hundred and thirty two guests. He liked the idea of getting married on the water. And he hoped the surprise for getting to the reception went over well. Bonnie had definitely earned her pay. Everything on the Duchess of Pintail looked perfect. Bonnie planed to apparate to the Bride's room she was coordinating with the caterers at the museum right up until three thirty. Silverton came over "Nervous?"

"Not at all."

"That's a good sign. I like the magic you've included nice and subtle. The muggles won't notice a thing and the wizarding kind will definitely get the message."

Remus came up to them. "Beth's here we cast off in fifteen. Doing okay Padfoot?"

"Never better." Then Sirius smiled in that second he was thrown back to James' wedding day to Lily. Except that day it was him asking "Doing okay Prongs?" And James answering never better.

Indra looked at the carpet that marked the center front of the room "What is this design?"

"My coat of arms."

"Interesting. How do you feel?"

"Expectant, excited, happy. Ready to start but I know I have to wait until Beth's right here. He smiled as various people were ushered to their seats by Beth's many Brothers only Nic was spared. Sirius wondered where Nic was. "Isn't Nic supposed to be here?"

"I think he's up with the bride."

"Probably trying to talk her out of settling for an old dog like you." Remus joked.

"Ain't gonna happen Moony."

"I should hope not." Indra intoned solemnly.

Sirius listened to the cellist and guitar player and watched as Harry tried to both watch them closely but stay out of the way. He beckoned him over. "You got the rings?" It was unusual that the ring bearer actually carried the rings but he and Beth both agreed Harry would because he was trust worthy.

"They're tied to the pillow and before you ask it's safely under the eye of Maryanne she's going to bring it down to me when we're about to start. I just came down to listen to the music."

"How does the cocktail lounge upstairs look?"

"Fabulous. There's half dozen cocktail tables with white fleur de lis cloths tied with sashes like the chairs here and they have alternating Tea lights and bud vases There are six more waiting out on the deck that they'll move in back at the back on the ceremony is over. The bar-tendering staff is moaning over the wine you brought or rather a couple of them are. They've got the flutes ready to be poured for the toasts."

"Thanks, kiddo."

"Remus?"

"Yes Harry?"

"You've got your toast together right?"

"Yes." He grinned mischievously at Sirius. "I've got my toast or is that roast, ready."

The room was getting quite full it appeared most if not all the guests had arrived. Sirius felt the throb of the ships engines. "We're getting underway. You'd better scoot. Beth, Bonnie and Maryanne will be looking for you and if you see Nic tell him to get his tuckus down here." Harry nodded as he left.

Remus smirked at Sirius, "Tuckus?"

"Maryanne's euphemism for butt, however considering the company and surroundings." Sirius mumbled; he smiled as Beth's security detail came in and took their seats they were acting as internal security while six others acted as external elsewhere on the boat. It had taken Sirius and Roy about two weeks of dancing around and evaluating each other come to an accord. They wanted the same thing a healthy happy and safe Beth and Sirius had come up with ways for that to happen that made it very easy for her detail. Nic appeared, he was snickering.

"About time you showed up. What so funny?" Remus said.

"Harry passing on Sirius' message verbatim, in front of my mother."

Five minutes later, Beth's brother Fredrick walked her great aunt to her seat. Andrew then walked Andie to her seat , while Benjamin walked Tonks. Finally Michael walked Maryanne to her seat. The music began the bridal party processional and with it started some of the most magical hours of Sirius' life. An hour later everyone had gathered for the toasts.

Roderick started off. "I propose a toast to Beth, my lovely daughter that I wish was still small enough for me to cosset, and to Sirius, the first man to see Beth's true value and inspire her to reach out for what she wants, may your joys be many, your hardships be few, and your love never ending. Salut."

After everyone drank Remus stood. "Most of you have never met me I'm Remus Lupin. I've known the man next to me since we were eleven. I was shocked when Padfoot here called and asked me to be his best man. I wondered what woman would have the old dog. Having gone to school with him I was surprised he'd found a woman that could get him to be serious, who would put up with the endless puns and pranks, and could end his rakish ways. You could have knocked me over with a feather when I met Beth. We had a good friend that met his Waterloo when we were eleven, James spent everyday of that first year and every year after trying to get Lily's attention any attention and he tried to woo her as a young boy would, by being a nuisance. It only took him most of six years to figure out how to win her, it's a shame he's no longer with us. I never thought I see the day when Padfoot here was smarter than James but here we are a mere four months and two weeks since he met her and he's got a ring on her finger. James would be envious. J.G. Holland said the most precious possession that ever comes to a man in this world is a woman's heart. Beth, Sirius here's wishing you a house full of sunshine, hearts full of cheer, a love that grows deeper each day of the year." Several cries of hear, hear were heard as the guests drank again.

Sirius then spoke, " Benjamin Disraeli said, "We are born for love, it is the principle of existence and its only end." I met Beth and was attracted, then as I got to know her better it rapidly became apparent to me I needed this magnificent woman in my life. So I thank all those male idiots out there that were kind enough to leave her out there so this old dog could learn a new trick and gain my personal principle of existence. And I thank you Beth for making me the happiest man on the planet earth." He sipped. "I'd also like to thank Beth's parents Roderick and Maryanne for giving me the benefit of the doubt." The crowd laughed.

Lia grinned as everyone finished drinking after Sirius' toast to Beth and her parents. "I guess this means I'm up. I've known the bride since out freshman year at University of Minnesota. She drove me nuts. Her heart was so big so generous and caring. But she was such a whimp, a pushover, a Daddy's girl. She was intelligent and caring but she was so, not involved on a deeper level. She had men panting after her but she was totally oblivious to them. IF they tried to force her to see them she would freeze them out. But back at the end of November she comes home from a vacation; and suddenly she's the firecracker I always knew was there waiting to be lit. I said to myself something's different maybe she met someone. Then she shows me this huge rock on her finger. Yep definitely a man. Suddenly she's fighting for what she wants her life to be. So Beth, Sirius here are my wishes for you. May you have enough; enough hardship to keep you strong, enough joy to keep you happy, enough sorrow that you always appreciate the good in your lives; enough money that you never know want, enough surprises and action that you never get bored, enough quiet that you know inner peace; and enough love to last you a lifetime."

"Enough!"

Maryanne smiled, "Beth, my firstborn, I have a small bit of wisdom to share with you and Sirius. Coming together is a beginning. Keeping together is progress. Working together is success."

"Thanks Mom. They say that a measure of one's life is the company they surround themselves with. Looking around this room, I can see that my life is truly blessed. I want to thank all of you for being part of our special day, but even more importantly, thank you for being part of our lives. Our days are so much more rich because of your presence. To all of you!" Beth sipped then collected her thoughts for a moment before speaking. "Sirius when I met you little did I know it would change my life forever but it has, you have. I relish the adventure you've brought to my life I look forward to our life to come."

Sirius looked at Beth and smiled, then he looked out at their guests. "Beth and I have one more very special toast to make,"

Beth took over, "there is a person here that made all of this, and I do mean **all** of this, possible."

"I was going along living a half life oblivious to what all life had to offer."

"And I was just walking on a beach as Lia says half asleep when I meet this singular small person. Harry come up here."

Harry blushing a brilliant scarlet came forward.

"I would like to raise a toast to my godson, Harry. With out his matchmaking and pranking I would have continued to be a lonely miserable dog. To Harry!"

"To Harry!"

The remainder of the day was one long and happy party, Beth shed happy tears at the romantic carriage ride from Pier 5 to the Walters Art Museum. She was astonished that Sirius had decided on horse and carriage transportation for the entire group. They were in a small carriage. The wedding party and her family followed in two slightly larger carriages. They enjoyed a twenty minute carriage ride through the water front and it's surrounding historic district. After them, surreys carried the remainder of their guests on a forty minute tour. Sirius had also carefully set it up so spells on the various carriages and the provided lap blankets kept everyone warm and cozy for the entire carriage ride. When the wedding party got to the Walters, the photographers finished up the pictures of the wedding party and they even took some fun shots after everyone changed into their sneakers.

After the dinner they move to the area where the cake was set up. Sirius got a good look and let out one of his trademark barking laughs. The cake had the fountain surrounded by six pillars he had wanted, and the monogram cake topper with flowers that Beth had chosen. But there between the layers was a set of four pillars and in between them was a groom on a motorcycle that looked a lot like him and a bride sitting sidesaddle that looked a lot like Beth and on the back of the bike was a Just married sign and some trailer cans on strings tied to the rear fender. He looked towards Bonnie who was wearing an uncertain look, so he looked down near him at Harry who was sporting a wide grin.

He reached out and tousled his godson's already messy hair, "Marauder."

"Takes one to know one." was his godson's cheeky response. Harry looked at Beth, "How do you like your cake?"

"How did you? You weren't even there when we ordered the cake."

"Not telling. Quit taking so long, I want some cake and you two have to have yours first."

Many of the guests heard the by play and laughed. But Sirius and Beth cut the cake fed each other a bit politely despite some chants of smash it from some of their friends. And after a bit the dancing started. Sirius dance the first and the last dances with Beth but his leg felt strained after their first dance and he knew if he wanted the last he couldn't dance any of the others. Harry's eyes were looking a little glazed by the time the reception ended at ten but he was still awake when Remus took him back to the Hotel for the night so Sirius and Beth could have privacy.


	35. The Difficulty with Doctors

Disclaimer: We all know how these work, I acknowledge that J.K rowlings, Warner Bros. and Scholastic own Harry Potter and all other characters and settings from cannon, and I get to write whatever I please and even add in characters of my own as long as I don't get any money. The no money sucks but there you go, at least I don't get lawyers knocking on my door. Addendum: If you recognize a name of a character from elsewhere it isn't mine.

Sirius' Savior

Chapter 35 The Difficulty with Doctors

Sirius looked down at Harry, "You ready?"

Harry looked trustingly up at his god father. "As I'll ever be."

Sirius led the way into the room he had booked for this early lunch with Amelia, Grimjaw, Remus, Andie and Ted. He'd arranged with Beth to take Susan and Tonks souvenir shopping and to lunch so they wouldn't be privy to the emotional explosions that were likely to occur after he shared information with his allies. He'd had debated sending Harry to school today instead of including him but Harry already knew what Sirius was going to share and his presence might influence the rest. So he was here. Once every one was there he suggested to the wait staff that they wouldn't need lunch for two hours and they could help themselves if drinks were required. After they left he carefully put up privacy wards and silencing charms. He poured himself a bracing cup of tea before starting.

"Thank you all for coming. I would like it if you all would make an oath that everything that gets said in this room stays in this room. I Sirius Orion Black swear on my life and magic that everything that gets said in this room stays in this room. And I will tell the whole truth as I know it."

"I Harry James Potter swear on my life and magic that everything said in this room stays in this room, and I will tell the truth as I know it."

Remus was astounded; little Harry was too young to have a wand but even as young as he was , everyone had felt the pulse of magic when the boy had made his oath. As a baby Harry had shown indicators he would be powerful but this was surprising. He slowly brought out his own wand. "I Remus John Lupin swear on my life and my magic that everything said in this room stays in this room and I will tell the truth as I know it."

Amelia hastily pulled her wand, "I Amelia Renee Bones swear on my life and my magic everything said in this room stays in this room unless agreed by the others present it needs to be shared with particular people we all agree to and I will tell the truth as I know it."

Grimjaw, Andromeda also gave Amelia's modified version. Ted being a muggle could not make an oath. But he too promised to keep the information to himself. Sirius, Harry and Remus modified their oaths to match the rest.

Sirius pulled from his pocket a box holding a pensievie. He pulled from his own head the memories of the summary appointment with Sri. He pulled the letter from Regulus, and Harry's medical file from a briefcase. Then he looked at his allies. "Thanks for coming, Amelia I'm not sure how much of this will be a repeat of what I told you in Japan, that last night those memories for me are pretty foggy after the attack that happened when I got back to Indonesia. So if I repeat stuff please forgive me.

"We all know that on October 31,1981 Voldemort attacked the Potters in Godric's Hollow. I took Harry after the attack and fled England mostly due to a promise I made to James. Most everyone in England has made the assumption that Moldyshorts is dead. He's not. He made Horcruxes." At confused looks on multiple faces, he explained, "A horcrux is a soul anchor, it's made when a person, in this case Moldyshorts, commits a ritualized murder to splinter their soul and takes the resulting fragment and puts it into another object. Regulus' letter informed me that Moldyshortts had done this more than once. The end result is he isn't dead, he will be back. Regulus.....here read his letter for yourselves." While they read he looked at Harry and said softly, "Do you want to tell them or do you want me to?"

"Together, you tell them the early stuff I'll tell them my decision."

Sirius nodded.

Amelia was the first to speak. "In Japan you told me you controlled three of these anchors."

"Yes I control the locket, the cup he mentions that Bellatrix got..."

"How did you manage that?" Andie spoke up.

Grimjaw was looking at Sirius in mingled shock and respect.

Sirius gave an unrepentant grin. "I'm Lord Black. I made not having a dark mark a requirement to show loyalty to the family. Andie you know the family rules about contracts within the family..."

"Your first and foremost loyalty is to the family Black... no vows or marks of loyalty can be given to any save a monarch or you forfeit any right to the name Black and the benefits thereof." She looked at Grimjaw, "That's why you checked for a mark."

"Indeed." he responded.

Sirius started speaking,"Trixie, had a mark and most of the liquid assets of her dowery were spent either by the LeStranges of by Moldyshorts himself. When I reclaimed her forfeited dowery she couldn't pay it all so the goblins gave me a list of items in their vault and the approximate values. I opted to gain control of the cup valued at a third of the debt instead of taking all the galleons, sickles, knuts, and family jewels."

"And the third?" Amelia asked although she already sort of knew.

"Is me." Harry said.

Remus and Andie both blanched. Sirius got pale as well. "Harry is the third. I am currently trying to find a healer/doctor for Harry. In the pensievie are the memories of the meetings with Sri when we discussed Harry." All of them went into the memories.

Harry was quiet when they came out.

Remus looked at the serious looking boy, "How do you feel about this?"

"I want the son of a bitch to die, I can't be a wizard as long as this fragment is inside of me. It makes me to sick to be around magic. Just the little bit of magic I've been around this weekend and I have a killer headache and am nauseous. It will take me a couple of weeks to recover from the exposure. If I have to die, I'll do it with honor and courage as a wizard; just so someone like him can't come back."

"James would be very proud of you." Remus said then he swallowed hard and fought tears.

"We're hoping we can kill the soul fragment without permanently killing Harry. Which is why I'm conducting a careful hunt for the right healer/doctor." Sirius looked at his allies. "At this point we need to find out all we can about Voldie, it's only that information that will let us find any other horcruxes he may have made. I mean we have the information that Reg gave us about an old diary; we need to find it and destroy it of course. However I'm at a loss of how to destroy the horcruxes I've got except the one in Harry, because I don't have a source for basilisk venom and I've never tried to summon fiendfyre. Those are the only two ways I've been able to find to destroy them according to what I've found."

"I'll look into this, it may be we goblins can find basilisk venom or come up with an alternative." Grimjaw said.

"I have successfully cleared my name here in the U.S.; Nic is going to file so hopefully I can get cleared internationally at the next ICW conference. The only question will be will Albus Dumbledore continue to try to darken my already black name in an effort to try and get hold of Harry or will he clear me in the U.K.?"

"In Japan you mentioned betting Albus would have tried to get a hold of Augusta Longbottom's grandson. I didn't believe you at the time. I have since then found out he did make an attempt Augusta mostly retired from public life to prevent it. I have made friends with her and I would like to inform her about everything."

"What about Frank and Alice?" Sirius asked.

"They've been in Saint Mungo's since about four days after the attack on Godric's Hollow. They were attacked by Death eater's trying to get information about what happened at the Potter's. Since there was a lot of confusion when You know who's body disappeared after that attack." Andromeda said.

"What happened to Moldyshort's body? It was on the floor next to Lily's, before I moved her down next to James." Sirius queried.

"It was found by law enforcement, but when law enforcement went to pull it back out to try and reassure the public after the attack on the Longbottoms. It was missing along with his wand." Amelia said.

"Great. So have you tried contacting any other allies the Macmillains, or the McGonagalls, the Greengrasses?" Sirius asked.

"To be honest, Albus has been and is very deft at wielding his influence. So many of his generation having been eliminated in the wars against Grindelwald and the war against Voldemort. People look to him as a leader of the light since his defeat of Grindelwald add to that, his familiar Fawkes. Even when faced with evidence most people would not believe ill of Dumbledore. It wasn't until you pointed out to me in Japan and I observed it myself that I realized just how he manipulates others into doing his bidding. The only difference between him and a dark lord is he truly doesn't wish ill on anyone. He knows where all the skeletons are buried and isn't afraid to use that knowledge to get his way. It's almost frightening." Amelia said.

"He's afraid of Harry. Afraid of the influence Harry will one day have. He has carefully primed the Order of the Phoenix members to fear Harry, because of the influence you have had over him Pads. He doesn't paint him truly dark but he always expresses concern about your influence, I think it would take very little to get most of them to think the worst of Harry." Remus said softly.

"I guess that means I have to be as unintimidating as possible when I get back to England then." Harry said calmly.

"We're still a couple years away from that kiddo and first we need to rid you of the horcrux."

"I know, but I just want everyone here to understand I will survive this and I take the Potter motto "A meloir universitas per probitas charisma quod strength" very seriously." Harry stated. [A better world through honesty, caring and stregnth]

All of the adults except Sirius felt a sense of curiosity at how this young boy had come to have such a strong and mature mindset. Especially when most of them had observed him playing like a child with other children in recent days. The rest of the meeting was more quiet and thoughtful. Amelia decided and the others agreed that they should make quiet unobtrusive inquiries into any potential skeletons Albus may have hidden, seek out allies in other families, and see if the could find out anything about Voldemort's origins, and Remus would secure a solicitor for the Potter and Black Families. The group was mostly quiet as they ate lunch, and after lunch they met up with Beth and the girls. Beth and Sirius took Harry to school and then their guests to Dulles International for their portkeys home.

Wednesday of the following week, Ronda collected Sirius and Beth to take them to see the architects house, the new owner didn't allow any showings until it cleared probate. On walking up they liked it, they went in it was a large house with only partly furnished rooms but it had a homey country air not an air of self aggrandizement. It had lots of windows, and every modern convenience. Solar, wind and a geothermal heating system meant that the utilities would be low. It had the latest and greatest wiring for a security system and an internal entertainment system. There was a large glassed in sunroom/conservatory that even had a large built in swimming pool with two small attached pools one a hot tub, the other an everflow pool. There was an exercise room with a gym, treadmill, and exercise bike and an area for aerobics that included a built in TV cabinet. The large two story family room that included a climbing wall, it was obvious the architect had believed in physical fitness. The kitchen was a chef's dream, spacious and well organized and even had a small home office area and a breakfast nook. There was a formal dining room large enough for twenty people and a formal living room. There were eight bedrooms not counting the Master two of which had en suites. The other six all had a bathroom shared between two. There was a study that connected to a library that shared an intricate wood inlay floor and through out the house there were small but luxurious touches: each segment of the house had different style ceilings, the foyer had an inset marble floor and the two half baths were roomy. Beth loved the view from the deck and appreciated the privacy that the twenty five acre lot afford would them. She looked at Sirius, "What do you think?"

"It's a little farther out than you wanted but I like it. How much is the owner asking?"

"He's asking five and three quarters million that includes all the current appliances and furniture." Ronda answered.

"We'll meet his price if he pays the commission and the closing costs, and he closes by early next week."

"I'll let his agent know. Are you sure you want to meet his price?"

"If he closes when we want. John comes back a week from Friday and we need a place before then. If he wants to wait we'll reduce our offer a percent a week. That should encourage him."

Winry Rockbell wanted to swear a blue streak. In the seven weeks since Sirius and Beth had asked her help to find a medi-witch or wizard for Harry she had spent a couple hours a day going through records looking for someone that had the right mix of knowledge. She had talked to everyone she went to healing school with. She had talked to her old professors and it felt like she had talked to everyone that was anyone in the field and she had still come up empty. She supposed that was a reflection of the fact there hadn't been a dark lord in the U.S., since John Wilkes Booth. Most witches and wizard understanding the freedoms come much more easily when you are merely an eccentric law abiding citizen rather than a troublemaker from the muggle point of view.

She sat drinking her coffee in the cafeteria of the WIS building and trying to think of what to do next when Morgana O'Shanahan came up to her. Morgana worked in the inexplicable department. No one at WIS liked her. She was tolerated, barely, but given that she was 175 years old and a seer she was one of those people with a high freak out factor.

"You must bring the boy to see me, I can not see clearly what is needed because I haven't felt his aura. To find what is needed I must see him. I must see the eagle enshrouded by the dark. You will not find it without my help. Bring him to me!"

Winry gulped the timing was to much, "Do you mean Harry?"

"I will direct the path after I have seen the boy, not before!"


	36. The Nightmare

Disclaimer: We all know how these work, I acknowledge that J.K Rowlings, Warner Bros. and Scholastic own Harry Potter and all other characters and settings from cannon, and I get to write whatever I please and even add in characters of my own as long as I don't get any money. The no money sucks but there you go, at least I don't get lawyers knocking on my door. Addendum: If you recognize a name of a character from elsewhere it isn't mine.

A/N: Thank you readers and especially readers that review. I'm going to expose my desire for reviews here so puppy dog eyes and all that. I'd really like to have a hundred reviews by the time I finish this story I think I have between ten and fifteen more chapters so green button bottom of the page, pretty please with cream and sugar on the top!

Sirius' Savior

Chapter 36 The Nightmare

Harry was tense as he got ready for bed. He hated stormy nights when he was younger a night like tonight would send him running to Sirius for the night. He couldn't do that now even if he wanted to, so he did what he felt was the next best thing he fished out his cell phone.

Sirius had just finished the dinner dishes when his cellphone rang. It was a little late for casual calls. Beth had headed to bed already, of course the babies made her tired and the commute to the office was a bad one hence the late dinner hour. "Black."

"Hi Sirius."

"Kiddo. Isn't it a little late to be calling?"

"Probably, but it's storming bad here at the moment."

"Ah. How are classes?"

"Hard but good, Professor Vincent is pleased with how my final science project came out. I'm glad I got it done early. I got an A on last week's humanities paper, Dom was horribly jealous."

"What did he get ?"

"A B+. How goes the great doctor hunt?"

"Poorly. I almost think we should go ahead and arrange a meeting between you and Winry's crazy."

"Sorry to be so difficult. How do you and Beth like the new house?"

"Now that we're all moved in you mean?"

"Hai."

"None of that you nut. It was bad enough when you only used four."

"You speak six, including one I don't."

"Yeah and by the time you're done with school, you'll speak how many? Including Gobbledegook which you are supposed to start work on this break."

"I don't know maybe ten? Who knows? The house?"

"The house is great we got the wards up last weekend including the dampening ones on your room I've insulated the heck out of the wiring and electrical systems to the point even a super powered surge shouldn't short things, so things will be good for you and the babies. How did the math test go?

"Aced it. Are Granddad and Grandmother coming to the end of trimester orchestra performance?"

"Probably, Uncle Nic too. Sorry we didn't make it to last weekend's swim meet and that you didn't come home. How did you do?"

"S'okay, Michael enjoyed me getting a walk in his shoes for a change. We spent a lot of time after the meet with his horses. I think I'm actually getting the hang of riding. As to the meet, I got two seconds, a sixth and on the relay we got third. Coach says that it was a respectable finish since most everyone has two years on me."

"Anything I need to know? You've got three and a half weeks to trimester's end, are your grades solid?"

"A- to B+ in humanities, A to A- in social studies, A+ in math, A in science, A- to B+ in composition, A in critical thinking, B in Latin, A in Gymnastics; not that that's hard. The teacher keeps trying to talk me into going out for the team. I don't think so. A in intermediate orchestra. A in cotillion."

"Your mum and dad would be proud. I know I am."

"Sirius how come I'm always so...antsy when it's stormy?"

"Probably because you subconsciously remember that night."

"Oh."

"You're sounding more relaxed and sleepy now how about you try and get some sleep."

"Alright. Love you Sirius."

"Love you to kiddo."

At midnight the storm intensified. Dominic woke up when a near by lightning strike rattled the windows. Then he noticed the windows were continuing to rattle. "Hell of a storm." He looked over at Harry. His roommate was tossing and turning, sweating and mumbling no. He went over and touched Harry's arm.

There was a brilliant flash of light, an nearly ear shattering boom that was echoed a split second later by the sound of shattering glass, even as his senses tried to take in the sensations he felt his arm being wrenched up behind him while his body was forced to its knees. "Che cosa! Il mio dio Harry! Che cosa sono voi che fate!?!" [What the hell! My god Harry! What the hell are you doing?]

Harry abruptly awoke. To his surprise he was standing in broken glass his roommate was on his knees on the floor in front of Harry. Harry was holding him with one arm twisted behind his back and if he had a knife it would probably be being held against Dominic's throat. Cold rain was being blown into the room from the broken window. Harry instantly released his friend. "Dominic. I...I'm sorry.. I didn't.. I was dreaming... Are you alright?

They heard noises out in the hall. Mr. Ingalls, their floor parent opened their door. "Are you boys okay? Crud the glass is broken in here to. I'm going to grab your sneakers out of your closet can you shake the glass out of your blankets and bring them to the common room."

"What happened?"

"I don't know. I think maybe the building got a double strike all the glass on the floor is blown and," he glanced at the computers, "most of the electronics. Here's your shoes shake out your bedding and grab any papers put them where they'll stay dry. Make sure your closets are closed so your clothes stay dry. We'll see about the rest of it tomorrow." An hour later when he checked the boys in the common room most of them were asleep, except Harry Potter. "You okay Harry?"

A negative shake of the head, followed by a surreptitious wipe of the eyes.

"Want to talk about it?" Another negative. "Want me to stay?" No answer at all just more eye wiping. He noticed a bit of blood on Harry's pajamas. "Did you get hurt? Let's take a look." He pulled the collar to the side he spotted a couple of glass shards neither very big near his shoulder blade. "Let's get these out. Was Dominic hurt? You two were the only ones out of bed when I checked."

"He had a cut on his cheek and a little glass in his palm, I helped him take care of it. Mr. Ingalls I... I hurt Dom tonight, I didn't mean to but I..."

Mr. Ingalls had fourteen years of experience as a floor parent at Stuart-Cavanaugh. He wrote poetry and short stories while the students were in class. He was a widower that loved children but because of a case of mumps in his twenties he would never have children of his own. He had kept a close eye on this boy, the youngest member of his floor, and the boy was usually so self possessed that to see him like this was slightly disturbing. Harry looked up at him with emerald eyes awash with tears. "How did you hurt him Harry?"

"I woke up and I had him in a hold with his arm twisted behind him."

"Why?"

"I was dreaming...about"

"About what?" He asked as he cleaned the two small wounds left from where he removed the glass. To his surprise the boy started sobbing in earnest. He made up his mind Harry wouldn't go to class in the morning he would be sent to Carson. Harry's small confession to having twisted Dominic's arm was enough to guarantee that. He tried to soothe Harry into sleep but the boy just sat in his chair shuddering whenever the thunder was heard from outside.

The next morning classes were canceled while the school tried to sort out what had happened and to assess the damage. Carson talked with Mr. Ingalls to try and figure out why Harry was so upset he put a call into Sirius to ask him to come to the school and meanwhile he talked with Dominic to see what the other boy had to say.

"Dominic, Harry told Mr. Ingalls he hurt you last night is that true?"

"Sort of."

"How can he sort of hurt you, either he did or he didn't." Carson said.

"Alright he did, but he wasn't awake when he did it."

"What do you mean he wasn't awake?"

"Mio dio. Look he was having a bad dream, I woke up because of the lightening it was rattling the windows. I look at Harry, he's having a bad dream. Tossing turning muttering something, I touch him on the shoulder. Next thing I know I'm kneeling on the floor with my arm twisted behind me and glass is exploding and my ears feel like bursting from the noise. I know one thing, if Harry has another bad dream I won't try to wake him up."

"Bad dream huh?" Carson thought about Harry's history and was inwardly surprised this hadn't happened sooner.

"Mr Carson how come Harry did that?"

"Dominic that's a question you should ask Harry, but I'll say this he has many things in his short past that is the stuff of nightmares and I suspect the hold he put you in was based on his defensive training."

The Italian boy nodded thoughtfully before leaving the room.

Sirius pulled up to the school, he hadn't planned on coming here today but between the call from Carson Beckett this morning and magic sensors near the school going off last night and WIS needing answers he didn't have a choice. The sensors were the biggest mystery investigators last night couldn't find any witnesses last night and so had merely obliviated the memories of their presence. He was surprised there was a veritable army of workers around Harry's dorm. He stepped off his motorcycle. He noticed someone in a school uniform. "Can you tell me where I can find Carson Beckett?"

"Inside third floor."

"What happened?"

"You mean the windows?"

Sirius nodded. "Building was struck last night probably by three to four simultaneous lighting bolts blew out almost all the glass and pretty much fried most the electronics in the building. Electricians are checking the wiring even as we speak."

Puzzled Sirius headed into the building when he was alone he quickly pulled out his wand to check for magical residue he tapped his wand to a small memo book so the readings as he walked through the building would be recorded. He tucked his wand so it was in his hand but along side his cane so it would be mostly unnoticeable then he continued until he found Carson Beckett and Harry.

Sirius entered the third floor common room. Carson was sitting with Harry, who looked like he hadn't slept. "Hey kiddo. I hear you had a scary night last night."

"Sirius!" Harry raced to Sirius but stopped just shy of bowling him over and burrowed into his side.

"Harry how about you and Sirius go for a walk when you get back we'll talk over things."

"Okay." As they left the building Harry seemed to beeline to the stables.

"So kiddo what happened?"

"I was dreaming of that night, except this time it was more than flashes of green light and a high laugh. I think I truly remember what happened. I felt so angry...I wanted to take _him_ apart with my bare hands. Dominic touched me in my sleep. Next thing I know I'm waking up and I've got Dominic in a submission arm hold and if I had had a sai I probably would have been slitting his throat. And there's glass everywhere and my ears are ringing, after echoes of the thunder or so I'm told. He's yelling at me in Italian. A couple minutes later Mr. Ingalls opens the door and gets us our shoes and has us shaking glass from the blankets putting stuff so it won't get wet because of the rain blowing in the windows and we go to the common room for the rest of the night."

"How is Dominic this morning?"

"His shoulder is sore and he looks at me funny." Harry stopped outside one of the stalls and reached out to pet the nose of the horse that extended over the stall door.

"I can imagine; so what do you think you should do?"

Harry was quiet for several minutes."Apologize. Maybe tell him about my dream." He stroked the horse's nose some more. "Sorry Mishka no apples today."

"Mishka?"

"Yeah she's one of Michael's. She's the one he taught me on."

"Ah. How are you feeling?"

"A little... alright more than a little sick. I don't know if my headache is from lack of sleep or from ...magic."

"Funny you should say that. Sensors near here went off but when investigators showed up they were unable to identify what magic was done or by who. How did all the windows get broken? I was told by the workers that a storm blew out the windows and the electronics in the building."

"Sirius think about something, physics tells us that if the glass was blown out by the storm the glass should have been inside the building because the force that made it break came from outside. Did you notice where most the glass clean up is happening?"

"Outside."

"We both know I have been getting stronger, I went from doing almost no accidental magic to doing..."

"Several bouts in the last few months including apparition." Sirius sighed.

"I think my dream last night was the impetus. I've got to get rid of this horcrux. I'm getting stronger and I'm scared it is going to make me implode or something. If what it takes is an appointment with Winry's crazy then we should do it soon, this weekend or next as long as it's soon." Harry gave Mishka one last nose rub, before leading the way back to his dorm.

Sirius trailed behind Harry and thought about what he said. Broken glass was a common form of accidental magic, but a whole buildings worth? Harry remembering that night could definitely power some very powerful feelings and potentially magic. He frowned he needed to pick George's brain.

When they got back to the dorm, Harry approached Dominic in their room where he was trying to do clean up. Sirius and Carson followed discretely. "Can we talk?"

The older boy looked at Harry searchingly for a moment then nodded.

"I wanted to start by saying I'm sorry."

"You were asleep. I don't blame you but I do have a couple questions.

"Go ahead."

"Carson told me you have reasons for bad dreams and that what you did was because of your defensive training."

"Yes."

"What is it that gives you such bad dreams Harry? How and why do you train?"

"I train in mixed martial arts. I train because.."Harry closed his eyes. "I train because I am a target, the terrorist that killed my mum in front of me when I was fifteen months old wants to kill me too. He tried and failed that night but he'll be back to try again. I don't know when and I don't know why but I know he'll be back."

Michael and Varun stood shocked they had been coming through the bathroom to ask Dominic a question and had heard Harry's statement.

Dominic was surprised. He knew that terrorism happened what diplomat's child didn't. But that this boy younger than him had been touched by such evil at such a young age was shocking. Harry definitely had reason for nightmares. "Do you remember it?"

"Had you asked me yesterday the answer would have been only pieces, my dream last night had me reliving that night. It was a stormy night too. I was too small to fight back then, when you touched me to wake me for a second I was thrown back to that night and I had just watched my mum's murder, I wanted to fight that bastard. You just got in the way. Sorry."

Dominic gave a wry smile to his roommate. "Well if it happens again there isn't any way I'm waking you up. Got it?"

Harry smiled back. "Got it."

"Think you can teach me some of those moves?"

"Sure no sweat, or should I say no sweat on my part."

Sirius was relieved that things with Harry's roommate had been smoothed over so quickly. He looked around the suite and noticed in Harry's suite all the glass everything from computer monitors, mirrors, and picture glass there was no intact glass he asked Carson. "Is it like this throughout the building?"

"We actually think the strikes hit this side of the building this floor the damage is the worst centered on this suite everything here the suites on either side, the ones above and below so nine suites are like this, farther away it's only windows and the electronics. The surge pretty much melted surge protectors shorted them out and what not. Heaven help the kids that didn't back up their computers."

"What's the school going to do?" Sirius asked as they moved to the common room.

"Insurance will cover a lot of it, we break for four weeks in three and a half weeks. If we can come up with some interim solutions we'll be fine."

"Well if money will help, I have deep pockets. Computers for instance. Harry's will be replaced by tomorrow. But I might be willing to gift the school with say one computer for every eight students affected."

"That's very generous of you. I'll pass your offer along to Rebecca and Jason. Harry seemed calmer when you both came back."

"Yes he mostly needed reassurance. He wants to step up the treatment for his condition. But I'm still hunting for the right person for the procedure. When we lost Sri on Bali it cost us more than we knew."

"Sri was his doctor on Bali?"

"Yes, she died on December 17."Sirius confirmed.

"Has Harry talked about that with you?"

"Not really he's been focused on adjusting to life here. He's remarked about missing Hadi a time or two but like I said he been focused on the here and now, he tends to be proactive not retrospective."

"I think I'm concerned. I'd like to meet with him during the next few weeks."

"I don't know. I'll ask him, He's got enough pressure I don't want to put him under more."

"Well I'm concerned because you say he's pushing to have a life risking procedure when you haven't even found a doctor you're comfortable with. He has shown clear signs of depression so I think you need to push a little with this."

"I hadn't looked at it that way. But I want you to try to see what I see. Yes Harry knows the risks of the procedure but he has his eye on the benefit. He has lost a lot but he focuses on what remains and isn't afraid to reach out and make new connections. His grades are good and he's meeting his responsibilities. He excited as hell about the babies my wife is carrying, so no I'm not worried if from time to time he shows signs of being depressed. I'd be more worried if he didn't. He's down today, but last night he dreamed about his mum's murder. If that's not a reason for a down day I don't know what is. Harry did mourn his friends that died on Bali and he has at times questioned why he is alive when they died but he hasn't lost himself in grief. He has continued to move through it so I would appreciate you letting him; instead of trying to drag him back into it by making him talk about it."

" As you wish."

"Is there anything else you need from me? Or was your phone call just a procedure being followed."

"Mostly procedure, Harry wasn't very responsive to anyone this morning and he didn't sleep after the strikes last night. But he seems to have perked back up with your visit. Thanks again for the generous offer on the computers I will let Jason and Rebecca know."


	37. Wicked Witch?

Disclaimer: We all know how these work, I acknowledge that J.k Rowlings, Warner Bros. and Scholastic own Harry Potter and all other characters and settings from cannon, and I get to write whatever I please and even add in characters of my own as long as I don't get any money. The no money sucks but there you go, at least I don't get lawyers knocking on my door. Addendum: If you recognize a name of a character from elsewhere it isn't mine.

Sirius' Savior

Chapter 37 Wicked Witch?

Sunday afternoon of the weekend following Harry's nightmare, Beth's whole security team entered a park in Washington DC that was a wizards only. Winry was on edge, not that anyone else on the team was much better. Consulting Morgana O'Shanahan, the most feared witch in WIS, made them all nervous.

When Sirius, Beth and Harry got there they slowly wandered to the picnic table where the meeting was to take place. Just as the clock tower of a nearby church began to chime ten there was a loud crack, and the elderly witch appeared.

Sirius stepped forward ready to be polite when Morgana glared at him and said, "I didn't come for pleasantries, no matter how pleasant time could be spent with a fine looking wizard such as yourself." She gave him a leer that made him recoil in horror and Beth glare angrily. "I came for the boy, come here boy."

Harry stepped forward and looked at her with all the concentration she was looking at him with. After a couple of minutes Morgana's head tilted to the side until her left ear was almost touching her left shoulder.

"Such a sideways view eagle child. How did...ah a world rocked sideways by your mother's death. So you are the one to face darkness, not just the black of night but also the dark that masquerades...Train you must, folding time itself, the twelve must teach you but only you can lead...First you must be freed of that which ties you. Contact Yiska Walker Azee'tsoh Dine'e of the Navajo Nation. He will see the darkness and together with the protectors he will free you to live in light. Air will always lift and sustain you, you have only begun to grasp it's power. You must know yourself, it is from that knowledge your power will flow."

"Play the mystic seer much? World rocked sideways? The twelve? The protectors? Pfft. You look more like a muggle's idea of what a wicked witch looks like than a normal person..."

"HARRY!" came mortified shouts from Beth and Sirius' throats. That similar thoughts had crossed their minds would never be admitted but still she was here to help.

The gleeful cackle that escaped the ancient crone's mouth stopped their scolding before it really got started. She finally straightened her head."You have courage enough to fly with Eagle child. I just wish I would be here to see the world resulting from your work. Alas I'll have long since turned to dust when that happens. There is one last bit of wisdom I would share with you. You will never overcome the darkness completely for there can never be light in the absence of darkness, therefore vigilance must be constant."

"Okay. Thank you for the information on how I can get rid of **it**. As for the rest I'll try to keep it in mind. Why call me Eagle child?"

"You will know soon enough." with that she apparated away.

Radar immediately apparated back to his apartment to cross reference the name in his computer.

The name was listed as a resident of the Navajo Indian Reservation in the Monument Valley area. He pulled up and printed off everything he could get from every source.

Sirius, Beth, Harry and the rest of the detail headed back to the house to debrief. They wore Harry patience thin making him repeat what Morgana had said so they could extract every nuance. After two hours Harry finally lost his temper. "What do you mean how did she look when she said, train you must folding time itself? She looked like an old hag! I have exams to study for I've had enough of this bullshit. Sirius are you taking me back or am I finding my own way?"Glaring at the adults.

Sirius looked at the emerald eyes that were so furious and promptly caved. "Let me grab my keys." As they went out and climbed on to the motorcycle he thought about what to say but decided to wait until Harry was calmer. Twenty-five minutes later when Harry climbed off the bike and removed his helmet in front of the gym acting as a temporary dorm. Sirius spoke. "I'm sorry kiddo, sometimes the people around you forget that we're the adults and you're just a kid. We're concerned for you and O'Shanahan's demand to meet you kind of freaked us out. Being on the receiving end of a prophecy like you were kind of pushed us over the edge."

"You think? I got the name of a person to help. Let's take things one step at a time, isn't that what you've always taught me. Step one get rid of the damned horcrux, then worry about turning me into a kick ass wizard and whatever other damn prophecies have been made about me. I need to go study if I ace my Latin final I might pull my grade up. Later."

"Remember..."

"Yes, I remember you and Beth are gone; her to Geneva for the latest talks and you to meet with the Navajo guy about me So I'll see you all for the concert Tuesday but then not until after finals."

"I love you Harry."

"I love you too. Even when you act like an idiot and piss me off."

"We good?"

Harry finally let go of his annoyance and reached out to hug his godfather. "We're good."

Sirius' portkeyed from Dulles to Flagstaff late on Wednesday. Thursday morning he left on his motorcycle heading north towards Monument Valley. He had the directions Radar had given him just before seeing Beth and her security team off to Geneva the day before, he didn't envy them they were on an eight and a half hour flight from Baltimore to Geneva. Beth didn't have enough magic to be safe with a portkey for that distance and rather than draw straws the entire team opted to fly with her. It was one of the little things that made Beth trust her detail.

Sirius gassed up in Kayenta and carefully followed his directions to Indian Rd. 42, when he finally found the correct address he turned in. It wasn't what he was expecting, an older mobile home type trailer and a hogan, but then again he hadn't really known what to expect. He went up to the door of the trailer and knocked not sure if anyone was even home this time of day. After a moment an elderly woman answered the door, "May I help you?"

"Yes, I'm looking for, sorry if I mispronounce this, Yiska Walker Azee'tsoh Dine'e."

"My husband is not here he is at the council offices. My husband in general prefers to be known as Yiska Walker, you must be a wizard to know him by that name."

"Yes, a seer on the east coast Morgana O'Shanahan, gave his name as someone who can help me, or more specifically my godson, with a problem."

"Come in. You may wait here until he returns."

"Thanks."

As he waited Sirius sat and reviewed the notes about the ritual Sri and he had created. It was scary. Part protection, part of the horcrux ritual itself to separate the soul fragment, part destruction of a soul ritual. He had always subscribed to the school of thought that said the darkness or lightness of magic was 95 percent intention because you could kill with a _wingardium leviosa_ but even to him this was borderline. To need to persuade another person to help was hard, he was willing to stain his own soul doing the ritual but another's, it troubled him. It had troubled the few healers that Winry had found as well, so much so that they had refused any part of it which was how it ended up he was here.

He didn't have a choice however the spell required a mage class or higher witch or wizard preferably one with strong healing magic for the destruction aspect. And usually only fifteen mages or so were born every generation worldwide meaning only one or two might be a healer. Albus and Grindelwald's generation had been the first in centuries to be marked as having two high arch mages born to it. Most generations lacked a high arch mage at all. Only the founders era had had more. That was one of the things that had marked the founder's era. Four arch mages coming together to create the first school of magic. Beaubatons had been founded two generations later by an arch mage inspired by the founders, Durumstrang by a group of seven mages, most subsequent schools had followed Durumstrang's example. Sirius himself was only a sorcerer class wizard. James, Lily, Remus and, as much as he hated to admit it, Severus Snape and his former cousin Trixie all had been or were stronger than he was, being Grand Sorcerer level wizards.

As he read through it he found that Walter had added a page of notes suggesting that Harry have protective glyphs and wards inked onto his skin that could be activated after his "death" to prevent the horcrux from being able to repossess him when he was resuscitated; that that might allow a quicker resuscitation. The notes included details of the wards and glyphs he was suggesting. Sirius found himself smiling, in the thirteen weeks they had been in the United States Beth's team had become good friends to both himself and Harry. The proposed changes in front of him were proof. There was no criticism or debate just helpful support. The team would have cheerfully attempted to help with the ritual but like himself, they were only sorcerer class wizards. Stronger than 75 percent of wizards but lacking that last bit of strength to put them high enough to help. He looked up as he heard a truck drive up and stop.

Yiska Walker noticed a motorcycle parked outside his home as he pulled in with his truck. That was odd, Jenny and he seldom had visitors. As the second highest ranked member of the Azee'tsoh Dine'e Clan, or the Big medicine clan, he was respected and somewhat feared so they seldom had casual visitors. He hurried inside. Jenny was calmly standing at the stove making supper. In the living room stood a young man.

The spirits whispered wizard to him. " You are?"

"Sirius Black. I was given your name by a seer, Morgana O'Shanahan. She said that I, we should come and seek your help."

Will you eat with us?"

"Only if it isn't an imposition."

"You will eat with us then we will speak of this help you seek."

Sirius was slightly off balance because both the old man and his wife hadn't asked questions beyond the first, he knew their names because of Radar's file. They acted as if he was both there and not there and it struck him as odd. After dinner Yiska said, "We'll talk in the hogan, I don't talk of medicine in the house." When they entered the hogan Yiska lit a fire in the fire pit and three kerosene lamps. "Sirius Black, why do you come to me?"

"I come seeking your help to free my godson from an evil spell." Sirius was feeling torn between being completely open with the old Indian in front of him and flipping out because of the weight he felt. He wasn't sure what it was or why he felt it it was just there.

"What is this spell and why was it placed on your godson?"

"I have a file here to give the particulars. However I require an oath of secrecy, not for myself but to protect my godson."

"An oath is a sacred thing."

"As my godson's safety is to me."

"An oath to do what exactly, white men have used such oaths to steal and cheat the Dine'."

"I want you to oath not to share the contents of this file with anyone without my express permission."

"Very well,I Yiska Walker Azee'tsoh Dine'e, solemnly swear on my magic never to reveal to anyone the contents of Sirius Black's file to anyone without his express permission."

Sirius handed him the file it was three inches thick. Yiska started to read. Shortly after midnight he closed the file as he struggled with the urge to vomit. "Do you know why I became a healer Mr. Black?"

"No sir."

"I fought Grindelwald's followers and then I fought with many of the Dine' that had no magic against the Japanese. By doing so I committed many acts of which I am deeply ashamed, I tarnished my soul. I have spent more than forty years working to balance those acts of shame. It took me a long time. This.."he tapped the file, "is so.."

"Close to an atrocity that you aren't comfortable with it. I've heard that from the healers I've found that are powerful enough to help; most all of them are too afraid."

Yiska frowned, the man before him seemed almost heartbroken. "Do not put words in my mouth I have not yet said. Why would you wish to do this, and how does your godson feel about it?"

"I wish I didn't have to do it, I wish that Voldemort never attacked Harry and his parents that night. But as Sri used to say if wishes were fishes we'd all live in the sea. I have to deal with what is. Harry was born a wizard but thanks to the spells on him he can't live as one. To live around magic is like giving him a slow acting poison courtesy of that thing Voldemort put in him. Unfortunately him coming into his magical core means he needs to be schooled in magic. Diametrically opposed needs don't you think?"Sirius paused and pinched the bridge of his nose fighting tears. He wondered what words he could use to persuade the old healer; the man had been a solider surely he understood that desperate times called for desperate measures.

"Harry has known about the horcrux since last November, when he was first told, he told me he wanted it gone. When he was informed of what it would require he thought about it for a night and came to the conclusion that even if it cost his life getting rid of that monster was worth the sacrifice. We would have done it when June came, but several things changed not the least of which is that Sri Lie the healer that created most of that file you just read died on December 17. Harry and I moved here to the States and I have in between putting together a life here for us but I have been searching for someone willing to take Sri's role in the ritual And yes, the soul destroying portion of the ritual is pretty damned dark. However that piece of that bastards soul should have already left this plane of existence when his AK was reflected off Harry. After all that's when his body died, his spirit should have too. You say you became a healer to restore balance, how is forcing Harry to live under this curse balance? We want to do this ritual to give Harry the life he was meant to have back or at least as much of it as we can. Some things he'll never be able to get back." Sirius realized how heated his voice was becoming and paused "Sorry I just..."

"You feel passionate about this and you are right forcing...Harry to live with these curses is not balance. For a change it it's darkness that brings out that which is light. Your plans mention Muggle methods of death and resuscitation who was to do that?"

"When Sri and I planned this she was going to oversee that detail."

"Humph."

"Are you saying you'll help us?"

Yiska was silent for a moment. He looked searchingly into Sirius' face for several minutes. Finally he spoke,"I am a trained paramedic in the muggle world but what is proposed is beyond my skills, you would need someone with more knowledge and experience than I have and frankly most would not regard Harry's inability to do magic as enough motivation to stop his heart the way you propose."

"What do you suggest?"

"I have a granddaughter she is a squib."

"So? So is my wife what does that have to do with anything?"

"That is a more open minded opinion than I would have expected of a wizard Mr. Black."

"Anyway what has she to do with this?"

"She is a pediatric cardiologist at UCLA." At Sirius' blank look he said, "A heart doctor for children. She's coming for a month long visit in three weeks time. She takes time every year where she comes home to the reservation and put her skills to work for the tribe."

"Would she be willing to help us?"

"If approached correctly."

"What do I need to do?"

"She will insist on a full health work up of the muggle kind. I'll get a list, you will need to find a cooperative doctor in your area to order all of them. I will want a detailed magical scan but I will do that myself. I want to examine the ritual more closely and I will speak to my granddaughter. The magical tradition your Sri comes from is different than my own. I probably will make some changes to make it a bit easier for myself."

"Not to be crass but what sort of compensation do you want and how much money will your granddaughter want?"

"We Dine', are always appreciative of gifts. How generous a gift? I would say depends on how important to you your godson is."

"What does the tribe need most?"

"Another medical clinic, we can afford the building but not the equipment to make another clinic."

"Get me your wish list, I'll see what I can do."

"It is late. You would be welcome to sleep on our sofa."

"No thank you I have a room at a hotel about fourteen miles from here, I'll just apparate. When should I come back?"

"In four days," Yiska said. "I'll have gathered everything in four days and I'll give this back then." he said tapping the file in front of him.

Sirius spent his four days exploring the area he visited Four Corners and the Grand Canyon and just spent time looking around and people watching. Sirius only had a vague idea of what it would cost to equip a medical clinic, but as he stayed in a hotel on the reservation the lifestyle discrepancy between the reservation and the D.C. area became very apparent. He resolved to set aside quite a large chunk of money and figured that Harry would probably be willing to spend some money on improving the reservation as well. He did research into what a pediatric cardiologist made and knew what he would probably have to offer to get her cooperation.

Three weeks, he reflected. The timing was just about perfect. Harry would have been out of school one week at that point which meant the plans he had made for a family trip to Orlando, Florida wouldn't have to be changed. The travel agent who had made those plans had found the idea of making honeymoon plans that included a son and a security detail odd, but had shrugged and booked the three connected suites at Disney's Polynesian Resort and made all arrangements for a week of fun in the sun starting the sixteenth of April. Harry would get the chance to relax after a busy trimester before facing the stress of the ritual. If he remembered what Harry told him of the exam schedule he would pull Harry from school for the medical tests after he finished his exams but before he got his results back. Harry wouldn't like it but he wouldn't protest either. The only potential problem he saw was if Harry's magic was out of control it could delay his return for the summer trimester of school. He resolved to talk to the staff and make arrangements so Harry could miss a few weeks if he needed to.

Suddenly it struck him maybe that was what Morgana had meant _train you must, folding time itself. _Sirius remembered when he dated that one witch who worked in the Department of Mysteries, what was her name? Emma that's right, Emma Watson. Anyway she had told him about a nifty little magic item called a time turner. Perhaps he, Harry and any other designated teachers could get one and train Harry. But who should his teachers be? Sirius half grinned as he realized that he was working from the assumption that Harry would be ready for learning at nine instead of eleven like most witches and wizards.


	38. Doctor woes

Disclaimer: We all know how these work, I acknowledge that J.K. Rowlings, Warner Bros. and Scholastic own Harry Potter and all other characters and settings from cannon, and I get to write whatever I please and even add in characters of my own as long as I don't get any money. The no money sucks but there you go, at least I don't get lawyers knocking on my door. Addendum: If you recognize a name of a character from elsewhere it isn't mine.

Sirius' Savior

Chapter 38 Doctor woes

Melanie Hoffesetter entered her one bedroom condo that was seventeen blocks away from UCLA medical center. It had been a good if slow week the three surgeries she had done all were recovering. Two had been valve repairs the other had been an emergency repair on a kid whose heart had been damaged in an auto accident. She was ready for her month of helping out back home Hal Birch and Jamie Greer were eagerly awaiting her as were the rest of her clan.

She wondered how the efforts to get another clinic on the reservation were going, as a specialist she made very good money but she lived a simple lifestyle. She gave away twenty percent of her income to miscellaneous charities runaway rescues shelters, NRDC, WWF, women shelters and the reservation.

The last two got the largest percentages for one reason they were where she had come from. She and her mom had moved away from the reservation after her father drank himself stupid and crashed his truck. Her mom had hated being around her family because she lacked the distinguishing clan feature, the ability to do magic. Her mom had also been an alcoholic and had died by the time Melanie was ten. Her grandparents had taken her in and had always treated her the same as her magical cousins, teaching her the importance of working hard and studying, not that she'd appreciated it at the time. It wasn't until after her brief ill-fated marriage to an abusive husband, that she truly appreciated what her grandparents had done for her. Her grandfather had never been a wealthy man, but he and her Grandmother had scraped together the money to send her to medical school. Admittedly she had gotten scholarships and grants but they had paid rather than her taking out loans and going into debt.

She noticed her phone message light was flashing, groaning she stood went over and hit the playback button. One call from Joanie at the shelter thanking her for coming and helping with a health clinic last weekend. Call from Sierra asking if she was joining them for clubbing this weekend. Call from the garage the maintenance on her car was done she could pick it up in the morning on schedule. The last message had her scrambling.

"Melanie sweetie it's Gramps, I need you to plan on doing something for me when you come out here. You probably won't like it much; in fact I suspect you'll hate it, but sweetie you're about the only one I'd trust to do this. Call me."

Melanie called her Grandfather's number. "What is it you are asking me to do Gramps?"

"I want you to stop and restart the heart of a nine year old boy."

"Why would I do that there instead of here?"

"Because he is a magical child with a dark curse on him, not a child with a faulty heart."

"You are out of your mind. I won't stop the heart of a healthy person. It's counter to my Hippocratic oath. Not to mention it would cost me my license if anyone found out."

"But Melanie he is a wizard that cannot live as one. In fact as his magic reaches maturity the curse on him will make him sicker."

"I won't do it!"

"Melanie you know a healer has a duty to allow the patient to live a full life. This boy is being robbed of that. He knows the risks and accepts them."

"Fuck, grandfather it's fucking wrong!" As much as she hated it Melanie knew she would do as her Grandfather asked.

"Language my dear. I realize you will want a full medical history but I thought you would also want some tests done. If you give me a list his guardian will see it done."

"The kind of tests I'll want no doctor will order on the say so of a guardian. I'll have to...Gramps are you sure there's no other way?"

"Yes."

"Fine," Melanie snarled. She hated the rare occasions when the magical world her grandparents lived in part of the time crossed over into the everyday realm. "Where does he live?"

"A little ways outside of Washington D.C."

Melanie thought for a moment. "Tell them to go to Johns Hopkins in Baltimore tell them to talk to Dr, Jonathan Reinhold. He's a pediatric cardiologist as well. I went through cardiology training a year ahead of him I can ask him to run the tests and forward me the results, I'll think of something to tell him."

"If it would help I could arrange for the memory of the tests to be removed afterword."

"It would be better if the memory of the results could be blurred."

"I suspect that could be arranged. Thank you Granddaughter."

"You're not welcome. Shit I can't believe you talked me into this grandfather."

Melanie swore non stop for the rest of the night. She made a list of the needed tests and formulated the excuse she would use to talk Jonathan into the tests.

The next morning she called Jonathan's office, "Hello this is Dr. Melanie Hoffesetter at UCLA is Dr. Rienhold available."

"He just got back from rounds. Hold for a moment please." Five seconds later another voice came on the line.

"Melanie, good to hear from you. What's up, Doc?"  
Reminded of why she hadn't liked him when they were residents together Melanie bit back her initial response. "I was hoping you could do me a favor."

"Not illegal I hope?"

"No, not illegal. I'm doing some heart related research comparing hearts of young healthy kids with the hearts of some of my patients most of my comparisons are local but There's a kid out in your neck of the woods that heard about it and wanted to participate. The thing is it would get me another data chunk for my study without costing me or you anything cause the kid's family is wealthy enough to pay for all the tests without insurance and without cutting into my study budget. I just need someone certified out there to order the tests and forward the results, You game?"

"Sure why not? So what tests you looking for CBC, EKG, what?"

"Those and echocardiogram, chest x-ray, stress test a complete blood panel."

"Sounds like an interesting study. When do you want it by?"

"In three weeks, I'll have them call your office to schedule the tests and get instructions."

"No problem. Glad I could help you out, just be sure and share the results."


	39. The Ritual

Disclaimer: We all know how these work, I acknowledge that J.K. Rowlings, Warner Bros. and Scholastic own Harry Potter and all other characters and settings from cannon, and I get to write whatever I please and even add in characters of my own as long as I don't get any money. The no money sucks but there you go, at least I don't get lawyers knocking on my door. Addendum: If you recognize a name of a character from elsewhere it isn't mine.

Sirius' Savior

Chapter 39 The Ritual

Sirius had spent the days between his return from Arizona and the days of Harry's tests negotiating for use of a time turner, making arrangements to reverse aging on Harry that would occur because of the time turner, finding out information about teachers and people of various magical disciplines, and making arrangements for living for two months in each city near the specialists he had chosen to educate Harry.

Dr. Melanie Hoffesetter had been cooperative in every sense. Once Sirius had talked to her and they had negotiated her compensation and Sirius had signed the release from liability and had performed a magical oath that if things went badly she wouldn't be held accountable she relaxed and helped them deal with Stuart-Cavanaugh so Harry would be able to miss classes. She had examined the ritual and talked with Winry and her grandfather in a six hour conference call where the rewrite of the ritual was planned down to the minute for the benefit of Harry.

The Inexplicables had given Sirius a time turner that would allow two month long jumps. Walter and he brewed a large batch of anti-aging potion enough for a twelve month supply. They had just finished bottling it when Roy came in.

"Roy, what brings you here?"

"I've got to consult with you about security for you and Harry while you're doing this time jaunt. I know you were planning that it would just be you and Harry but you're part of the President's family now which means security."

"How much?"

" Minimum three men team, I would prefer five. You having a background in security and both of you knowing self defense helps."

"Hmm...Can I steal Rachel and could we get her to do the jumps with us, then we could get four regional people in each area we wind up going to."

"Why?"

"Ulterior motives. She knows us, we know her and she can keep Harry up on his martial arts."

"I'll ask, and see what she thinks. I know she thinks a lot of Harry."

By the time they went on vacation it was decided that Rachel was jumping with them, a replacement for the team had been found and joined the team. Harry, Sirius and Rachel would spend two months in six areas of the country with various Masters in various disciplines that were contracted to give Harry a grounding in their respective disciplines.

Harry had gone ahead and selected his classes for the next trimester and made arrangements to get the notes and do study group meeting via speaker phone so if he was late returning to school as he expected to be, so his education wouldn't be hurt. The school had waived a couple of the requirements for the trimester, and Harry took a light schedule: Humanities, Social science, composition, Latin, math, and science.

Harry, Sirius, Beth and the security team drove from Flagstaff towards Monument Valley. Almost everyone was a little uptight. Last week's vacation was great. It was sun, fun, and relaxation after the stress of Harry's finals and heart related tests, Beth's NATO meetings, and Sirius' planning.

Harry was happy with his grades. He had managed to get an A- in Humanities, Composition, and Latin, an A in Critical Thinking, Social Science, Physical Education, Cotillion, and Science, and an A+ in Math and Orchestra. Everyone had happily helped celebrate his achievement their first night at Disney. But as they drew closer to Monument Valley, Harry grew even more scared but determinedly hid it. He had made his decision; now he had to stick to it and trust his godfather. That was something he had learned from Sirius, you surround yourself with those you trust, you plan and make sure you have the best of everything possible and plan for as many contingencies as possible then you stop worrying and trust that things will work out as they are meant to because control is an illusion. He just wished he bloody well hell didn't have to do this.

He had started taking the blood thinners Dr. Hoffesetter had prescribed for his procedure as she called it. And the day after tomorrow was the day. The day he would finally get to start living as a wizard. Focus on the outcome he told himself. To distract himself he mentally started reviewing the Navajo customs he had researched so he would make a good impression on his healer.

Beth was quiet and worried, but was conscious of the fact she didn't want to make things harder for Sirius or Harry. Both of whom reminded her a a guitar string tuned to high; pluck it and it might break. She was also a little concerned because the plan afterwards involved Sirius and Harry being gone two months. It wasn't she didn't trust Sirius but she just would miss them. Her other concern was while her team knew about the whys of the ritual and the plans for afterward, Zoe Washburne the WIS agent replacement for Rachel didn't. As she wasn't participating it had been deemed she didn't need to know. But if she found out what was involved it could become a problem.. Roy had scheduled her so she would likely be sleeping when the ritual happened. All of them didn't want questions about what they were doing or why they were doing it. She quietly reached out for Harry's hand. When she took it into her own Harry gave her a tremulous smile that she suspected was supposed to reassure her, but the occasional quiver of fear from his hand belied the mostly confident smile.

Sirius on the other side of Beth tried to rest and appear completely confident so Harry wouldn't pickup on his fears. He felt more confident in this version of the ritual than he did in the original. The revisions that had been made, in his mind improved the ritual ten to twenty times making it safer for everyone involved. But they still were stopping Harry's heart effectively killing him and Melanie had been blunt anytime you stop a heart there's at least a twenty five percent chance of it not starting again and the longer it's stopped the higher that percentage goes, there would be dangers of arrhythmia, and stroke for at least a week following the procedure Harry would be on blood thinners for a week afterward and wouldn't be allowed his normal physical activities for three weeks although he would be encouraged for light to moderate activity at the end of the first week.

Sirius tried to focus on what his job in this ritual was because he wasn't able contribute to the medical side. Yiska was to do the portion that was borrowed from the horcrux ritual to separate the soul from Harry's. Sirius' job was to destroy the fragment. Fortunately or maybe unfortunately, Sirius wasn't quite sure which, the destruction portion required an emotional component of anger and hatred, emotions that fueled the darkest of arts. Sirius had been pleased that his research had shown righteous anger and a hatred of evil not to mention his hatred of Voldemort's previous actions would be adequate for the purpose.

Winry sat and mentally reviewed the spells she would be using on Harry the day after tomorrow. Ignoring the part of her that said to do those spells on a child was wrong. She went through the wand movements to the cooling spell that would take Harry's body to hypothermic temperatures in mere seconds. The spells effect would be like plunging him into glacier melt water. The next spell was the one she was the least comfortable using. Originally designed to stop blood flow in a nearly severed limb, she would be using it to stop blood flow to his heart while Melanie injected his heart with a potion mixed with a potassium solution to make it stop beating. The potion was so the second that Harry was free of the horcrux Winry could banish it and allow Harry's blood to refill his heart. At that point what happened next was mostly Melanie's work, but Winry would start warming Harry back up at two degrees every minute until his temperature was back to normal.

Walter carefully reviewed the warding glyphs and circles he had devised. He and Harry were probably going to spent two to three hours putting them on Harry's body. Walter had the ball point pens he would use to draw them onto Harry's body. They had already done it once in practice and knew there would be some areas that Walter would have to do with Harry in a _petrificus totalis_ spell because Harry was too ticklish to hold still for their application otherwise. The moment the horcrux was gone he would activate them so the horcrux wouldn't be able to reattach itself. When they arrived at the Walker home he and Sirius planned to put up the strongest containment wards that they knew and they had already made pendants for everyone that would be in the room to protect them from the soul fragment as it left Harry's body.

George, Hawkeye, Roy, Rachel and Zoe rested quietly as Radar drove the fifteen passenger van. Such were the thoughts and actions of the people in the vehicle.

At the Walker home Jenny, Yiska, and Melanie made a meal not just for themselves but also for the eleven people that were coming soon. Melanie and her grandfather were curious about the boy that was going to be undergoing the ritual, Sirius Black said he was as committed to doing this but in their experience not many, if any, children would choose this.

An hour later a passenger van pulled into the yard. Sirius Black was the first person out of the van. He quickly moved over to them.

"Hi, um I suppose introductions are in order."

"It is not necessary. You said you were bringing eleven people with you, why so many?" Yiska was asking when he saw Beth step out of the van. "Oh. I see."

Beth came over. "I'm sorry that we have descended on you like a flock of ravens but we appreciate that you are willing to help us."

Harry was the next to exit the van. "Yes thank you sir." adding his thanks to Beth's

Melanie stepped forward. "Hello Harry."

"Dr. Hoffesetter."

"My patients call me Dr. Melanie. We have a half an hour before dinner, walk with me?"

Harry's emerald eyes flashed. It wasn't clear what emotion drove it, but his chin came up with a determined tilt. "Sure."

Walter and Sirius stepped towards Yiska. Sirius spoke, "We've got warding to do, show us where?"

Yiska led the way to the hogan.

Winry and Beth followed Jenny into the trailer, while the rest of them put up the magical tent that would house them for the duration.

Melanie spoke softly, "Harry I've read your record you're almost nine. How much of what's to happen in the next few days do you understand?"

"All of it."

"Are you sure?"

Harry looked at her. "I'm not stupid you know. I remember the night Voldemort attacked and killed my mum and put the horcrux in me trying to escape having his own AK backfire. I've got three reasons to do this. I was born a wizard and I want to live as a wizard the horcrux prevents that. I've noticed that in the last couple of months I've done lots more accidental magic Sirius doesn't know but I'm horribly sick afterwards and each time it gets worse, if I don't get rid of it I'm likely to die when I get my full magic anyway. Finally the horcrux ties **him**," it was said with an indisputable venom, "to life as long as it exists so does he. If for no other reason than the last I am willing to die to get rid of it. I'm not saying I want to die. I'm not crazy and to be completely honest I'm not far from being scared out of my wits, but there are things in this world worse than dying and being **his** horcrux is one of them."

Melanie fought back a grimace put it that context the boy...no the young man was right, they would be doing the ritual in two days.

The next day Beth dragged everyone except those involved in the ritual off to do sightseeing.

After reviewing the ritual and all its attendant parts Yiska insisted that they all undergo a cleansing ceremony. That night they all went to bed nervous about what the next day would bring.

Yiska awoke before dawn went to the hogan and began work on a sand painting. An hour later as the sun first peeped above the horizon Winry joined him and began a series of spells to sanitize the hogan for the medical procedures. Walter and a hungry, scared, and cranky Harry soon joined them and Walter began the warding glyphs and circles on Harry. An hour and a half later they were joined by Sirius and Melanie. Sirius' eyes were suspiciously red but a don't ask don't tell policy was adopted by the group. Melanie immediately went through and set up for her side of things. Finally everyone looked at each other then at Harry.

Harry looked at everyone else and read the reluctance on their faces. Grimacing he said the opening of the ritual. "Meus animus eximo, meus vita EGO tribuo."[My soul to free my life I give]

Yiska started his chant, as Winry cast the first of her spells. Four minutes later Harry passed out from cold and Winry cast the second of her spells. Melanie waited fifteen seconds then inserted the long needle of the giant syringe into Harry's heart and injected the cold solution to stop his heart, and the clock started. Thirty seconds later his heart already slowed from cold ceased to beat. Yiska's chant was gaining in strength and intensity a moment later everyone was surprised as the scar on Harry's forehead split open and a greenish black cloud poured out. Once the cloud was cleared it acted sentient attempt in to enter each of them in turn then trying to leave the building. Sirius and Yiska united in the effort to trap and destroy the entity, and a few moments later they had it trapped between them. Meanwhile Walter charged the wards on Harry Winry banished the solution in Harry's heart and released the arteries and veins she had been holding shut allowing blood to flow into his heart once more.

Melanie gave Harry a pre-cordial thump when that didn't start his heart she started CPR while directing Walter to assist her in getting the defibrillator charging for a shock transferring CPR to him while she intubated Harry. Melanie glanced at the clock as she finished intubating him, four minutes! "Winry have you started warming him."

"Working on it."

"Walter, I want you to take over and every five count I want you to squeeze this." She demonstrated by compressing the bag attached to the endotracheal tube. She verbal counted out the rhythm and each time he hit five he compressed the bag. She then got the paddles and checked the charge. "Winry, Walter when I say clear stop touching Harry. I'll shock him." Three seconds later she said clear. The first jolt didn't do the job. So she turned it up a notch. Waited for the charge and yelled clear again. Two seconds later she was rewarded with a wonderful sound a heartbeat."That's it Harry keep fighting." she encouraged. She smiled at Winry and Walter before glancing at what Grandfather and Mr. Black were doing. When she saw she blanched.

Sirius had found himself in the position of fighting off an incorporeal being as it tried to possess him. Only to feel relief that the amulets he and Walter had made in the last few months did what they were supposed to. Yiska had pulled the Horcrux free but despite being a mage didn't have enough power to trap it. He looked gray from strain and as if he was about to keel over. Sirius remembered an obscure spell he'd learned from a Buddhist monk in Bali that was used to trap evil spirits, so he rapidly cast it. "Kejahatan jiwa, jiwa untuk membersihkan, tidak lagi melayangkan, akan ke menyobek, menangkap." to his relief the smoke stopped attempting to escape the Hogan. So he began his own part of the ritual. "In odium quod ira ego eflectum is ut planto unus ago, ego attero vestri animus." He poured all his strength into the spell all his rage and anger at the losses Voldemort had caused. To his horror he felt as if it wasn't going to be enough. [{evil spirit, soul to cleanse, fly no more, soul to rend, caught.} In hatred and anger I obliterate this that makes one live, I destroy your soul.]

Yiska caught himself, never had he felt such an evil spirit. He had felt the spirit's desire to possess him as he pulled it from Harry's dead body. He wondered where a spirit that had lived in a magic poor environment had gained that much energy unless he had pulled it from the boy. He sensed that if he lost focus for even a second it would mean possession, his amulet helped but the spirit seemed to choose him as the strongest in the room and attempted to possess him a second time. He felt the protection of his amulet crack, he called on his guardian spirit that inhabited the hogan but felt that even with its help his age was working against him. Suddenly he heard a language he didn't know and added to what he was trying to do in was enough. The spirit was trapped he felt its rage and felt the malice as it seemingly swore vengeance on those that dared trap it. He folded to the floor of the hogan to catch his breath. Seconds later he looked up to see the strain on Sirius' face as he attempted to destroy it. He decided that the evil represented by the fragment represented the worst that mankind had to offer and despite the darkness of the soul destruction spell that Sirius had found it was the duty of all sentient creatures to hate such evil so he too collected the last of his strength to cast, "In odium quod ira ego eflectum is ut planto unus ego attero vestri animus." But still the spirit remained.

Melanie was surprised when the emerald eyes of her patient opened. He gestured towards the tube in his mouth she was reluctant to extubate him but it was clear that was his expectation. So she said, "on two cough. One, two." And pulled the tube from his mouth.

Harry hurt but in looking at his god father he sensed that the battle wasn't won yet. He knew the ritual and had as much anger as his godfather. Using the memory of the night of his mothers death he croaked the words "In odium quod ira ego eflectum is ut planto unus ego attero vestri animus." With a shriek that made all of them cringe and cover their ears the cloud whitened and disapated.

Harry, Sirius and Yiska's eyes rolled back in their heads and they passed out.

A/N: Thanks to all who have alerted this story all 100 of you! It will probably be a week until the next update, RL stuff. I hope to get lots of reviews because I finally got rid of Harry's horcrux.


	40. The Aftermath

Disclaimer: We all know how these work, I acknowledge that J.K. Rowlings, Warner Bros. and Scholastic own Harry Potter and all other characters and settings from cannon, and I get to write whatever I please and even add in characters of my own as long as I don't get any money. The no money sucks but there you go, at least I don't get lawyers knocking on my door. Addendum: If you recognize a name of a character from elsewhere it isn't mine.

Sirius' Savior

Chapter 40 The Aftermath

Melanie felt herself panic as her grandfather, her temporary employer and her patient all collapsed. Since he was closest she immediately checked Harry. His heartbeat and respiration weren't as steady as she would have liked. She wasn't surprised he was showing signs of shock. What was surprising was that he had come around long enough to participate in the ritual beyond his initial statement.

Winry checked Yiska. She wasn't terribly surprised when her scanning spell revealed magical exhaustion. She was very tired and she wasn't the one throwing power around during the ritual. "Walter how are you?"

"Tired let me take the wards down and I'll get help. How are they?"

"Magical exhaustion I guess. I'm not far from it myself. I have a box of potions under my bed in the tent would you bring them here."

He nodded.

"How is my grandfather?"

"He'll be alright in a few days, his exhaustion is bad, but not so bad as to go into magical shock." Winry rose to check Sirius. "Shit! Walter get those wards down now I need to get those potions for Sirius, he's in magical shock." From where she was five feet away from Harry she cast a scan on him. "Harry is too. Damn it! What was that kid thinking, throwing his limited magic into the ritual."

Melanie spoke. "I imagine he was thinking he wanted to get rid of that thing, and since grandfather and Sirius weren't enough he would add what he could."

"Well it worked, but I hope I never have to be around again when that much magic is being thrown around ever again. There they're down. I'll be back in a flash." Walter said.

Walter ran to the tent found the potion supply Winry kept under her bed and ran back to the Hogan. His actions caught the attention of everyone else so he was soon followed back to the Hogan. Walter took a potion from the box as he set it next to Winry and headed to Yiska, while Winry poured the same potion into Sirius and tossed one to Melanie, "Get that into Harry." At that moment many other people entered the hogan.

"What happened Winry?" Roy Mustang demanded, while Beth moved to Sirius' side.

"Things didn't exactly go smoothly. The spirit fragment was much stronger than we thought and it was most unhappy to be pulled from its host. Yiska spent most of his energy pulling it from Harry. I think maybe instead of exiting Harry's dead body like we expected, it tried to take over. Anyway..."

"Once it was out, it tested the wards we had up." Walter continued, "But I'm good with wards and so is Sirius so they held up. The fragging thing tested the amulets as well. If we hadn't done a through job on them one of us would be possessed right now. Sirius pulled a spell I never have run across to trap it working with the old man. Then he started doing the destruction spell. But it wasn't enough."

Melanie took over the recitation. "My grandfather joined in the destruction spell. Then Harry came around for a minute and joined in as well, then the spirit seemed to dissipate, and they all passed out."

"Winry, Walter you both concur the fragment is destroyed?"

"Yes the aura within the wards changed night to day after they destroyed it." Walter answered.

"What now?" Beth asked.

"We watch them, let them sleep it off." Winry answered.

Four days later Yiska woke up. He expected to feel tainted from participating in the destruction spell, but the evil in the fragment ensured that his conscience and his spirit was clear.. His wife gave him an energizing potion. "The others?" he questioned.

"Mr. Black and his ward still sleep."

"The boy is more than has been seen for in a thousand years."

"You're nattering husband rest." Jenny soothed him. She had been very worried but now she knew he would recover.

It was three more days before Sirius came around. Beth was sitting in a chair in between their beds when she noticed Harry's hair seemed to be a different color. "Winry?"

"What Beth?"

"Is it my imagination or is Harry's hair green?'

"It's green. Apparently Harry's a metamorph, I wonder how much."

"Metamorph?"

"Short for metamorphamagus, genetic talent can be as simple as controlling the length of fingernails or hair to changing gender and size from child to obese adult. We have two in WIS they usually pull the spying type assignments. Best known metamorph in the country is Rose Tyler she's an actress in San Francisco she's also one of the strongest, someone who can change gender and size. Most metamorphs have limits. Barney, one of the ones in WIS, can change size five percent and change his facial features, but can't change his hair or eyes." Before their eyes Harry's hair changed to a red.

"Hmph... Where's the truck that hit me? The driver should be arrested." Sirius grumbled.

"Sirius!" Beth shouted.

"Not so loud. I haven't felt this bad since the day after James's bachelor party and I didn't even get this from a party." He groaned again.

Winry scanned him, then reached for her potions box. "Drink this." She said Handing him a potion. When it was gone she handed him another. "And this."

After finishing the second potion Sirius felt that he might live and his brain started working. "Harry? Did the ritual work? The last thing I remember was... "

"The ritual was a close thing. That fragment was a hell of a lot stronger than any of us realized. If you hadn't helped Yiska trap it it would have tried to possess him. And it took you, Yiska and Harry to destroy it."

"Harry?!?"

"Yep."

"Is he?"

"Exhausted but fine he's starting to do spontaneous magic so he'll probably start waking up soon. If you roll over a little you can see him and your wife."

Sirius rolled towards Beth and smiled at her before looking at Harry. He grinned as he watched Harry's hair change from red to neon yellow. "Guess it's a good thing our first stop is San Francisco."

"You knew Harry was a metamorph?"

"Yeah. He started changing hair and eye color when he was a couple months old, he also could morph his features just a little. He mostly did that and summoning stuff as a baby. It was hysterical what happened one time when he summoned James' wand. Lily was so annoyed. I think I'm going..."

"Back to sleep now." Winry finished for him.

"How much longer will they need to sleep like this?" Beth asked.

"Two more days or so, I expect. Yiska will want to do another cleansing ritual and he says Harry is likely to need a bit of counseling because that fragment was so entrenched. They still have six weeks before Sirius planned the first jump."

"What did Roy say after the debrief and how did Zoe take not being in the loop?"

"Well Roy wasn't especially thrilled that Harry had to jump in as a third on destruction spell, It being his first premeditated magic and all, but I think talking to Yiska has reassured him on that score. As for Zoe well she understands that we didn't realize just how bad things would get. All in all it probably worked out best that Harry was the third. He and Sirius having the most reason for hating the fragment."

"Actually Harry has more reason that Sirius. He remembers the night the horcrux was made and his mum's murder."

"Yeah that would definitely motivate the anger the destruction spell needed. Melanie is amazed at how quickly Harry's burns disappeared."

"Yeah, but his forehead is taking it's sweet time."

"Happens with curse scars. I thought it interesting that Melanie used surgical glue to close it."

"I just hope being rid of fragment will mean that it fades."

"Well even if it doesn't he has a story that goes with it. After all scars are just tattoos with more interesting stories." Winry said wryly.

"I don't quite think Harry sees it that way. He always tries to get his hair to cover it, he seldom succeeds but it doesn't stop him from trying. At least Melanie believes we're past the danger point of complications from stopping his heart. I just wish he'd wake up."

"He was pretty far drained, in my experience wizards tend to hit magical exhaustion when they've expended two thirds of their core it's true of mages down to ordinary witches and wizards. Shock happens when they get down to an eighth or less of their core. They wake back up when they get to a third or more but usually before their at half. His numbers are getting close to Sirius' so he should come around soon."

"I hope so I'm due back in Washington in five more days. My boss isn't real happy years of no vacation and then this year I keep taking it and right and left."

"You still have like what five months worth, after this stretch right."

"Yes, I'm saving it for when the babies come."

"What does Sirius say, for him this pregnancy is going to be the longest ever right. It'll be like a over a year for him."

"Yes, thank god it isn't the other way around."

"You should probably get some rest."

"In a bit."

It was two more days before Harry woke up. What that implied about his core was slightly scary to Winry. Harry's initial numbers had been lower than Sirius'. She hadn't expected anything different a young wizard could more easily deplete their core. His number when he woke up was just short of that of a non depleted sorcerer class wizard and Harry was depleted and he was still just a kid. How powerful would he be as an adult?

From the time Harry woke up there was a constant flow of accidental magic some minor some major. George, Rachel, Sirius, and Yiska all tried to help him get it locked down. Beth and her security team had to leave before that happened. Which left Sirius Yiska and Rachel to work with him on it.

Two weeks later Harry was frustrated. It felt like he had no self control. He tried to do his mediation but it seemed like he had no focus. When he looked in the mirror he never looked the same twice, he had short circuited a radio, and he stayed away from Yiska's trailer after he accidentally blew out one of the windows. He had done that to the rental car too. And yesterday when he sat on a wooden chair to study, it changed from dead wood into a living tree. The adults were consulting on what to do, while Harry attempted to meditate. The only times he felt close to control was during his daily spar with Rachel.

Yiska was trying to come up with convincing arguments to sway Sirius and Rachel to allow him to take Harry into the desert and guide him through a vision quest. He thought that a quest might help Harry regain his center. After listening for several minutes while they argued he finally came up with how to describe what he saw as the problem. "Sirius, Rachel we are all agreed that as he is Harry is or rather has a problem. But we are in a conundrum about how to fix it or what the problem really is. I think I have found a way to describe the problem as I see it. All wizards have a center this center is from where our power flows. It is what connects us to the earth. We as wizards are instinctively aware of our centers we don't need to be shown, the basic exercises that we are taught in our first month of school teaches us the control so that we don't ever lose it as we get older." Yiska waited until he got nods of understanding before continuing. "Harry's core developed to counter the soul fragment becoming like a see saw, his core on one side the fragment on the other." He waited until they nodded again. "What happens on a see saw if one side's weight is suddenly taken away?"

"It loses balance and crashes to the side that still has weight. So the true question becomes how do we help Harry re-acquire his center and build from there." Rachel said.

"I would like to take Harry into the desert and guide him through a vision quest. He is young for it, most of my people don't do it until they are in their mid-teens but I think it would help him to find his center."

"What is involved?" Sirius asked.

"I would do several cleansing ceremonies and a Blessing Way ceremony then we would ride out into the desert and find a place where he would feel connected to the earth. Harry would participate in the ceremonies and he would fast for many days. In a vision quest one fasts to loosen the ties to the body and free the soul for a vision this process helps one to center to find that which is most important, and to give direction to one's life."

"You're sure this would help?" Sirius asked.

Yiska nodded.

"When do we go?"Sirius asked.

"**We** do not. This journey is between the myself and Harry, no one else comes. As to when a few days Harry will need to start fasting tomorrow morning and we will do a cleansing ceremony in the morning. But before that he and I must talk."

"Can I be there for that?"

"Of course. You both can."

"How about now? If I know Harryand the way things have gone lately, he has hit frustration with attempting meditation by now." Sirius said.

Forty-five minutes later it was agreed. The next four days all started with a morning spar followed by a cleansing ceremony and meditation. Yiska noticed on the second day Harry always seemed to face the same direction the southeast when he attempted to meditate. During the afternoons Harry and Yiska spoke of spiritual things. Yiska attempting to give Harry a basis to go forward from while on his quest. On the fourth day Harry achieved a meditative state so the next day after the cleansing ceremony, Yiska and Harry did the Blessing Way ceremony and left for Harry's quest.


	41. The Vision Quest

Disclaimer: We all know how these work, I acknowledge that J.K. Rowlings, Warner Bros. and Scholastic own Harry Potter and all other characters and settings from cannon, and I get to write whatever I please and even add in characters of my own as long as I don't get any money. The no money sucks but there you go, at least I don't get lawyers knocking on my door. Addendum: If you recognize a name of a character from elsewhere it isn't mine.

A/N: This chapter is Harry's vision quest. I am basing this on my understanding of the process. I am not a Native American so if I get it wrong and someone out there knows it let me know so I can correct it please. Oh and Curse thanks for the reviews, and I'm not sure why you think so many squibs. So far as active characters I've got three. Liana Sri's sister in Bali that teaches Sirius and Harry muggle living,I picture Eastern society(Indonesian) to have very blurry lines between magical and muggle hence a lot more interaction between the societies. Beth who's mom is a weak witch and her biological dad was a muggle, whom S & H met while at a muggle resort on vacation. And last Melanie who like Beth is part muggle only met through her Grandfather because he knew her and needed a doctor familiar with muggle medical methods of resuscitation.

Sirius' Savior

Chapter 41 The Vision Quest

Yiska spoke softly to "Harry, you have fasted from food but I have let you have juices and broth the last several days from this point forward you will have only water until you have had your vision."

Harry still in a semi meditative state nodded his understanding."I have noticed that when you try to meditate you always face to the south east. Do you feel drawn that direction?" Harry nodded again. "Okay then that's the way we'll go." Yiska drove his truck to the southeast at every cross roads he would verify with Harry the direction. He thanked the spirits that in his current state Harry wasn't blowing out the truck windows. Four hours later he felt astonished. Harry was being drawn to one of the most sacred areas for the Navajo people Spider Rocks in the Canyon de Chelly National Monument. This could get sticky he thought. He was relieved when the ranger on the gate turned out to be Jim Shivers. Jim was his grand nephew, a wizard, and as a young man he was one of Yiska's former questers. "Jim, I didn't know you worked here."

"Uncle, how are you?"

"I am well."

"And your wife?"

"She is well also."

"What brings you down this way?"

"A vision quest, I and this young man wish to camp on the grounds of the park."

"A quest? Alright. I technically know I shouldn't but I know you and a quest shouldn't be denied."

"Thank you."

"Can you do your best not to be noticed?"

"Sure." Even as they pulled through the gate Yiska cast notice me not spells on himself and Harry. They eventually pulled up to the base of Spider Rocks. Harry got out and started to the rocks when he got to the base he started to climb. Yiska stopped him. "Where are you going?"

"Up, I need to go up." Harry said inwardly focused on something only he could sense.

Yiska inwardly swore. He cast a spell he had crafted years ago that allowed for a person to be able to climb like a spider then he tagged Harry with a tracking spell so he would be able to find him again. After casting the two spells he said "Okay climb."

He watched as Harry started to climb the rocks. He set a spell that would trigger a heavy duty cushioning charm on the ground if something were to fall he set the trigger to start at fifty feet. The sun was starting to set when he felt the tracking spell stop moving. He grabbed his broom from the truck along with a pack. He flew up to where he felt the tracking spells had stopped. Harry was on a ten foot wide ledge two hundred and seventy five feet up the rocks. Yiska deposited the pack next to Harry. "Is this the spot?" Harry nodded. "Okay stay here, the climbing spell will last until you come back down, don't forget your water be sure and drink. And if you're not back in three days I'll be back to check on you."

"Thank you."

Since it was almost dark Harry pulled the tarp the camp pad and the sleeping bag from the pack, in a matter of minutes he had a small shelter constructed. Tired from the climb he drank some water, climbed into his sleeping bag and slept.

Sunrise the next morning had Harry out of bed doing a brief combined Tai Chi and yoga workout ending with a sun salutation pose. After drinking some water Harry started to meditate he found it difficult at first he spent several minutes trying to find a position that he could concentrate in. His comfortable pose once he found it amused him. He lay on the ledge close to the wall that soared above him and he propped his legs above him against the wall. Had the world been on its side he would have been comfortably been sitting on the ground. He closed his eyes and started to inwardly focus. He reached out with his senses. He felt oddly connected to everything around him as he breathed in the scents of the desert around him.

He reflected on his life he had been such a mix of love and pain. His parents had loved him but they died. His friends and pseudo family on Bali they loved him but they too had died. But death is part of life, he himself had died mere weeks ago. The question was what was he going to do with the rest of his restored life. Why had he died? So he could destroy the piece of Voldemort's evil soul and be free to be a wizard. But what kind of wizard did he want to be? Did he **only** want to be a wizard? Why did he want to be a wizard? Was being a wizard so much better than a muggle? Muggle the word sounded disrespectful in that second he decided he would refer to anyone unable to do magic as a mundane rather than muggle or squib. He knew there were prophecies about him the one Morgana had made and the one in England, how would those affect him? What did he want of his life?

He drew his focus inward; it was an exercise Sirius had him do everyday since he woke up after the ritual. He had felt fuzzy and connected by his magic to everything since he woke up. Sirius had told him when he knew what was him and what wasn't he would feel better. He focused first on his skin the sun was warm and the feel of the air then he focused on the feel of the rock against his back and against his thighs he breathed in and concentrated on his breath, the beating of his heart and his connection to the earth. Suddenly he felt something like a snap. It almost hurt. As it faded Harry realized this was the feeling he used to have, it was a feeling he hadn't realized he missed until he got it back. He spent several minutes just enjoying the sensation. Then he focused again on his connection to the earth he lost track of time as his awareness went deeper with each breath he felt more in tune with himself, his magic, his connection to the earth, and the air around him.

When the sun was overhead he released his meditation and got up to get some water from his pack. He did four katas, the ones he could do on this ledge without endangering himself, and part of him wondered how he had got up here in the state he had been in the day before. It was beautiful and definitely served as a reminder of all that is good in the world. He ignored the rumble his stomach produced and drank a little more water. He sat on the edge of the ledge with his feet hanging over when he noticed an golden eagle carrying a rabbit flying to a ledge that was probably another hundred feet up. He smiled. He thought about the traditions that Yiska had spoken of the meanings of the different totem animals. The eagle came to mind because he had seen one. An eagle spirit meant the person it appeared to would have a singular walk in life and must face it head on. That freedom was paramount to such a person, both their own freedom and that of others. That balance and equality were important, and that the person needed to master patience, that material goods weren't important but that the soul was meditation was a must for a person with an eagle spirit. The person with an eagle spirit must learn to listen with more than their ears see with more than their eyes and speak with the understanding that words could be weapons and to speak kindly. That they should look at situations to see it from a larger perspective that they should use their gifts for the benefit of others.

He went back to his questions of the morning and found himself praying for answers. The Potter motto crossed his mind. _A melior universitas per probitas charisma quod strength. _How did he define a better world? He pondered these questions for a couple of hours. Mid afternoon he resumed meditating once again finding that his position of the morning was the most comfortable. He quietly reveled in the peace and connectedness he felt. As the sun set he decided to move his sleeping bag from his shelter to where it would cover him in his "Spot" and get some water. He really wished he was allowed food while doing this. He resumed his comfortable position against the rock face with a sigh and contemplated the night sky. After a couple hours his eyes drifted closed.

He looked around himself. How did he get here? He was sitting on what appeared to be the side of a skyscraper surrounded by other skyscrapers but some how all the buildings seemed like they were side ways. Part of him seemed to think he should be falling but somehow he knew he wouldn't.

"So you're here."

Harry whipped around to face himself. "Who? How? Where?"

"I'm you, you're dreaming, and this is your inner reality. Boy are we messed up!"

"What do you mean?"

"Hello! A not yet nine year old choosing to "die" to kill a soul fragment of his parents killer, so messed up."

"No it's not."

"You're not the tiniest bit angry that you had to die to get rid of it? And be honest cause I'll know if you lie."

Harry frowned. "Alright so I didn't like that part but it worked. So it's all good right?"

"Idealistic idiot. And what about all the overachieving? Trying to prove yourself worthy of dear old mummy and daddy's sacrifice? Don't you ever get tired of being such a goody two shoes? Always doing what you're told. I swear you are like an adult always sensible always doing the expected. What about being a kid?"

"Don't listen to him! He just thinks of himself."

Harry turned to see yet another version of himself. The new one spoke again. "There is nothing wrong with listening to those older and wiser than you there are reasons for them to be in authority over you. Trusting them and learning all you can and achieving all you can is a good thing."

"Trusting adults that say we're going to kill you is stupid. Survival is a good thing. Having fun is a good thing. Being a carpet to others bad, very bad."

"Getting rid of the soul fragment even at the cost of your life is a brave and noble thing." A third Harry had appeared. "Doing what is honorable is never wrong. Courage is doing what is right even if you are afraid. It was courageous to destroy the fragment."

"And look at what has happened since, it was illogical not to think beyond getting rid of the fragment."The second Harry spoke again.

"Give me or rather him a break, there was a problem he acted." a fourth Harry appeared.

Harry listened somewhat dismayed by the many arguments and attitudes the four other Harrys put forth about the decisions he had made as they argued. After what seemed like hours he drew a few conclusions then he spoke up."Shut up all of you. All of you have raised valid points about me my emotions, my thought processes, and my actions. BUT, I have heard enough from all of you and if you don't shut up I'll shove you off a building." The four Harrys all disappeared.

Left alone once more Harry decided to explore a bit. If took him a while but he figured out that he could get into the buildings and inside the building were rooms. Some of the rooms contained memories and the memories were not just what happened but colors and textures and scents every nuance. He found a room with the memory of his mother breast feeding him as an infant, it almost overwhelmed him because of the sensations. As much as he wanted to linger in that room he knew he couldn't, so he left. As he exited that building, he noticed one in the distance seemed to be smoking. He ventured closer. The smoking building felt different, alien, hostile. He ventured in. In one room he felt the memory of a teenage boy angry that his school, his home, was going to be closed and a sense of if I do this I'll trick them all then the school won't close. That room felt like the soul fragment so Harry fled the smoking building.

Seemingly minutes later his attention was drawn away from his explorations by a far away sound. He paused and closed his eyes to listen more closely. It was the sound of a wolf's howl. He opened his eyes, only to see a star strewn sky and a gibbous moon. He sat up. Was the wolf's howl his dream or something real?

A few minutes later he had his answer as the wolf howled again only this time his voice was joined by others. Harry listened as the entire group howled again; one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, the next five voices brought a grin to Harry's face because they were the voices of pups not those of adult wolves. It astonished him to hear the pack he didn't think that were wild wolf packs in the lower forty-eight. He found himself joining their howls to the moon. He smiled and closed his eyes ad drifted back into a deep peaceful dreamless sleep.

Dawn came with a peaceful exuberance that Harry decided he wanted to feel everyday if he could. He decided he needed more activity this morning than Tai Chi or katas would give him so he decided to climb. Thankful for the spell that Yiska had placed on him he looked for his first hand hold. Fifty five minutes later he found himself on the ledge where the golden eagles had placed the nest. The notice me not charm that Yiska had placed must either work on the eagles as well as people or the eagle was part of his quest, Harry wasn't sure which. The nest had two eaglets that were just starting to get their feathers, they were cute in a homely sort of way, and one parent that appeared to be molting. Harry felt drawn to the adult but at the same time he didn't want to get too close, he'd read about what kind of damage an eagle could do.

He was surprised that the adult approached him. It eyed him closely. He hesitantly extended a hand toward the eagle it looked closely at his hand before stepping closer and brushing his hand with its body. He was shocked, he had just touched a wild eagle. It bumped his extended hand again. Harry gulped then moved forward a couple inches to increase the contact. As he ran his hand over the bird he noticed several of the feathers came loose. He held his breath as the eagle gave him one last look and turned and hopped back towards the eaglets. He gathered the molted feathers and watched as the eagle preened itself. A moment later he heard the screech of the eagle's mate as it came in to land bringing a small javelina in as food for it's family. It was apparent with the two birds side by side the male was the one that was molting. Harry decided that rather than push his luck he would go back to his ledge.

He had tucked the feathers into his shirt and was pleased when he got back to his ledge to discover than none of them had been damaged in his climb down. He sat down to think not to meditate but to think. He thought about the wolves last night and how they had seemingly reacted to his howls and smiled then he remembered what Yiska said about wolves. If you see a wolf it may be to teach you that all things have order amid chaos and to accept your duties in life with humility and strength. That you must have balance between yourself, your family and your community. That commitment and loyalty are traits to develop for balance, cooperation in achieving a common goal is necessary. Communication is key for any group. And that buckling down and defending yourself is sometimes the strongest move to make. A wolf spirit is to teach you to develop strength and confidence, to respect your own emotions and face your inner darkness. That you are to honor the forces of spirituality and connect with the life forces of the earth.

He put together his dream of last night, what Yiska said of the eagle and the wolves, and they questions he had asked himself and meditated trying to come up with a few answers. It occurred to him what an odd child he was, he was the only one of his acquaintance that seemed to be asking these sorts of questions at this age. He came to the conclusion that Sirius had started him thinking more like an adult than a kid back before he even was in school. He had made it fun but starting economics at age five was definitely not the norm. He supposed it was probably just as well Sirius had challenged him on so many levels because he never had liked to be bored. Of course how much of that stemmed from Liana's tendency to put him to work if he or Hadi had said "I'm bored" or if when she asked if he was doing something and he answered nothing. Being able to say I'm practicing whatever had gotten him out of extra chores plenty of times.

And he was smart like his mum. Sirius said his dad was smart but lazy and that he liked pranks. Harry asked himself if he played pranks because he liked them or if he played them so Sirius would say he was like his father. And there were benefits to using his intelligence in school. Sirius told him he would have more education under his belt than any other kids at Hogwarts when he went.

Hogwarts was a whole other ball game. He was going to it because it was his heritage it had a good reputation but Harry wondered if it was so. Some of Sirius' stories didn't exactly paint it in a favorable light. Harry's experiences with the wizarding world were so limited he didn't know if being a wizard really was so much better. Sometimes it sounded so backwards. Technomancy like Sirius worked on sounded interesting, as did auror or WIS type work but those were also dangerous. Of course being prophesied to oust dark lords also sounded dangerous and Harry was aware of two such prophecies even if he only knew the wording of one of them. Morgana's prophecy made it clear he was supposed to lead. Well better to be a smart leader than a stupid one. He was just a kid but even kids could develop their knowledge base and their leadership skills. Maybe that what the eagles meant he would walk a singular path never quite fitting in with his peers because someone had to lead, but the wolves were to remind him he wasn't alone, that he had to build community with others. He had managed to get centered and he no longer felt wildly out of control. He had more than most kids his age he had a semblance of a life direction but he didn't have all the answers. He didn't have to, he was still a kid. He packed his stuff up, careful to leave no trace. He started to climb down he estimated he had three hours until sun set that should be enough time.

Things didn't wind up going to plan Harry for the life of him didn't see how he had climbed up the way he had because going down every hold or place to set his feet seemed to lead to the far side of the rocks. He finally gave up and went with the flow. He did the last twenty five feet by moonlight, and ended on the far side of the rocks from the service road and Yiska in the dark he figured it would take him an hour in the dark to get there so he started walking. He wanted to give his shoulders a break from the pack so he took off one shoulder strap and undid the belt. He hadn't gone far when the rock he was standing on shifted causing him to fall and hit his head on an overhanging rock.

He woke up what he hoped was only a short time later unfortunately it was pitch black and he had lost his backpack not to mention his head was pounding. His face was being licked. He put his hands up to find out what was licking him because he couldn't see. It was dark and his glasses were Merlin alone knew where. He felt a dog like face and body that was small. It was soon joined by four more. Suddenly he realized these were the wolf pups he'd heard last night. A few minutes later he heard a growl the pups yipped their excitement and Harry flopped back down to the floor of the cave or overhang or whatever it was in order to make himself as non-threatening as possible. The wolf came over to him and sniffed him. After a few minutes it appeared the wolf decided he wasn't a threat and proceeded to ignore him much to his relief. The pups alternated between ignoring him and trying to include him in their play. Before dawn a second adult came into the den and brought a piece of wood into the den with it. The pup Harry couldn't help but think of as the alpha pup dragged the stick over and insisted Harry play tug-of-war with it. When the sun finally came up enough that Harry had light to see by the pup had worn itself out and had left the branch with Harry. Harry took the stick with him as he left the den on his way out he found his glasses an just outside he found his pack. He took the wood and added it to his pack before putting it on and hiking back to where Yiska had parked the truck.

Yiska looked up from his coffee cup. Harry was standing there he had a lump and a bruise near his temple but his magic was no longer flaring wildly. "Had your vision and found your guide?"

Harry nodded.

"Then lets go back." He poured the coffee on the camp stove into a thermos gave Harry some juice from the cooler and put everything back in the truck. Then they left.

A/N 2: Ugh. There I did it! I hope you all like it. Info on spirit guides came from .


	42. In England

Disclaimer: We all know how these work, I acknowledge that J.k. Rowlings, Warner Bros. and Scholastic own Harry Potter and all other characters and settings from cannon, and I get to write whatever I please and even add in characters of my own as long as I don't get any money. The no money sucks but there you go, at least I don't get lawyers knocking on my door. Addendum: If you recognize a name of a character from elsewhere it isn't mine.

Sirius' Savior

Chapter 42 In England

Remus went to the annual Order of the Phoenix meeting at the end of April and found it was most all he could do to sit quietly instead of hexing Albus. Albus played his usual games of making everyone at the meeting feel as if he cared about them but Remus noticed that most all of his promises and or comments cost him nothing but garnered him support from most of the even went so far as to say to him, "I have a friend that needs help writing a textbook shall I pass your name on."

In years past he had made similar offers and in years past Remus had been grateful for them. They had been what kept him in food and money for train tickets to deserted moors or securely locked rooms for the nights of the full moon. Remus realized that he had ghost written seven textbooks in previous years but had received no royalties or credit for his work. Thank Merlin for Sirius. Remus had been able to say "No need Headmaster. I have a good job right now." The flash of annoyance in Albus' eyes was missed by everyone else, but Remus caught it because he knew to watch for it.

Albus did his usual song and dance about how many students would be coming to Hogwarts next year and how he had checked the book and verified that Harry still lived then promptly did a little story telling of how it was such a shame that a boy wizard of such light was growing up under the influence of a dark wizard like Sirius. Remus wanted to puke. As soon as the meeting was adjourned he started to leave.

Minerva McGonagall had noticed his slightly uncharacteristic behavior and caught up with him before he left the castle. "Remus, could I speak with you?"

"Of course Minerva what could I do for you?" Remus spoke calmly but watched his words not wanting any warning flags to go up on Albus Dumbledore's radar.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. It's just a bit to close to the full moon is all. How about you come and visit me after school lets out we'll have tea and talk."

Minerva looked at one of her former favorites and nodded. "In six weeks then."

Andie smiled after weeks of subtle stalking she had finally been invited to tea at the Greengrasses'. She and Imogene Greengrass were in Slytherin together at Hogwarts of course Imogene had been a Nott then she hadn't gotten along with her family but had managed in a Slytherin way to get out from under their thumb. Now Andie intended to use her own Slytherin guile to gain an ally and hopefully plant some seeds of doubt about Dumbledore.

"Thank you for having me over for tea."

"Well I was so happy for you when the Duke reinstated you to the family and had you take over the family seats. I have to admit to being curious why not take over the seats himself?"

"Oh it's simple really. His Grace doesn't trust Albus Dumbledore or the Ministry and whose to blame him. He heard about cousin Sirius' trial; well so called trial anyway. I'm afraid I agree with the goblins on this one, a trial where the defendant has no chance to speak to defend himself is no trial at all."

"But didn't your cousin kidnap the Potter boy?"

"So some say, but I **know **that Sirius was named godfather to the boy. So is that really kidnapping?"

"I thought Albus was the boy's guardian, and Sirius betrayed the Potters."

"And who says that? And what does he gain by it?"

Imogene Greengrass was very quiet as she thought about what she just learned and its implications. They talked of general things, their children, fashion and the weather and after an hour and a half Andie thanked Imogene for hosting, saying they would have to do it again sometime with her a hostess.

A couple of weeks later, Augusta Longbottom smiled as Neville played draughts with Susan Bones. "Have I ever thanked you Amelia?"

"What for?"

"For encouraging me to break my isolation."

"You're welcome. I wondered if you've heard some of the latest gossip, you've been around for quite a while and I thought you might have some insight."

"What gossip is that dear?"

"Well it's two sided actually. One part is about the Duke de Sable. He's been very generous with the auror department and I've heard he's been equally generous with St. Mungo's medical research division. Anyway, he restored Andromeda Black-Tonks to the family and declared Bellatrix LeStrange oathbreaker, and she said he assigned her the Black family seat. Apparently he doesn't trust Albus or the Wizengamot because of the highly irregular trial of Sirius Black."

"Well His Grace must be a generous man. But I have my doubts about that family. As far as what's happened to Bellatrix, it serves the b...Sorry her name infuriates me. She deserves ever bit of bad that comes her way. I had already stepped back from public life to care for Neville when Black's trial was held, not that I cared because the betrayal of his friends is as heinous as what happened to my son. And the kidnapping of a child disgraceful."

"Well see that's the second part of the gossip. Apparently Black was, no is Potter's godfather."

"Wouldn't the rituals as godfather prevent him from...."

"Precisely which leaves the question on whose word did the Wizengamot try Black and who made the accusations of kidnapping. Not to mention the most basic irregularity of a trial where the defendant doesn't get the opportunity to defend themselves."

"Is there any proof?"

"Of what?"

"Of any of it or is it all gossip?"

"I know the wills of the Potters were sealed by Albus Dumbledore, unread. He votes the Potter seat and he has doled out the other positions the Potter's have traditionally held to his cronies. And the details of Black's trial are a matter of public record and the goblins refuse to acknowledge it's results."

"Sounds like Albus is playing God. I'll make inquires maybe I can get more information and proof. After what he tried with Neville I don't like or trust the man at least not about some things."

"Oddly enough that was the conclusion I reached after watching him maneuver at the ICW conference. What did you mean when you said, after what he tried with Neville?"

"After what happened to Frank and Alice, Dumbledore made noises that I was to busy being "La Grande Madam" to take proper care of my grandson to those in authority at WCPS. I got wind of it and was able to head it off but..."

"Do you know why?"

"Frank and Alice went into hiding in one of the family houses shortly after Neville was born. They came out just four days after You-know-who's disappearance only to be attacked by the Le Stranges the same day. When they went to hide I heard something about there was some prophecy about a baby born near the end of July they thought it might be about Neville."

"The Potter's son was born July 31 a day after Neville."

"Then that prophecy might be the reason for Dumbledore's machinations."

"Indeed. Thank you Augusta know that anything you share with me will be held in confidence."

"If I hadn't already known that I would have said nothing Amelia." They went back to watching the two children playing until it was time for the Longbottoms to return to their manor.

On June 21st Minerva walked to the floo in her office and called out the Leaky Cauldron. She came through and was greeted by Tom.

"Ah Minerva, Mr. Lupin said you'd be joining him. He's in private parlor # 2 waiting on you. If you tell me what you want to drink I'll bring it in when I come to collect your food order."

"Tea if you please."

"Of course."

Minerva moved to the door of the parlor which was open. "Remus you look better than the last time I saw you."

"Thank you, new robes have a way of doing that." he said with a smile. "You are looking well too Minerva." he gave her a slight hug then helped her with her seat at the table. "I wanted to talk about..." There was a tap on the door, then Tom pushed it open and brought a tea tray in. "Thank you, Tom."

"Have you decided what you want for lunch?"Tom asked.

Minerva looked at the chalkboard on the parlor wall that gave the menu for the day. "I'll have the chicken pot pie."

Remus said, "I'll have the Cornish Pasties and a salad."

Minerva hastily added, "Salad does sound good. I"ll have one as well."

Tom nodded and left closing the door behind him.

"So Remus you were saying?"

"Minerva did you ever doubt..."he trailed off.

"Did I ever doubt what Remus?"

"Did you ever doubt Sirius betrayed James and Lily?"

"No because who else would James have chosen, and the Headmaster certainly believes he did it."

"Have you ever doubted the Headmaster or questioned his motives or actions?"

"Of course not, I have..." Minerva paused as she remembered a day when she had seen something that made her wonder about what Albus was thinking. November 1 the day she watched the ...Dursleys that was their name. Albus and she had been having dinner when his monitors at Godric's Hollow had gone off. Albus had sent for Hagrid and told him retrieve Harry and bring him to his aunt's #4 Privet Drive in Little Whinging, Surrey. She had observed the family and had been appalled at the thought of little Harry growing up with those people. Albus had gone to the ministry that day but he had never told her what he had been doing. She paused. "Once. Only once. Why?"

At that moment there was a knock on the door. Remus got up and answered it. Amelia Bones swept in. "Professor McGonagall, Remus. Remus things are crazy at the DMLE today I can't stay but I brought a pensieve and the memory if you could drop it back by my office when you're done.."

"Of course Amelia. It would have been better if you could stay but I understand."Remus said.

As quickly as she came Amelia Bones left. Minerva's curiosity was piqued. "Remus I've known you since you were put in my house sixteen years ago what is this all about?"

"I...I..."

"Spit it out. There is something you want to tell me or ask me but you don't want Albus to know. Very well," her scottish burr easily heard. "On my magic I will not share what I learn this afternoon with Headmaster Dumbledore. Now be the lion I know you can be, and tell me why you wanted to talk with me."

"Do you know who cast the fidelius for James and Lily?

"No, I always assumed it was the Headmaster, or Filius or possibly Lily herself. I know Albus volunteered to be their secret keeper.."

Another knock sounded on the door and Tom came in with the tray bearing their luncheons. Remus thanked him and paid him for the food and asked that they not be disturbed. Tom nodded and left Minerva watched as Remus cast several privacy charms. Turning he said, "I have proof that Sirius is not guilty of betraying James and Lily. Proof that he is innocent of ..."

"Innocent? He didn't betray...my godson?" Minerva suddenly hardened. "Show me your proof, I want to see it with my own eyes."

Remus cast a quick spell at their lunch to maintain the correct temperate the took the vial containing the memory and poured it into the penseive. Minerva wasted no time diving in to view it.

As the memory started to play out it proved to contain four people James and Lily Potter, Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black. She watched as Lily Potter cast the fidelius charm with Peter as the secret keeper. When she finished casting Sirius was wearing a blank expression and asking "Where are we?" Peter whispered something in his ear and his clouded expression lifted. "Well obviously that worked. I'll go around and act like a giant target and that will keep you safe Pete. Moldyshorts won't find you now James. Good job Lily." the memory stopped.

A moment later Minerva was standing feeling stunned. "It wasn't Black. It was Pettigrew."

"Yes."

"We should tell Albus."

"He already knew Minerva. He has some agenda involving Harry. That's why he sealed James and Lily's wills and why he's claimed Sirius kidnapped Harry and why I can't stand him anymore. He has some plot or plan or something about Harry because there was a prophecy made about him. I'm not saying the Headmaster has gone dark but he has his plans for the greater good of the wizarding world, and he doesn't care who he hurts to make those plans come to fruition. I know he knew because I managed to read the goblins copies of James and Lily's wills. Sirius as Harry's godfather is listed first to care for Harry then Alice and Frank, then you then Filius. Peter as secret keeper was to get the cottage in Hogsmeade. And I was supposed to get a bequest that would have meant comfort instead of a hand to mouth existence the last eight years. Albus knew because he signed James' will as a witness."

Minerva sat in shock, her friend and mentor had betrayed the ideals that she held dear.

Remus poured her some tea and added some sugar to it. "Drink this Minerva, then you'll feel better. How about we eat are lunch and then we can talk some more."

A half an hour later she had regained her equilibrium. "So what is the plan, I assume there is one. Sirius always was the plotter of you boys irrational though they were. It was the one good thing that family of his managed to instill."

"At the moment we're trying to find allies here in the United Kingdom. Sirius plans to clear his name and his guardianship of Harry via the ICW. He's managed to get some powerful allies overseas. He inherited a dukedom in France so we try to refer to him as the Duke de Sable."

"Duke de Sable? He donates heavily to the Hogwarts scholarship fund and he provides two scholarships a year to outstanding students in financial need for education beyond Hogwarts. Sirius is the Duke?"

"Yes , but that's not important right now. He plans to have himself cleared by the time Harry's supposed to start Hogwarts. Minerva there are two things you need to realize one Harry is still a target our silence is his best protection, and two You-know-who isn't dead, he'll be back. That's why we are keeping quiet. That and we can't afford to let Albus Dumbledore know."

"Have you seen him?"

"Harry? Yes I have and he's a great kid. If you're willing to swear to keep something else private I'll share some memories."

Minerva returned to Hogwarts that night with memories of a young boy teasing his godfather, a magnificent wedding and a sense of hope that had been missing for a very long time.


	43. After the Quest

Disclaimer: We all know how these work, I acknowledge that J.K. Rowlings, Warner Bros. and Scholastic own Harry Potter and all other characters and settings from cannon, and I get to write whatever I please and even add in characters of my own as long as I don't get any money. The no money sucks but there you go, at least I don't get lawyers knocking on my door. Addendum: If you recognize a name of a character from elsewhere it isn't mine.

A/N: Thank you Thank you thank you 100 reviews (Author happy dancing) for those who asked totem spirit info is from w.w.w...m.a.n.a.t.a.k.a...o.r.g. Take out most of the periods.

Sirius' Savior

Chapter 43 After the Quest

Yiska was pleased. His guess that a vision quest would help Harry settle his magic, had worked out the way he expected. The boy had a powerful totem. That wolves had put in an appearance in an area where there hadn't been wolves for twenty years reaffirmed his instincts that Harry and his magic would wield great influence some day. Yiska and Harry were almost to the Park entrance when Yiska looked over as Harry was digging in his pack. He braked sharply. "Where did you get those feathers?"

"From the eagle."

"What eagle?"

"Well further up the cliff from the ledge where you left me there was an eagle's nest, yesterday I felt drawn up to it. There were actually four eagles there two babies, the mum and dad. The dad, males are smaller than females in raptors I remember reading that somewhere, he was molting but he walked right up to me and bumped my hand so I'd stroke him. Some of the feathers were loose and came out when I touched him, but I didn't pull any out honest. Anyway I collected the ones that came out and the others on the ledge. Is there a problem?"

"Harry in this country it is illegal for anyone of non Native American descent to have eagle feathers and even Native Americans must have permits to have them."

"Are you allowed to have them?"

"Yes as a Navajo shaman I have the required permit."

"Should I just give them to you?"

"Let's go see my nephew." Yiska wasn't sure of the procedure for found feathers but Harry's attitude spoke of a simple mistake and he hoped to shelter Harry from the arrest and fines that would normally happen to someone who wasn't authorized for possession of eagle feathers. He stopped at the ranger's office and asked where Jim Shivers was. Shortly afterward he and Harry drove to the trail that his nephew was doing maintenance at.

"Uncle, didn't expect to see you. How did the quest go?"

"The quest was successful but we ran into a snag." He motioned for Harry to get out of the truck. "This is Harry."

Jim looked at the boy in front of him. "Aren't you a little young for a vision quest?"

Harry flushed but the flush colored not only his lightly tanned skin but continued all the way to the tips of his hair that were just visible beyond his baseball cap. "Merde." He swore he felt his magic flaring and started a breathing exercise to try and calm his magic. It worked. A few minutes later his hair had changed to a less noticeable color.

Jim having felt the flare of magic suddenly understood. "I see," he looked at his grand uncle, "so why hunt me down?"

"Harry has not one but two totemic animals. The wolves we've heard howling the last two nights and an eagle."

Jim's eyebrows climbed into his hair in surprise. Seldom were eagles a totemic animal.

"Anyway the eagle gifted Harry with some feathers."

Jim suddenly understood the problem. He knew technically he was supposed to arrest Harry but his uncle came to him hoping to spare Harry the problem. "How about, Harry, you tell me about where and how you got the feathers Harry and you turn all of them over. I'll check the nest site and say I found the feathers and you don't get in trouble."

"Fine. My vision quest took me up Spider Rocks, I was up two to three hundred feet up on a ledge on the southeast face of the northern most rock. The second morning I was up there I felt drawn to climb higher I climbed probably another hundred feet. There's a ledge with a nest the nest has two babies and the dad was there. He was molting. He approached me actually bumped my hand to make me pet him. He shed about seven feathers I took the seven feathers he shed and the six others that were on the ledge. His mate showed up with food. I climbed back down to the ledge I was on. I'm really sorry I broke a law, I didn't know. It just felt like I was doing what I was supposed to."

Jim looked at the feathers all of them showed signs of wear that would indicate being molted rather than plucked. "Okay, did you notice if either of the adults was banded?"

"I think the mum was."

"You said two chicks, did they look healthy?"

"Yeah they were getting their feathers."

"Great I'll get Fish and Wildlife to register the nest and band the babies. I knew there was a pair but before today we couldn't place the nesting site, so this is helpful. I'll look the other way since I now how things can be while you're on a quest, if I need to I'll use magic to smooth things over. Now looking at you, you look like you could use a good meal. But you probably aren't ready to stomach much he pulled a roast beef sandwich with all the trimmings from his cooler. He pulled out a large cup and a wand and a second later the cup was full of hot beef broth. He gave it to Harry. "Where did the stick come from?" he asked.

"The wolves brought it to me. See, you can see where the pups played with it and where the adult carried it."

"Tell me about the wolves and are you sure they were wolves not coyotes?"

"They were wolves seven adults five pups. I slipped when a rock shifted under me and it dumped me in the den. I hit my head and came to when the pups licked me. I was a playmate to them for the night. The mum pretty much ignored me after I threw myself to the den floor in response to her growl. The dad brought the stick in and dropped it in front of me. Like the feathers it felt like I was supposed to take it."

"Everything in the park is supposed to stay in the park federal law prohibits taking anything from the park. But I'm going to allow you to take the juniper branch since campers on the campground if they found a branch like that on the ground would probably just burn it. I'll transfigure something to take it's place since you were so cooperative about giving up the token from the eagle."

"Thank you sir."

"Yes thank you nephew." Yiska added his thanks.

"Not a problem tell Aunt to send me some of those pumpkin cookies and we're all good."

Problems solved Yiska once again steered them towards home.

Sirius chewed on his thumb nail only to be reminded when it twinged at him he had been doing that entirely to often. Part of him still couldn't believe he let Yiska talk him into letting Harry go off on his own into the wilderness. All in the name of finding himself, especially since Harry wasn't going to be allowed to eat on this little adventure. But Harry's magic had been flaring at the drop of a pin with no rhyme or reason and he really couldn't seem to center no matter the exercise. He had spent hours on the phone with Beth getting her input and Rachel had concurred that trying something out of the box was better than doing nothing because if anything Harry's magic had been getting stronger and more out of control daily. They had three weeks before they were to go to San Francisco so Harry could train with Rose Tyler for his metamorphamagus talents. But his magic had to be centered before that happened. They had been drawing a total blank until Yiska had come up with his analogy to explain the problem and his suggestion on how to handle it. At a loss for anything else they had gone ahead.

When Winry heard about it from Beth, the day Yiska and Harry had left; she had verbally reamed Sirius that Harry was to young to go through the deprivation that came with a traditional vision quest and that he already had been through a ton by removing his horcrux. What the HELL was Sirius thinking when he agreed to Yiska's plan. In the three days since then Sirius had not slept or eaten and had been a basket case.

Jenny had shook her at Sirius as he endlessly limped around the tent to the trailer to the hogan to the tent again pausing only briefly to look to the southeast. And stopping only when it was too dark to see. She told him, "Yiska has guided many young men on their journey, and while Harry is one of the youngest he has ever led he is also one of the strongest." But still Sirius worried.

At three that afternoon, Sirius' pacing came to an abrupt halt. Yiska's truck was coming down the road. As soon as the truck pulled up, Sirius was there opening the passenger side door. And there was Harry sleeping with a bit of a half smile on his face. He was filthy but whole and his magic didn't seem ready to lash out at anyone like it had been before he left. He looked at Yiska, "It worked then?"

Yiska nodded. "His magic is strong but his heart is even stronger. His quest was completed more quickly than I expected most of which I would attribute to the discipline with which you have raised him. He fell asleep a half an hour ago but he'll probably wake up for dinner. From here I will give him a journal and some guided exercises, to encourage him to work through his feelings and to strengthen his magical control but he found his center and his spirit guides. His spirit guides were physical as well which goes hand in hand with him wielding great power in the future. I would encourage you to spend time with him, but before you do..."

"Yes?"

"Get some sleep and take a bath. It is apparent you spent these last few days worrying about Harry instead of trusting that this was the best thing for him."

Sirius sheepishly nodded and used his wand to levitate Harry to his bed in the tent.

Five hours later Harry woke up he felt disgusting as if his skin was crawling with dirt. He dug in his trunk and got clean clothes out and then went to the tent's bathroom where he took a long hot shower. He was happy that the bruise and small split on his temple had been healed by Yiska. Sirius would have thrown a fit if he'd seen it. His stomach was growling fiercely despite the juice and the broth he'd had he wondered if he would still be expected to make do with liquid or if he would get some semisolid food at dinner tonight. After he dressed in blue jeans he was pleased to note his facial shape and structure had ceased to alter itself on a whim. His hair on the other hand was purple at the moment so he stopped by his trunk for another hat he wasn't going to wear the one he'd worn on his quest until it had been cleaned. He left the tent and was met by Rachel. "Hey Rachel."

"Harry you seem more..."

"Settled. Yes, where's Sirius?"

"I would imagine he's still sleeping, he was so worried about you the whole time you were gone he didn't sleep. Of course Winry's chewing him out the day you left didn't help."

Harry had an idea and got a smirk on his face. "Do you know the spell that makes you feel like you've been dipped in ice water?"

"No." Rachel drawled. "Why?"

"I want him awake so I can tell him and you about the quest and I thought if we did that spell on him he would wake up."

"In a hurry."

"Yeah, well what goes around comes around. He used to do it to my dad all the time because my dad loved to sleep in. Dad in his journal always talked about wanting revenge but Sirius was always up before him so he never got the chance."

"Does your dad's journal have the spell?"

"Yes."

"Alright I'm in, if only so I'll have a funny story at the next check in. It's been really boring with you gone. Sirius mostly just paced in a circle."

Five minutes later Rachel and Harry were bolting out of the tent laughing as Sirius bellowed in shock. They went to the trailer to have dinner with Yiska and Jenny. Harry was ecstatic to see a poached egg, some runny corn pudding, and some stewed fruit at his place. "Yes! Real food."

Rachel looked at it and gave him a skeptical glance. "Real food?"

"Think of what I've had for the last week, this qualifies if only by comparison."

Sirius came in. "What was that?" he growled.

Harry irreverently said "Payback for all the times you did that to Dad."

"Fine but know this you little marauder, what goes around comes around comes around and now you don't have the protection of your allergy."

"Looking forward to it Sirius." Harry smirked. The rest of the evening was spent with Harry sharing what had happened, how he felt, and what he'd learned from the the last few days. Yiska gave him the promised journal it was a magical one that would never run out of pages and was keyed to his magical signature so only he could open it. What Harry liked the best was that it had the Spider rocks tooled into the leather of the cover.


	44. San Francisco

Disclaimer: We all know how these work, I acknowledge that J.K. Rowlings, Warner Bros. and Scholastic own Harry Potter and all other characters and settings from cannon, and I get to write whatever I please and even add in characters of my own as long as I don't get any money. The no money sucks but there you go, at least I don't get lawyers knocking on my door. Addendum: If you recognize a name of a character from elsewhere it isn't mine.

Sirius' Savior

Chapter 44 San Francisco

Harry checked his room in the tent for the last time, taking a deep breath. Today he would leave Arizona and go to San Francisco after which he Sirius and Rachel would use the time turner. The two weeks since he had completed his vision Quest had been spent working on restructuring his mental equilibrium and magical core he had spent seemingly countless hours in guided meditation with Yiska or beginning occlumency lessons with Sirius.

He had discovered how to consciously access the skyscrapers of his vision and had begun to not just to explore but also resort the rooms of memory now his earliest experiences with his true mum and dad occupied one skyscraper and the last thing he did each night was to visit that building. He hadn't had a bad dream even on the two nights there had been thunderstorms. He was slowly finding and sorting other memories school, his time on Bali. He wasn't looking forward to moving the rooms of death as he thought of them but he knew he would have to eventually. The other thing he wasn't looking forward to was exploring the burned out building but he somehow knew that he would have to deal with it eventually but he had every intention of waiting until he was stronger. When he was meditating in or around his buildings he would see an eagle soaring in the sky it never came very close but it was always there.

Harry grinned as he heard his godfather swearing mildly. Sirius had started swearing a week and a half ago when Beth confided over the phone that she missed him and she missed the company of John's cats so she had adopted a six week old kitten that one of her co-workers was giving away. Harry snickered because Beth talked about how cute the kitten was with all its spots and how smart it was. And the whole time she was talking, Sirius was muttering, "It will hiss at me, take swipes at me, shred my clothes, and deposit hair balls in my shoes. I understand wanting company Beth, but a cat? What's wrong with a dog? Or a bird? Or even fish?"

John's cats had liked him and Beth but they had hated Sirius. The three cats seemingly ganged up on Sirius. The whole two month's they had lived in John's condo he had been under constant attack mostly from RK but Grimalkin had deposited a fair number of hair balls in Sirius' shoes until he got them up on a shelf rather than on the floor. Since Beth had announced the presence of the new kitten Sirius had been very out of sorts and it had definitely distracted him from taking revenge on Harry and Rachel for their prank, part of Harry was grateful for the reprieve. He wonder if the new kitten would like him. He checked the Swiss watch that had been his father's, his own hadn't survived his burst at school. "Sirius, I'm going out to say bye to Yiska you've got ten minutes until we're supposed to portkey out. Rachel still waiting to get the tent down and you are supposed to help her."

"Fine tell her two minutes."

Harry went to the trailer door and knocked once. Yiska stepped out in his hand he held a small box. "What's in the box?" Harry asked.

"A small token to remind you of your time here and what you learned."

Harry opened it inside was a pendant strung on a black leather cord.

"A friend of mine that makes jewelry made it when he said he was drunk, I suspect the spirits took advantage. He makes jewelry for lots of people not just for the tribe so the trading post gets first shot at his work and if they turn him down he sells it elsewhere. Anyway I saw the pendant when Fred brought it to the trading post the manager there turned the piece away because it isn't the sort of thing tourists buy. But when I saw it I knew it was the answer to my prayers to the spirits. I have felt very badly, the feathers from the eagle were tokens of the spirit and among the Dine' such tokens are treasured for life. Yet because of the laws I was forced, in a way, to ask you to give up something sacred."

"It's okay I know you wouldn't have asked if it was something minor, me having the feathers I mean. Besides it almost felt like when I collected them as if I was doing it for another purpose anyway, so no problem."

"You have a generous heart. The gifts you and your guardian made to the tribe for my services were exceptionally generous and still you hold no resentment for what I did. That is why when I saw the pendant I decided to get it for you."

Harry looked closely at the pendant. It was large two and a half inches in diameter circle in the center was a large one and three quarter inch malachite cabochon but it was the edge that made it special the top edge had an eagle in flight flaring it's wings as if it was about to strike and around the sides and bottom was a wolf pack seven adults and five pups. "What kind of metal is this?"

"Fred, himself was puzzled, he mostly works with silver or gold although he has made titanium and tungsten-carbide rings in the past. He didn't know why he made a tungsten-carbide pendant but he said it would protect the stone. Do you like it?"

"I love it. Thank you for everything," Harry noticed a nearby chair was rattling, and then he noticed his magic was fluctuating and he focused to lock it down. "I'll write and keep you posted on my progress."

"You do that Atsah."

"Atsah? What's that mean?"

"It's the Dine' word for eagle. I don't know why, but it fits you."

"Harry! Come here it's time to go." Sirius called.

"Bye, Yiska Thanks again."

"Wind to thy wings Atsah."

The portkey deposited them in the foyer of a penthouse apartment that overlooked Golden Gate Park in San Francisco. Sirius noted the time. They pulled out the time turner and spun it the sixty turns.

Rachel collected herself and pulled out her cellphone. "I'll call the local WIS office, so the detail will know we're here."

Sirius said, "I'll do the same for Miss Tyler. Harry how about you find your room and get settled. I'll bring you the potion in a while."

Harry was relieved to see that there was very little in the apartment that his magical surges would affect. He was better than he had been before his vision quest but his power level was much, much higher than a normal nine year old wizard and Sirius had planned his training and Harry hoped that he could get control of his surges and his tendency to turn interesting colors before anything else. He found that the penthouse had four bedrooms two with private baths and the other two sharing one. He decided he'd take one of the rooms that shared a bath. He took his trunk that Sirius had keyed so a touch and a command word from him would shrink or enlarge it on command. He looked around He unpacked his clothes, his humanities school work, his martial arts weapons, and his guitar and cello. Unsure of what else to do he pulled his cello over and started to play.

Sirius felt a surge of compassion when he heard Harry start to play his cello. Harry almost always chose his cello when he was feeling unsettled and a little depressed. Which unfortunately had been most of the time since December. He stood in the doorway of Harry's bedroom and watched as Harry played. Part of Sirius marveled at Harry, and all of him felt blessed that he was privileged to raise him. Mentally he said 'You'd be so proud Prongs.' When Harry finished his piece Sirius spoke, "You okay kiddo?"

"Mostly. I just wish I ..."

"Wasn't lonely?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah?"

Harry rolled his eyes but corrected his diction. "Fine. Yes, I'm lonely. It sucks that I'm not in school with my friends and that I can't go back until I get the whole magic thing under control."

"It occurs to me that I have been remiss kiddo. I made all the plans but didn't tell you anything.

So how about I rectify that oversight?" At Harry's nod he started talking. "Well I started off knowing that you had metamorph abilities some of your fist magic was changing your hair and eye color to match the colors of the person holding you. You get it from your Grandmother Dorea Black Potter. Blacks have many metamorphs on the family tree."

"Like Dora?"

"Yes, so I figured one of your first teachers would need to be a metamorph. So tomorrow your first teacher Miss Rose Tyler is going to come and start giving you lessons so the changing you're doing will come into conscious control and she'll test the extent of your talents. Metamorph magic is largely instinct so it should be easy to learn. Which is just one of the reasons I chose it first. You'll still have centering exercises, and occlumency with me everyday. Rachel thought she could start teaching some of the basic theorems and algorithms of arithmancy given how much you like math. Rachel will also be working with you on your martial arts. And then in three weeks you pick one of your school subjects to work on. And you do it until the end of this segment. "

"Then what?"

"Well that kind of depends on you. If your control is good I may say next stop is magical theory with Inarra Serra she a spell crafter and wand maker in Salem. If it's still a little shaky I say we see Malcom Reynolds he owns one of the most up and coming potion ingredient supply companies and runs a magical creatures preserve in Montana. Unfortunately the company is in a little bit of difficulty; while we're there I'll be spending about half my time finding ways to reduce his overhead as I've decided to invest in his company. Hopefully with a little help and know how we can get Reynolds' Ingredient Supply on top of the market. Anyway he'll give you a crash course in plants and animals of the magical world or at least get you up to the level of any other wizard born to the magical world. After both of those stops are done we'll be going to New York City to see Jack Harknesss. He's a top ranked Charms Master the only one better is Filius Flitwick in England. He'll teach you the basics. Last is Charlie Cruz he's a trainer with WIS in Chicago, between him and me we'll start your Defense Against the Dark Arts training. Assuming you show any unusual talents we may arrange for some specialized training but we may hold off until the next school break, we'll see how things go. How does that sound?"

"Good. I suppose that means it's potion time." Harry gestured towards the potion vial in Sirius' hand.

"Yes we don't want you going back to school looking a year older than when you left."

Harry held out his hand. Taking the vial he pinched his nose and poured it as far back on his tongue as he could. "Yuck! That stuff is nasty!"He grabbed the cup of water Sirius held out and chugged it hoping to wash the taste of the potion out of his mouth.

"Harry I know this is hard. But I want you to know I'm proud of you you've taken the lemons life's given you and made lemonade and that takes a special kind of courage."

"Hey I didn't do it by myself, you've been there right beside me those babies of yours are going to be lucky kids. Do you think any of them might be metamorphs?"

"I don't know..." that began a discussion that lasted until Rachel called them for the Chinese carryout dinner that evening.

After dinner Sirius guided Harry through a beginning occlumency exercise and while he tucked him in afterwards he asked, "Harry is there anything you'd like in the way of books or stuff to do the next few weeks since you're not going to be allowed out much until you've got changing under control."

"Could I get a book or two on Golden Eagles? I've got my school books and my favorites in my trunk but after I saw that eagle and I touched it I want to know all I can about them." Harry's voice was starting to slur.

"Sure I'll get it and maybe some books on plants and creatures of the magical world to okay . Night kiddo."

"Night, Siri..." Harry trailed off.

The next day at eleven his first lesson with Rose Tyler started. "Hello Harry I know I'm your teacher but since I'm not old you should call me Rose. I have been told that you've been under a suppression spell rather than an approved magical block and since it has been lifted that your natural talent is flaring out of control. I'm here to teach you that control. Do you have a room with a mirror?"

"Yeah," Harry began but at a glance from Sirius he corrected himself. "I mean yes we've got a room set up through here." Harry led the way to the second bedroom attached to his bathroom. That morning Sirius had transfigured the bed and the other furnishings so it became an office/ study for all of them to use. It included a large mirror with two chairs in front of it.

"Perfect."

However the hours that followed were anything but perfect at least from Harry's point of view. Rose first taught him to pull up and push down his magic and after three days he could do it . Next she taught him to be more aware of when his magic was actively doing something, that only took a day. The next day she said, "Now we start the fun. Pull your magic up and tell it to make your hair blue. You can do this because the day we met your hair was blue."

"Yes but that was because it just wanted to be."

"Harry whose is the boss of your magic?"

"What? Harry paused. "You're reminding me that as a wizard it's my responsibility to be in charge of my magic."

"Un-huh. You know why that is right?"

"Sort of."

Harry then found out about Rose's second love. Her first was the theater and her second was history . During the next three weeks Harry didn't just get training in his metamorph magic he got an overview of magical history as well. By the end of the three weeks Rose felt that Harry's control was sure enough that they should be able to go out and about instead of staying holed up in the penthouse.

Sirius was working on the problems adapting a computer for wizarding use and had gone to talk to a professor at Stanford University. Rachel was sleeping and the current on duty bodyguard was a complete jackass. Harry decided that he wanted to go to the beach. He had heard a surf report on the radio and that was what he wanted to do. He slipped the bodyguard of the day a dreamless sleep potion. Rose also wanted to go surfing so when Harry met her outside the apartment door she side along apparated them to the apparition point at the Santa Cruz Beach. They surfed. Three hours later cold wet and hungry they deserted the waves for the boardwalk. They played in the arcade, rode the ferris wheel, carousel and the cave train and visited the Haunted castle. The ate nachos, cotton candy, and popcorn. Harry held his disguise of blond hair tanned skin and brown eyes all day.

They apparated back to the apartment and were greeted by a welcoming committee.

Rachel started on him. "Where were you and what were you thinking leaving Clive here?"

"As I said in my note Rose and I went to the beach. Clive was being an ass so I slipped him a sleeping potion and then we left."

"WHAT?"

"I made sure to change my looks."

"Do you have any idea how dangerous that was?"

"What was dangerous about it? No one knows who I am especially when I do this," Harry changed from black hair with green eyes to blond hair with brown eyes, "and besides it's not like I'm helpless. I'm one test away from a black belt here. Rose and I are tired of being cooped up and besides the surf today was fantastic."

Rachel looked ready to explode but Sirius was fighting snickers. Harry continued, "Besides what kind of security guard gets caught by a eight year old slipping him a mickey." That did it Sirius started to laugh while Rachel stood there with her mouth opening and closing like a fish.

The remaining days in San Francisco were fun Harry changed disguises and he explored the city. He rode street cars, ate chocolate at Ghairadelli Square, walked across the Golden Gate Bridge, walked down Lombardi Street, visited Alcatraz and the Golden Gate Zoo, and had tea in the Japanese tea garden in Golden Gate Park. The day before they left Rose took him to the Exploratorium and once there she transformed into a child and they played and experimented for hours.

He figured out that he could change his body weight by about five percent, he could grow and shorten his hair as well as change it's color and he could change the color of his eyes. His lightening bolt scar was healing thankfully into a smaller scar than it had been and he was able to change his skin up to five shades in any direction lighter, darker, sallower, rosier or more olive. He could hold alterations for eight hours one of the last things Rose taught him was how to simulate a scar. Harry immediately applied the lesson to create a mock surgical scar on his chest at first he could only hold it an hour but he knew he needed to be able to hold it indefinitely by the time he returned to school.

After a fond farewell to Rose, Harry Sirius and Rachel portkeyed to Montana because Sirius felt he still needed to work on his magic base control.


	45. Montana

Disclaimer: We all know how these work, I acknowledge that J.K. Rowlings, Warner Bros. and Scholastic own Harry Potter and all other characters and settings from cannon, and I get to write whatever I please and even add in characters of my own as long as I don't get any money. The no money sucks but there you go, at least I don't get lawyers knocking on my door. Addendum: If you recognize a name of a character from elsewhere it isn't mine.

A/N: Sorry for being so long on this one RL issues and a plot bunny (It thought it was a wolverine, I swear) that attacked and wouldn't let go check the results The Day Albus Dumbledore Never Remembers.

Sirius' Savior

Chapter 45 Montana

The crisp fresh air was the first thing that Sirius, Harry, and Rachel noticed as their portkey deposited them in Montana. They quickly pulled the time turner out and gave it sixty turns. When they arrived on the proper day, Rachel called the rest of the security team. Then they walked through the gates of Reynolds' Ingredient Supply and Reserve and knocked on the front door of what appeared to be the main house.

The door was opened by a middle aged man with brown hair, greenish blue eyes, a strong chin and a slightly crooked prominent nose with a friendly smile. "Good morning, Can I help you?"

Sirius stepped forward"I believe we're expected. I'm Sirius Black."

"Mr. Black...and company, yes please come on in. Coffee or tea?"

"Coffee is fine." The request for coffee was echoed by most the team.

"I was really only expecting you Mr. Black and your ward. We really only have one guest room."

"That's alright we'll let Rachel take the room the rest of us will rough it in the tent."

"I wasn't sure how we were going to do this. I'm a naturalist and businessman not a teacher."

"First of all relax Mr. Reynolds. Instead of calling me Mr. Black call me Sirius and this is Harry. Harry's your pupil and he learns things just by breathing I swear. This is Rachel Luttrell she head of our security as far as the rest, these guys they are her backup. If I remember their names from my briefing they are Jace Montgomery, Kane Taggert, Thomas Hamilton, Gerard Johnson, and Fred Wilson of the Wizarding Investigative Service they are here because I am connected loosely to the magical president. That said unless they're telling you to duck feel free to ignore their presence, they're used to that. As far as how we do this, how about we start with a tour of the place."

The security team grinned their agreement with Sirius' statement.

Mr. Reynolds relaxed a bit. "I can do that, please call me Mal."

They started the tour with the green houses there were forty of them. Half holding magical species half not. Malcom was very careful to tell Harry, "Green houses numbers 19, 20, 21, and 22 are off limits to kids unless escorted by an adult. That rule applies to all the kids here not just you."

"How many kids are here sir?" Harry asked.

"Thirty-five they range from Kaylee who is two to Mikilos who is almost seventeen."

"I noticed all the cottages. How many people live here Mal?" Sirius asked.

"The enclave has thirty-seven families and there are one hundred seventy two of us. We have two teachers, one healer, two potion masters, fifteen beast masters, twenty herbologists, six farm masters, three vets, I have trouble keeping everybody's specialty straight we have a lot of overlap."

Harry and Sirius exchanged looks obviously one place that this business needed help was in organization.

"I know officially I own the place and the business, but we are actually one of the larger magical enclaves in the northwest and this place is home to families. Everyone here is family one way or another. Two thirds the families are related to me the other third are related to my wife, Mai."

The tour continued through the remaining greenhouses until lunch. They had lunch at the mess hall with everyone. After lunch they started going through barns and animal enclosures. Harry enjoyed seeing the variety of plants and animals. When they stopped shortly before four they had seen all the close in animals

"There are more animals farther out but we'll wait and see them another day. I need to get back and work on paperwork." Mal said.

When they went back to the main house Harry and Sirius noted where the tent had been set up. Mal said "Harry can you come with me for a moment. Sirius you said I could assign books right?"

"Yes I said you could get books for Harry and I would reimburse you."

"Mai said I went a little overboard. But I chose the best books on magical plants and animals that are out there in terms of both accuracy and variety of information. And Harry don't worry I don't expect you to read all of them while you're here but if something here has caught your interest you can find out about it." Mal looked totally worried, he opened the door to his office and there in the center of his desk was a stack of twenty five thick books.

Sirius fought back a grin as Harry moved forward and started to read the titles. Following him he said, "The best books out there huh? Don't look so worried, Harry goes through books the way most boys-OOf. Harry" Sirius said reproachfully as he rubbed his stomach where Harry elbowed him.

"I don't think you were thinking when you started that sentence Sirius. And where I suspect that was going I was just trying to save you from inserting your foot in your mouth up to your, oh I don't know, hip? Mr. Reynolds, thank you for the books. I'm sure they're great and I look forward to reading them. Sirius give me a hand so we can get these out of Mr. Reynolds way so he can work." Harry carefully took the top eight books from the stack and moved towards the door.

Sirius grinned tapped the remaining piles of books with his wand and put the now minuscule books into the hand he didn't use his cane with. "Harry's right sometimes I engage my mouth and by pass my brain, more often at his expense than others, but if I ever say something you don't like don't feel like you can't say or do something to remind me to think first."

"Mai says the same thing about me and I grew up around beast masters, I don't take offense easily."

"I get these out to the tent so Harry can dive into them then I'll come back in and we can start talking the nuts and bolts of your operation and your needs. By the way Harry is quite likely to join us frequently in our discussions about finances. He's quite sharp and I've trained him the last four years so he developed an eye for things. Sometimes he sees stuff I don't, and I trust his insight. I saw today this is more than a business to you it's your whole family's living. I won't take that lightly, by the same token DuSable Potter Industries is just that, an industry in the business of making money. So if you want my advice and my investment know that some changes will need to be made and I can just about guarantee not all of them will be popular with your entire family. How much do I owe you for the books?"

"One hundred thirty six galleons, ten sickles," came the very apologetic reply.

"Harry almost spends that semiannually on pleasure books, music, and photography stuff anyway, don't worry about it. His education is worth more than that."

The next morning Mai's family got a shock Harry, Rachel, Sirius and two of the WIS wizards joined in the morning Tai chi. After Tai chi all of them except Sirius went for a run. When they got back they were just in time for breakfast.

Malcom and Mai Reynolds explained, "Everyone eats with their family in the morning and at dinner but lunch is always at the mess hall. It keeps the community close and is more convenient." Sirius sat down with Malcom to make sure he understood the basics of the business. Two hours later he made the suggestion, "Malcom the first thing you need is to get a more organized method of doing your bookkeeping and paperwork. Your files are mixed up between orders that have been filled, bills, and files about the animals and what not. If being organized isn't your strong suit I'm sure someone here is be willing to share the load."

Harry meanwhile was with Mai. She was taking him to see some of the animals further out from the main compound. "We'll ride double on Brandy she doesn't get frightened by some of the larger creature unlike most of the horses."

Harry was awed by the gryffins, enthralled by the pegasi, enamored by the unicorns and their cousins the ki-lin, blown away by the seven dragons, and completely amazed by the pair of phoenixes.

They came back for lunch and after lunch he dived into the books.

The next four weeks followed that pattern. Sirius just smiled and did what he could to learn the whole operation and keep an eye on Harry. Harry would spend the first part of everyday with the various green house keepers and the beast keepers asking tons of questions usually he had done his research on whatever plant or animal he was asking about. He also asked how the various people used their magical gifts and what their education had been. He interacted with just about every person on the property. He found out about not just the magical plants and animals but the non-magical ones on the property as well. Sirius got most the information he wanted just by listening while Harry asked questions.

Malcom Reynolds was a very happy man at this point. When Sirius Black had first approached him he had been afraid of the very idea of formally teaching a kid, and he had been struggling against an almost overwhelming fear that in five to seven years the reserve would have to close and his family disperse because the business would fail. But in just the three weeks since he'd started implementing Sirius' business suggestions he'd already noticed a bit of a turnaround.

May began and Sirius noticed a sudden change in Harry's activities and it wasn't just that he had started the schoolwork for Stuart-Cavanaugh in this jump. Harry seemed to spend hours going over the plant and animal books that Mal had gotten him. Sirius was sure Harry had some brilliant idea for the company but was trying to work out the details. So he gave Mal a heads up. "Harry came up with something I don't know what but he's working on something."

"What do you mean? He's a kid what could he come up with that hasn't been tried already?"

"Mal, my friend you're confusing the evidence of your eyes with the reality that is Harry. He's the offspring of two of the most brilliant minds I've ever met and he takes after his mum, the more brilliant of the two. Mind you I'm not just talking about book smarts. His parents had it where the rubber meets the road so to speak. Yeah he's almost nine but if he focused on academics alone in his education he would probably already have his diploma sorry NEWTs but he enjoys sports, music, and photography too much. I started teaching him early, and we're talking about a kid that was fluently multi-lingual by five. If he comes up with ideas their worth listening to."

After that ringing endorsement Malcom shut up, a week and a half later Harry proposed a community meeting so he could present some ideas. Mal agreed, interested in what Harry had come up with.

When the entire community had gathered together they had dinner first then Harry started. Sirius hit him with a sonorus spell so everyone could hear him. "Okay can everyone hear me. I want to start by thanking all of you I have learned so much in my time here. I want to start with where I got my ideas in the non magical world biologists have come to realize you can't study a species in isolation that you have to have a balanced ecosystem healthy soil, plants primary consumers and secondary consumers and so on until you get to apex predators and the de-composers . You have the carbon cycle and the nitrogen cycle and all of these work in concert. Now here you have your community that wants to pull potion ingredients out from what ever source and most the energy for the system comes from you. You use magic to heat the green houses and the animal enclosures, you spend energy keeping pests away from the plants in the green houses and on keeping the animals reasonably stimulated. You are trying to balance the needs of the animals with the costs involved in their care. The community is in a mode of trying to meet its needs without a clear analysis of those needs there is quite a bit of overlap in some places and insuffiecient coverage in others. I have noticed there are some places where talents could be used to develop whole new areas for income that are being over looked.

"Mr. Stavros, as a beast speaker you can talk to the unicorns right? Do they know that without money to pay the taxes pay for food and pay for the people who work here that their home where they are pretty pampered goes away? No right? What about if you told them, don't you think they would want to contribute?

"Xing what does a vial of willingly given unicorn blood bring on the potion ingredient market? You sell hairs that have been shed, why not donated blood?What I propose is this the intelligent magical animals the unicorns, the pegasi, the griffins, the ki-lin they are smart enough to contribute I've learned that while the beast speakers here can mostly mostly understand the dragons it takes a parseltongue to actually speak to them I'm willing to get them cooperating with their keepers before we leave.

"The greenhouses are warmed what would happen if you took the non aggressive non primary consumers in the green houses to eat the primary consumers like bugs that get in the green houses you would have them in a stimulating healthy environment and they would be there to excrete directly where the plants get the most benefit sort of like zoos do. Their enclosures could then be added to the enclosure space of the aggressive species-"

"Allowing them to be happier and more likely to produce what we need for potions." One of the Beast handlers said.

Suddenly everyone in the community was breaking into groups where the species both of plants and animals of similar needs were gathering and tearing into Harry's notes consulting one another on the problems they could foresee. It turned into a brainstorming session free for all. Harry calmly stepped back and let it happen.

Malcom grabbed the pile of notes that everyone was discarding as not applying and started to look through them. They were suggestions on how to make the community more self supporting using muggle means as well as magical and suggesting that Tristan Stavros the community's sole squib be sent to get schooling in muggle electricity and plumbing so that they could convert some of the community's power needs to muggle geothermal, wind and solar power. Right now Tristan was just a common laborer whose gifts of being of mechanical mindset and handyman skills were under utilized. A little schooling and he would be an asset not a drain. He looked for Sirius and Harry only to find they had left the hall.

The next day the community was filled with faces that showed that they had had little sleep but there was a new hope and energy to everyone. Harry had gone with Mai to go speak with the Dragons, before Mal finally found Sirius.

"You were right Sirius."

"Glad we could help."

"Can you help me? I need help to set up the plans and I figure out the best way to implement everything in stages so it's done right."

"Of course."

In the days that followed Harry spent most of the time with the oldest and youngest members of the enclave listening to the myths surrounding the various creatures of the preserve. His favorite bit of lore was told to him by Mai's Chinese grandfather. And it happened when they were with the phoenixes collecting some tears that the phoenixes willingly shed.

"The Phoenix is one of the most revered magical creatures Harry. They are born of magic herself and light. They sometimes choose to bond themselves to wizarding kind. Most of the time this is to our benefit but in China there is a legend of a phoenix that lost it's link to the light. When it first bonded to it's wizard, the wizard had high ideals and lofty intentions. But there is a saying here in America the road to hell is paved with good intentions. And so it was for this phoenix and it's master every time the phoenix burned he got darker feathers, and the wizard slowly but steadily went dark albeit with the best of intentions when the wizard was finally was killed on the battlefield his phoenix's eyes were opened to the great evil the wizard had wrought and he immolated one last time in shame. Legend states that that spot has never let anything grow since.

On their last day in Montana Harry visited the greater creatures one last time. When he was at the pegasi pasture the Stallion nudged Harry towards his back, Gemeni Stavros one of the teen apprentice beast handlers who had the gift of beast speak said. "He wants you to ride him Harry."

Rachel who was with Harry said, "I not sure that is a good idea."

Harry however didn't listen and with a small boost climbed on. The stallion sprang into the air as soon as Harry had tucked his legs under the massive wings and taken a good grip of the mane. He instantly fell in love with flying. He closed his eyes and just felt. After a while he felt the Stallion once more touch ground he opened his eyes they were in the high ki-lin pasture. Near the ki-lin. Harry was startled the ki-lin he had seen before were the mares about to foal in the low ki-lin pasture. The ki-lin stallion was in this pasture and the keepers had been specific that the ki-lin were a wilder potentially more aggressive and more deadly species of unicorn. So he wondered why the pegasus stallion had brought him here the stallion gave a little buck so Harry clambered off nervously.

The ki-lin stallion approached. Harry remembered that you should bow maintaining eye contact and did so. The ki-lin stallion carefully sniffed him and gave a snort in Harry's face. Harry was glad it didn't contain any flames. He tentatively stroked the stallions neck and was surprised when the stallion half turned and whisked him in the face with his tail. Harry stood there for a moment. The stallion flicked him again. Harry suddenly guessed what the stallion wanted. He stepped to the tail and looked for with his magic sense for the perfect tail hair. Upon finding it he plucked it. Harry then thanked the ki-lin stallion who merely nodded his head to him.

The Pegasus stallion once more came forward and with the help of a fallen log Harry once more climbed on five minutes later he was back in the pegasi pasture once there Harry thanked the stallion for the flight and was about to go back to Rachel when the stallion gave him one last gift. A covert feather. On the ride back to the enclave Harry carefully wrapped the gift of the ki-lin stallion around the vane of the feather from the pegasus stallion and then he carefully re-hooked the barbs of the rachis. Thinking again of the joy the flight had given him.

That night the community had one last feast to say goodbye. The food was a mix of Chinese, Greek and American and it was a very fun if slightly wild party. Sirius got a little drunk drinking ouzo with Malcom's maternal grandfather because he was missing Beth and it was all Rachel and Harry could do to steer Sirius into the tent. The next morning they once again had to do the cold water spell to get him up and moving in time to leave.

Mai took pity on him though and gave him a hangover remedy before the jump. Mal complained she was a cruel woman because she wouldn't take the same pity on him. She told Mal, "You grew up around Lukas Stavros so you ought to have known better. He did not." Which made those that gathered for the farewell laugh.

Rachel Harry and Sirius made the jump to Massachusetts after saying goodbye to the five men that had served as security in Montana.


	46. Salem

Disclaimer: We all know how these work, I acknowledge that J.K. Rowlings, Warner Bros. and Scholastic own Harry Potter and all other characters and settings from cannon, and I get to write whatever I please and even add in characters of my own as long as I don't get any money. The no money sucks but there you go, at least I don't get lawyers knocking on my door. Addendum: If you recognize a name of a character from elsewhere it isn't mine.

A/N: I'm shifting to weekly updates RL stuff and giving myself time for Speaker of Truth

Sirius' Savior

Chapter 46 Salem

The portkey deposited them in the entry hall of a luxurious townhouse in the magic section of Salem, Massachusetts. They rapidly did their time jump and Rachel called for the Massachusetts security crew. Harry explored the house that would be home. He was pleased that there was a bathroom attached to each of the bedrooms and there was a sun room that he planned to claim as his study he would ask Rachel to do privacy charms to prevent spying.

This segment he planned to do his Latin class. Harry almost resented the slowed pace of his classes. The only saving grace was the increased martial arts and the stepped up mind arts that Rachel and Sirius gave him . Montana hadn't been bad he supposed. The challenge of revamping Reynolds Ingredient Supply and Reserve had made a good change of pace not to mention the books Mal had got him. He hoped the books that Inarra Serra picked were as interesting. Harry had mastered his control of his metamorph talent and had locked his mock scar on his chest into his consciousness. Now there would be no questions when he returned to school.

He had control of his magic he could bring it up and suppress it at will. Sirius now was having him do exercises so the normal magical field that wizards by their very natures tended to emit could come under conscious control. It would mean the difference between attaining total camouflage if surrounded by enemy wizards and his ability to use muggle electronics without shorting it by accident.

He wondered about his teacher for this segment. Inarra Serra sounded so exotic. He knew she was a spell crafter and a wand-maker. Idly, he wondered if Sirius would commission a wand for him or not. In Britain the were laws one wand per wizard. Sirius said the laws were written such that you could only buy one wand, what many people didn't realize was the pureblood elite left a loophole you could only buy one wand but you could commission a wand-maker to make as many as you wanted. Usually only the aurors and the bad guys took advantage of the loophole. But if Harry got a wand here it would fall into the commission loophole. Especially since he was supplying the materials. He wondered what traits a juniper, pegasus and ki-lin hair wand would have. Inarra Serra was to teach him magical theory. He hoped it would be interesting. If not well, it wouldn't be the first boring lesson he'd ever had. He got himself settled into his room and pulled out his guitar picking out the notes of one of his favorite songs.

Sirius brought Harry his potion for this leg of the jump, and was pleased to hear the strains of Harry's guitar as he approached the bedroom door. He sighed because he really missed Beth but it would be another two weeks before he could call and even then he would only get to talk to her one day a week. "Harry here's your potion. How does pizza for dinner sound?"

"Thanks, only if it's veggie, I can't handle all the meat you like especially on top of this." Harry tossed back the potion."

"One veggie pizza it is. I'll go call the order in You rest while that potion kicks in."

Sirius felt bad for having Harry take the de-aging potion. But they couldn't have him go back to Stuart-Cavanaugh looking almost a year older and he needed training and time to get his magic under control or the whole secret of magic would be out. It was very scary to realize just how strong Harry was likely to be as an adult. Even now he was strong enough to give Sirius and Rachel a run for their money. He and Harry spent an hour in the morning and another hour in the evening between meditation, centering exercises, and occlumency exercises. He hoped that this leg went as smoothly as the last.

The next morning Sirius escorted Harry to the home of Inarra Serra. They knocked and she opened the door. "Yes." The first impression that both Harry and Sirius got was beauty. Inarra Serra was certainly one of the most beautiful women either of the had every seen, but their initial impression was that she was untouchable and remote. Sirius wondered if this was such a good idea.

"Ms. Serra I'm Sirius Black and this is Harry."

"Come in." She opened door further. "I haven't been a teacher before Mr. Black and I'm still uncertain as to why you think your ward deserves tutelage early but you are paying me very well and I did need the money to pay for my mother's treatment. I took you at your word. Harry the stack of books on the coffee table is for you. Read those first, later we will discuss them. Mr. Black How exactly did you envision the next few weeks?"

"We will do them however you see fit Ms. Serra. If you want to assign Harry work and then have me bring him back for discussion then that's the way we'll do it. I have a commission for a wand for you as well, my only requirement is that you allow Harry to observe as you make it."

"I'll charge double my normal wand commission fee for the observation. My standard wand commission fee is seven galleons over and above the cost of materials."

"Fine."

"I paid twelve galleons for the books. I would prefer that Harry reads before we start any formal lessons. Therefore..."

Sirius pulled out his money pouch and fished out the twenty-six galleons. "We'll call when he's finished the books."

Harry picked up the seven books. "Thank you Ms. Serra."

Sirius was less than happy about Ms. Serra's manner but Harry hadn't allowed her attitude to faze him. They looked around Salem and visited some historic sights before going back to the townhouse Chuck the security for the day wasn't happy about the change in plans but admitted that the risk was low especially since they were touring muggle historic sites. That afternoon it clouded up to rain so Harry settled in the sun room and started the first book.

Sirius was surprised at how easily Harry set himself into to studying magical theory. He had never felt drawn into theory always preferring the practical application of magic. He supposed it was yet another proof that Harry was very much Lily's son. He looked to see the titles of the books Harry was reading: _The Nature of Magic_ by Imelda Jansen_, __Magical Theory_ by Aldabert Waffling, _Principles of Magic_ by Ulster Farquar, _Magic, Mysteries, and Linking Yourself to the Universe_ by Constance Fulbright _Classifying Magic: Analyzing the Mysterious_ by Constance Fulbright, _Magic What It Is and What It Isn't_ by Felix Milson , _Magic Fact and Fiction and Everything in Between _ by Anna Treadstone. Of all the titles he only recognized one, the Waffling book. It had been a new release the third year he was at Hogwarts and it was still almost a international standard when it came to magical theory textbooks. He was even more astonished when three days into studying the books Harry pulled out his cell and called his honorary grandparents.

"Hi Grandmother. Are you busy today? You're not that's great. Oh I'd forgotten. Yes. Relax about it. Beth will be slightly frantic cause it was harder than we thought we exhausted ourselves magically but we got rid of it. I'm much better now. Yes we're in Salem now.I was hoping you would be willing to go to the Stuart-Cavanaugh's bookstore I need a physics textbook and a chemistry textbook the AP class ones should work and I like you to overnight them to Salem for me. Yes they probably will be hard for me but they're the ones likely to have the information I want. Thanks bunches Grandmother. I love you too."

"What are you up to kiddo?"

"Well I.. I'm trying to figure out the physics of magic. How magic affects the principles of science."

"Okay you have got to be channeling Lily. I recall those same words coming out of her mouth while she was working for the Unspeakables while she was pregnant with you."

"Really? Do you think her journals would have any of her research?"

"I don't know. I suppose I could apparate to the house and get them out of storage."

"Could you? Would you?" Harry practically vibrated with excitement.

"I suppose." Sirius drawled playfully. Harry's eyes danced with anticipation.

Sirius dialed Maryanne and let her know that he would be at the house so she could drop the books there instead of shipping them. His plans made for the day he left while Harry went back to studying.

Six days later Harry took his notebook of questions, the juniper branch, the feather and ki-lin hair and knocked once more of Ms. Serra's door.

When she opened the door she appeared to be in a slightly better mood than last time. Harry smiled at her and followed her in.

"So you have read all those books have you? Let see what you remember. What is Mandelbright's law of …."

The next four hours were a test of Harry's memory. He was relived when they stopped for lunch. After lunch Harry started asking his questions one after another.

Inarra was astonished here was this little boy asking the kind of questions she had asked her master. However he wasn't giving her the chance to answer. She frowned and waved her hand.

Harry found himself silenced and stuck to a chair.

"Mr. Potter one thing I do not tolerate is rudeness. Asking a string of questions is unbearably rude, especially when you are asking without giving your listener a chance to answer. Learning is accomplished through observation be that observation of the eyes or of the ears. In the future you will ask one question at a time and you will listen to the answer before asking another is that clear?"

Harry nodded his eyes wide.

"Ask a question then?"

"How did you do that? You didn't say anything you just waved your hand and whoosh..."

"What did I say about after asking a question?" She said in a warning tone.

Harry shut up.

"That was wandless and wordless magic something that requires focus on the desired outcome, concentration to control the magic and will to bring the magic into being in the first place. It is something that all wizards and witches are capable of contrary to popular myth. However most witches and wizards never bother because wanded magic is so much easier. That said, I assume that you are the intended recipient of the wand your guardian commissioned?"

Harry nodded.

"Then let us go to my workroom and start selecting materials."

"I already have the wood and the core."

"Really? Let's see it."She asked skeptically.

Harry pulled the juniper branch and the pegasus feather from his day pack. When Inarra saw the branch she was somewhat surprised because it glowed slightly to her mage sight. She hadn't expected that but it was typical of wood that was meant for wands. But when Harry pulled out the ki-lin hair wrapped pegasus feather she swallowed hard. She recognized the feather for what it was Pegasus feather wands were almost as rare as phoenix feather wands. Pegasus feather wands usually went to highly intuitive magicals and were powerful. At first glance the hair looked like a unicorn hair but closer examination showed it lacked the true translucent iridescence of a unicorn hair it was almost a light chestnut with a faint iridescence. "What kind of hair is this?" she asked.

"Ki-lin."

"Ki-lins are only found in China. Where did you get it?"

"There's a small herd at a reserve in Montana. That's where I got both the feather and the hair."

"So this wand is to be a double core?"

"Yes."

"Did both animals give them willingly?"

"Yes."

"And you wrapped the hair yourself?"

"Yes did I do it wrong?"

"No, no tell me how you got the branch."

"I went of a vision quest in Arizona and the wolves brought the branch to me."

"I see. Follow me."

Harry followed her into a work room that had a lathe, several work benches and an enormous cabinet that ran the length of the room. She pulled a tape measure from the drawer a wave of her hand and it zipped around him measuring his head, his arm, his hand, the space between his eyes his height and the length of his feet. A few moments later she waved it back to her side it landed on a piece of parchment. She examined the branch again then said, "I assume a wolf made the chew marks?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Do you wish for a remnant of them to exist on the wand?"

"Is that possible?"

"On the grip yes." Inarra locked the branch onto the lathe handed him some protective goggles. She pulled on a set of goggles herself and said, "Turn the crank." Harry cranked and watched as she used a stone knife to cut away excess bark and wood.

"Why a stone knife?"

" Iron interferes with the intrinsic magic of the wood and silver is to soft."

Harry was quite fit but he was very exhausted by the time Inarra judged the wand to be done on the lathe. He had asked only a fraction of his questions when she dismissed him for the day.

The remainder of his lessons were not what Harry was expecting. Inarra Serra would answer his questions for a while then she would make him experiment utilizing some aspect of magic it was always some thing he could do sometimes she had to show him first but he could always do it, He found that usually by doing and carefully observing the experiment his unanswered questions of the day before would be answered. And she would make him do the grunt work in his wand. He cranked the lathe, he cranked the borer when she made the space for the pegasus feather. And he sanded for hours it seemed. He didn't mind the work much but it irritated him that in the time it was taking him to do the grunt work she had completed several wands. Harry had been very careful as he sanded the grip of his soon to be wand he wanted it to be smooth enough he didn't need to worry about splinters but still textured enough that he would be reminded of the wolves and the lessons they taught him and to provide a non slip grip. Inarra would answer some of his questions but frequently she would ask him questions to make him think through his questions and try to reason the answers from the books she'd had him read, the experiments she'd had him do, and the supplemental reading he had done.

Finally his last week there she had him sit with her. She asked him, "What have you learned about magic, Harry?"

"Magic is for lack of better description an energy that can be used to transform thought into reality. It can be harnessed by those with the ability to use magic."

"How is it harnessed?"

"Magic is harnessed through focus, concentration and will."

"Is that all?

"No most witches and wizards use incantations, wands and wand movements that have proven to have repeatable results to do magic."

"What else can you tell me about magic?"

"Magic has many disciplines Charms, potions, transfiguration, mind magic, sex, runic, warding, healing, divination, blood, black and elemental."

"What is dark magic?"

"Dark magic is a way of classifying magic that is used by magical governments to discourage practitioners of magic from harming others for their own benefit. Most magic is neither light nor dark it depends on what it's used for. Most governments have classified blood magic and black magic as dark,along with various spells, potions, equations, runes, wards, and mind magic practices as dark because they are prone to abuse."

"Tell me about black magic."

"Black magic is a form of magic that is destructive, addictive and requires a large output of negative emotion, that tends to slowly drive its users insane. Spells such as the avada kedavra, and cruiatus curse that are a black version of old healing spells are two examples of black magic."

When is blood magic truly dark?"

"Blood magic is truly dark when the blood used is unwillingly shed. Most forms of magic have some aspect to them that can be classified as dark even healing because the imperious spell was created by healers to help suicidal people, but has been used by others it to hurt and even kill others."

"Good you have a very good grasp of what dark magic is. What forms of magic is the most rare?"

"Elemental magic is the rarest form of magic. Divination is the second most rare."

The interrogation continued for hours even over lunch The questions had started with an almost recitation quality but as it proceeded more and more of them required that Harry synthesize the answers. At the end of the day Harry went back to the townhouse and fell into bed. Sirius was a little concerned but accepted that Harry was tired.

The next morning, Harry mentally prepared himself for a continuing onslaught of questions but was surprised when Inarra lead him to the workroom and pulled his wand and waved the core out. She smiled at Harry then murmured a spell, Harry watched as his wands core rolled into a tight almost pipe cleaner like form. Inarra gestured for him to come forward. "It is time Harry. You must put the core into your wand."

Harry took it and carefully pushed the core into the center of the wand. When he finished Inarra nodded and murmured another spell. Inarra smiled. "That will relax the core tomorrow we will finish the wand.

"You have been an excellent student Harry Your understanding of theory exceeds the grasp of most students and you should be proud of the work you have done. You have come a long ways from the impatient boy demanding answers to questions but unwilling to wait for the answers."

"Now I will teach you about wands. There is a saying in the magical world the wand chooses the wizard. For most witches and wizards this means that the wand they get before they start school is the wand that they are the most compatible with. However that does not mean that they are not compatible with other wands or that they will always be compatible with that wand. That wand can be won from them. When ever a wizard or witch duels it is possible to win their wand most wands remain compatible but there are some that will not. Wands bond to their owners so for the most part once you are older and have worked with your wand your wand will accept use by those you call friend and by those who can defeat you or disarm you. Intent is always the key.

"Your wand will be finished in two days you have a unique mix for a wand. Juniper for cleansing the spirit, Pegasus feather for power and creativity, ki-lin, and I had to do research to find this, for purity and knowledge. About the only wand I can think of that would have the potential for more good is holly and ...Phoenix feather. But a word of warning never do a black spell or even borderline dark with your juniper wand it will likely either rebel or burn out on you."

"What if I were doing a borderline spell to purify someone who did black magic?"

"Given how tight a bond you are likely to form with this wand it may be possible but I wouldn't risk it."

"Why do you say it's likely to form a tight bond?"

"You collected the elements, I have touched the core only once you did most of the true work. It is truly your wand although I would like to add a small gift to it if you will let me."

"What?"

"This." Inarra held out a small seven eights inch diameter button like object.

Harry examined it closely it was a yin-yang symbol made of moonstone and onyx. "How would we add it?"

"Leave that to me. I would need a small amount of metal like what your pendant is made from."

"I could probably get some."

"Do so and tomorrow we will finish your wand."

"I know it's only lunch time but are we doing anything else today?"

"No, you're excused."

"Thank you ma'am."

"You are welcome Harry."

The next day Harry returned with some tungsten carbide, anxious to finish his wand. Inarra had Harry put a small juniper plug into the haft then she had him rub oil into the wood. When he finished she said a spell to dry it. After that he put three polyurethane coats over it which she also dried between each layer. "What next?" Harry asked her.

Inarra took the metal from him and using her own wand created an anchor for the yin-yang stone and seal for the wands haft and smooth but twisted wires that ran up the grip to highlight the teeth marks left by the wolves and that would provide a grip that would have lots of texture to avoid slipping when held. When she finished the spell work she handed Harry the wand.

Harry took the wand and a fountain of multicolored sparks formed from the tip.

"Congratulations on your new wand Wizard Potter."

"Thank you Ms. Serra. Thank you for the wand and the books nut most of all thank you for the lessons. They weren't what Sirius or I expected but I suspect I learned more than I would have if you had been a conventional teacher."

"You're welcome. You were a much better and easier and more deserving student than I originally thought. Now, I have wands to make so take yourself home."

Harry and his guard for the day went back to the townhouse.

Sirius was a little surprised when Harry and Ralph came in. "What are you doing home this early. I thought your lessons went till four it's only eleven thirty?"

"Ms. Serra sent me home we finished my wand this morning and I think she gave me my final the day before yesterday. She told me after she handed me my wand that I was a much better and more deserving student than she originally thought."

"Show me." Sirius grinned at the delighted expression on Harry's face as he proudly pulled his new wand from his day pack. When he saw the wand he was impressed. The detail on the haft was marvelous, the tungsten carbide wires for a secure grip, the yin-yang stone and practically microscopic runes in the tungsten carbide ring around the stone. The thirteen inch wand was a work of art. He knew from things Harry had said that Harry had done much of the work himself. "Beautiful. Rachel should be getting up soon, how about you go make lunch. Once she's up you can show her okay." Harry gave an enthusiastic nod and bounced out of the room. Sirius asked Ralph, "Did Ms. Serra say Harry was done with his lessons?"

"Yup, she said that he has a better grasp of theory then most kids and that he had learned all she planned to teach him. And I have to say having listen to the quizzing she put him through two days ago was intense. He has a better grasp of theory than I do."

"Okay guess that means we'll be leaving a little early then." It suddenly occurred to Sirius the bright side of this. This would mean getting back to Beth just a few days earlier. So he immediately perked up. Next stop New York, Charms with Jack Harkness. In New York Sirius planned several things for Harry books, a wand holster, introducing transfiguration, sightseeing all kinds of fun.


	47. New York

Disclaimer: We all know how these work, I acknowledge that J.K. Rowlings, Warner Bros. and Scholastic own Harry Potter and all other characters and settings from cannon, and I get to write whatever I please and even add in characters of my own as long as I don't get any money. The no money sucks but there you go, at least I don't get lawyers knocking on my door. Addendum: If you recognize a name of a character from elsewhere it isn't mine.

Sirius' Savior

Chapter 47 New York

They portkeyed to New York City on June 8th five days early. So instead of a sixty day jump they did a fifty-four day time jump. The apartment, and the building it was in was owned by the Black Family, thus it was heavily warded. Harry's lessons would take place in the apartment. Harry's lessons were to take place in the evening because his teacher this time taught his apprentices during the day. Sirius and Harry both wondered what this teacher would be like.

They got settled in and Harry drank his potion. Sirius ordered out for food but Rachel had to go pick it up in the building lobby because of the wards. The security team this time included two women Christine Cagney and Mary Beth Lacey both of whom were native New Yorkers. Alexis Cruz, William Cosby, and Christopher Judge made up the rest of the team. Since Harry's lesson were going to be at night the spent most of the first night coordinating the security details of the day when Sirius and Harry planned to see a good share of what New York City had to offer.

On the nights Harry didn't have class they planned to take in some theater performances. They currently had tickets for "Les Miserables", "Phantom of the Opera", "Sarafina" and "The Heidi Chronicles". The last two Harry had had to be talked into but since they had good reviews and Sirius played the well rounded card Harry conceded. They also planned to go to both the opera and the ballet in addition to seeing many museums, the Bronx zoo, and Ellis Island. Of course with their mutual interest in finance they would be visiting the World Trade Center and Wall Street. Harry wasn't sure how he was going to fit everything in not just the sightseeing but also the studying. The first two weeks of June Harry had signed up for a class/workshop at the International Center of Photography during the day.

Their first full day in New York Sirius took Harry to the Publishing District and they visited the two publishing houses with magical divisions that the Potters had stock in. While they were there they bought books on charms and transfiguration for wholesale which Harry would be using the next eight weeks and beyond. Harry also wheedled his way into some arithmancy texts and ancient runes texts. Sirius looked at their pile of books and decided what the heck and bought a few potion texts as well. They had lunch in Chinatown, before going back to the apartment. Harry and Sirius sat down and Harry had his first Transfiguration lesson before he had his afternoon spar with Rachel.

Alexis Cruz was intrigued by the man and boy. When he got this assignment he wondered why he had gotten it, his boss told him it's above your pay grade to know. His mother had always said he was as curious as a cat and as a sorcerer class wizard that had barely made the cut into WIS he wasn't about to make waves, but that wouldn't stop him from trying to put it together. He was really astonished when Jack Harkness who was a legend in Charms showed up for Harry's first lesson and couldn't resist observing.

"Hello Harry, I'm Jack I understand you want to learn magic."

"Hello Jack I already know some magic." Harry turned his hair blond, then back to it's normal black. "But I do want to learn more."

"Nice trick! Is that a glamour or..."

"Metamorphamagus."

"Cool. Do you have your wand?"

"Right here."

"Great. First thing to know for charms is the basic wand movements, every charm you'll every learn will use at least one of these twelve movements. Transfiguration uses them, defense against the dark arts just about anything you can use a wand for for charms uses these eight movements. For those other subjects you hold your wand slightly differently but for charms you hold it like so." He demonstrated the grip and then corrected Harry's. The lesson proceeded from there at the end of the evening as Sirius entered the room Jack said. "Good Job Harry. For tomorrow how about you read the first chapter in the household charms book and pay close attention to the incantations. Oh and before I forget Since all work and no play makes-"

"Jack a very dull boy." Harry finished for his instructor.

Jack grinned widely. "I was going to say Harry, but you already figured out what I was going to say. Since you won't have class Saturday night I got tickets for you and Sirius to see "CATS"."

Sirius groaned. "Is that why you told me to leave our first Saturday night open."

"Of course, you can't come to New York and not go to the theater." Jack noticed Harry was trying to hide his snickers. "What?"

"It's "CATS."" Harry finally lost the battle and started to laugh. Leaving it for Sirius to explain the joke.

"I... Cats don't like me. I'm a dog animagus."

"Oh.. Oh," he chuckled, "now I get it. Sorry I would have chosen something else had I known."

"That's okay. I like cats, they just don't like me. And my family," Sirius grabbed Harry and mussed his hair, "Likes to tease me about it."

The first day of Harry's lessons with Jack set the tone for the entire time they were in New York. Harry fell into bed every night and slept soundly usually from exhaustion. Sirius and Harry shifted his schedule slightly he woke at nine a.m. He would then spend his days doing school work for Stuart-Cavanaugh, training for his next martial arts belt, studying charms on his own, studying transfiguration with Sirius and Rachel, sightseeing the museums of New York one floor of a Museum at a time, relaxing by working out or playing his instruments, having dinner in a restaurant somewhere in one of the cities many ethnic districts, coming back and having a four hour class with Jack during the week or going to the theater on Saturday nights and going to bed somewhere close to midnight sometimes even after.

The security team didn't know what to think. Most of their assignments involved spelling regular teams assigned to Judges and doing background support, security checks and what not, they couldn't figure out why they were guarding this wizard and his kid. William Cosby was older and getting close to retirement he took the night shift when they weren't going out and making targets of themselves plus the wards on the penthouse made it easy. Catherine Cagney and Mary Beth Lacey took mid morning to evening frequently supported by Christopher Judge and Alexis Cruz when they were out and about New York. They were content for the most part to do their shift and then go home,but the one who truly wanted answers about who they were was Alexis. He just couldn't figure it out. Rachel at times seemed the ultimate bodyguard and oversaw the entire group, at others she was teaching Harry and interacting with the principles like a friend.

Alexis had made a point of hanging around the penthouse trying in a non-obvious way to figure out why WIS was guarding these two wizards. They were wealthy, his folks only had a three bedroom place in lower east side's wizarding district. He had shared a room with his brother, his three sisters had shared a room until they got married and when his grandparents used to visit they expanded the living room and they slept on the transfigured couch their whole place would fit in a quarter of the penthouse. But that alone didn't explain it.

He noticed that Sirius Rachel and Harry all had wizarding cell phones, that could have been due to their wealth but since the phones had only been available on the market for four months it was a little unusual. He also noticed that the hours that Harry was studying or was with Jack Harkness, Sirius usually seemed to be working on some project. He had glanced at the papers, bringing Sirius tea once just so he could snoop, but hadn't been able to make sense of what he saw. He heard Harry and Sirius talk about the stock market theorizing different investment strategies and wondered if he should invest a bit of his savings.

He noticed that Harry, who was not even nine, was being given training. This really puzzled him. He had never heard of a wizard having a strong and stable enough core to be receiving training that young. But Harry seemed to be getting really different training, including training in physical defense and a muggle education.

Alexis had grown up in a pureblood home in the only pureblood district of New York, in the New York Office of WIS he was the low power and low man on the totem pole. He'd heard rumors of "special" training that someone in the DC office offered but had never been able to find out about it. But in this assignment his "boss" was from DC and was an active participant in the training of this boy. His father had raised him in a traditional magic home but Alexis had always been one to question the status quo and one of his most enduring questions was if pure blood magicals are so superior to muggles why hide. His father's only answer was tradition although that answer never satisfied him. His father had trained him at home but refused to "indulge" his curiosity about Muggles so after two weeks of watching Alexis asked to join in.

This whole assignment had been eye opening in many ways. Harry and Sirius as they preferred to be called moved through both the magical and muggle worlds with ease and had opened Alexis' eyes to the wonders and challenges offered by the muggle world. Of course Alexis made his share of mistakes being ignorant of muggle culture, Harry had saved him a couple of times from glaring gaffes. On various days when he escorted Harry and Sirius to various museums he occasionally had the opportunity to ask Harry questions he finally got an answer he could live with to the question he had asked his father. Harry had begun it when he asked Alexis a question.

"Alexis, how come you're so uncomfortable around people when we come out to museums."

"Because I know very little about muggles Harry." Self conscious that Rachel had once again transfigured his robes into suitable muggle attire.

"Why?"

"Because my father and mother didn't teach me about them."

"They out number wizards five thousand to one. If wizards don't want to be noticed wouldn't it make sense to know about them, making you less likely to be noticed. Not that they'd burn us at the stake like they did when the statute of secrecy was originally passed but they might demand magical solutions to problems that actually have no solution and hurt us trying to force us. Or fear us for our powers and jail us or try and take our powers away. It just makes sense to know as much as possible so we can hide in plain sight."

It was the final week they were in New York that he finally realized why these two were guarded He had overheard Sirius talking to a Beth and he mentioned Roy Mustang. Alexis knew who Roy Mustang was. He was the half-blood that was shaping up to be the future director of WIS and rumor said he provided security for the Presidents daughter. The President's daughter that had recently gotten married. Alexis blurted out in front of Rachel, Sirius and Harry, "We're guarding you because you're in-laws to the President."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Yes that right but none of the regional teams has been told that; how did you know?"

"I listened and the I overheard the conversation and I know Mustang guards the Presidents daughter and then I knew she got married it was announced over the wireless... I just put lots of little things together."

Sirius looked hard at Alexis. "Are you happy with WIS? If not I have a job I'd like to offer you..."

Three hours later on his way to see his parents, Alexis stopped by his bosses office to turn in his three week notice.

At the end of sixty days Harry had successfully levitated feathers, changed the color of his clothes, learned numerous housekeeping charms including the all important _scourgify._ He had mastered all twelve of the wand movements and had a pile of charm books that gave the incantations, and knew he could learn many more with time and practice. He had done a few simple transfigurations a matchstick into a needle, that sort of thing and Sirius and Rachel had him working on turning a beetle into a button. He was truly starting to feel like a wizard but he always kept in mind Inarra Serra's words about wandless magic and made at least one attempt of each spell he learned without his wand each day. He had taken his photography class. He had seen the American Museum of Natural History, the Ellis Island Museum, Metropolitan Museum of Art, and the Guggenheim Museum. He'd gone to the theater several times and completely fallen in love with "Les Miserables". He'd been to the top of the World Trade Center and the Empire State Building, and he strolled through Central Park and the Bronx Zoo. He and Sirius were missing Beth something fierce, so by mutual agreement they had decided the next jump would be it until the next school break. But the next jump was when Harry would start his magical warrior training.


	48. Chicago

Disclaimer: We all know how these work, I acknowledge that J.K. Rowlings, Warner Bros. and Scholastic own Harry Potter and all other characters and settings from cannon, and I get to write whatever I please and even add in characters of my own as long as I don't get any money. The no money sucks but there you go, at least I don't get lawyers knocking on my door. Addendum: If you recognize a name of a character from elsewhere it isn't mine.

A/N: To reviewer Timber your last review was not appreciated. Especially when you are to cowardly to actually sign it! If you don't like the story don't read it! Don't waste my time by sending a crappy, wishy -washy discouraging review. With a JA like you sending reviews like that it no wonder some authors get discouraged.

Sirius' Savior

Chapter 48 Chicago

Sirius and Harry port keyed to the WIS training center from the house in Napierville that they were staying in this leg. Harry was a little nervous. This training was going to be different because he was being taught by an actual WIS trainer. Sirius was going to be giving a series of trainings on blending in with mundanes, magical field suppression, mundane tech and police techniques. In return he was getting a glance through the files of the top 30 applicants some of whom would be muggleborn and halfbloods from this years cream of the crop not hired by the bigoted director. Sirius had decided he was going to have a small private security force and wanted to have good people, who better than WIS hopefuls.

Charlie Cruz wasn't happy he was supposed to meet the son-in-law to the Magical President and **he, a trainer for WIS,** was expected to teach a** kid **defense. He wondered how he got on Chambers' shit list, he suspected it was that he was scrupulously fair to all the trainee candidates regardless of blood status. The way he looked at it all the candidates worked hard to qualify, usually the halfbloods and muggleborns tended to work harder and rely less on connections so they deserved the shot. He looked at the clock, and reluctantly got to his feet and headed to the portkey drop point. Part of his briefing had included the information that the son-in-law in question was Sirius Black wanted criminal in the U.K. who was cleared of the charges in the U.S. in a veritaserum trial a few days after his arrival in the States. Today he was supposed to show them around the facility and assess the boy. God what a waste of his valuable time. Well he better suck it up and head to the point or he'd be late, he grabbed his crutches and headed out.

At the portkey point, Sirius and Harry had arrived a couple minutes early. Charlie wasn't sure what he'd been expecting but what he saw wasn't it. The man was tall, well built, well dressed and had a cane. The boy was obviously fit, alert and equally well dressed. "So.."

"Mister Cruz, I take it?" Sirius said.

"Mister Black." Charlie growled.

"I see my reputation is alive and well." Sirius said.

"Mister Cruz I'm Harry Potter and I have to say I'm very honored you consented to teach me. Roy Mustang spoke very highly of you. When Sirius was talking with him about who the top defense trainers were in the country yours was the first he mentioned."

"Are you trying to kiss up to me kid?"

Harry grinned. "A little, is it working?"

Charlie was stymied. Part of him wanted to be annoyed but the other part wanted to laugh at the open way the boy said it. "What exactly are your expectations Mr. Black?"

"Harry has enemies, Mr. Cruz. Enemies that want one of two things to control him, or to flat out kill him. Harry came into his magic early and strong. But he has to start, as we all do, with a grounding. He has a very good memory so I want you to give him a grounding in bad guy spell identification. I want him to learn accuracy in casting: basic hexes and jinxes for now, and if he is strong enough a shield. Defense against dark creatures feel free to just hand Harry books for most of this. He's smart and he'll get it."

Charlie was happy the things he was being asked to teach and the expectations were realistic he wasn't being asked to turn the kid into an auror in eight weeks. "Okay follow me." He led the way to the storage room where the handbooks were for the trainees. He pulled three books out _Compendium of Spell Identification_ by I.D. Hurst, _Dark Creatures: Facts, Fiction and Fighting Them_ by W. R. Knight, _Basic Magical First Aide for Aurors_ by Helena Purcell and handed them to Harry. I also recommend three books_ Dark Forces:A Guide to Self Protection_ by Quentin Trimble, _Practical Defensive Magic and Its Use Against the Dark Arts_ and _Self Defensive Spellwork_ between them I think you'll get a grounding in defense."

They spent the rest of the day with Charlie showing Sirius the classrooms he would be teaching in and discussing how the both came to be trainers versus active duty. Charlie had taken a Heavy Duty cutting curse to the spine at the waist. Healers had been able to give him back partial mobility and feeling enough he didn't embarrass himself but the nerves were damaged enough that he had to use crutches or on his bad days a wheelchair to get around. Sirius commiserated because between the withering curse on his leg which had atrophied his muscles and tendons and the cutting curse that had almost removed his leg at the knee meant he would always need a cane.

By the end of the day Charlie was impressed, reluctantly but still impressed. Black had spoken knowledgeably and comfortably about aurors and their training. Harry had demonstrated an awareness Charlie associated with being on alert to threats. He noticed that the two seemed to watch each others' back as a matter of habit.

He was even more impressed the next day when he sat in on Sirius' first lecture. Harry sat off to the back side of the room reading from his assigned books.

"Good morning everyone. Raise your hands to answer how many of you are purebloods like myself? Hafblood? Muggleborn? How many of you could go to the heart of Chicago and be completely comfortable if your assignment required it of you, versus how many of you might need at some point to _obliviate_ someone?" Most all of the classes purebloods and about half the halfbloods shifted uncomfortably. "That's what I thought. Eight years ago that would have been my answer as well. My name is Sirius Black and I am here to teach you how to blend in with muggles. Why should you learn this you might ask? For two reasons one a little thing called the International Statute of Secrecy and the other is the results of a little known study that was done in Indonesia twelve years ago.

"The first is something that all witches and wizards are bound to uphold the last wizard to have knowingly broke it still sits in Nurmengard today Grindelwald. He broke it when he allied himself to Adolf Hitler in Germany and helped start the second World War that killed, depending on what books you look at, 68 to 78 million people. The statute of secrecy was created to protect wizarding kind in a time when muggles hunted and killed us from fear. Today world wide there are just under a million wizards and witches versus four point five billion muggles. Numbers alone dictate we must be cautious not to reveal ourselves if we don't want to be hunted from fear or ignorance, forced into slavery or killed for scientific study. In Indonesia the line between magical and non is much less defined despite the Statute of Secrecy and each year there, there are usually twenty deaths directly related to magicals versus non magicals real or suspected because of fear and ignorance. Mind you about a third of those were the deaths of a magical at the hand of a muggle. Muggles aren't as powerless as they may seem.

"The study I mentioned was conducted by a halfblood about the long term effect of obliviation on muggles. The results was interesting. For every hundred muggles that were obliviated sixty five percent experienced clinical depression or some other form of mental illness afterward. And a third of the sixty five percent tried to commit suicide and a half of the third did so successfully. So eleven people died due to some wizard or witch failing to observe the law. Can your conscience live with that? Mine has a hard time with it, I became an auror to save lives not take them. I'm not saying it's not necessary to _obliviate_ people but that figure inspires me daily to blend in as much as possible.

"Eight years ago circumstance forced me to learn about muggles and that is what I'm here to pass on to you..."

Over the next week Charlie was pleased because Harry had been proven to be the quick study Sirius claimed him to be. He had quizzed him and Harry had answered the questions proving he had a solid grasp of light versus dark magic. He had observed that Harry had situational awareness even in "safe" situations, and unlike many of the incoming recruits Harry was physically fit. At Charlie's request, Harry had joined the incoming recruit class for the morning exercise and spar. Charlie and his friend, Dani Resse who ran the class, had laughed so hard they fell over when the slender boy two thirds to half their size had dumped the class of adults on their arses.

Harry had acquired the Stinging hex the Jelly legs jinx and was working on _Petrificus Totalis_ when Sirius asked for him to participate in an exercise for the recruits. It was to show them why work on suppressing magical signature.

It was an exercise Charlie found fascinating. Sirius, Harry, and Rachel versus thirty students at a time only allowed to fire the spells Harry had managed to master on a course that resembled a darkened warehouse. The recruits were to find the "Bad guys" based on magic signature while the bad guys hunted them on the same criteria. All four classes of recruits raw beginners to advance about to graduate were beaten by the three. Sirius used the exercise to make a point that some tricks were worth knowing.

Seeing Harry's teamwork with Sirius and Rachel, Charlie came to the conclusion that Harry was being trained by multiple people. So he asked about it. "How come are you getting trained this way Harry?"

"When Sirius said I had enemies he wasn't lying. The first attempt on my life was when I was fifteen months old. It was followed almost immediately by someone trying to take control of me and putting me at my aunt's. Yes she's kin, but according to Sirius she's a magic phobic. Sirius "kidnapped" me to prevent that since he was supposed to get custody anyway. He is training me and getting others to train me in addition to himself so I will be strong enough and flexible enough to survive anything my enemies throw at me. Having multiple trainers gives me the advantage of multiple styles to make me more adaptable."

"Who all you working with?"

"Rachel and Sirius, I had an illness that interfered with my ability to access my core or do magic. It was mostly going to defend my body from possession by.. it doesn't matter now we got rid of it. My magic went a little crazy and I've spent the last several months getting my magic under conscious control. I took training in my core with Yiska Walker in Arizona, then we went to San Francisco to train with Rose Tyler for my Metamorphamagus talents. My magical control was still shaky so we went to a place in Montana to learn about magical plants and creatures so I could have more time to work on control. From there I went to Salem and trained with Inarra Serra she taught me theory of magic and made my wand. Then came New York I got a grounding in charms by Jack Harkness. When we go back to D.C., I'll go back to my school and train on the weekends with Sirius Rachel, and the rest of Beth's team Until next school break then we'll see what Sirius has in mind for me next."

The security for this leg was light since Harry and Sirius spent most of their time in an actual WIS facility. On the weekends they got a couple of the other teachers/trainers to act as additional escorts on their excursions. They went to the Brookfield Zoo, the Shedd Aquarium, the Navy pier, the Museum of Science and Industry, Six Flaggs Great America, and Adler Planetarium. At the planetarium Harry got interested in astronomy and was happy to hear that was a subject he would get to study at Hogwarts. They went to a Shakespearian play and to a baseball game at Wrigley Field. They went sailing on Lake Michigan in addition to catching Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade, Ghost busters II, Star Trek V: The Final Frontier, and Honey I Shrunk the Kids.

Sirius planned a magical outing on their last day in Chicago. Sirius took Harry to see his first Quidditch game. They left Chicago for home in D.C. with a lot of memories of the last twelve months and a list of new employees.


	49. Home Again

Disclaimer: We all know how these work, I acknowledge that J.K. Rowlings, Warner Bros. and Scholastic own Harry Potter and all other characters and settings from cannon, and I get to write whatever I please and even add in characters of my own as long as I don't get any money. The no money sucks but there you go, at least I don't get lawyers knocking on my door. Addendum: If you recognize a name of a character from elsewhere it isn't mine.

A/N: sorry for the delay RL, have to make a competition dress for my skater and help my youngest work through grief when her hamster died. Thanks for the marvelous reviews. Please sirs and ma'ams can I have some more?

Sirius' Savior

Chapter 49 Home Again

The portkey deposited them at the entrance to the wards of the house. Rachel excused herself to check in with Roy. Two minutes later Harry burst into the house calling, "Beth we're home!"

Moments later they found her in the dining room along with a large spread of food. "I missed you! How was everything? Did you learn a bunch? Are you hungry? I hit the deli on the way home from work." She answered Harry's exuberant hug with one of her own, before practically melting as Sirius kissed her.

Harry ignored Sirius and Beth's reunion in favor of the food on the table. Beth must have stopped at the Greek deli and he dug into spanakopitas, dolmades, greek salad, moussaka, tzatziki and baklava.

Sirius was surprised. Effectively it had only been a month since he'd seen her last but her belly seemed so much bigger. He rubbed his hand over her bump. "You're so beautiful and this has gotten so much bigger."

"I know. Your babies and I missed you, so much. Come sit down, eat. Tell me about everything."

"I want to hold you a moment first, I know for you it's only been a month but for me it's been eleven."

"We have the whole weekend. I politely declined all invitations saying family time after your and Harry's post surgery trip. Mother and Dad insist on seeing you and Harry Tuesday night though. Medi-witch Thompson wants to do a C-section on August 1st."

"Cool, siblings for a belated birthday present." Harry chirped.

"But-"

"She says that it's safer than me going into labor and it's likely I wouldn't last much longer than that anyway with the multiple birth."

"I guess if that's what she said that's the way it is. August 1st it is. Guess that means I need to get a move on in the nursery." Sirius led Beth to a chair and helped her sit and scoot closer to the table.

"Yep, you've got a little under six weeks. So Harry are you ready for your mid-terms?"

"More than. I've been working this material for a year admittedly not highly focused but still a year. I suspect I could do end of term tests and it would be easy. I wish I didn't have to finish this session as a less than full time non-boarding student. But the whole keeping up the fiction bit."

"So what did you like learning the best?"

"Toss up between Defense and Magical theory I think I like the theory because Sirius gave me mum's journals and she has a ton of theories about magic and experiments she was running. It's just really interesting. Mr. Cruz was just really neat, he treated me like a WIS recruit. At first he was really unhappy we were there but when we left he said I should come back. He said I had good instincts. He recommended I learn fencing. We'll have to see if we can bend the rules at Stuart-Cavanaugh, you are supposed to be ten to get on the fencing team."

"If not kiddo we can always go the private lessons route. So Beth where's the mangy cat you got?"

"Sheba isn't mangy! She's probably down in the sunroom. She usually shows up once the sun sets."

"Sheba huh?" Sirius teased.

"Yeah her mom is a first generation Savanah cat and absolutely gorgeous. Melody was told when she got her that Miriah, the mama cat, wasn't likely to have kittens because most first generation Savanahs are infertile. Sheba was the only kitten in the litter. Melody doesn't know what breed the other parent was From the description I thought it might be a kneazle. But we'll have to see if Sheba starts showing kneazle traits when she's older. I went ahead and got her spayed so she's a little put out with me.

"What was the best thing you did?"

"That's hard. Can I give my top ten?"

"Sure."

"Riding a pegasus in Montana. Seeing a North American Frost Dragon up close. Going to the Exploratorium. Doing my vision quest. Going to my first quidditch match. Seeing "Les Miserables" on Broadway. Seeing the view from the World Trade Center. Going to see the Cubs play at Wrigley Field. Surfing in Santa Cruz. Holding the wand I made the first time."

"You made your wand?"

"Well, I did about half of it under Ms. Serra's watchful eye." Harry suddenly found himself yawning.

"You're tired kiddo finish your dinner then head to bed."

"You just want alone time with Beth."

"There's that." Sirius said with a smirk. "But you've also had a busy and exhausting trip not to mention you're a growing boy that needs his rest. Finish up."

The twelve week old kitten wandered into the dining room, she looked like a small spotted wildcat with enormous aqua eyes. Upon seeing Sirius her back arched, her fur stood on end and she hissed menacingly. Harry and Beth both busted out laughing. Sirius decided that he would nip this in the bud. He quickly raced over and scooped the kitten up ignoring the menacing growls now emerging from the kitten's throat. He started to rub her gently and offering her bits of lamb from his plate. After a couple of minutes the kitten stopped growling and just looked at Sirius with puzzled eyes.

"I won't hurt you Sheba." It took five more minutes but finally the kitten snatched the bit of lamb he offered and jumped from his grasp. She ran to Beth and wound around her legs purring. Beth and Harry just watched all of the interaction with smiles. After dinner, Harry headed to bed early.

Sirius and Beth followed suit but not with the intention of sleeping. The time apart had them both wanting to be close as they talked. Sheba had been spending the nights with Beth but upon finding Sirius in that bed she stalked off in a huff. Sirius and Beth chuckled. Beth spoke softly, "Her nose is out of joint."

"Too bad, this is my bed and there is no way I'm going anywhere else."

"Real deal, how did everything go after I left Arizona."

"Scary. Arizona was the worst. Harry seems to be a potential mage or maybe even arch mage and freeing him of the horcrux had him very off balance. Yiska did his best, and helped him to find his center but it was four and a half months before he was truly stable enough for real training. He definitely has Lily's mindset that bend to the theory side of things Ms. Serra was a cold bitch if I ever saw one but by the end she had warmed up to Harry mostly because he liked magical theory. San Francisco with Rose Tyler was good. She says he's a fair to middling metamorph hair, eye color, and about five percent body mass which basically means he can't do bone structure changes but if he needs a disguise he'll have it. Montana with Malcom Reynolds was good the extra time meant that Harry perfected his core control. He proved to me he no longer needs any guidance in the finance side of things. I didn't tell Malcom but all the suggestions to improve the business came from Harry. I checked them first of course but it was all Harry. Now that he's got the economic stuff do think your dad would be willing to teach him the political stuff?

"New York was good. Jack Harkness wasn't what I expected. He was very playful and I think I learned as much from him as Harry did. Chicago was great. I had a blast with the trainees, and once he got over his hangups about training a kid, Charlie Cruz had fun teaching Harry the basics. Especially once he realized that Harry didn't know the spells but already knew the mindset and had the physical side of things down. It amused him to no end that Harry could kick the asses of a good share of the trainees. He said it would get the more complacent of them off their asses to work harder. We'll probably go back there for more training later."

"So you plan on doing this again?"

"I think I- we'll have to. I don't want Harry going to Hogwarts without a grounding. Between Deatheater children some of them older than him, and Dumbledore... He has to be prepared. I've taught him all the occlumency I know. He's got the basics which will hold up to ninety percent of the people he'll meet and is as much as most pureblood children and aurors every get but it wouldn't stand up to Dumbledore or Moldyshorts. So I need to find him another teacher. Rachel says he's a natural at arithmancy, he's also coming along in his transfiguration. We probably won't be doing jumps this next school break especially with the babies coming but we probably will the one after that. He's picked up a fair amount of gobledegook he still speaks it with a human accent though. I think maybe the next break we should get Grimjaw to send a goblin tutor. I want Walter and I to start teaching him potions on the weekends and next break. But enough about Harry I want to hear about what I missed. You, the babies, our kisses..."

The next morning Sirius woke up early and decided to call Remus and let him know that things went well with getting rid of Harry's horcrux. The phone rang three times before being picked up. "Hey Moony? How's tricks?"

"Sirius?"

"Yup it's me."

"How's Harry?"

"He's good and Horcrux free, and you won't believe how much power that kid has at his disposal."

"Wait last I heard you hadn't found anyone to get rid of it-"

"Well we found someone and did the job and spent most of … Well we found a way to step up training him since his core was strong and with some training stable enough for magical training. Seems like the horcrux had an unexpected benefit."

"Well that something I suppose. I've talked to McGonagall two days ago she's processing still not sure which way she'll swing. She did promise whichever way she won't share with Albus though."

"That's good."

"Oh and I found a legal firm, Baraccas and Smith. John Hannibal Smith and his partner Boscoe Baraccas, they are of the shark variety but oddly enough they seem to have morals. At first they didn't want to touch your case. I showed them the memory of who the secret keeper was oddly enough they changed their mind."

"Funny how that worked."

"They say that it will be tough between the problems with Dumbledore, that the Wizengamot liking to do ostrich impressions, and that the new Minister Fudge was the prosecutor in your case. The Wizengamot aren't going to want to reopen your case."

"Yeah well I think the ICW won't be giving them that option."

"Are there any other consequences to the horcrux other than a super charged core?"

"Harry was really off centered no way to control his magic. We had a bit of trouble, but Yiska Walker found a way. Harry's found his center and when all is said and done he's likely to be a mage if not arch mage and he'll probably mature early. We're still processing everything; he's apparently got some of Moldyshorts memories from the fragment. Which could be an edge in all this, however he had enough on his plate just relearning how to center so for now we've locked those memories down with occlumency. He'll have to deal with them a some point but not today, hell probably not even this year."

"Okay. How's Beth?"

"She's great she and the babies are doing fine. The medi-witch decided that they're doing a Cesarean on August 1st. Harry is regarding it a belated birthday present and can't wait. How are other things?"

"We had some flooding on the Black country estate in England, in France the main house at the vineyard needs the roof repaired. Harry's property in Wales was hit by an appalling storm I am heading out there to check on it today. So same old stuff. Stuff to do."

"Well thanks for handling things. And pass the word on about Harry okay. I'm going to go make breakfast for my family."

"Okay Padfoot. Take care."

"You too."


	50. The Year Draws to Close

Disclaimer: We all know how these work, I acknowledge that J.K. Rowlings, Warner Bros. and Scholastic own Harry Potter and all other characters and settings from cannon, and I get to write whatever I please and even add in characters of my own as long as I don't get any money. The no money sucks but there you go, at least I don't get lawyers knocking on my door. Addendum: If you recognize a name of a character from elsewhere it isn't mine.

Sirius' Savior

Chapter 50 The Year Draws to a Close

Harry's mid terms came back with A's. He was glad to be back in school with his friends but missed sharing a room with Dominic. His ninth birthday was mostly overlooked by his own request because of the planned birth of the triplets the next day and the fact it was finals week. Just as his test let out he dialed Sirius' cell. "Well?"

"Two sisters and a brother all healthy and Beth is doing fine. James Sirius is five pounds, Elizabeth Marie is four and a half pounds, Lila Rose is four and a quarter." Medi-witch Thompson taught me a spell that will make formula become like breast milk from Beth so we're good. I'm amazed and Harry they're so tiny. I thought you were small but Lila is half the size you were. You'll be on your own at the house with Winry for the next few days be sure you take care of Sheba. How was your Latin test?"

"Walk in the park."

"Good."

"I've got to go Michael wants to review for the final in math."

"Okay, later then."

The day the babies came home Sirius put a silencing spell on Harry's room so he could study and sleep uninterrupted by the babies cries. But the last day of finals Harry came home and insisted the spell come down so he could hear and help. His helping at night didn't last long though after a week he requested Sirius show him the silencing spell so he could take it down and help during the day and sleep uninterrupted at night. Sheba decided she liked Harry and Harry's room better than Beth and Sirius' room that held the three cradles.

Harry learned to change diapers but after James hit him in the face with urine he did his best to make sure any diapers he changed were for the girls. He loved giving the babies their bottles. It was simple which ever baby got up first got first dibs on Beth and as result Harry also learned the formula to breast-milk spell and he would feed the second baby or sometimes the third. During the school break George and Walter worked with him on his occlumency and started to teach him the fundamentals of potions. Rachel came back from her extended vacation and worked with Harry on transfiguration and martial arts.

Sirius was thrilled to be a father but even he admitted having three newborns in the house was hard. When the second week of September came around Harry was delighted to start sixth grade. He was taking Humanities, once again privately doubling up on it, Social Science, Pre-Algebra, Biology, Composition, Latin, Orchestra, Horsemanship, Cotillion, and Japanese. He decided to join the soccer team, the Astronomy club and the debate team. He and Dominic were once again roommates. However they had new suite mates, Timothy Anderson Howell the Fourth who was as pretentious as his name implied and Steve Higgs who was a scholarship student. Within four hours Harry and Dominic took Steve under their wings and departed the suite to get away from Timothy.

"It's going to be a long trimester with that jerk." Steve said.

"No kidding." Dominic agreed.

"Yes talk about your over inflated opinion of yourself." Harry agreed.

Michael came over, "Hey Harry you're taking Pre-algebra right? Any chance you'll tutor me?"

"Sure thing Michael. Michael meet our new suite mate Steve Higgs, Steve this is Michael Coldsmith Briggs the third and don't let his pretentious name fool you he's an entirely different kettle of fish than the snob in your room."

"Ouch Harry you wound me. So who's your roommate Steve?"

"Timothy, don't call me Tim, Anderson Howell the fourth."

"Ooh, my sympathy is with you. His family is a lot like mine the difference is he still wants his dad to give a crap. I gave up on that long ago. Needless to say the boy has issues. So tell us about yourself Steve."

"My Dad's a SEAL with the U.S. Navy. My folks are split. I'm in sixth grade. I got top of my class test results last spring and the school came and talked to me about coming here. My grandma and my mom didn't want me to come. But my dad thought it was a good idea and so did I. I figure my mom just didn't want to give up her free baby sitter and the fact that if I'm not living with her my dad won't be giving her child support for me. In case you can't tell I don't like my mom much, something about her cheating on my dad while he was on tour out of the country. Grandma is okay but she blames all the problems between my folks on dad which is bullshit.

"What are your stories?"

"Well.." Dominic told his story, followed by Michael and Harry told his last.

"So I just have one question how a little shrimp like you get in the sixth grade?" Steve asked.

The tone of the question was offset by the twinkle in Steve's brown eyes.

Harry grimaced as Michael and Dominic started laughing.

"I'm nine. I'm smaller because I'm younger by two years."

Dominic managed to stifle his laughter. "Don't let his small stature fool you Harry here has it where it counts, he is one of ten kids in our year group that carries a straight A average and he knows martial arts."

"Shoot! What time is it?" Harry frantically looked at his watch. "I've got to go meet Sensei." He ran off like his tail was on fire.

Dominic looked at Michael, "Where's Verun and Kamala?"

"Their dad was recalled to India for a higher position."

"Bummer."

"So Steve what classes are you taking beyond the obvious that is?"

A few weeks later Harry got permission and invited his friends to visit his home for the weekend. Harry felt bad for Michael and Steve since Michael's dad didn't care and Steve had a choice his grandma's or staying in the dorms with his jerk of a roommate. Timothy was making enemies of his suite mates in a hurry. He would yell at them for leaving little stuff like a toothbrush in the bathroom but would leave the room a mess with his towel on the floor. Three weeks into school they got the floor parent involved and tried to work through the problem but it didn't work very well Timothy claimed they ganged up on him and they were to blame. All three of the boys put up with Timothy's rants about how they made to much noise to much mess and how Timothy took anything chocolate that they brought into the suite.

Harry wanted to prank him to kingdom come after that but refrained until the final day of the trimester. When he set up a bunch pranks that would affect Timothy even after he left school. All in all Timothy was going to have a very bad day. Harry started by warning Dominic and Steve not to try and eat any chocolate in the suite and he left laxative laced brownies out. Timothy was a chocoholic and didn't think twice about taking it when he noticed the brownies. He ate three brownies careful to get every crumb. Harry set up a bucket of ice water to dump on him in the bathroom after removing everything of his, Dominic's and Steve's from the bathroom and made sure that Timothy's toiletries were in the bathroom. Dominic and Steve agreed that the mild scolding from the floor parentand having to mop up the bathroom was worth the appalled expression on Timothy's face as he got soaked. Timothy took a hot shower and washed his hair with doctored shampoo and it was hard to smother their laughter because in his hurry he didn't look in the mirror and notice his now pink hair. He was rushing trying to get ready for his father's assistant to pick him up when he saw a chocolate bar on Steve's desk. Harry had been helpful and set out a set of clothes while he was in the shower. What he didn't tell Timothy was that he had lightly dusted them with itching power and had slipped unwrapped chocolate bars and dead rats like the biology department used to feed the boa constrictor into Timothy's suitcase and set it near the radiator that warmed the room.

Steve, Dominic, and Harry watched as he left. Harry noticed the floor parent looking at the three of them with an arched eyebrow after Timothy walked by. Harry smiled innocently back as he noticed that Timothy had already unwrapped the chocolate bar and was a bout to bite into it. "Wait for it..." he whispered to his two friends. A few seconds later Timothy bellowed and ran to the water fountain. Harry had bought a hot pepper bittersweet chocolate bar.

The floor parent went to check on Timothy. Five minutes later he came in and frowned at the three boys. "That wasn't kind."

"He's earned it." Harry said unapologetically.

"If it weren't for the fact that school is technically not in session I would have to punish you. I admit that Timothy isn't the most likable person..."  
"He steals anything chocolate." Dominic said.

"Always makes messes and blames them on other people." Harry added.

"Tries to cheat by copying other peoples homework." Steve added.

"In short Mr. Collins we formally request a change in suite mates for next trimester. We put up with him for the fall trimester but we feel that to inflict that..." Dominic started.

"Small minded, grasping, lying..." Harry continued.

"Prejudiced bigot on us again is cruel and unusual punishment. " Steve finished.

"Request noted." He frowned again. "Although I must admit to being disappointed that you three did that to him. When are your families coming?"

"Rachel and Alexis are coming for us in half an hour and Dominic and Steve are spending the weekend at our place. Then Monday we'll be taking everyone to the airport for the school group trip. "

"Si, Signore Collins I'm very excited about the new trips being offered by the school. Especially since the first one takes us to Italy I'm looking forward to showing my friends the beauty of my home country."

"You're going too, Steve?"

"Yes my dad's team is doing a duty tour out of Naples. I'm getting the trip as a Christmas present and I've extended my visa and put off the trip back for a week so I can see my dad over Christmas. Dominic is staying to visit his family and he and I will actually be coming back the same flight."

"Well have a good trip and come back safe."

"Mr. Collins so you know, I'm the one responsible for what happened to the jerk. I planned it and executed it if any thing comes back on anyone it's me clear?" Harry firmly stated.

"I'll keep what you said in mind Harry."

"Thanks Mr. Collins." all the boys chorused.

Outside they met up with Michael and then all four boys piled into the minivan driven by Rachel and escorted by Alexis.

That weekend they had a blast they shopped for some Christmas presents, played in the pool at the house and cuddled the babies that now could sit up and look at things. The boys were amused to discover that Sheba liked to swim. When they were in the pool she climbed in with them.

The trip was something new that the school was trying during the breaks there would be an educational/ fun trip offered since travel was one of the most enriching experiences possible. The student council chose the locations and the travel agency organized the trip. The travel agent wound up being shocked by the response in addition to the five teachers, ten parent/chaperones, and a hundred students sixth grade and up there were also about twenty bodyguards for the trip. Monday they took their packed bags, passports, and tickets and went to the airport. Harry was being accompanied by Alexis, Robert who was another of Sirius' recent hires and Zoe who had stayed on as part of the WIS team that saw to security for the Blacks. Goodbyes to Sirius, Beth, and the babies were swift.

Italy was interesting the tour started in Rome then went to Assisi. From Assisi they went to Venice in Venice while shopping Harry found a dress for Beth that he made one of the parents try on for him. Then they went to Florence where Dominic's grandparents lived. His grandfather had connections so their group didn't have to wait when they went to see Michaelangelo's "David". Then the tour went to Tuscany followed by Capri. At Capri Steve left the group to stay with his dad, while the rest of them returned to Rome. Over the course of the trip he found gifts for all the security personnel. Harry was amazed at how much film he was taking home, somehow he had ended up being the group's official photographer. Dominic's grandfather met them in Rome to take him back to Florence. While the rest of the group returned home for Christmas.

Harry got back and the first thing he did was to sleep twelve hours straight. When he woke up the first thing he saw was a frowning Beth. Having seen that look before he said"What did I do?"

"Does the name Tim Howell ring a bell?"

Harry smirked and said "It might."

"What are you smirking about? Two days after you left Sirius and I got an irate phone call from that boy's father and he claimed you ruined his son's suitcase and clothes dyed his hair and made him sick."

Harry noticed his godfather hanging back behind Beth holding James and Lila listening to the conversation. "I pranked the heck out of the jerk. If he got sick it was his own damn fault. He's a stuck up pig. All trimester he lord's over Steve, Dominic and I. **He's** Timothy Anderson Howell the fourth. His father is rich and such a big shot. Never mind that I could probably buy and sell his daddy two times over. He's American and **not** a scholarship student from a ghetto. Dominic's nothing but a wop, and I'm too young to know anything never mind I'm in the same grade and a straight A student when he has trouble earning a C. He copied Steve's homework twice before we got wise to him and stopped leaving it in the room when we weren't there. That could have cost Steve his scholarship as it was he got called to the principal's office.

"All trimester he threw fits if any of the rest of us left out toothbrushes out but we got docked for our suite being messy three times because he was too lazy to pick up his crap. We tried several times to go through channels and the steps for conflict resolution with Mr. Collins but he refused to follow through on any of the supposed agreements saying his daddy donates heavily to the school and he didn't have to. Furthermore if any of us had something chocolate he'd steal it.

"Would you rather I did a carpet impression and let him walk all over the rest of us?" he finished.

Sirius couldn't resist, eyes twinkling he said, "What all did you do?"

"Sirius!"

"I kept it mundane. Laxative brownies, a Hot pepper chocolate bar which I didn't give him mind you, I just left them out where he could find them. Ice water dumped over his head, pink hair dye in his shampoo which his bleached to white blond hair absorbed beautifully, itching powder on his clothes, I suppose I did go a little over board with the dead rats and the unwrapped chocolate in the suitcase next to the radiator with his school uniforms though."

"Oooh. James would be proud."

"Sirius! Harry shouldn't do things like that."

"And this other boy should get away with what he did?"

"I didn't say that!"

"Look Beth, I'll pay for what got ruined, but I want a sit down meeting with him, his oh so important father, Mr. Greer, Ms. Fortourney, Mr. Beckett, Mr. Collins and you, Sirius. I want his daddy to know exactly what kind of prick his son is."

"Harry, language!" Beth scolded.

"Agreed, Harry." Sirius said.

"Sirius!"

"Discussion is over Beth. Harry has a right to defend himself and he was mindful of the school rules and waited to do it until school was officially over for the trimester. I won't take him to task for it, to do so would be hypocritical. I call the school and set up the meeting."

Christmas with the whole family at the Castle was very nice, everyone liked the gifts Harry had found in Italy and elsewhere. Harry had gifted his school friends with tickets to see the touring company of "Les Miserables" when it was playing at Wolf Trap the Friday before school started and invited them for the weekend. He had sent his many pen pals small tokens of affection and had sent his summer teachers gifts he knew each would appreciate.

Harry liked the wizard chess set Roderick and Maryanne gave him, Sirius and Beth gave him a Bokken and a Katana and a set of three fencing swords foil, epee, and sabre plus the required safety equipment and private lessons for a year in both kendo and fencing. He got mostly books from his Uncles, Aunt, and security detail. He was surprised by receiving gifts from Mal and Mai Reynolds they sent him a potions supply kit. Remus and his family and friends in the U.K. sent him three pewter cauldrons of various sizes, a potion makers scale, and a potion makers tool kit that would let him process ingredients and stir his potions properly. His biggest surprise however came in the form of a gift from Yiska Walker.

Two months ago Harry had finished organizing his mind buildings so he had reluctantly started to go through the burned out building that had held the fragment. He had taken to putting up a silencing spell the nights he sorted the memories and he could only do it while he was at home with Sirius and Beth. He had only done a couple of rooms so far but those rooms had caused horrible nightmares. When Harry opened the present from Yiska it held a large ten inch diameter dream catcher and with it was a letter.

_Atsah, _

_ A soul that has been marked by evil such as yours undoubtably doesn't always rest easily. Jim and I both felt as if we were disrespecting our beliefs by taking the eagle feathers from you. We have spoken to the Department of Wildlife, the Bureau of Indian Affairs and numerous others the result is in front of you. Our tribe was grateful for the generosity of your guardian and yourself so thirteen clans contributed a fetish each, twelve wolves and an eagle, another gave the yarn and two others gave the beads other. I made the juniper hoop and Jim gave the leather lacing and the turkey feathers. My Mother the tribes most respected weaver and medicine woman did the crafting herself. As a tribe we have called for the blessings of the spirits that guide us and ask that they guard your dreams as you heal from the battle for your soul. Look closely at the feathers you will notice that there three suspended with two feathers in place, one is from a turkey and the smaller ones are the body feathers from your eagle. Also in the box are the legal forms that grant you permission to have just these three golden eagle feathers in your possession. Hang it above your bed Atsah, and may your dreams be warm and refreshing._

The remainder of the year was quiet until the day before New Years Eve, when Harry and Sirius went to Stuart-Cavanaugh to deal with the fall out of Harry's pranking. The whole meeting became rather anti climatic when Mr. Howell refused to admit that Timothy was at least partly to blame and demanded Harry's expulsion. Harry handed him seven hundred dollars which he knew would cover the cost of the suitcase itself and the clothes that were in it. And bluntly said, "Mr. Howell it was excessive of me to do what I did to Tim's suitcase here is money sufficient to replace what was damaged. That said, I don't apologize because he deserved every last bit of it and brought it on himself, but considering his example I can't say I'm surprised. Good day." Harry rose and left the room. Sirius followed without a word.

Mr. Howell sputtered to the staff, "What! You're just going to let that spawn walk out without apologizing to Timothy."

Mr. Greer, the principal, had listened carefully and had examined the records of both students involved and knew which child he believed. So he answered, "Restitution has been made I consider the matter of the pranks on your son closed. However I have to tell you that your son will be on probation here until the end of the present school year and if he fails to improve at the end of the year you will be asked to find another school."

"What? Why? I made a large donation to this school."

"Stuart-Cavanaugh is an elite school academically, however we strive for inclusiveness amongst the student body. Your son's frankly poor attitude towards that goal, his questionable grades, this accusation of cheating, and Mr. Collins' report of less than satisfactory behavior in the dorm makes me believe we may not be the best fit for your son's educational goals. And so far as your donation, a donation with strings attached isn't a donation it's a bribe. Furthermore Mr. Black too has made generous donations without strings, so this discussion is over."


	51. Family time

Disclaimer: We all know how these work, I acknowledge that J.K. Rowlings, Warner Bros. and Scholastic own Harry Potter and all other characters and settings from cannon, and I get to write whatever I please and even add in characters of my own as long as I don't get any money. The no money sucks but there you go, at least I don't get lawyers knocking on my door. Addendum: If you recognize a name of a character from elsewhere it isn't mine.

A/N: WOW! 200 alerts, thanks you all! I would love it if my reviews got to similar numbers ;)

Sirius' Savior

Chapter 51 Family Time

Sirius really didn't like Sheba. Actually it wasn't that he didn't like her, it was that she just freaked him out. She loved Harry; if he was home you would find them together. She liked Beth she would rub against Beth's legs if Harry wasn't home, and she even seemed to like the babies. But him, she would just watch. She would stalk him; the one time he changed to Padfoot to see if he could get her to stop, she had arched her back and hissed then chased him.

So he found it very odd on the second of January when she came into his and Beth's room at three in the morning and woke him up. She climbed on him and kneaded the covers covering him, until he was awake. She looked into his eyes and made a soft sound almost like a squeak but it was not a sound he would have expected a cat to make. Puzzled he sat up, she jumped from the bed and headed to the door halfway there she stopped and looked back at him. He couldn't believe this, the cat that hated him seemed to want him to follow her. Mentally swearing he grabbed his cane and quietly so as to not wake Beth or the babies he started to follow the cat.

She lead the way to Harry's room. Sirius knocked on the slightly open door but there was no response. Then he mentally kicked himself of course there wouldn't be. Harry probably had a silencing charm up so he wouldn't hear the babies at night. He didn't know how Harry had done it but he had figured out a way to do the silencing spell in an arcing bubble over the door so he could leave it cracked for Sheba when asked he just answered, "Mum's journal and some of what Charlie taught me about shield theory I experimented."

Sirius went in. Harry wasn't in bed, and there were groans and the sound of retching coming from the bathroom. He went over to the door it was obvious from the sour smell and the vomit on the floor that Harry was sick. "Harry?"

"What?" came the groan from the boy who was hugging the toilet.

"Are you...stupid question of course you're not alright you're sick. What can I do to help, should I call Winry?"

Harry pushed away from the toilet. "I think I'm done."

Sirius looked at his godson. Harry was sheet white and had dark circles around his eyes. Circles like that didn't come from one night of being sick. It occurred to Sirius that he hadn't really talked with Harry about much of anything since the babies had been born. "You look like hell."

Harry's lips quirked. "Yeah well I feel like it too. Don't disturb Winry I'll be fine it's just the goddamn nightmares."

"Nightmares huh? Nightmares don't usually make people throw up. Talk to me Harry what are you dreaming about."

"I'm..You know how you and George have me working on occlumency?"

"Yes."

"Well you know how you've both told me, I needed to sort my memories organize them."

"Yes."

"I've done that. I did **mine** at school and had everything shipshape except on the place were **his** soul left it's mark. At the start of December I started with that place. I felt for the least disturbing room to sort, I had a wake up gasping nightmare that night. Since then I've only worked on it when I've been here at home. He's sick insane. His real name isn't Voldemort it's Riddle. He likes Black magic, blood magic, sex magic mostly non consensual, and necromancy. He wants to cause a maximum of fear and pain from everyone around him in some sort of twisted revenge.

"When I sort the actual memories I can stay a little bit detached, but they're so horrible that when I go to sleep they give me nightmares. How am I going to do this Sirius? The burned out building is the biggest one in my mind scape and I've only managed eighteen rooms in a month. That's just a floors worth and the building is like the Empire State Building."

"Crap kiddo. Why didn't you tell me before? You shouldn't have to deal with this on your own."

"Yeah but everyone is so busy and the babies..."

"You are every bit as important to me as they are. I'm dismayed that you doubt that for even one second. Tell you what. I'm going to go back and get my wand to clean this up," he gestured to the mess on the floor, "You take a warm shower and clean yourself up. Then we'll talk okay."

"kay."

Sirius limped to his room to grab his wand. As he passed the potions room that doubled as Harry's darkroom he grabbed a dreamless sleep potion for Harry after they talked. He got back to Harry's room and grabbed a fresh set of p.j.s for Harry from the bureau drawer; before stepping back into the bathroom and waving his wand for the mess on the floor. Harry was drying off so Sirius stepped back into the bedroom and thought about what to tell Harry.

A few minutes later Harry stepped out. "Thanks for the p.j.s."

"How many nightmares Harry?" Sirius beckoned him back to his bed.

" A couple while I was gone. Almost every night since I got back from Italy, the dreamcatcher has helped a bit. But I've been trying to sort most nights too."

"How often have you been sick like this?"

"Twice."

"Harry I have never expected you to work through those memories alone. It's dangerous and a risk I don't want you taking by yourself. Promise you won't go it alone again?"

Harry gave him an uncertain look.

"I love you kiddo and I don't want anything to happen to you, 'sides what would James, Elizabeth, and Lila do without their big brother to show them the ropes."

"Alright I promise."

"So what has he done in the memories?"

"He grew up in an mundane orphanage in London. He hurts the other kids and scares them and the woman who runs the place, and the staff that helps there. Mostly petty stuff but he is cold, calculating, cruel and manipulative: for example he killed another boy's pet rabbit and stolen stuff from other kids. From the clothes people are wearing in his memories it's probably the late1930's or early 40's. He's been to Hogwarts it's his third year and he has started experimenting with the dark arts. He's killed a Hufflepuff girl's familiar for slighting him. He didn't kill it quick, he tortured it slowly using spells." Suddenly Harry bolted back to the bathroom where once more the sounds of retching were heard. It was over quickly. Harry didn't have much left to bring up Sirius listened as Harry brushed his teeth, washed his face and came back to the bedroom. "Sorry."

"Don't be, it speaks well of you that such things sicken you." Sirius knew it was the torture aspect that bothered Harry. Harry had shown a cast iron stomach while prepping potion ingredients including the ones that regularly caused Sirius' stomach to turn, and they had hunted for food while on a weekend camping trip in Montana. Harry had both killed and butchered animals before eating them afterward but that was different and Sirius knew it. He tucked Harry in again. "I'll get a notebook so we can keep track of the things you learn about him. late1930's would explain the use of dark arts at Hogwarts not being noticed. Armando Dippet was Headmaster then and he had been a protege of Phineas Nigellus Black my great great grandfather a true black Black. When Dumbledore took over he cut the dark arts and limited it to defense against dark arts."

"It's hard to defend against something you've never seen."

"Agreed. That's one reason I have you taking defense with the WIS trainers."

Sheba jumped up and draped herself across Harry's lap. Sirius smiled at the mostly grown kitten, "Your goofy cat woke me up." Her ears flatten and her eyes narrowed as she looked at him. Sirius could read the displeasure in her attitude. Back to why she brought him here. "Harry I can't tell you not to be sickened by the stuff you're seeing. It's got to be hellish to be seeing shit like that in your own mind. But you didn't do it Moldyshorts did, you may have the memories from a first person point of view but **you **aren't the one who did those things. Here's a dose of dreamless sleep. I think you need sleep, tomorrow we'll get George and talk about this set some guidelines so you aren't alone in this. I'm really sorry I didn't notice before it got this bad."

"Tidak apa-apa." Harry said after he drank the vial of dreamless sleep. [it's okay] He yawned and the green eyes drifted closed.

Beth was concerned when Harry was still asleep at noon the next day until Sirius told her what had happened. "What are we going to do? I feel guilty because you've been so busy helping me with the triplets, and he has too, and I didn't even notice."

"I know the feeling. I need to talk to George. I hope between the three of us we can work out how to handle things. I think at the very least we need to set strict limits on him doing it by himself. How am I going to do it Beth? How am I going to have him ready in a year and nine months?"

"What does he need to know and how can we teach him?"

"That's part of it, I don't know. He's going to have to understand politics. Especially since I heard from Nic that the ICW governing council decided that to meet more often than every five years is counter productive. Which basically translates to I can't get cleared until the summer before Harry's third year at Hogwarts."

"Maybe we should just keep him here. Since if we don't Dumbledore may try to claim custody."

"We need to force the wills open make it so if I can't be there Harry can be with Minerva McGonagall, Amelia, or even Andie. I'll conference call Moony and Amelia in the morning, and then have them get with the new lawyers in England."

"We should probably have Nic there for that too. I'll ask Dad to give Harry a crash course in politics and strategy."

"You think he would?"

"Yes, Harry already understands the economic side of politics, between Dad and Nic he could get a good base in legal, and Dad loves strategy he'll even make it fun. Muggles have hundreds of games that teach strategic thinking and political thought. Dad, I swear, has collected all of them. We just need to schedule times. I'll go call him and Nic and invite them for dinner tonight or if they can't make it later in the week.

"Also Sirius we probably look into getting a nanny to help with the babies soon. I have to return to the State Department soon."

"Already in process sweetheart. I knew that was coming up so I advertised with The Witches Helper agency they got twenty resumes for us. I gave them to Radar to screen he said he'd have the WIS approved candidates to us Monday after that we do the interviews and we'll have a nanny."

Two hours later Harry wandered into the kitchen and poured a glass of milk for himself and a small saucer for Sheba. Then he toasted some bread.

"How are you feeling?" Sirius asked.

"A little rough but better than last night. Sleep helped."

"I think I want to set some guidelines. At school during the week, you close yourself off from that segment of your mind. Friday you come home and we work on a small segment you don't do it by yourself you work either with me or George so you have someone with you while you process. Afterward, you talk with one or both of us. George made the decision to join our private force and just do consulting for WIS. Chambers doesn't really use him the way he expected, he thought he'd be doing profiling and helping his fellows recover from stress. He feels under utilized and he's tired of Chamber's bull on his annual reviews."

"What's Roy say?"

"He's pissed as hell at Chambers, but is torn between being annoyed at me for luring another of his future best people away and being happy for his friend. He tells me, I can't have anyone else." Sirius chuckled. "He may not get that option, Rachel's been hinting if I made an offer she'd jump ship."

"So what's George going to do for you?"

"Well I think I'll have him doing pyschological evaluations on employees so I can optimize the people I hire and their placement. I plan for him and Rachel to come up with a mental and physical training program to rival WIS' so the security people for DeSable Potter Industries can keep secret what we want and prevent anyone with questionable intentions from endangering any of our people. That's in addition to teaching you. I found out that George knows kendo and fencing so he'll be tutoring you in those on weekends in addition to your other teachers that you'll met with during the week.

"I was pleased with your grades last trimester, straight A's. What are you taking this time?"

"Same old. Humanities, Social Science we're supposed to do a sociology project this trimester which should be fun, last trimester we did a mock trial. The new teacher is very hands on project oriented. Pre-Algebra, Biology last trimester was a overview with an emphasis on classification, environments and webs and the nitrogen and carbon cycles, this trimester is an emphasis on anatomy, next trimester is an emphasis on cellular biology. Orchestra, Cotillion, Latin the teacher says I've advanced enough in that that I'll have to have another language next year cause I've moved through the coursework faster than most students. Composition. I'll be doing water polo for school sport." Harry paused before continuing in a bit of a rush. "I signed up for a different sort of class in place of Horsemanship. Actually Dominic, Michael, Steve and I all signed up for it. It's kind of stupid, Michael still has Mr. Ingalls as a floor parent and he recommended to all the boys on that floor to take a home economics course before graduation to learn the basics of cooking, cleaning, sewing and house hold budgets and whatnot. Well a bunch of the boys from both our floors were mocking Michael in the cafeteria for even considering it; but I opened my mouth and Steve opened his so in the end all four of us signed up for it together. This way we all know we won't be the only boy in the class. "

Sirius blinked. Harry was blushing slightly.

"Are you going to say anything?"

"I think that a class like that is a very good idea. It will give you some good life skills. I wish Hogwarts had offered such a course. And some boys might mock you but I think a lot of men when they get out on their own wish they had taken something like that. So your mundane education is well in hand. How are we going to handle the magical?"

"Well charms is a matter of practice and memorizing spells I'll put in an hour or two of practice with Hawkeye each weekend. She already volunteered. Transfiguration is a little different. I'm doing decent at inanimate to inanimate. I've successfully done objects up to the size of a lunch box. I'm okay at animate to inanimate and Rachel got me started on inanimate to animate which just leaves animate to animate, human transfiguration, before doing the final aspect of transfiguration conjuration.

I'd like to go to Chicago again. Walter has let me brew with him a few times he says I have potential. But I haven't done much with it. Maybe we should have me meet with Walter as well as George each weekend to get me going on potions. As far as specialized training how about next break I do two jumps one at the end of the trimester so I am elsewhere maybe Chicago for Defense I jump back to February from April. One of me takes the month of school off because I need the downtime. And I do one more jump and I work exclusively on processing Moldyshorts memories."

"Are you sure Harry?"

"Actually not really maybe we should schedule the jump before the vacation so I get to relax afterward. Sirius, I may not want to process those memories but I'm not sure we have a choice. What if those memories can tell us about the rest of the horcruxes."

"I don't like it but you're right. We do need the intelligence. Any ideas where you'd like to go?"

"Somewhere relaxing and private. Chicago will be cold so someplace warm, someplace I can surf."

"I'll look into it. I'll plan on-"

"Sirius I love you but Beth, James, Lila and Elizabeth need you more."

"If we both jump they won't even know I'm gone."

"So you're saying we'll have for lack of a better description real time and Jump one and Jump two? When we do the jump to do the occlumency could we take Sheba with us?"

"I... I'll look into it." Sirius thought having Sheba along might be a good thing because it might help Harry stay calm.

The next week Sirius escorted Harry and his friends back to school on Sunday afternoon. Before that however Beth had cheerfully plated hostess at a Sunday morning brunch that included Michael's father, Steve's mother sister grandmother and twin little brothers, and Dominic's whole family. All the families had been regaled with details of the theater performance the previous Friday. Michael's father left early to catch a flight to New York. Steve's family seemed to find the wealth displayed in the Black home so casually intimidating and left shortly after Michael's father the boys talked about their courses, and helped Harry double check he had everything.

Dominic started the teasing "Harry has anyone every told you you're crazy."

"I'm not crazy."

"What do you call it then?" Michael asked.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked totally bewildered as he packed his Boy Scout uniform.

"I think they mean you Boy Scouts, astronomy club, sports team , ..." Steve started.

"never the same sport twice mind you, yearbook, debate team,.." Michael continued.

"Not to mention your extra curricular studies, martial arts, the other humanities section. Don't think I haven't noticed. I'm your roommate for heaven's sake." Dominic cut in.

"I don't like to be bored and I read fast, and I'm organized."

"You pinch your time the way my Nana used to pinch her liras, till they squeak for mercy." Dominic said.

"Is this some hold over from your illness, trying to squeeze in as much of everything as you can in your life so you don't miss anything because your scared it may get ripped away?" Michael asked.

Harry thought about it. "Maybe."

"Hey guys, someone out of the loop here. What illness?" Steve cut in.

"I had heart surgery last summer they had to stop and restart my heart."

"Where do you think that scar on his chest came from?" Dominic asked.

"I never thought about it," Steve answered.

Harry had been quiet for several minutes. "I guess I do try to squeeze as much life out of every minute as I can because I know how quickly life can be snuffed out, and I want to have no regrets if it's my life that's gone. I think sometimes if I know enough or train enough I can somehow buy extra time. I try to make sure I have time for the important stuff like friends and family. I want to be strong enough that I can be my own person not someone else's puppet and that I can protect my loved ones."

Michael noticed the unwanted somber tone that had overtaken the conversation. "Like I said crazy. You need spontaneity my friend. Which is why I'm gonna.." He tackled Harry and started tickling him. The other boys joined in but it wasn't long before Harry had turned the tables.

When Sirius came to get them Harry was on top of the pile of laughing boys on the floor and his things weren't packed. "Am I interrupting something. Harry I thought I told you to get packed."

"Sorry Mr. Black we distracted Harry." the other boys intoned.

"I can see that, would you let him finish please? You boys need to get settled back in the dorms."

"Yes sir."

Thirty minutes later Harry gave Beth and the babies hugs and kisses goodbye. He tries to give Sheba a goodbye pet but instead she ignored him and when he persisted Sheba jumped onto the top of Sirius' shoulders and hissed at Harry.

"Sorry girl school rules no pets in the dorm." Harry apologized to his cat. Beth retrieved her from Sirius' shoulder and they got into the van with the other boys.


	52. Planning Ahead

Disclaimer: We all know how these work, I acknowledge that J., Warner Bros. and Scholastic own Harry Potter and all other characters and settings from cannon, and I get to write whatever I please and even add in characters of my own as long as I don't get any money. The no money sucks but there you go, at least I don't get lawyers knocking on my door. Addendum: If you recognize a name of a character from elsewhere it isn't mine.

A/N: Alerts are great, Reviews are Better!

Sirius' Savior

Chapter 52 Planning Ahead

George had not really known what to expect when he took the job with Sirius. He thought he'd be basically doing the same stuff he'd been doing without the headaches that working for WIS under Chambers brought him. Instead he felt much more utilized and better paid to boot. He was very surprised to realize that Sirius for all his lackadaisical ways, was actually a very astute businessman that seemed to have a vision for what all his security hires would accomplish.

Six of the twelve hires had warding and curse breaking backgrounds and one of the first things he had them do was travel to all of the various businesses and holdings that belonged to him and examine the security already present and to make suggestions to improve both the security and the safety of all those properties. Those teams were still gone on their world tour. Alexis Cruz had gone with them with instructions to observe and report any inconsistencies he noticed. George felt those instructions were very vague but when Alexis said the was something odd at their second stop. Sirius sent a two more of the hires that had background in investigation together with a goblin that was an accountant and a week later there was proof of the manager of that company was skimming the off the company profits. Obviously Sirius had known what he was doing.

George found his work schedule amusing. Monday and Tuesday were his days off. Wednesday and Thursday he was busy doing interviews, paperwork and planning for the training program Sirius wanted to implement. Friday afternoon through Sunday he worked long days with Harry; occlumency work, fencing and kendo. The later two were interspersed between talking about the memories Harry was sorting. The workouts were serving as a very physical outlet for the anger the memories generated. Harry was angered that anyone could do some of the atrocious things that he was seeing in the memories. They would do the sorting when Harry first came home for the weekend then they would fence. Harry would have dinner with the family then George and Harry would talk about his feelings and do a clearing of the mind exercise before Harry went to bed. Depending on the memory they had examined sometimes, frequently, Harry had nightmares and sometimes, rarely, he didn't. Saturday morning they would again review the memory note any noteworthy information in the memory follow it with a kendo workout after which Harry usually moved on to one of his other magical subjects. Late afternoon they would talk again and after dinner they would repeat the occlumency mind clearing meditation. If Harry had a nightmare again they would talk again in the next morning as Harry would make breakfast for everyone. Harry typically spent Sunday with his family doing homework from Stuart-Cavanaugh and volunteer work at the food bank or women' shelter or spending the afternoon getting taught strategy, tactics and politics by his Granddad and Uncle Nic. If the nightmares were very bad he would talk with George again. If the nightmares were particularly bad on Saturday Harry would take a dreamless sleep potion with him to school for Sunday night.

SBHPSBHPSBHP

Rachel was getting more and more fed up with WIS. Chambers had instigated new reports that had to be filled in by security teams on a daily basis. Which didn't really make sense because Beth and Sirius had a pretty quiet lifestyle since mid-way through Beth's pregnancy. They went to the castle every other weekend and their days were very routine. Security at their house was actually tighter than at the Magic Castle so much so, that the crew went light at night. Rachel went to the State Department on weekday mornings. Sirius stayed home and worked from his office in the house and helped Sonia Barstow, the new nanny, with the babies. To Rachel there was nothing worse than having to fill out repetitive boring reports that no one read anyway. Even Roy hated the reports and didn't see the point. Rachel suspected a lot of the purebloods didn't bother with the reports, but as a muggleborn Rachel knew one missed report would be a blackmark in her jacket so she filled out the reports. Finally the day for her annual review came. She dressed carefully then went in to see Chambers.

"Ah yes, Miss Luttrell please come in." Chambers opened the folder in front of him. "You are security for the President's step daughter's family correct?"

"Yes sir."

"That means you take orders from Roy Mustang correct?"

"Yes sir."

"And does Mr. Mustang always follow procedure Miss Luttrell?"

"Sir?" Rachel had the nasty feeling that Chambers was hunting for something, something that would allow him to get rid of Roy. After all Roy was bucking to take over Chamber's job.

"It's a simple question does Mr. Mustang follow procedure?"

"Yes sir."

"Really? Then how do explain your being on a protection detail? You were in the arithmancy research department doing spell analysis."

"Roy pulled me to Miss O'Neill's detail because I am muggleborn and would be better able to fit in to the lifestyle which she leads."

"Yes, so I've heard. I've also heard that you have run some of his non-approved trainings. Hardly following procedure, Miss Luttrell."

"Sir isn't the ultimate goal of any WIS agent to be effective in negating threats to the wizarding population?"

"Yes,but I fail to see how that relates."

"More options to choose from sir."

"I'll tell you what I see, Miss Luttrell. I see a witch that prefers to live like a muggle, who was drafted by her lover. A lover, that judging by the other witches he has drafted isn't even a faithful lover, to a detail that she isn't really qualified for. Not that I care what happens to that squib, she's a disgrace to her mother and I fail to see why the President cares what happens to her."

Rachel hit her limit. For the past six years she had come to these reviews, and inevitably she heard insults about her abilities and her morals. She had know what to expect when she entered the room, so why was it bothering her so much now. Maybe it was because before she didn't have options. She loved the work she'd done since joining Beth's detail. It satisfied her more than any work she'd done previously. It followed her family's example, and was what she had signed up for WIS to do; but was it truly worth the grief that Chambers was handing her. Rachel was convinced that if she quit WIS, Sirius would hire her in a heartbeat and he would let her continue to do what she loved. Decision made she spoke,"You misogynistic pureblood bigot. You know what I quit, I don't have to sit here and listen to you degrade a man that is easily worth fifty of you, and to be insulted and degraded by your puerile imaginings. Not to mention the things you said about Beth. She deserves better. People don't have to have magic to be worth knowing. It's pathetic that you think that way but it's your loss. Furthermore Roy Mustang isn't my lover; he's a visionary leader that one day will move WIS into the next century even against the wishes of dottering idiots like you. Goodbye Director Chambers, if I every meet you again it will be to soon."

As she walked out of the meeting she pulled out her cell. Dialing Sirius she hoped she hadn't just made a mistake.

"Black."

"Sirius, I find I am in need of a job. I just told Chambers to take his shit and shove it..."

Sirius' barking laugh echoed in her ear. "You're hired. But you get to explain to Roy why I have yet another of "his" people. He told me I couldn't have anymore. I want you working the same schedule as George. I have a project for the two of you, I'll let George explain. Sorry, no more weekends. Also I'm tentatively planning a four month time jump for Harry's next break. Hawaii since I hear it's warm and has good surfing in February. We'll be using just De Sable security for that jump. The second jump will be Chicago again."

"What does Charlie say about that?"

"He's looking forward to it, wants to see Harry's silencing dome. He thinks it could be useful. We'll be taking George and Sheba with us, she acts like she might be a familiar to Harry and it may help. Did you hear what she did when I took him back to school without her? She's repeated that performance three times each time he's been home for the weekend."

"So where in Hawaii?"

"I'm looking into it I got a lead on a private estate that has surf beach access. Working through the memories is hard enough that I want the rest of that time to be completely stress free."

"Will two months be enough?"

"Probably not. But two months is the longest I'm willing to put Harry through the torture of dealing with them on a daily basis. He'll probably need the time in Chicago to recover. The plan is the Friday after finals we'll port key to Hawaii and then jump back. I'm bringing a house elf and having the goblins go the week before to see about the wards there going to be similar to the ones on the house..."

"In other words heavy as hell, heaven help the poor sod that thinks they can get in to steal or hurt one of us."

"Precisely." Rachel could hear the grin in Sirius' voice. Before he continued, "Given what we're going to do in Hawaii the plan is no sightseeing so we're going light in the security department and are going to rely on the wards. You're doubling as martial arts teacher, George is going as counselor and fencing instructor, Rick, Hal, and Peter for security. Harry will be more comfortable with fewer people hearing him and seeing him in a post nightmare state, and to be honest I suspect sleep those two months will be crap. I'll probably suggest that you all put sound barriers on your bedrooms. Once we're back from both Jumps you and George can take two weeks off since you're jumping with us and are going to pretty much going to be working most of that time."

"Understood."

"Rachel, glad to have you on board."


	53. Winter Trimester

Disclaimer: We all know how these work, I acknowledge that J., Warner Bros. and Scholastic own Harry Potter and all other characters and settings from cannon, and I get to write whatever I please and even add in characters of my own as long as I don't get any money. The no money sucks but there you go, at least I don't get lawyers knocking on my door. Addendum: If you recognize a name of a character from elsewhere it isn't mine.

A/N: snif snif I feel so loved 200 reviews you all are the best! I reward you I post this two days early!

Sirius' Savior

Chapter 53 Winter Trimester

The winter trimester was harder for Harry than he had ever imagined. His classes while intense were not what made it difficult what made it difficult was the frequent nightmares. Carson Beckett tried to corner Harry frequently until Harry said "Mr. Beckett, I am meeting with a counselor every goddamn week, leave me alone it's being handled." Harry also got a "prescription herbal supplement" that was really a calming draught mixed with a mild sleep potion to help his sleep after the fourth week, that he was allowed to use two nights a week. It wasn't dreamless sleep but it helped and he usually tried to take it on the nights before a test or presentation was due so he would be his most alert and together.

The new suite mate seemed to be much more compatible, but he had his own circle of friends so Harry, Dominic, Steve and Michael really only made one new friend that semester. Cassidy like Steve was a navy brat. Unlike Steve's father that was an NCO, Cassidy's dad was a commander. They met Cassidy in their home economics class. She was new to the school and a tomboy she signed up for the home economics class because her mother had died of cancer a few months before, and as she put it she didn't want to die of food poisoning when her dad was in port. Their first day of class when she was assigned to their group she told them if you four screw around and mess up my grade in this class I'll have you up before a review board. Steve was the only one remotely impressed by her threat. The boys took Cassidy under their wing and added her to their study group when the third week of school they found her alone and crying over her third C- paper. By midterms she had adapted to the school rule that you don't do it alone.

Home economics class was only offered during the winter trimester, and so the class had fifty people enrolled. It divided into thirds and each third went to a separate month long sections . The first section was sewing the students made a pouch for their sewing tools a pincushion and a simple pattern of their choosing. The boys all chose to make pajama pants. The second section was life skills the first week they planned a pretend wedding Harry found himself leading the project that week because of his experience helping with Beth and Sirius' wedding a year before the project the next week was budgeting and many of the people in the class had no clue but Steve, Cassidy, and Harry all knew enough that they once again led the class through the weeks project the projects of the final two weeks of the second section was parenting skills and housework. Harry laughed himself silly numerous times. For parenting, the first week they had egg "babies" and the second they had five pound sacks of flour to care for. Harry had had the sense to pair up with Cassidy and they were they only two to get full marks from the teacher. Because both of their babies made it through intact and they had proof that their baby was never unattended. Steve had been paired with a girl whose idea of good parenting was hand the baby off to the nanny and had ignored the instructions that if you don't keep it with you you have to have the person "watching" it sign off. Michael managed to drop and break both the egg and the sack of flour during hand offs with his partner. Dominic and his partner managed to lose their sack of flour. Harry made the comment on the final day of that section that the eggs and the flour sacks were nothing compared to real kids. The teacher overheard him making it and made him give an impromptu lecture based on his experiences with the triplets for half the class. The housekeeping portion Steve guided the other boys through although thanks to Liana Harry didn't need much help. The final section was cooking The boys and Cassidy again teamed up and Harry again because of his potion making classes with Walter found himself at an advantage he already knew the definitions of terms used. At their end of section dinner that Cassidy and Michael planned, they got top dinner for the trimester. All of which made Harry's A+ in Home economics a sure thing.

Harry had once again worked hard to maintain his A average but he missed the occasional fun weekend spent doing little to nothing important with his friends that he had done the previous trimester. He tried to make up for it though; he had found out that the school had a club of dedicated strategy game players that met Thursday nights he made time for it because he was learning strategic thinking while doing something fun. Harry was regularly beaten by the other players but by the end of trimester he had started to win about a quarter of the time. He was also doing better in his games against Grandpa and Uncle Nic. He left school after his last final instead of waiting for grades to released. He told his friends there was stuff he had to do but that he would meet them in Costa Rica for the student trip. Steve was very excited because Dominic, Michael and Harry had chipped in together and sponsored his going on the trip for a birthday present. For them it would only be a few days but for Harry it would be four months.

George, Rachel, Sirius, Harry and Sheba portkeyed to Hawaii then time jumped the two months. Sheba had a ton of paperwork and had to have a vet examine both her and the paperwork and verify that she was microchipped and healthy before they got to go to the house they were staying in. Actually house wasn't exactly the correct term, mansion on Hanalei Bay was a closer description. Some aspects of it reminded Harry of the house on Bali he grew up in. They settled in and Harry drank his de-aging potion. The next morning at eight Harry and George started. The days after that all seemed to take on grueling sameness.

From eight to ten Harry and George sorted memories frequently getting through two rooms of what Harry called the Dark Tower then they would spar with fencing swords or bokken. Harry would eat lunch then analyze the memories and process them both for details about Tom Riddle and his own emotions then in the afternoon Harry would go out and surf for an hour. If the memories he had sorted were particularly violent or malicious, he would surf longer immersing himself in the rhythm of the waves. He would come back in and spar with Rachel, another talk with George. Then after supper he would relax by playing chess, go, risk, stratego, bridge or poker with Sirius, George and Rachel. Harry would usually end his day with an hour of meditation followed by reading something relaxing or playing one of his instruments. He brought his favorite books by C.S. Lewis, J.R.R. Tolkien, Madeline L'Engle, Robert Ludlum, Ian Flemming, Tom Clancy, and Ellis Peters.

Sheba spent as much of the day as she was allowed with Harry. The third day Sheba decided to join Harry on his surf board after her crab hunt on the beach resulted in getting pinched. She liked the water and the waves right up until she tried to lick herself dry. She hated the salt water everyone laughed at her insulted look when she tasted the salt water. Sirius was still howling when Harry took pity on Sheba and rinsed her with fresh water. Harry insisted that she stay on the beach when the surf was high mostly because if he wiped out he didn't want her to drown.

As the two months went on, life got harder. Harry had nightmares almost every night despite the counseling and his dreamcatcher; not minor ones either. Harry took one day in seven off from the work of going through memories and every fourth night he would take a Dreamless sleep potion. After weeks of work they finally got some new and unwished for information, two days before they were to leave they had gotten through Riddle's discovery of horcruxes as a means to immortality and the making of his first. It was the murder of his muggle relatives using a ring stolen from his uncle Morfin Gaunt and framing Morfin for the murders. Which meant they had another horcrux to find and destroy. Harry's nightmares that night had him throwing up. Harry had kind of adjusted to the low level evil he had seen every time he visited the dark tower but the callus use of an AK on a fellow sentient creatures was more than he could process in a day's time.

Harry once he was done throwing up spent the rest of the night attempting to sleep next to Sirius. He cried intermittently as Sirius held him throughout the rest of the night. Sirius shed more than a few tears himself from anger and guilt that Harry had to go through this.

The day they portkeyed home, they had lunch with Beth and the triplets. While Harry played with the babies and read them a story before their nap, Sirius and Beth talked.

"How did it go?"

"Bad. We did a fair amount of what we set out to do. But there's still a long ways to go, there's another one out there to find. Harry plans to continue to work on this but it's so hard on him...

"It's hard on you too."

"Come here." Sirius pulled his wife down onto the bed to cuddle with him. "Have I ever told you what a blessing you are to me."

"Yes many times. What can we do different?"

"Remember how the trimester before last Harry had his friends over on the weekends sometimes I'd like for us to do that again. Three weeks he works the fourth he plays."

"Sounds reasonable."

Sirius looked at the clock. "We'll be leaving in two hours."

"I'll see you at supper then."

"Yeah. But just stay here a while longer."

An hour later they port-keyed to the house in Napierville, and did their time jump. Harry drank his potion and slept it off; while Sirius, George, and Rachel discussed Harry's studies. The focus this trip would be for Harry to learn shields and dodging techniques. Hawkeye and the rest of the team had his aiming in good shape. He would sort memories three mornings a week but they would only do one memory instead of the two to three they did in Hawaii. Sirius was once again acting as an alternate trainer. He would be teaching advanced battle tactics to the top level trainees and to rotating groups of WIS wizards. Since the February into March in Chicago was very inhospitable weather wise, Harry spent a lot of time reading and playing music and writing his pen pals. Goals accomplished eight weeks later everyone portkeyed back home. It was agreed that they would return to Chicago and they would do a time jump after the next trimester. Charlie and Dani were going to start Harry on drills putting all of it together they told him to work on his spell base.

Harry went on the trip offered through the school and came home with some truly amazing photos that he sent copies of to his many friends around the globe. Before spending the next two weeks spending time with his family and preparing for the next trimester. Harry between the trip to Costa Rica and the downtime finally felt recovered from the intensity of Hawaii.

Elsewhere in Washington D.C., fingers tapped on a blotter on a desk while the fingers of another hand idly swirled a glass of firewhiskey. Then slowly the fingers stopped taping and reached for paper and quill. Black was a problem he had the ear of the President, and he agreed with that bastard Mustang. Fortunately he knew how to neutralize this problem.

Moody,

It's been a long time and we've never really been friends but I have a lead on an old problem of yours. Sirius Black. I know where he will be for eight weeks starting June 22nd. Let me now if your interested.

Chambers


	54. Sirius Black is Found

Disclaimer: We all know how these work, I acknowledge that J. K. Rowlings, Warner Bros. and Scholastic own Harry Potter and all other characters and settings from cannon, and I get to write whatever I please and even add in characters of my own as long as I don't get any money. The no money sucks but there you go, at least I don't get lawyers knocking on my door. Addendum: If you recognize a name of a character from elsewhere it isn't mine.

A/N: I have to give a big thank you to who ever put my name on Yahoo groups the upsurge in interest in my stories has been wonderful and flattering. I have repeatably used names of characters from T..V. shows(only once in context because that was the only time I could make it fit), the names of actors and actresses, anime and books it is my way of of honoring the things I love. Thank you to all of you who have taken the time to review and to all of you you have faved or alerted on this story and there are lots and lots of you thank you! Sorry this is short the next will be longer I promise!

Sirius' Savior

Chapter 54 Sirius Black is Found

In the United Kingdom

Albus looked into the fire while sitting in his office. Last month's order meeting had gone poorly. Remus Lupin hadn't even bothered to attend. It didn't help that the order was no closer to finding Harry Potter and Sirius Black than it had been seven years ago. Albus sighed he was no closer on figuring out how Voldemort survived the happenings of Godric's Hollow than he had been before. That he survived Albus didn't doubt, the mark on Severus' arm never completely faded and to this day there was still a faint pulse of magic from it if one looked deep enough for the magic. But how had Voldemort done it?

Fawkes flew from his perch to Albus' knee. He stroked the phoenix's feather's "What am I to do Fawkes?"

The floo flared. "Albus, I just got a letter; the sender is willing to give me a lead on Black. If I get back to him, I could ask about the boy. Should I follow up or not?"

"Do it. With only two years until Harry is supposed to start Hogwarts, maybe we can redeem him."

"I am on it. I'll be in touch."

Alastor Moody was known as one of the most hard nosed suspicious bastards in the auror corps at the Ministry of Magic. He'd lost a half of a leg, his eye and a chunk of his nose to dark wizards over the years. His job as he saw it was to catch law breakers. He had never failed even when they hurt him, he still had always gotten his man. Except once. Except once when it really counted. He hadn't managed to catch the bastard that betrayed his godson. Few in the department knew that James Potter had been his godson, he'd wanted to maintain the illusion that he had no weaknesses for enemies to exploit. Fewer still knew he had sworn vengeance on Black, a sworn vengeance that had caused a felling out between himself and his old friend Minerva the day he'd sworn it. One day he'd catch the man that had betrayed all he held dear, but first he had to rescue his godson's son.

Albus was right. Harry was the priority over Black here. Most of the time Alastor wasn't sure how he felt about Albus the man was powerful but he liked to maneuver people like they were pieces on a chess board. In time of war that was fine you need a general. In times of peace however it just made Moody nervous. In his dealings with the older man he always left himself room to maneuver and always looked at everything six ways from Sunday so he was never trapped. The Chief Warlock was a tricky one. He always,** always **had an ulterior motive. The question always was what was it? Moody's message back to Chambers was short. _I'm interested, but I'm even more interested in a nine year old __boy he probably has with him. _Now who to take with him so he could get the bastard and take Harry back.

A week later in Maryland, Director Chambers opened the note from Moody. He felt very nervous if anyone found out there'd be hell to pay but he had to do something. Chambers saw the note was asking about the boy, well Black always took the boy with him on these trips hell it was one of the reasons the trips were organized so the boy could be trained...Like a snot nosed kid that wasn't even ten needed training from the top aurors in the country... Just cause the bastard was rich... Just cause he fucked that worthless bitch, the President's stupid squib step-daughter. She was a pretty piece granted but still a squib. How to give Moody the information so he could take Black away from the equation without getting himself caught and accused of treason... the WIS facility was out...But wait hadn't there been that exercise...

A month later Moody got a reply.

_Black and the boy are in the Chicago area beginning June 22 however they have lots of security. Best bet might be three weeks later they're going to be at an outdoor area were holes in the security could be created. Chevalier woods cook county forest preserve . Good luck._

Moody had a team of six aurors. He'd wanted to hand pick them but Fudge had reserved that honor for himself. Dawlish, Keeler, Trent, and Williamson weren't bad but Simon Avery and Bill Parkinson weren't people he trusted his back to. Fudge himself approved this. "Harry Potter is a National Treasure," Fudge had said. "Of course Moody. You can have six aurors and the budget to local hire a dozen helpers once you're was in Chicago."Of course Fudge told the aurors that they couldn't tell anyone, it was a private mission. It looked like Fudge was hoping to claim all the credit when Harry was finally brought back to the U.K. Moody didn't really care you got the credit as long as Harry wasn't in Black's hands and they had Black in the hands of Dementors, then he'd be happy.

Two weeks later he stopped in New York at the ICW offices there to try to clear this exercise on foreign soil. He was going to get Harry back to Albus regardless and Black would either be dead or in bindings but it would be nice if they had the blessing of the host country.

Half an hour later he left the offices furious. Trust a Black to take advantage of loopholes. The ICW that wouldn't meet for four more years Black had a filed stay of extradition and request for an international trial. Which protected his presence in the USA and allowed him to live as he pleased. Well Moody hadn't gotten his top rank by accepting shit like this lying down.

Minerva McGonagall thought long and hard about everything Remus had told her last year. James had been her godson and he meant more to her than just about everyone but Albus had been her friend and mentor for years. She had trouble believing that he would do something so ...ruthless as to put a innocent man behind the walls, bars, and dementors of Azkaban and to hurt a small child in the name of the greater good. But there was that small part of her that reminded her of the unrelenting rancor between Albus and his brother, and all the times she'd seen him pressure Severus into doing what he wanted. And she couldn't help but wonder. It was like the gloss of her good regard was slowly being eroded away. Then one week she noticed he seemed unable to focus he was excited about something. She asked and he merely said "I got good news Minerva. Good news indeed!" but no matter what or how she asked she got nothing more than that from him.

Amelia Bones noticed Madeye's absence and the absence of six other top notch aurors at the weekly staff meeting the third week of June and asked but was brushed off with a mission from Fudge. She immediately dismissed it as inconsequential because she had been on two missions from the minister herself and neither one in her opinion warranted the aurors that had been sent.


	55. Battle training

Disclaimer: We all know how these work, I acknowledge that J.K. Rowlings, Warner Bros. and Scholastic own Harry Potter and all other characters and settings from cannon, and I get to write whatever I please and even add in characters of my own as long as I don't get any money. The no money sucks but there you go, at least I don't get lawyers knocking on my door. Addendum: If you recognize a name of a character from elsewhere it isn't mine.

a/n: Lots of cussing in this chapter. Hope you enjoy!

Sirius' Savior

Chapter 55 Battle Training

The final trimester of Harry's sixth grade year at Stuart-Cavanaugh was interesting and busy as always. He took all his normal courses and took gymnastics a second time much to Michael's amusement. Michael teased it was just to spite him for what he'd said. Harry stayed busy with all the clubs and non-school activities as well. Nothing terribly exciting happened with either his regular studies , with his life or with his magic studies.

The second week of the trimester Harry found a different way to think about the memories. It was like flicking a switch in his head. Harry gradually found himself better able to cope with the mental strain brought on by working the memories in the dark tower. It helped that he wasn't processing them every weekend. His friends enjoyed coming to the house and being away from school once a month. Beth found that she was impatient for Lila and Elizabeth to grow up as she had so much fun mothering Cassidy. Beth and Sirius were relieved that Harry was coping better with the memories.

Processing the memories, Harry had gotten to the point that he could absorb the knowledge but ceased constantly reacting to the evil in them. He decided he would never ever use even a borderline dark spell, because such spells were the start of a slippery slope. One he never wanted to go down. Harry found details about how Moldy had used a basilisk from Salazar Slytherin's Chamber of Secrets to kill a muggleborn girl named Myrtle in his sixth year at Hogwarts and framed a third year half breed boy named Hagrid for it. Upon hearing of the basilisk, Sirius was very excited. He and Harry had been looking for a source of basilisk venom for years but had been unable to find one. This meant when Harry went to Hogwarts they would be able to destroy the horcruxes. One thing Harry found curious. Moldy never searched beyond the main chamber and the basilisk. Why call it a chamber of secret**s** if two secrets were all that was there?

As the end of the trimester approached decisions were made where Harry's next training jumps would be. Harry suggested that a trip to Montana to visit the Reynolds' Reserve for the family would be fun, after the school trip to China. For his jump destinations he would be in Chicago again He was really looking forward to this jump in Chicago because Sirius had come up with some exercises for the trainees that Harry would get to participate in. But before Chicago it had been decided that Harry would do a extended memories focus trip to Yellowstone.

At Yellowstone he broke up the memory work with hikes, rock climbing, and photography. He had sent off to Yiska to get the climbing spell so he never worried about falling. Two months later Harry had processed the rest of Moldy's memories, including the making of more horcruxes and more curses and counter curses than he had ever wanted to know.. Harry had found out about a mysterious room at Hogwarts that could become what ever sort of space you needed. And that Moldy had ties to a woods in Albania.

They packed up to head to Chicago. Their arrival at the house in Napierville, the settling in to their usual rooms that was followed by Sirius bringing Harry his usual potion was typical.

"Here you go kiddo."

Harry made a face but obediently took the vial. "So are you going to join me in this or are you still hoping to catch up with Beth?"

"Funny smart aleck."

"Well I figure with this jump you're half way there."

"I hadn't thought about it but you're right."

"So what is the focus for this segment what new and wonderful bit of magic do I get to learn this time? Animagus transformation?"

"No you still don't know enough transfiguration. I was thinking apparition it would be unexpected in someone your age, but your core is strong and stable enough to do it."

"Not to mention I have done it before."

"Not to mention. So here's a book on it. You've got until Monday to read it."

"Great work, work, work, that's all I ever seem to do..."

"I got tickets to a quiditch game Sunday."

"Cool who's playing?" Harry voice vibrated with excitement.

"Toronto Tornados vs. Chicago Chimaeras"

"Got anything else planned for this time?"

"Movies, Chicago Symphony, Cubs game, Great America."

"Awesome!"

"Sleep tight kiddo."

"Night Sirius."

As he left the room Sirius reflected on what he hoped Harry's return to Maryland would bring. Sirius had asked Beth for a huge party to celebrate Harry's belated 10th birthday for on their return. It was going to be divided the first part would include all of the people they knew that were magical Harry would be surprised because Sirius had got him a broom and season tickets to the quiditch games for the Baltimore Opaleyes. Beth's presents would be presented in the second half of the party with their mundane friends. Harry didn't know it, but he was getting a new cello since he'd pretty much outgrown his old one and a new guitar for the same reason. Sirius sighed it wasn't much longer until Harry would be off to Hogwarts. Just one more year, he sighed again. Sirius was amazed at how mature Harry was getting. But he supposed it wasn't that surprising with the time jumps Harry was closer to twelve than ten. Plus the fact Harry was more like Lily inside than James although on the outside Harry was definitely James son.

After a relaxing weekend Sirius, Harry and the rest of the team portkeyed to the WIS facility. They arrived early enough for Harry to join Dani Reese in a morning physical training workout with the newest group of recruits. Recruits that started off with taunts of "Is it bring your kids to work day?" but ended with groans, lying on mats looking up at the ceiling while Dani high fived Harry.

Dani turned to the recruits. "This is Harry. He and his guardian come here for a couple reasons. His guardian comes in and teaches classes from time to time. Harry comes to get kick ass training. How's he doing on that?" Only to be answered by groans. "Harry's young and only knows a few spells but he's been taught defense by one of the best I've seen since he was three. He's also a VIP whom WIS is currently responsible for protecting as is his guardian. They don't need much but even they don't have eyes in the back of their heads. While they are here I suggest that you keep your eyes open, because trouble can happen and while you keep your eyes open maybe you can learn a few things. So did anyone learn anything this morning?"

"Never underestimate your opponent." one recruit offered.

"Good. Anyone else?"

"I gotta get in better physical shape."

"Lesson learned then."

Charlie tested Harry's knowledge of spell identification and was exceptionally pleased. When he wasn't teaching recruits he spent time with Harry on dodging drills, first aid, and apparition. Their friendship struck most everyone at the training facility as odd. Mostly because Charlie was such a curmudgeon. Harry didn't care; the crusty trainer was a warrior and was teaching him to be one too. Sirius and Harry's other teachers were always mindful he was a child and balanced their desire for his performance level to rise against his feelings. Charlie just expected him to do better no excuses, no whining, suck it up and improve or else. Harry thrived on it.

The third week of their jaunt to Chicago, Sirius was running a training exercise for a mixed group of advanced trainees and updating aurors. Harry was ecstatic because Winry and Radar were two of the updating aurors and he got to participate. They would run the exercise three times so each group got the chance to act in each role: observer, aggressor, defender. They had aurors surrounding the site whose job was to prevent security breeches by muggles or anyone else. They were in one of the forest preserves near the O'Hare airport and the scenario was that Harry was a principle to be defended, which meant he wasn't allowed to do much. That was okay, if a little boring because it was learning in a live situation with real aurors. Harry was young enough to appreciate it.

Moody was puzzled by everything he'd observed the last four hours. He'd hired twelve locals to help and scouted this location throughly before coming up with a plan. The plan was simple they would slip through the security net early then observe until Moody gave the signal. Chambers had sent a notice that the exercise would be run three times. Moody had warned his team that they may have a long wait because he wanted to know the flow of the exercise before attempting to snag Harry. He hadn't really expected to see such a happy young boy who seemed ready to react. Moody had maneuvered so he'd be in perfect position to dart the five people protecting Harry and snag him. His team would have the job of knocking out the remainder of the people here for the exercise. Moody had stressed again and again until they got there that these were law enforcement aurors but that they didn't want war with wizards in the US. Orders were knock the aurors out and snag Harry, and if possible snag Black if not take Black out. He heard Sirius' _sonorus _and signaled his team to be ready to go.

"Alright everyone. Here we are, trainees it's your turn. You got to watch how it is done by the pro's." Sirius grinned at Winry and Radar on the far side of the field. He didn't know the other experienced aurors but he was pleased by the bar they had set for the exercise. They had been the defenders the first time through then the attackers in the second round. First and second rounds they had won. "Team 2 your the attackers this go round. Team 3 you're defenders. Go!"

Sirius and his guards and the observing aurors were shocked when on the word go. Everyone came under sudden spell fire not just team 3. Sirius, Dani, Charlie, Winry and Radar were among the first to respond unfortunately they were on different sides of the exercise grounds and Harry was equally far from both of them. Sirius' attention immediately snapped to Harry. He spotted the blur of a disillusion spell. But before he could fire off a stupefy he got hit with a bludgeoning curse not straight on but enough to hurt. He would have to hope all the training he had given Harry was enough and turned his attention to his immediate problem of several attackers with no compunctions of doing nasty spells on him.

Harry was shocked and instinctively dodged the stunning spells fired in his direction after his guards dropped from darts. What the hell was happening? He started to move for Sirius when he felt himself grasped from behind by someone he couldn't see. Damn it! He brought his elbow back as hard as he could into what he hoped was his attackers solar plexus. Then deliberately dropped his weight to the ground hitting hands down and one foot under him. Taking his free leg he did a sweep intending to knock his attacker on his ass. He was surprised that one of the legs behind him felt like wood. Since he was practically in a sprinters crouch and his attacker had released him he bolted towards Sirius sending up an accidental if instinctive shield.

Moody couldn't believe what had just happened a kid had knocked him on his ass. Sitting up quickly he fired three stunners at the sprinting figure. The first hit a shield the second would have hit him in the shoulder but the boy somersaulted and the next two went over him. Taking careful aim Moody fired a fourth and a fifth knowing there was no way for the boy to avoid them. The fourth hit and collapsed the feeble shield. But just when he thought the fifth would connect he heard the distinctive crack of apparition.

Back at the WIS facility, alarms were going off. Trainers scrambled the most advanced trainees that weren't at the exercise , grabbing vests and first aid kits and apparated to the exercise site.

Sirius wanted to chew out the people that were supposed to be his guards unfortunately he couldn't because they were down. He swore, "I knew I should've grabbed my vest this morning, But no trust your team I said." He fired a blasting hex in the direction of one of his attackers. "I forgot the bloody cardinal rule." He fired another curse in the direction he thought was another attacker. "There's never enough security and there's no such thing as paranoia!" Sirius was crouching but still had at least three attackers still firing at him. When he heard the crack of apparition from the direction Harry had been in. He half turned to look only to have another crack happen in front of him. He took two steps towards Harry when he noticed that two of his three attackers stepped forward and fired simultaneous _sectumsempra_ curses. Harry was in the line of fire. Sirius dived forward without thinking and protected Harry's body with his own.

**A/N: I thought about leaving it there but I promised a long chapter. Also credit for the cardinal rule goes to noylj, Thanks**

Winry, Dani, and Walter had finally fought clear of their attackers as they heard the crack of Harry's apparition. Charlie just apparated so he was behind the third of Sirius' remaining attackers and stunned him.

"Sirius!" Harry's panicked cry echoed through the grove. His Godfather was on top of him unconscious and bleeding. Harry's eyes went electric blue as a sudden wind came whipping through the grove.

Winry fired stunners at the two remaining aggressors, but they dodged. Suddenly the air was split by a deafening crack of lightning and where the two attackers had been there was now only smoldering heaps that had once been bodies. Winry ignored the smell of ozone and burnt flesh and once she could see past the after image of the lightning she apparated to Sirius and Harry.

Moody couldn't believe what he'd just witnessed. Black had put himself between the boy and what was one of the deadlier cutting curses. He didn't know what Parkinson and Avery were thinking firing those towards the boy-who-lived, unless they were deatheaters of old seeking revenge. Then two bolts or maybe just one forked bolt of lightning had appeared out of a mostly clear sky to kill Parkinson and Avery. Well shit this had gone to hell in a hand basket he'd better leave before... He heard the distinctive explosive crack of mass apparition. Swearing he apparated out while he still could.

Winry arrived next to Sirius and Harry only to start swearing they both had been hit with an obviously heavy duty cutting curse. Sirius was unconscious. And pinning Harry. Harry was asking for his wand. "Hold on Harry, I need to get the bleeding stopped."

"You can't without the counter curse." Harry murmured.

"What spell was it?"

"_Sectumsempra_"

"Fuck I don't know that one. I've never even heard of it."

"Get my effing wand I do!"

Dani grabbed Harry's wand from where Sirius' tackle had knocked it and passed it to Harry.

"Pay attention, _incidere haud magis resarcio una_."

As Harry completed the spell Winry cast a compression bandage spell on Sirius. She flashed a smile of thanks at the medic that placed a first aid kit at her elbow and grabbed a blood replenisher and spelled it directly to Sirius' stomach followed closely by a second. She levitated Sirius' body off Harry. Only to see the slice on Harry that Sirius' weight had been acting as pressure for. "Fucking Hell Portkey to the medical center here now dammit! Harry did the same curse hit you?"

"Ye" Harry's eyes rolled back in his head.

"Shit" Winry tried to remember the spell Harry had said for Sirius but she had been too busy trying to be ready to stop the bleeding.

"_Incidere haud magis resarcio una_." Dani said fighting back tears because Harry was hurt. The portkey snatched them away to the medical center. Moments later Sirius and Harry were on medical cots. Dani backed out of the healers way, Winry was busy giving them a rundown of what had happened.

Twenty minutes later Winry came out to see Dani sitting with a cup of coffee. Dani waved her wand and a second cup appeared. She looked at Winry with a questioning look.

"It's touch and go. We think we've got them stable but none of us knows much about the spell that hit them. If Harry hadn't known the counter they'd be dead. Sirius because he caught the equivalent of one and a half . Harry because he's a kid. What's worse is for some reason his core's acting funny. From the angles if Sirius had not caught Harry and switched the angle he'd have been hit across the jugular. I want to bring Beth here but because they're looping I can't."

"Looping what do you mean?"

Winry winced and inhaled sharply, "It's classified."

"Oh."

"Good job by the way."

"What do you mean?"

"You remembered the counter and didn't hesitate it might very well have saved his life."

Charlie entered the hall he saw both ladies outside the room. "How are they?"

"It's wait and see."

"Cruz what the fuck happened?" Dani said.

"In general or in specific? A cluster fuck in general. In specific one hell of a security breach. Somewhere someone leaked where Sirius would be on certain dates and the best time to attack was today. Apparently whoever it was leaked it to some Brits who wanted Black and Harry in the worst way. We got two attackers in the morgue, one that is being serumed as we speak. Ten that are local talent and with two more locals and four more Brits that escaped. Security here on this room is jumping up the scale as we speak. The President has been informed but because of stuff beyond my paygrade to know their family isn't being informed. Radar and the investigators are tearing through files and interviews, doing the works to find out who the leak was. You ladies were cleared tentatively since you both feature so prominently in the rescue side of things I just finished my clearance interview so I came here as more get cleared they'll show."

"How many got hurt or killed?" Dani asked.

"That's the funny thing apparently the orders were no permanent damage was to be done."

"So what's with the guys casting..." Winry started.

"_Sectumsempra_." Dani finished.

"That's a very good question. Anyway most of the damage is minor except for the two private guards with Sirius one took a bludgeoning curse to the temple, he died and the other has a skull fracture and severe concussion."

"So what now?"

"We wait."


	56. The Fallout Part One

Disclaimer: We all know how these work, I acknowledge that J.K. Rowlings, Warner Bros. and Scholastic own Harry Potter and all other characters and settings from cannon, and I get to write whatever I please and even add in characters of my own as long as I don't get any money. The no money sucks but there you go, at least I don't get lawyers knocking on my door. Addendum: If you recognize a name of a character from elsewhere it isn't mine.

A/N: Sorry this is slow getting out I had to think of how I wanted to do this section and I had a bit of writer's block. It didn't help Prongs was being very demanding. And this wretched little one shot about Deloris Umbridge's Big Mistake that just wouldn't leave me alone. To stick97 redshirts.

Sirius' Savior

Chapter 56 The Fallout Part One

Alastor Moody arrived back at the low end hotel that was serving as the staging ground for their attack. He groaned when only himself, Trent, Williamson and Dawlish appeared. "Two minutes we portkey back to England."

"But..."

"Parkinson and Avery were firing _sectumsempra._ A rare curse we started seeing at the end of the last war. They hit Black and the boy, no healer here is going to know the counter. Which means odds are they're already dead. Magical America has the death penalty for murder and we were part of that group. Which means we get painted with the same brush. Get it?"

Alastor waved his wand and packed his trunk. Then tapped it to shrink it. Inwardly he cursed, this turned out so fucking FUBAR that he almost wanted to stay and take his just desserts for getting James' boy killed. If it weren't for wanting to make sure Fudge got his desserts for insisting he bring those two Deatheaters along, he would.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Paige Moran wondered which wizard that just got portkeyed out was an elemental wizard. Well that wasn't her concern. She was here to investigate the wizards that attacked she would look at the dead then go to the WIS facility. She examined the two bodies. What had killed them was by accounts a lightning bolt and their bodies bore witness to that fact. Aside from the obvious electrical burns the two bodies had few identifying markers and neither carried identification. Both had a sort of faded mark on their left forearm. It looked a bit like a skull with a snake coming out of the mouth.

Paige was an investigative trainer for WIS. At seventy she seldom was called to do field work, but when the alarms had sounded she had mustered along with all the other trainers. With their appearance the attackers apparently decided to leave. Given who had been attacked, the school director approached her and put her in charge of figuring out who, where and why.

"Paige I hope I don't have to tell you how bad this looks. The Presidents son-in-law attacked under our watch. I wasn't happy when he first came, but since then I've read the interrogation transcripts. He's a good man that got screwed over by his homeland, so do your best."

She walked the site. Figuring out where the attackers had laid in wait to ambush the exercise. It was pretty clear that the targets were Sirius and his ward Harry. When she got back to base she was surprised to be met by Walter O'Shaunessy. "Paige I want to help with the investigation."

"Okay list of all individuals you can think of that could be behind this."

He handed her a typewritten page. She blinked.

"Sirius isn't stupid; he maintains a list of people that would have an interest in doing this sort of thing."

"Any word yet?"

Radar shook his head.

"Want in on the interrogation of the captured subjects?"

"Hell yes."

Twenty-five minutes later they were with the interrogation room with the one suspect that didn't fit with the others because he wasn't local.

"Name?"

The suspect gave them a bored look.

"Look we can do this the easy way of we can do it the hard way." Paige stated.

"The easy way is we ask a question you answer." Radar growled. "Hard is I get to _petrificus_ all of you except your jaw which I get to pry open then I get to give you _veritaserum_. I hope I have a steady hand it be a shame if I gave you more than three drops."

"Like I care about what you do, consorting with the likes of Sirius Black."

"Sirius is a fine person. I ought to-"

"Radar." Paige said sharply. "What our British guest doesn't seem to realize, is that he and those two bodies down in the morgue are going to feature quite prominently in an international incident. Right now the Magical President has summoned the British ambassador of magic to answer for this cowardly attack. I have no doubt that in order for good relations between our countries to continue you will be left to swing in the breeze, and I don't doubt that is what going to happen. Roderick Stevens takes attacks on his family quite seriously."

"Black is no relation to Stevens." The man was shocked into saying.

"Black married the Presidents step daughter. A year ago last February and they have three adorable tots. He is most definitely family in the president's eyes." Radar calmly stated. "So are we doing this the easy way or the hard. Name?"

"Jason Keeler."

"Who ordered the attack and what were the specific orders?"

Keeler frowned then looked down.

"Easy or hard Keeler." Paige reminded him.

"The attack itself was planned by Alastor Moody. My presence was ordered by Corneilus Fudge. The orders were to capture and retrieve the boy Harry Potter, and capture or take out Sirius Black and to not hurt anyone else there because they were Americans and we didn't want to start a war."

"Who all from Great Britain participated?

"Myself, Mad-eye Moody, John Dawlish, Robert Williamson, Bobby Trent, Simon Avery and Bill Parkinson."

Radar pulled out his cell. After dialing, "Hi Trudy put me through to President Stevens." Radar paused and smirked only to stop smirking when the President came on the line. "Yes sir. What I mentioned I suspected when I called before, we've been able to confirm. Add to that they planned to kidnap Harry. Good hunting sir." He hung up. "Next question which two are down in the morgue? Who were you paired with for the attack?"

"I was put with two of the locals, Goodman and Fredricks, Avery and Parkinson."

"Well congratulations, your group gets the credit for conspiracy to commit murder, attempted murder and gees, murder. Of course two of it's members already paid the penalty for the murder charge. They're on slabs down in the morgue. In magical US committing murder in an attack like this carries the penalty of death. It's one of those laws that helps keep the number of Dark Lords down and in general prevents them from gaining followers. People oddly enough tend to value their lives more than ideology." Paige informed him.

"Who died and how?"

" The two I assume since you said you were assigned with them Avery and Parkinson. As to how, the elemental that was at the exercise called lightning down. They fried like you probably will for participating in murder." Paige said.

"I didn't kill anybody!"

"But you participated in an attack that resulted in one death and three more people in the hospital two of them are critical and are considered touch and go. Which means one murder and three attempted. Thank you for your cooperation."

"But … I'll tell you where Moody and the rest have a hotel room ask me anything. I didn't kill anyone! Check my wand I was firing stunners like Moody told us."

Four minutes later as they were leaving the room, Radar asked, "Elemental?"

"Of course. Where else would the the lightning have come from?"

"So which trainee is an elemental?"

"I thought Black was."

"Sirius is good at potions and wards, brilliant at defense and technomancy but he's no elemental mage."

"Then who?"

"If it wasn't the trainees and it wasn't any of the aurors, and it wasn't Sirius it must have been Harry. Paige what do you know of elemental magic?"

"Not much, I just recognize the feel of it because my uncle is an elemental mage. Why?"

Because if we're right and it's Harry, Sirius will want to talk with you and see about getting in touch with your uncle for lessons for Harry. Assumming they both survive."

Walter's phone rang. "Winry? How's Sirius?" He was silent as he listened. After a moment he covered the microphone part of the phone. "Paige would using elemental magic create anomalies in the way someone's core reacts?"

"Possibly why?"

"I think my theory as to who the elemental was just got proven." He uncovered the microphone.

"Winry I'm here with Paige Moran, she said the lightning was the work of an elemental. By process of elimination we think it's Harry and she says it could cause the fluctuations you're seeing...Okay keep me posted." After hanging up he said, "Warrants then the hotel, but if this Moody is the one Sirius mentioned as his teacher they'll be long gone."

XXXXXXX

In Washington DC, at the Magic Castle Roderick had deliberately changed into austere black arcomantula silk brocade robes then entered his office. Sitting behind his desk he waited while the British Magical ambassador was shown to the room. Montgomery Scott entered the room, "Rick what's the emergency that you summoned me here for?"

Roderick tossed Sirius' file minus the notes about Beth and Sirius' vacation on Palau, down on the desktop between them. "Read that."

Montgomery Scott had come into his job of British Ambassador to Magical America under Minister Bagnold through personal ties during the last war. He had asked her, because she was his Godmother, if she could give him the job so he could take his family away from the danger in England. Although he had gotten the job as a favor, he had put lots of effort into doing a good job and he and Rick were friends, or so he thought. Puzzled by the formal even hostile attitude from his friend, and uncomfortable with the level of magic in the room he quickly did as asked. When he saw the file was about Sirius Black he was puzzled, when he got to the stay of extradition followed by the veritaserum interview, followed by an authorized ICW request for an international trial. This was bad. Definitely egg on the faces of the British Ministry of Magic, but it still didn't explain the tension in the office. He couldn't quite hide his wince as he put the file down "So what is this about?"

"Do you agree the paperwork for Black's stay of extradition is in order?"

"Yes."

"Do you agree that your government has received copies of those documents?"

"I would have to verify that but given the thoroughness of the ICW. I would probably say yes."

"Would you therefore concur, that a British strike force attempting to capture or kill Black on American soil would constitute an attack on our sovereign rights?"

"What? The Ministry of Magic wouldn't do such a thing! Not without telling me!"

"They have, an hour ago a strike force attacked a training exercise being held off the WIS Chicago campus where Black was. One of his bodyguards was killed, the other hospitalized along with Black and his ward Potter. Thankfully no other Americans that were there were hurt or killed. My investigative teams have verified who was involved. We have captured one British auror and two others were killed. Montgomery I shouldn't have to tell you..."

"That an attack like this counts as an act of war. Rick, give me four days to get to the bottom of this..."

"Montgomery, I'll give three days to you for one reason, a war between our countries endangers the Statute of Secrecy. What wasn't in that file on Black is he's my son in law, and I regard Harry as a grandson. This wasn't just an attack on the USA's sovereign rights it was a attack on my family, and I don't take such things lightly. If this was the action of a few individuals I want their heads on the proverbial platter, if it was an act of the Wizengamot in England make no mistake it will be war. Despite the fact that will probably involve the mundanes as well are we clear?" Roderick Stevens made sure to loose his full magical aura as he said this warning.

Montgomery shuddered and nodded. "I'll need the information you have."

Rick picked up the phone "Trudy call O'Shaunessy in Chicago and have him fax the transcript of the interview to me. I want it in thirty minutes. When it gets here make a copy and courier box it to the British Embassy." He put the phone down. "You can take the file with you. I expect updates every twelve hours on what you find out and.." Rick tapped his wand to a coaster. "this is the only incoming portkey from England that will be accepted. It will only take two people. Clear?"

Montgomery heard the unspoken warning.

"One last thing, there appears to have been a leak on our side. We're investigating as we speak. I would regard it as an appeasement if someone on your side fingers the leak."

"Understood. How bad are Black and Potter?"

"It's unknown at this time, the spells that hit them were very dark. And Montgomery, if this wasn't the action of a few men don't come back. Because there isn't a place far enough or dark enough to hide from my wrath when my family is at stake."


	57. The Fallout Part Two

Disclaimer: We all know how these work, I acknowledge that J., Warner Bros. and Scholastic own Harry Potter and all other characters and settings from cannon, and I get to write whatever I please and even add in characters of my own as long as I don't get any money. The no money sucks but there you go, at least I don't get lawyers knocking on my door. Addendum: If you recognize a name of a character from elsewhere it isn't mine.

A/N: To everyone who gripes about my punctuation and lack there of . Sorry, you're complaining to a dyslexic. I try but the reality is my mind tends to blur past it and fill it in whether it's there or not. I proof read my work seven or eight times before I post but even after I post I can always find more errors. The other option is I post less often but since everyone always is clamoring update soon I do errors and all. Also sorry for the slow update RL issues, not as much time to type as I would like, heat and writer's block that I'm trying to work through. I hope the length of the chapter appeases you for the wait.

Sirius' Savior

Chapter 57 The Fallout Part Two

In England the International Portkey Authority Point at Heathrow the warning bell went off all of the portkeys that were for travelers that day to the States were sudden inactive. "What the hell..."

Montgomery Scott arrive at the Portkey Authority showed his credentials and immediately apparated to the Ministry. Since no one was there, Montgomery made sure that the ICW records had indeed been received by the Department of International Cooperation. He made enough copies of the file Roderick gave him so that every member of the Wizengamot could have one and sent them along with a early call to an emergency session of the Wizengamot. He then marched to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; he had some aurors who were facing veritaserum trials if only they knew it. He filed the arrest warrants for the aurors that were named in the file. He hoped they would actually stand trial. That was of course assuming that this was the action of a few men versus the actions of the entire Wizengamot.

Across England that morning tea and coffee spewed across many tables. Andromeda Black-Tonks and Amelia Bones read through the file and tried dialing Sirius' phone but they got no answer. Worried they hurried through their morning routine and rushed to the Ministry.

Around the world ministries of Magic or their equivalent were notified that there would be delays at portkey stations coming into the United States as they would be verifying nationality of incoming travelers. British magical citizens would not be welcome in the States, as there had been an attack by British Nationals inside the States. In Indonesia, Indra Budiono and the Magical president grinned, they called Roy Mustang and were given details. In response to which they cheerfully filed sanctions with the ICW towards Britain and encouraged their regional allies to do so as well.

An hour later the Wizengamot convened. The uproar in the room was enormous. Albus Dumbledore struggled to call the Wizengamot to order. Amelia Bones finally resorted to a sound spell that was very loud and high pitched so the members all quit talking and blocked their ears. When the sound stopped the room was quiet.

Montgomery Scott was the first to break the silence."Ladies and Gentlemen of the Wizengamot I called this mornings early emergency session for two reasons the first is to ascertain if the Wizengamot approved the attack carried out by seven British Aurors and if not what you plan to do to avert the war that is even now looming on the horizon for the attack on the sovereignty of the United States. A war which the U.S. Magical President has assured me is likely to spill over into the non magical population as well."

This statement caused another uproar to erupt. Cornelius Fudge sensed this was going to be bad and attempted to slip from the room only to be met at the door by Amelia Bones and the largest Auror in the corps, Kingsley Shaklebolt. She glared at him and said, "I suggest you stay here Cornelius. Seven Aurors well let's see Moody, Dawlish, Trent, Keeler, Williamson, Avery and Parkinson away on your orders Minister."

"Oddly enough those are the same aurors named in the file. Care to explain?" Albus questioned.

"Like you didn't know, Albus. I know Moody reported his lead to you as well! Besides you want Potter back here under the your control as much as I do."

Amelia took charge. "As allegations have been claimed against you as well Chief Warlock. I'm afraid you will have to step down until they can be investigated, Elder Ogden perhaps you would take the Chief Warlock's seat while this is being investigated. Meanwhile Auror Savage see to it that the aurors on that list are brought here immediately."

"Auror Savage, you need not search for Keeler, Avery or Parkinson. The first is in the custody of WIS the other two are dead. Consequences of firing deadly spells killing one person, and putting three others in the hospital. As for the rest I've already sworn warrants against them." Montgomery stated. He turned to speak to the Wizengamot. "With your permission Elder..."

"Granted."

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the Wizengamot we have a crisis on our hands because some people have acted without considering the overall effect of those actions. First background information December 1988 Sirius Black made a plea for a stay of extradition in the States until the next ICW conference. They did a veritaserum interrogation based on the ICW communique sent out by us in 1981 and transcripts of his trial here in England. They also investigated his activities of the previous seven years. They-"

Bartemius Crouch came in waving a handful of parchments. "What the bloody hell have you done Fudge, as of five minutes ago we are under ICW sanctions from twenty ministries worldwide. No portkeys to those countries are being honored and I have been trying undo what ever it was that you've done and to figure out what what caused it. Scott... What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in the States."

"Didn't you read the notice I sent out when I got here this morning? I'm glad you could join us though. I suspect you will find most of the explanation about what Fudge and possibly our Chief Warlock have been up to in my briefing."

Bartemius Crouch moved to his seat.

"As I was saying the Unites States investigated Sirius Black's claims of injustice and granted his plea for a stay of extradition. As such he was granted amnesty and is regarded as a conditional citizen of their country."

Montgomery was interrupted by many members of the Wizengamot shouting"What about Harry Potter?"

"Black claimed as godfather he was listed in the wills as guardian, therefore it was his right to take the child. The only way to ascertain the truth of that statement is to open the Potter wills."

Andomeda Tonks instantly stood up. "I, Andromeda Black Tonks, move that the Wizengamot unseal the Potter wills."

Amelia Bones stood, "I, Amelia Susan Bones, second the motion."

Elder Ogden said, "Discussion?"

Andomeda Tonks said, "I was not a member of this body when the trial for my cousin was held. I do not believe that my cousin was a Death Eater or betrayed Lily and James Potter however it may have appeared. I know he was godfather to Harry Potter. Therefore he was first in line to get custody of Harry. My cousin wasn't granted the opportunity to speak for himself in the trial that was performed; which makes me question the legality of that trial and the motives of our Chief Warlock who was Judge and a beneficiary in that trial. I would like the wills to be opened to ascertain if the leader of light is as light as he claims."

Elder Ogden said, " Counter arguments?"

Albus Dumbledore looked at Daedalus Diggle and Elphias Doge. They both stood, " How dare you Mrs. Tonks, Albus Dumbledore is of the highest repute whereas your family..."

Albus spoke, "I have always only had the best interests of the wizarding world at heart."

Elder Ogden said, "Anyone else?'

Augusta Longbottom rose, "I for one would like the secrecy of so many years pulled away."

Amelia Bones spoke up, "I have a memory concerning the innocence of Black in this matter in my possession. I believe unsealing the wills will make Dumbledore's motives clear. With the Wizengamot's permission I would retrieve it from my office safe."

Elder Ogden said "Fine. In the mean time Mr. Scott continue."

"Black has apparently continued in his trade as an auror in countries other than England and was running an auror training scenario for the Americans at their Chicago Facility. They were doing an off campus exercise when seven British Aurors and twelve local hires attacked. Trainees and some experienced aurors were stunned however Black and his two bodyguards were attacked with spells of a darker intent. Harry Potter who was also present at the exercise escaped those trying to capture him and got hit by spells intended for Black. One of Blacks bodyguards is dead the other is hospitalized, as are Black and Potter.

"By attacking Black at a WIS training exercise and disregarding the properly filed ICW stay of extradition, we have effectively attacked the sovereignty of the United States. I have spoken to the Magical President. He wants to know if this was the act of the Wizengamot or if it was the act of a few men. If it was the act of a few men he wants them arrested and tried by an emergency convened ICW tribunal. If it was the act of the Wizengamot he regards it as an act of war and he intends to involve the muggles. I have," he checked his watch. "sixty seven hours and twenty minutes to let him know which it is. The clock is ticking." He sat down.

The Wizengamot absolutely buzzed as they discussed the revelations. Amelia Bones entered with on of the Departments projector pensieves the room again grew quiet. She poured the memory of the Secret keeper in and activated it. Many in the room were stunned they had always assumed that Dumbledore knew what he was saying when he said that Black betrayed the Potters.

When the memory came to an end. Elder Ogden had a harsher look on his face. "Ladies and Gentlemen of the Wizengamot we have before us a motion to open the wills of James and Lily Potter as the issue of Sirius Black relates heavily to the crisis before us. All those in favor of breaking the seal."

A chorus of Ayes and a sea of raised hands echoed in the chamber.

"All opposed?"

Another smaller sea of hands was seen.

"Motion carries." A clerk was dispatched to get the wills. "Now as to the auror attack and who ordered it. Obviously not the Wizengamot, which leaves Cornelius Oswald Fudge and Albus Dumbledore as suspected instigators. Given the threat of exposure to muggles that has been issued I feel this should automatically include veritaserum. So I ask for a motion from the floor."

"Elder I, Bartemius Crouch, move that veritaserum be used in this matter."

"I, Augusta Longbottom, second the motion."

"Discussion." No one stood to speak. "There is a motion to use veritaserum to acquire the truth on the matter of the attack on the Magical United States all in favor."All but a few hands rose in approval. "Opposed." Elder Ogden noted that the hands that opposed were Albus Dumbledore and those that were die hard supporters of the Chief Warlock. "Motion carries. Now Minister Fudge if you will take a seat in the witness chair. Auror Shaklebolt if you will administer the veritaserum." He waited until Fudge's face had a glazed look.

Montgomery Scott did the questioning."For the Wizengamot's record what is your name."

"Cornelius Oswald Fudge."

"Did you order the Aurors to attack the United States?"

"No."

"What were their orders?"

"I ordered them to capture or take out Black and retrieve Harry Potter."

"Who all knew?"

"I knew, Alastor Moody and because Moody knew I suspect Albus Dumbledore. Moody wouldn't have come to me with this if he didn't have Dumbledore's okay."

"Did you know about Black's stay of extradition?"

"No how would I?"

"ICW Communiques. Don't you get one and have to sign it each week?"

"Yes but they're so boring I never read them." The Wizengamot universally cringed.

"Did you think of the potential consequences when you gave the orders?"

"I thought of the public's reaction to rescuing Harry Potter from Black."

"No other scenarios came to your mind? No other possibilities occurred to you?

"No. Should it have?"

Multiple groans were heard. Elder Ogden frowned "Any more questions?" when no one asked one he gestured for the antidote.

Even as the antidote was being administered Rufus Scrimgeour announced "I, Rufus Scrimgeour, move that Cornelius Oswald Fudge be removed from his office based on sheer incompetence."

Pius Thicknesse who was famous for opposing anything Rufus suggested said "I Pius Thicknesse, second that motion."

"Discussion?" Elder Ogden quickly looked around "All in favor?" Hands around the room raised. "Opposed?" Not a single hand was raised. "Motion carries Cornelius Oswald Fudge you are no longer the British Minister of Magic due to your sheer incompetence. You will be held in a ministry holding cell until your trial before the ICW."

"But you can't!" Fudge wailed.

"Would you rather it be Azkaban?" Amelia Bones snarled. "Shacklebolt escort Mister Fudge to the Holding cell."

The clerk who had been sent for the sealed Potter wills entered the room. Elder Ogden touched his wand to the seal holding the file containing the Potter wills. By order of the Wizengamot by a sixty five to forty eight vote I declare this seal broken. The seal opened. Elder Ogden read the wills aloud.

"Albus Dumbledore by the looks of things you deliberately withheld information from this body in the matter of Sirius Black,in an effort to gain control of Harry James Potter."

A sudden snarl near the door took everyone by surprise as Alastor Moody came out from beneath an invisibility cloak. Albus was drawing his wand; Alastor Moody's "_Expelliarmus_ and flash of light hit the wand in Albus' hand and sent it flying to Moody. As soon as he caught it Alastor snapped it. "You lied to me for years! You lied! You bastard! You lied to everyone! You and your greater good... Because of you I … Because of you James' son is ..I believed you and now Harry is... I ..." The auror who was known for being the toughest and the hardest collapsed and started to cry. Shacklebolt who was just returning to the chamber from taking Fudge to the holding cell, saw Moody sitting there and fired a _expelliarmus_ closely followed by an _incarcerous_ at Moody.

"Well ladies and gentlemen it appears we have two more people to interrogate as to this matter.

Who first?" Elder Ogden asked.

Montgomery Scott spoke up, "I believe that should be Alastor Moody given he participated in the attack in the U.S."

Alastor appeared completely willing when he was fed his dose of veritaserum.

"Name?"

"Alastor Copernicus Moody"

"Did you attack a group of American Wizards in an effort to retrieve Harry Potter and capture or kill Sirius Black?"

"Yes."

"On whose orders?"

"Officially Cornelius Oswald Fudge."

"Unofficially?"

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."

"Anyone else?"

"No I wanted to go out of my own desire for revenge for my godson."

"Your godson?"

"James Charlus Potter."

"Tell us about your recent trip to the U.S."

"I and the six other aurors went to the U.S. to capture or kill Sirius Black and rescue Harry Potter. I stopped in New York and found the ICW stay of extradition and request for ICW trial to overturn the trial here. I assumed it was Black manipulating the system to evade justice. Chambers told me Black and the boy would be in Chicago starting June 22 but that the best time to attack would be three weeks later when they would be at an exercise off the WIS base."

"Who were the other six aurors?

"John Dawlish, Jason Keeler, Robert Williamson, Bobby Trent, Simon Avery, Bill Parkinson."

"And was your information from Chambers accurate?"

"Yes."

"Tell me about the attack."

"I hired a dozen local talent mostly people with a grudge against WIS. The exercise consisted of seventeen Americans, Black and the boy. It was about protecting a principal during an attack when the odds are even. We watched all day through the first two run throughs so we would know where everyone would be. I took out the five trainees that were acting as guardians to the boy using potioned darts then I went to grab him. He fought me off, and he..."

"He what?"

"He apparated to Black."

"What was everyone else doing?"

"Dawlish and two locals were stunning the pretend attackers. Williamson, Trent and five of the locals were trying were trying to stun half the observers. Keeler, Avery, Parkinson and two of the locals were responsible for the group with Black in it. The other locals were to guard the perimeter and keep the WIS perimeter from realizing what was happening. I gave instructions not to fire anything but stunners."

"Were those orders followed?"

"No. Avery and Parkinson were firing spells of a more lethal variety."

"Then what happened?"

"Harry apparated to Black. Avery and Parkinson fired _sectumsempras_ simultaneously from opposite sides towards Black and Potter they hit and both were down, then from out of nowhere lightning hit Avery and Parkinson. Since things had gone so badly I apparated out to our rendezvous point then portkeyed myself and the others who escaped the mess back here to England."

Amelia Bones couldn't help it she paled.

"I am not familiar with the spell you named, what does it do?"

"It's a very dark cutting curse, without the counter curse anyone hit with it dies within twenty four hours but usually they die within the first four. We aurors saw it at the end of the last war. As far as I know it's only been used here in England which means healers in the States won't know the counter. I don't even know the counter or I might have stayed and tried to save the boy."

Montgomery now understood the anger the President had displayed. "Auror Moody who chose the aurors for this attack?"

"Cornelius Fudge. I agreed with most his choices but not Parkinson and Avery."

"Why?

"I didn't trust them they're the sort we were arresting during the last war."

Montgomery looked to Elder Ogden who looked to Amelia Bones. Amelia shook her head. And Shacklebolt administered the antidote.

"Your turn, Chief Warlock."

Albus took the veritaserum with dignity.

"Your name?

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."

"Did you know in advance of the attack in the U.S.?'

"No."

"Did you know that Moody had a lead on Sirius Black's location?"

"Yes."

"Did you know the ICW had a stay of extradition and a trial request for Sirius Black on file?"

"Yes."

"Did you anticipate Moody attacking Black in the U.S.?

"Not exactly."

"What do you mean?"

"It was probable once he had a location on Black he would make an attempt especially if it was confirmed Harry Potter was with him, but it was also possible that he would let the ICW guidelines halt his actions.

"Did you anticipate his actions would create problems with the other Magical ministries world wide?"

Despite the veritaserum Dumbledore frowned "No."

"Why did you discredit Sirius Black in 1981?"

"He had custody of the prophesied child. I need to control the child for the greater good of the wizarding world. Only I can teach him what he needs to know to defeat Voldemort."

"He-Who-must-not-be-named is gone, dead; he died in 1981."

"No he will be back and only Harry Potter can defeat him."

"How do you know this?"

"I heard the prophecy, and am reading the signs."

"Isn't it arrogant of you to believe only you can train the boy?"

"I am the leader of the light. Who else could train him for such a task?"

"What kind of leader of the light would condemn an innocent man to Azkaban? Isn't it your responsibility as Chief Warlock to uphold the law. Hiding the truth and condemning Sirius Black is breaking the law regardless of your reasons. Encouraging or rather not discouraging Alastor Moody and endangering Magical Britain is intolerable as well. I, Andromeda Black Tonks, move that the Chief Warlock be stripped of his position for his blatant disregard of the Laws of Wizarding Britain."

"The Greater Good of the Wizarding World is not served by having a man who manipulates and controls large amounts of power in that world, and serves his own agenda. Your lack of action in insisting Moody observe the ICW Communiques has endangered all of us. I, Augusta Longbottom, second the motion to remove Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore from his Position of Chief Warlock."

Elder Ogden announced, "Discussion?"

No one said anything. He decided that Dumbledore's additional seats would be counted as being absent rather than allowing the man to add them to his count as it appeared he had manipulated himself into holding those seats anyway and announced his decision to the room."All in favor?" As hands raised around the room he could tell it would be close so he asked his clerk to double check the count. After confirming the count. He said "All opposed?"

Ogden noticed that even under veritaserum Dumbledore voted not to be removed. Dumbledore was a holder of many seats including the Potter seat. When he finished the count he was glad he had because if he had allowed the extra seats to be counted Dumbledore would not have been removed.

"By a two seat margin, Chief Warlock Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, you are removed from office."

"Dumbledore have you broken additional laws since framing Sirius Black."

"I have not broken laws. It is not technically illegal in magical Britain to suppress evidence nor to seal a will. I issued no orders I merely let others do as they wished. I allowed others to make decisions without pointing out when they broke the law, but I did not break the law. I merely acted for the greater good."

In that moment many members of the Wizengamot had their blinders ripped away. Elder Ogden who had found his disbelief growing as the day had gone on suddenly saw very clearly exactly what kind of person his old friend was. "Auror Shacklebolt remove this man from my sight put him in a holding cell."

"As much as I wish I could Elder since he has broken no laws I cannot. Further more since he has a seat on the Wizengamot I cannot remove him from the chamber unless he wishes to go."

"Fine," Elder Ogden snarled. "Mr. Scott as you have been acquainted the longest with the Magical President how do you recommend we proceed."

"As we find the remaining aurors we should take them into custody, and we should finish the job of assuring President Stevens that we aren't taking this lightly by electing a new minister. While Albus Dumbledore issued no orders he definitely contributed to the problem, so we should elect a new Chief Warlock. Hopefully these changes will also appease the other ministries worldwide and assure them we don't take attacks on sovereignty lightly."


	58. The Fallout Part Three

Disclaimer: We all know how these work, I acknowledge that J. k. Rowlings, Warner Bros. and Scholastic own Harry Potter and all other characters and settings from cannon, and I get to write whatever I please and even add in characters of my own as long as I don't get any money. The no money sucks but there you go, at least I don't get lawyers knocking on my door. Addendum: If you recognize a name of a character from elsewhere it isn't mine.

Sirius' Savior

Chapter 58 the Fallout Part Three

Amelia Bones ignored the chaos of the Wizengamot chamber and stepped to Montgomery Scott. "How long ago did the attack take place?"

"Three hours ago I think."

"Shack apparate to St. Mungo's get their most senior healer with experience with _sectumsempra. _You've got ten minutes I'll pay for anything he or she needs while there. If Moody's right we don't have much time, if it's not already too late. Montgomery do you have a way to bypass the portkey restriction?"

Montgomery suddenly realizing where she was going, nodded. "The President gave me a portkey that will take two and only two people back to D.C. He'll undoubtably be willing to give the healer a portkey to Chicago. I'll go too and update the President on what happened here this morning."

"Great. Meanwhile, I and the rest of these people will figure out who is going to get the joy of cleaning the mess up." As sounds of nominations for Chief Warlock rang out across the chamber.

Sirius walked into the office Rick had called him and requested he come to the Castle ASAP and to please turn his phone off. As he walked into the office he said "I'm here Rick what's up?"

"I need you to go home and stay there phone off. No one can see you."

"Something happened on the jump didn't it. How bad?"

"You and Harry are in Chicago Magical Mercy Hospital's Trauma Ward. You're in critical but stable condition. Winry is watching over you and Harry."

"Got it."

"Sirius do you want to know?"

"No. since Harry and I haven't left on the jumps yet it's better I know nothing."

"I was hoping you'd say that. Now I get to go brief my counterpart. I hope to everything that Montgomery Scott can clear things on his end or life is going to get very …"

"Sucky?" Sirius said using one of Harry's newest slang terms.

"Yes, very sucky very soon."

"George, I realize that you want to come down hard on Magical Britain and this isn't easy, but I only need you to increase the security level. I plan to have WIS agents in every airport that gets international flights... We can't afford to let any British witches and wizards that may try travel by muggle means through... If you feel it's appropriate of course you may call the queen and Prime Minister Thatcher. I know for a fact both of them are in the know. ..I'm praying it doesn't come to that... I respect Montgomery's abilities his shock when I sprang it on him argues it was the act of a few which means that the majority will prevail and it will be sorted out in the three days I gave him. I'm also applying pressure from other directions I've pulled in some favors from leaders of other governments and Britain Magical government has few friends at the moment so we've pretty much locked the magical population onto the island. Thanks. I'll repay the favor when I can...yeah. Goodbye."

A half an hour later Chambers was sweating because the short list of those who knew Black's location came around to his name. Roy Mustang was heading up the D.C. Interviews.

"Director Chamber's I'm sorry to pull you away from your busy schedule, but WIS appears to have sprung a leak. The President himself interviewed me under veritaserum before assigning me to this investigation. As per WIS regulations a veritaserum interview may be requested at any point in your employment. I have the affidavit and waiver you signed forty years ago when you first started with WIS allowing this interview."

After giving the Director of WIS three drops of veritaserum, Roy started the questioning. "Name?"

"Jonathan Alexander Chambers."

"Director Chambers did you know the whereabouts of Sirius Black on July 13th?"

"Yes."

"Did you in any way communicate that information to anyone outside of WIS?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"Alastor Moody."

"Why?"

"Black is a disgrace to purebloods he married a squib. He is wielding too much influence with the President. By telling Moody who has spent his spare time and all his money on trying to track Black I get rid of a thorn in my side."

Roy gave him the antidote. "Director Chambers you are under arrest for treason to the Magical Administration of the United States. You have the right to a trial. You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford one one will be appointed for you." Roy snapped the magically binding cuffs onto the director. Then handed him to the two other agents who had served as witnesses to the interview.

"You can't do this Mustang!"

"I can and I have; the days of pureblood bigotry in WIS is over. I would wish you have a nice life but given you're guilty of treason for making an attack possible yours is likely to be cut short. Even in prisons most of the people don't like those that betray their own country. That's of course assuming you get to go to prison after all one of the penalties for treason is the death sentence. Get this scum out of my sight."

"Daddy what is going on? James Baker gave me a call and sent me here to you. There are people running around in the European division like there's a crisis in the offing but no one has information as to what this crisis is or what precipitated it."

"British aurors attacked a WIS exercise today. One man was killed three others are in bad shape."

"Sirius? Harry?"

"Both are in the hospital."

"And because they're looping I have to play it cool and can't tell them squat. But I have to help deal with the crisis; don't believe in making my life easy do you?"

"Sorry?"

"Have they caught who did it?"

"A few but not all, I won't rest till we've got them all. I stole Roy, so I hope your subs are good because you'll have them for a while."

"Riza is a good second." She smiled at the woman standing by the door.

"I..."The President started before he was interrupted by a knock sounding on the door.

"Sir, Montgomery Scott just arrived on the portkey pad in the east garden."

"Bring him in."

"He's got someone with him sir."

"Fine bring them both in."

Montgomery hurried in to the office hauling a second man behind him. "Sir I'm sorry for barging in but we don't have a lot of time Alastor Moody is in a holding cell and he identified the spell that was fired in Chicago this is Healer Castleton the most experienced with that particular curse. The sooner you give him a portkey to Chicago the better the chances for the patients."

Roderick looked at his daughter to get her read, at her faint nod he snagged a coaster he glanced at a paper on his desk. And tapped his wand to it. "Beth baby, I wanted to say you're going to have to make do with Walter and Zoe and the private guards because I'm shifting Hawkeye to Sirius and Harry and because of this crisis I haven't got people to replace them with."

"Understood."

"Miss Pierce you will escort the Healer here to Chicago Magical Mercy Hospital's Trauma Unit. While he does his best for my son-in-law and grandson, you will watch him like-"

"A hawk, yes sir." she took the coaster from him. Then stepped to the Healer a second later they winked out of the office. "Now Montgomery care to enlighten me as to what you're doing back here so soon for? I thought you needed three days in England to get this cluster coital experience sorted."

"I didn't anticipate having allies there sir. Madame Bones of the Department Of Magical Law Enforcement and Andromeda Tonks and Augusta Longbottom are formidable women and they brought more information out that pretty much toppled the current power brokers in the Wizengamot. I'm not sure who will replace the Minister or Chief Warlock but sufficient evidence was gathered that both are sure to be replaced."

"That great but I think the house cleaning over there is going to need to go a bit further, corruption there has run rampant for decades. Do you want another portkey back?"

"If you don't mind?"

"Here, oh and you can inform them by order of the ICW grand council minus the Supreme Mugwump at the request of forty of ICW members there will be an inquest into this matter and into the rampant corruption present in the British Government in three weeks time. That should encourage a through housecleaning."

"I see not holding back, Rick?"

"They made the poor decision to make it personal and Sirius has quietly made lots of friends in the international community over the years." Rick handed him another portkey.

Winry was sitting in between Sirius and Harry fiddling with her wand looking very hollow eyed. She jumped when Riza came in with someone she had never met.

"Winry this is Healer Castleton he's a specialist from St. Mungo's in Britain and he's the closest thing there is to an expert in the curse that hit these two."

Healer Castleton ignored the overtly hostile glare he was being given in favor of examining his patients. He knew he was someplace in Chicago to treat two victims of _sectumsempra_ and that his presence was supposed to appease a political situation but he felt very off balance because he had been plucked from St. Mungo's without so much as a by your leave and transported half a world away without even a toothbrush. What he found when he examined them surprised him he had been told no one here knew the counter curse yet if his readings were accurate both had already had it applied. "Who gave the counter curse? I was told no one here knew it."

"Someone at the site did." Winry said a very cagey look in her eyes.

"What all has been done? And on what time line?"

"They were hit Sirius fell on top of Harry. Putting pressure on Harry's wounds slowing the bleeding. I got to them two maybe three minutes after they were hit. I attempted to treat them for a minute before I was told the problem. The counter curse was applied shortly after that to Sirius followed by a pressure bandage spell he was then lifted off Harry and Harry's bleeding became much worse his counter was applied a minute later. On site Sirius was given two doses blood replentisher. On site Harry was given the counterspell and a pressure bandage spell then we portkeyed here. He was given a blood replentisher and both of them have been getting IV fluids. Harry's wounds were complicated by the presence of Sirius' blood that entered his blood stream through his wounds and the fact that we believe he is an elemental mage and accidentally worked the magic that killed their attackers. We've cleaned both their wounds and done our best to seal them as you see we haven't been completely successful and they've both had twice the recommended amount of blood replentisher. Sirius is more or less stable. Harry is the biggest concern."

"Bathing the wounds with Dittany should help with wound closure." He cast a few spells he hadn't had to cast in almost nine years. They had been created strictly to do very fine measurements of magic and were necessary in dealing with _sectumsempra_ they measured the energy residue both of the curse and the counter as applied. That was odd Black, only had residue of the counter meaning the wizard who'd applied it to him had correctly charged the counter. The boy still had residue of both spells. "Who applied the counter was it the same person for both of them?"

"No why?"

"Well, whoever applied it to Black knew what he or she was doing. Who ever applied it to Harry didn't. They did well but they obviously either weren't as strong as the curse caster, or were to unsure of what they were doing in casting the counter."

"So what's to be done?"

"I'll cast the counter curse again, and a couple other spells that should help him stabilize more quickly and as far as the blood problem which one is a stronger wizard?"

"Harry is." Winry answered unhesitatingly.

"Then in forty eight hours his system should clear it on it's own. It would only be a major problem if the boy was the weaker wizard."

"Then let's get to work."


	59. The Fallout Part Four

Disclaimer: We all know how these work, I acknowledge that J. K. Rowlings, Warner Bros. and Scholastic own Harry Potter and all other characters and settings from cannon, and I get to write whatever I please and even add in characters of my own as long as I don't get any money. The no money sucks but there you go, at least I don't get lawyers knocking on my door. Addendum: If you recognize a name of a character from elsewhere it isn't mine.

A/N: Sorry this took so long and is short lots of RL stuff going on. To my reviewer who informed me that during the 1980's Indonesia was ruled by a dictator. No I didn't know and no I didn't research it before hand. I chose Indonesia because it didn't have extradition treaties with England. It was culturally very different. If you or your family was personally impacted by the dictator that was in power at that time, my sympathy lies with you, I did not intend to offend. As to the reviewer who pointed out the error I made regarding the Administration in power in 1989 thanks so much that was definitely a major oops on my part and I have gone back and changed that where I could. I suspect when I'm done with all of this story I'll wait a few months, pull it down edit it to kingdom come and then repost. As to the many questions of does the mix of blood mean blood adoption of Harry the answer is no, no ritual no blood adoption, something of no intent as well.

Sirius' Savior

Chapter 59 The Fallout Part Four

The painting in the corner of her office suddenly spoke, "Minister Thatcher, I have been asked to inform you that the new minister of magic wishes to meet with you."

"That's very good because both the Queen and I want to know what the bloody hell you magicals think you're doing attacking an ally. In fact we want to meet not just your minister but the head of the Wiza.. .Wizeg"

"Wizengamot?"

"Yes that. And your Minister's cabinet."

"I will pass the message along."

"Do that." Came the angry hiss. "Oh, one more thing this meeting will take place here, this evening at six sharp is that understood?"

"Yes ma'am."

The person in the portrait disappeared.

At six Her Majesty the queen and Prime Minister Thatcher sat in the two comfortable chairs in the office The Bodyguards in place were the men and women of MI9 a secret squad made up of muggleborn that had left the magical world. There was a stack of metal folding chairs waiting for their guests. People appeared in the office quite suddenly.

The queen said "Good you know how to be prompt. I require an explanation before I decide whether or not to void the treaties that exist between magicals and non magicals that legitimize your government for endangering the whole United Kingdom by attacking the sovereignty of an ally."

"Your Majesty, I am Rufus Scrimgeour. I was selected for my post twenty four hours ago. This is Lady Augusta Longbottom the new Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. I'd also like to introduce my cabinet: Amelia Bones of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Algernon Croaker Department of Mysteries, Bartiemus Crouch of Department for International Cooperation, Ludo Bagman Games and Sports, Amos Diggory Department of Control of Magical Creatures, Falsom Reynolds Department of Magical Transportation, Jeanie Ransone Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. Following the discovery of the actions of the previous minister there has been a complete restructure. It was never the intention of our government that such an attack would happen..."

"Due to the irregularities of the previous forty eight hours, I launched an investigation Minister Scrimgeour. Do you know what I've managed to find out? Your kind have been creating problems and violating the treaties between us for most of the last hundred years. So Her Majesty is going to explain how this is going to go." The prime minister stated.

"We require that the magical people of the United Kingdom be brought into compliance with the laws of the kingdom in terms of government and in education. This means that all government officials will be require to take magical oaths that bind them to compliance with the laws of this kingdom. That the Government and laws of the Magical United Kingdom will be examined for compliance and corrected where necessary You have six months to complete this process and you will have an oversight committee appointed by Prime Minister Thatcher. Failure to comply will result in the magical treaties which have already been broken being negated, the magical world being exposed, and the Ministry of Magic being dissolved. Is that perfectly clear?"

"But-"

"We asked is that in any way unclear Mr. Scrimgeour?"

"No Your Majesty. We will comply." Rufus looked at the witches and wizards with him. A few of them looked confused as to why the muggle woman in front of him had the right to decree such a thing. Lady Augusta however merely nodded her head, as if she had expected as much. Rufus knew that the treaties that allowed the magical world to have its own government and the land grants around magical enclaves magically bound the obedience of all magical people to the crown. Should magicals not comply magic itself would break and any British Magical citizens would find their magic would cease to function properly and wards throughout the country would fall. "if I may ask who will be doing the oversight?"

"I have seventeen I believe you label them muggleborns that left the magical world because they were less than happy with second class citizen status." Prime Minister Thatcher said. "I find it troubling that I have actually about fifty such persons to choose from that already work for our government."

In Chicago, Winry and Dani came back to the Hospital. Charlie and his fellow guard after verifying their identities went to get some sleep. Winry cast diagnostic spells. She was relieved to see Harry and Sirius' stats had stabilized, and swiftly settled into guard mode. Healer Castleton came in partway through the shift and did the same spells Winry noticed that Sirius' numbers seemed to indicate he'd wake soon. Harry's seemed to indicate he still had a ways to go. Healer Castleton started to spread more dittany on their wounds.

Winry couldn't help but ask, "Will there be much scarring?"

"Some probably. But I would imagine that by weeks end they'll be up and around."

"That's good."

"I thought you were just a body guard."

""And a friend."

It was late and inwardly Winry acknowledged she probably should have returned to the house hours ago to sleep when Sirius stirred. "Harry?" His voice was slurred but clearly Harry was his first concern.

"He be fine Sirius."

"NO there were two...that's a deadly cutting curse.."

"You protected him enough Sirius, and he recognized it and knew the counter. If you roll over you'll see him. He'll be fine just like you. You bleeding all over him complicated matters a bit not to mention apparently he's an elemental wizard."

"Elemental?" Sirius looked at Harry in surprise. Harry's monitors were glowing and softly beeping in a reassuringly steady pattern.

"Yep, he called lightning down on your attackers."

"Norton and Crawley?" Sirius turned back to Winry.

"Crawley's dead, Norton got a major concussion but he'll get out of here before you. He's supposed to be released tomorrow in fact."

"Remind me never to leave the house with out armor again."

Winry grinned "I'll do that."

"Who?

"At the moment that's someone else's worry." Winry smiled as Sirius gave a long blink attempting to stay awake. She pulled the dose of sleeping draught over and opened it. "Your job right now is to rest and recover. I need you to drink this."

"Does Beth know?"

"Yes, now drink this."

In Washington DC, Roy had asked Riza if she could give him twenty minutes to read the transcript Montgomery had sent to the President of the Wizengamot inquiry. He needed a psychological opinion and George was still in Chicago. He watched as she read. When she finished and closed the folder he asked, "Well?"

"No wonder the Brits are so fucked up. They've had a sociopath at the pinnacle of their society."

"What?"

"Dumbledore, I don't know everything about him but based on this," she waved the report, "the man has most of the earmarks of a sociopathic personality. Fudge is an obvious incompetent that has obviously followed Dumbledore's sociopathic example with a lot less ability. Hopefully since both of them have now lost their positions things will get better but...I'd be willing to bet a months salary that unless change is imposed from the outside things in Britain won't change rapidly because the people there are obviously sheep used to being shepherded by sociopaths. Hope that helps. Can I go home now? I'm going on eighteen hours since I've slept and I'm on duty in seven."

"Yeah, thanks Hawkeye, I'll pass your analysis on."

That evening Maryanne apparated to the Black family home. Sirius was taking charge of the triplets nightly baths so Beth and her mother could talk. Maryanne smiled and said, "Winry called Roy, Sirius came around and was normal so she's sure he'll make a full recovery."

"And Harry?"

"He's stabilized."

"That's a relief."


	60. Returning to England?

Disclaimer: We all know how these work, I acknowledge that J., Warner Bros. and Scholastic own Harry Potter and all other characters and settings from cannon, and I get to write whatever I please and even add in characters of my own as long as I don't get any money. The no money sucks but there you go, at least I don't get lawyers knocking on my door. Addendum: If you recognize a name of a character from elsewhere it isn't mine.

Sirius' Savior

Chapter 60 Returning to England?

Harry and Sirius recovered from the attack and got back to Baltimore on schedule. Harry went on the trip with his classmates to China and with his family to Montana as planned. His 10th birthday party was everything Sirius had hoped it would be. Harry proved to be a natural on a broom. Harry and Sirius decided they definitely would pursue contacting Jarrod Moran, so Harry could study elemental magic. Harry cheerfully began the seventh grade at Stewart-Cavanaugh. But fallout from the attack continued to influence events in the rest of the magical world.

Roderick Stevens despite being only 83 years old he felt old, it had been a long three terms. As the American Magical President he was feeling the load. He'd done most of what he'd set out to do. When he'd been the Vice-president and he'd been shocked as he had started serving just how much old world prejudices had influenced attitudes of those in power. The magical people of the United States however had been ready for change and when he'd run on a reform platform fifteen years ago he'd become the youngest Magical President ever elected. His plan for government reform had worked. There had been a few bumps and a few hold outs, but with Chambers' arrest for treason five months ago he had finally been able to appoint someone young and non prejudiced into the position as leader of WIS. Now all the places in the magical government that influenced major policy were all held by people who had the best interests of the country in mind and the willingness to respond to the desires of its people. His vice president had been elected as his successor and in three weeks he would be free of the responsibility. He could focus on being a grandfather instead of the state of the magical world. Two more of his children were in serious relationships and thanks to Michael, he was expecting another grandchild soon. His phone rang, "Stevens."

"Rick, I was hoping I could ask you and Clive to come to the White House for a teleconference tomorrow at 10:00 a.m. If it runs longer than two hours I'll supply lunch. It involves the whole English magical situation. James Baker is bringing Beth, and I need you and Clive there."

"I'll have to check with Clive about his schedule, but I should be able to get there no problem. Would you mind if I brought my son in law? He's a Brit ex-patriot, and he grew up in well to-do, pureblood household. He is also generally insightful and maybe could help."

"Go ahead. I'll let security know."

Rick hung up. Then asked the switchboard to put him through to Sirius.

"Black, hold for just a second. I want to see if..." there was the sound of a rattle followed by an electronic beep and a whirring noise. "Yes! I did it! I did it. I did it." Sirius' voice chanted his success.

Rick fought back a grin. He suspected that Sirius had just succeeded in getting his magical computer to work. The last time he'd seen Sirius, he had told Rick that he was working out the final bugs and Beth had complained that Sirius was so focused on finishing the project that he didn't notice much else. With the amount of celebrating he could hear, he knew he'd need to draw Sirius' attention to the fact he was on the phone. "Sirius!"

"What? Oops sorry about that. I.." Sirius' voice dripped with embarrassed chagrin. "Rick is that you? Now I'm really embarrassed."

Chuckling Rick responded. "Congratulations on getting your computer to work. I need you to come to a meeting tomorrow."

"Okay, what's the meeting about?

"The British magic situation, it's probably related to the fact that Mrs. Thatcher was replaced by Prime Minister Major. ICW is still unsettled by the attack, and the shakeup in England. I can't believe it's been five months and despite sanctions it's still effed up. I've been toying with asking you to get involved with the ICW problem, but between your little project, Beth, the triplets and Harry, I've refrained. I suspect George mostly wants insight on how things should be handled, but I could be wrong."

"Sure why not? Now that I've got the main bugs worked out on my baby, I can spare some attention. What time?"

"Be here at the castle by 9:45 we'll portkey from here."

"Rick thanks for coming." Rick shook hands with George Bush, James Baker, and Dan Qualye before greeting his daughter with a kiss on the cheek and waited while Clive shook hands with the men. "This is Beth's husband Sirius Black."

Sirius shook hands with the men "Mr. President, Mr. Vice President, Mr. Secretary."

"None of that, Sirius," said James Baker. "I wouldn't have expected you to be in a briefing concerning Magicals though."

"Didn't Beth ever mention I'm a wizard?"

"No, she never mentioned it." Secretary of State James Baker said. A moment later the phone rang. "Gentlemen it's time."

A camera aimed at the sitting area sat atop a television. On the television appeared Mrs. Thatcher, John Major, and to Sirius' surprise Rufus Scrimegour and Augusta Longbottom.

Mrs. Thatcher was the first to speak. "Mr. President, I would like to introduce my replacement John Major. I also would like to introduce the two leaders of the Magical Britain, Mr. Rufus Scrimegour, and Lady Augusta Longbottom."

"Prime Minister Major, Mr. Scrimegour, Lady Longbottom. I would like to introduce James Baker Secretary of State, Dan Quayle my Vice President, Magical President Roderick Stevens, Magical President elect Clive Owens, Beth Black, special diplomatic aide to State Department, and her husband-"

"Sirius Black." Minister Scrimegour snarled.

"Rufus. Lady Augusta."

"We'd been told you'd been killed." Augusta spoke.

"Yes well rumors of my death have been greatly exaggerated, though I will admit it was a close call."

"The boy?" She asked.

"He survived as well."Sirius answered, although he knew Augusta already was aware of the fact.

"That is good news." She finished.

Rick decided to get the ball rolling. "Yes, yes but why are we here? There must be some reason you've asked for this meeting."

Rufus Scrimegour collected himself. "Five months ago the attack by certain individuals created a massive instability in the government of Magical Britain by making enemies of many of the ICW countries. As result Her Majesty the Queen gave certain edicts. However those edicts have destabilized the situation further. Unfortunately the deadline on those edicts is about to run out. The political situation here in England is unstable due to economic crisis and there has been a recent change in leadership. President Stevens, I asked for this meeting. Magical and muggle Britain needs help so that the current instability does not lead to civil war in both worlds. The Queen is willing to grant an extension to the magical world, but only if we get outside assistance from someone experienced in this sort of thing. World wide there are only a few mages involved in politics and second to Albus Dumbledore, you have the most experience in politics. We need help to restructure, someone with your knowledge and experience in reform would be invaluable."

"So, what is it you are asking me to do?"

"When your term is ended please come to England, act as Magical ambassador from the United States come and advise us how to fix these problems because we're in over our heads."

"I don't know. I had intended to sit back and enjoy being a grandparent for a while."

"Is their anything we can do to help you choose to do it?"

"I'll consider it on two conditions one, you British citizens stop being so damned stubborn about the ICW investigation and re-trial of Sirius Black, especially since you already know he's innocent and two, the extradition of those fools that attacked Mr. Black, Harry Potter, and their guards stops getting blocked by your Wizengamot."

"I need a firmer promise than that if I'm to wrangle that concession from the Wizengamot."

"Tough, I don't make decisions like that in a snap. Besides I'm not sure if my wife would be willing to come, and I don't go anywhere long term without her. After all as long as Sirius is a wanted man in England, he and the grand kids will be staying in Baltimore and prying Maryanne away from the triplets is next to impossible."

Beth and Sirius fought to keep smirks off their faces.

Lady Augusta spoke; the slight smirk she wore said she recognized Rick's tactic for what it was.

"The biggest holdup in Wizengamot on the extradition, is the fear that these men who while guilty of poor judgement and of following poorly conceived orders, will face the death penalty for participating in the attack resulting in the death of one of your citizens."

"Reassure your people, the auror we captured has stood trial and while he was found guilty he only received fifteen years in prison. Unlike your Azkaban, our prisons are humane. Once he has served his sentence, he will be deported for England post haste."

"I'll tell them. Rufus I believe we have achieved our aims; we should stop making Mrs. Thatcher and Minister Major uncomfortable. Mrs Thatcher, Minister, thank you for the assistance in arranging this. Good day." A moment later a loud crack was heard through to teleconference line.

"So, what do you make of that?" The President asked. The group including the Prime Minister broke down everything that had been said and it's ramifications.

As the meeting wound down, Beth noticed Sirius seemed unnaturally quiet. She could tell his focus was far away."Thinking about England?"

"Yeah, thinking if I were there I could be really helping to solve problems. I have the birth, wealth and social position to really influence things. Andie does well, but she didn't have the last Lord Black training her the first eleven years of her life or an Uncle Archie teaching her the economic side of things. I don't trust Dumbledore, and I know he's still controlling the Potter seats despite Andie's petition to put them under Black control. But until they overturn the damn trial from 1982, I can't challenge his right to wield them. I'd just bet that the old bastard is obstructing the flow of things, just because he's unwilling to give up power. I just wish there had been grounds to bring him to trial during the crisis."

"Well maybe there wasn't grounds in the magical world, but maybe in the muggle?"

"You, my darling, are brilliant! I'll call Amelia and suggest it as soon as we're done here."


	61. Reining in the Wizengamot

Disclaimer: We all know how these work, I acknowledge that J. K. Rowlings, Warner Bros. and Scholastic own Harry Potter and all other characters and settings from cannon, and I get to write whatever I please and even add in characters of my own as long as I don't get any money. The no money sucks but there you go, at least I don't get lawyers knocking on my door. Addendum: If you recognize a name of a character from elsewhere it isn't mine.

A/N: I'm tired of flames, I know all writers worth reading get them but they, just fuel my ire. I love reviews that praise, the inform me about little details that are wrong , that correct spellings and punctuation, or that are honest constructive criticism. I know my inadequacies as a writer. I'll be the first to admit my punctuation sucks, that at times my word choice isn't always the smoothest and that at times I lose myself in the minor details. I'm writing to become an even better writer. What I can't stand though, are the reviews that tell me that my plot or artistic license is wrong. Whose story is it? I'm writing it not you. Don't Like Don't read! Don't effing flame me!It's pathetic that flamers, feel so inadequate that they have to take the time to tell me how awful they find my story. Flamers are cowards and bullies who get their rocks off trying to make others feel bad. As my Hufflepuff daughter puts it they are just like Snape, they need to grow up. If they had courage and can do so much better they should put their stories out there instead of spending their time trashing other people's stories.

There that's out of my system now. THANK YOU! :D to all of you who have faved, or bothered to alert or most of all give me good reviews(See above definition) :) :) I apologize for the long wait the last few weeks if I got a paragraph a day on one story I was doing well.

Sirius' Savior

Chapter 61 Reining in the Wizengamot

"Ladies and gentlemen, this continuous arguing must cease unless we wish to lose the charter that keeps us safe from muggles. The Queen will grant an extension only if we get outside help in our restructure. The most qualified person is Roderick Stevens. He requires that we deal with sending the attackers to the United States. I have his assurances that the aurors won't be facing the death penalty despite the fact they participated in an attack that killed an American wizard." Rufus finished his statement.

"How can you think of sending our wizards to that place? They're ignorant yokels that think nothing of handing out absurd punishments." Lucius Malfoy stated.

"I don't know, sometimes I think they have the right idea. They haven't had Dark Lords in that country, that gained followers the way we have here. Something about they actually try and punish the followers as well as the dark lord." Amelia Bones drawled and gave him a look to encourage him to shut up and sit down. "Minister, we are talking about sending just the aurors that participated and Fudge aren't we?"

"Yes, Fudge who ordered the attack, Moody who carried out the order, Trent ,Williamson, and Dawlish. Five people who should have known better, versus the well being of eight thousand witches and wizards. I think the equation is simple so I ask again for a motion from the floor."

Andromeda Black stood, "I move that the five people involved with ordering and carrying out the attack on the United Magical States wizards face the consequences of their actions and be extradited immediately as should have happened five months or more ago. As I have said at every meeting of this body since that time."

Augusta Longbottom smiled at Andromeda, "Second?"

"I second the motion to extradite the five people behind the destabilization of our society." Amelia said.

"Discussion?" came Lady Longbottom's voice.

The discussion lasted twenty-two hours and had Lady Longbottom banging her gavel to create order more than once. She had decided to have the session run until a vote occurred which she suspected was the only reason why the factions not in favor of the extradition ever shut up. In the end when the vote was cast it was one of the closest votes following one of the longest sessions ever in the history of the Wizengamot. By two votes the aurors and Fudge would be extradited.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rufus breathed a sigh of relief as he left the main Wizengamot chamber. He really hadn't wanted to go down in history as being the Minister of Magic when the Statue of Secrecy was broken. He was confused that Albus had managed to gather a block of votes and had been so against the extradition. He was just thankful that last week the Wizengamot decided the votes that would one day belong to Harry Potter had been put into abeyance ending the dispute that had lasted since the fiasco of the attack. No one got to vote them, otherwise today's close vote would have not passed. According to the Potter wills Sirius Black was indeed the Boy-Who-Lived's guardian. But there was still the matter of overturning the trial, if he walked down Diagon Alley and queried the average British witch or wizard they would still say that Black was a disciple of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. There would have to be a large very public trial and as much as Rufus hated it, that trial would undoubtably leave the backside of the British Ministry hanging in a breeze similar to the ones that came in a blizzard.

As he walked to his office he got an idea, what if he invited all of the ICW to England on the British galleon and they could oversee the retrial under the eye of the international media, that would help ease the near strangulation of the current sanctions. It would probably take two months to organize it all and getting the Wizengamot to pass the budget... Such a thing would be required and would be as difficult as getting them to pass on today's resolution of extradition if not even more difficult. But if he approached the right people...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Augusta Longbottom quietly finished the paperwork from the Wizengamot meeting that day so she and Rufus could hand off the prisoners the day after tomorrow. She heard a noise near the door to her office. "Yes, Neville?"

"Bad dream, why were you so late Gran?"

"Wizengamot business I'm afraid. Sorry if you feel I've been neglecting you."

"S'okay. I know what you're doing is important."

"Yes well, I'm trying to make sure things will be better for you and your children. But you're important too, Neville. I was hoping that next weekend the worst of this Wizengamot business will be settled so we can finally find time to visit your parents."

"That would be nice, can you talk about what's happening?"

"Well the Wizengamot has finally passed the resolution to extradite the five men that caused all the international problems. We have a few more resolutions to pass and then hopefully the worst of this will be over."

"Why is it so hard?"

"Lots of reasons, Neville. There are many people that have to work together to have laws be made. Unfortunately the Queen's dictates haven't been well received by everyone. Certain people that have been using money and personal influence to control the way things are done here in the United Kingdom and are very reluctant to change, because they want to continue to do things the way they have always been done. As result they are fighting change for everything they are worth."

"I don't like them. They are making things harder for everyone, and making it that you don't have time for me!"

"To be frank Neville, I don't like them much either. They have bent laws for their own benefit for years, now the chickens have come home to roost and they think they can stop the consequences by burying their heads in the sand." She sighed, when she wasn't here it was mostly Neville and the house elves, Neville spent most of his time with Gus the elf in charge of the green houses. "Perhaps we can arrange for you and Susan Bones to have some time together ."

"That could be fun maybe she'd have a new letter from Harry with pictures. The pictures from his China trip that she shared were amazing."

"Neville maybe you should ask Susan if she would share his address, that way you could know him and be a friend to him if he returns to England before his majority. And you could be getting letters of your own."

"I'll ask night Gran."

"Goodnight and sleep tight Neville." Augusta wondered for the hundredth time if taking the position of Chief Witch had been the correct choice. Poor Neville was so painfully shy and seemed so weak magically, only one bout of accidental magic in eight years. Of course had Augusta not had the gall bladder attack and been in bed Algie wouldn't have had the opportunity to drop Neville out the third story window. She still wanted to throttle him for that, but he was one of those people that believed better dead than a squib. Had Neville died that day, there would have been two murders committed, Neville's and Algie's. But maybe getting the opportunity to become friends with the young Lord Potter if only by mail would be good for Neville. He would be able to present himself well on paper it was mainly in person that Neville's awkwardness was readily apparent. In most ways Neville was acceptable as heir to the Longbottom family. He was intelligent, hard working and had a better than average grasp of politics mostly due to her own interest she supposed. Once he trained to get the most from his limited magic he would probably do the family proud, never as well as Frank, but still Neville would do well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amelia Bones walked through the Auror Headquarters on her way to the holding cells, she was looking forward to the look on Fudge's face when she informed him the resolution for his extradition had passed late last night. She decided to finally let Moody know that Sirius and Harry survived the attack; the five and three quarter months of misplaced guilt was long enough. She wanted her former employees to know what the American President had promised as well.

"Good morning," she said, "I have news that affects the five of you."

""What news?"

"You will be extradited tomorrow at eleven thirty a.m."

"They can't! The Americans will order us executed!" Dawlish cried out.

"They can, they are, and you should have thought of that before you blindly followed Fudge's orders. But relax Dawlish, I've spoken to the Americans and you are not likely to face the death penalty. Trent the same goes for you and Williams. Moody I can't offer you and Fudge the same assurances."

"That's alright Amelia. If I'd have done what was right, and thought instead of emoting I wouldn't be in this mess."

"I wanted to tell you though, Harry survived the attack as did Sirius."

"How? They took two _sectumsempra_ curses and not even I know the counter."

"I don't know, I'm afraid. I've been so busy with trying to straighten out all the problems created by the shit for brains that calls himself candy over there. I haven't really had the chance to read through the reports, not that the information coming from the other side of the pond is very plentiful to begin with.

"How dare you insult me Amelia!" Fudge spouted indignantly.

"Easily you brainless twit! I'm very much looking forward to what the Americans will do to you for ordering the attack." She said with a sardonic smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Albus sat in the Headmaster's office and thought. The last six months had ripped his influence in half. Many of the influential families that had followed his lead no longer did so, he still had a good following in the working class wizarding society. He was frustrated because of all the changes to his influence the Wizengamot had instituted. He no longer could use the seats the Potters held on boards and in the Wizengamot those seats now sat empty. How could he do this, the magical world would be in a world of trouble when Voldemort returned. He wished he knew how Voldemort had managed it. perhaps if he'd been able to study Harry ,he might have had clues enough to know why it was the the back fire of the _Avada Kedavra_ curse didn't kill him. Albus wasn't certain how he knew, but he was sure if only because of Severus' Dark Mark that Voldemort wasn't dead.

The changes the Queen wanted affected more than just the Wizengamot. If he followed the dictates of that woman, Hogwarts would be very different. But how to fool the oversight committee? Could he? The lack of reasoning skills and gullibility of the British wizarding society worked to make them believe what they were told. He was perfectly happy having Binns teaching history, the population's ignorance of rights and government worked in his favor. How to win back his influence? Who were the most financially powerful in the British magical world?

The Malfoys, the Blacks, the Potters, the Duc de Sable, the Greengrasses, and the Ogdens; well the first three he wouldn't be able to influence but the last three...


	62. Christmas Surprises

Disclaimer: We all know how these work, I acknowledge that J.K. Rowlings, Warner Bros. and Scholastic own Harry Potter and all other characters and settings from cannon, and I get to write whatever I please and even add in characters of my own as long as I don't get any money. The no money sucks but there you go, at least I don't get lawyers knocking on my door. Addendum: If you recognize a name of a character from elsewhere it isn't mine.

Sirius' Savior

Chapter 62 Christmas Surprises

Harry stayed very busy with school the summer and fall following the attack but he frequently found himself using the time that he fenced with George to process the emotions the attack had generated.

"So how was this week Harry?"

"Pretty good, had really bad nightmares twice. Drank my "tea" both times. It's strange really. I mean intellectually I've known for years that I had enemies, but I... It just really drove the point home."

"Well you did everything right. You reacted and used your training."

"Any word on the extradition?"

"They finally arrive tomorrow."

"Any word on Sirius' trial?"

"You'd think with all the information they now have it would be easy, but..." George paused, "Get your arm up and parry correctly. You know how, so do it.

"The Wizengamot in England isn't like the Wizarding Congress here. The Wizengamot is made up solely of inherited seats not dually elected representatives. The Minister is an elected position but since the Ministerial candidates are chosen by the Wizengamot-"

"It makes for a very closed system. Sirius has complained about that he and Grandpa both think by adding a second house like the house of Commons that is made up of only elected representatives should help, and introduce new "blood". The only way the Wizengamot gets new blood is by new Order of Merlins and those families kissing up to the ancient and noble houses. What's really scary are the dark families, cousins marrying cousins. I half wonder how many of my fellow students at Hogwarts are going to be showing signs of insanity or retardation due to inbreeding. When Sirius talks about cousin Bellatrix, I get the feeling that that line is way closer than Sirius is comfortable with. He figures between her husband being less than kind, the torture Moldy put his follower's through, and Azkaban her mind is probably long since cracked and fried like an egg on the sidewalk in August." He stopped talking as George engaged his saber in a furious combination of attacks and he was trying his darnedest not to get touched.

A short time later George looked at the clock. "Good job, we're done." he pulled of his mask as Harry did the same.

Sheba who had been watching them jumped to Harry's shoulder as soon as he had removed his safety padding. He reached up and stroked her ears as he made his way to his room for a shower. As they came out of the shower and Harry was toweling Sheba dry, he saw James was sitting on his bed. "Hey kiddo what's up?"

Harry nearly laughed when James said disgustedly "Girls."

"Elizabeth and Lila driving you nuts huh?"

"They want to play dress up. Princesses."

Harry fought back a smirk. Princess dress up was the girls' favorite pastime, and thanks to Sirius' habit of spoiling his children they had a far better than average dress up wardrobe. Which was fine right up until they tried to dress him or James in their outfits. Harry had three very amusing pictures of when the two girls had dragged Sirius into their favorite game. He looked at the clock he had forty five minutes until his lesson with Walter. "Let me get dressed and I'll take you for a fly on my broom."

The little boy lit up instantly. "Thanks Harry!"

That afternoon after his potions lesson, Harry sat down to deal with mail from his numerous pen pals and former teachers. At dinner he was somber.

"What's wrong Harry?" Beth asked. She had seen him when he and James had come in from their flight grinning and glowing with happiness. She was surprised that Harry's mood had changed so dramatically.

"Got a note from Yiska, his wife was just diagnosed with stage four breast cancer."

"I'll check on them this week Harry." Sirius said.

"What's cancer Mommy?" Lila asked, curious at what had caused the change of mood at the table.

"It's a disease sweetie. When it's caught early they can cure it, but when they don't find it early it can kill. Let them know we'll do anything we can, Sirius. Any other news in that pile of mail?"

"I've got a new pen pal, Neville Longbottom."

"That's good, that will be two people you'll know at Hogwarts." Sirius said.

"Longbottom? Any relation to Augusta Longbottom?" Beth asked.

"Grandson, She's had the raising of him as well. His parents were attacked by Moldy's followers shortly after we departed England." Sirius replied. "The Potters and the Longbottoms have centuries of being allies. Had we been able to stay in England you and Neville would practically have been raised almost as brothers, his mum was your godmother."

"Interesting. Oh I got news where next trimester's trip is going."

"Really? Where?"

"Greece, I forgot the flyer at school though."

"Well we were glad that you opted to stay home this Christmas."

"Me too, Harry! if you weren't staying home I'd have to play with the girls!" James piped up.

Elizabeth and Lila frowned at their younger brother, they were only minutes older but they held it over him.

Beth fought back a smirk at their expressions, but decided to change the topic. "Are you ready for next week's finals?"

"Yes. Speaking of classes Sirius did you have any luck getting a hold of Jarrod Moran?" Harry asked.

"Sorry, not yet apparently he moves around a lot. Paige and Charlie are trying now though."

"Had to call in a few favors huh?"

"Yes, more than a few actually."

Two and a half weeks later, as the Blacks hosted Christmas. There was a surprise as the President's entourage arrived. Remus Lupin, Andromeda, Ted and Nymphadora Tonks, Amelia and Susan Bones, and Augusta and Neville Longbottom, and Minerva McGonagall arrived with him. They were already hosting Michael, Dominic, Steve and Cassidy, in addition to their security force and Beth's family. Chaos ensued, the boys opted to bunk down in the hayloft of the barn and let the girls have Harry's room. Taylor and James were delighted when the older boys included them in the experience. Gifts were found for the unexpected guests and extra supplies were brought from the Magic Castle but a very good time was had by all. And Sirius got what he considered the best gift of all, a trial date of February 17th in England under the auspices of the ICW.

Remus had brought quite a lot of work with him concerning both the Potter properties and the Black properties. Sirius listened as he gave the rundown on the Black properties and gave the necessary instructions. But when he started on the Potter properties, Sirius stopped him. "Sorry Moony old pal, that's Harry's purview. You'll need to run it past him, not me."

"But I thought.."

"Potter properties have been Harry's to command for the last nine months, three years ago we went over them together a year ago I started letting him make the calls and only corrected him when he was making major errors but he only made a couple at first so I turned it over to him. They are showing a profit right?"

"Well, yes. But.."

"Corral him after dinner, it won't take him long."

Minerva McGonagall was amazed at how Sirius had matured, back when she had been his Head of House she had frequently despaired about him ever amounting to much. But as she watched him interact with everyone, she could see how he had finally gotten past his previous sense of entitlement and had developed a sense of compassion and responsibility. And Harry, well Harry was the embodiment of all of James and Lily's best qualities. She was surprised to note that he moved very comfortably between both the magical world and the mundane. She would have expected him to only know the magical.

On their last day before returning to England Minerva cornered Sirius, "So Sirius, what sort of mayhem can I expect when Harry comes to Hogwarts? I am assuming he's coming, as all Potters have since the founding."

"I... I doubt you'll have much to worry about Min. Harry isn't as big on pranking as you might expect. That's not to say he never does, but he prefers to wait for it to be earned and it is always appropriate and horribly embarrassing. Or if it's a rare occasion general prank, he doesn't have a specific target and it is in good fun for all. Not like a lot of the pranks James and I pulled on Snape. I mean I never liked the guy but in retrospect we went too far more than once, me more so than James. It was mostly James out of jealousy, but a lot of what we did... Well it was wrong.

"I should warn you you'll probably have to put Harry ahead in his classes, he's been studying magic for coming up on two years and he is as smart or smarter than Lily. IF you don't want pranks well, don't let him be bored. I was planning on him continuing his muggle education to help keep him busy. But he'll be a challenging student, and probably top of his class."

"When you say he's been getting training what do you mean?"

"He's been getting lessons in defense since he was three. He's a trained metamorphamagus. He's had occulemency training. He's received a grounding in arithmancy which he excels at by the way, a grounding in charms, transfiguration, and potions. He loves theory, he's very like Lily in that respect. He's gotten some training in creatures and Herbology courtesy of one of our investments. And he's had exposure to alchemy and what I call technomancy oh and he also has learned a bit about Runes. Our latest ripple is we think he's an elemental mage. I'm in process of tracking down a teacher for that one.

"So where would you say he is in the Hogwarts syllabus?"

"By the time he gets there probably third year or maybe even fourth."

"That far?"

"Yeah he's that quick."

"How stable is his core if he's learning all that magic now?"

"Can I get an oath to keep this next bit secret Minerva?"

"Why?"

"Because what we know, we don't want bandied about."

"Very well, I Minerva McGonagall will keep the knowledge imparted to me by Sirius Black regarding Harry Potter to myself sharing it with no one so mote it be."

"Thanks." Sirius blew out a big breath before speaking. "Voldy made Horcruxes so the bastard isn't dead at least not yet. Harry was, until shortly before his ninth birthday, a horcrux. Lily did a very iffy spell to protect Harry as a baby. That's why we survived the attack in Chicago. Harry has all of Moldy's memories right up to his attack on Godric's Hollow. He's used Occulumency to process the memories. So he had learned the counter spell to _Sectumsempra;_ he also knows what and where the rest of Moldy's cruxes are. He also knows about a basalisk that currently lives somewhere under Hogwarts and how to get there. There were a couple side affects to Harry's being a crux. He had a magical allergy for lack of a better description, which is why he's so good at the muggle side of things. All those years of fighting it, gave him a supercharged core. We started his training so that he could use the energy his core was making rather than creating an incident because he didn't."

"So you're sure he's a mage?"

"My guess is he's an arch mage possibly a grand arch mage."

"Oh my..."

"Yeah. Food for thought Minerva."

"I wonder if Albus knows?"

"I don't know, and frankly I'd rather he didn't."

"If he does or if he suspects that would explain a few things, like why he wants to get his hands on Harry so desperately."

"Be that as it may it'll be a very cold day in a very hot place before I or Harry trust that old coot."

"Could Harry stand up to him? Magically speaking of course."

" I don't know and that Minerva is the question I wish I knew the answer to. I miss England, it's home. But I swore to James I would take Harry, get away from Albus, and not come back until Harry was ready. James didn't want him to be a pawn in a prophecy war between Albus and Moldyshorts."

"Well from what I've seen, you've done an outstanding job. Seven hundred points to Gryffindor."

"I'll take that in the spirit it which it was intended. And thank you."

"Sirius I have to ask what happened at Alastor's trial? We were friends once."

"Williamson, Dawlish and Keeler were given fifteen years same as Trent. Moody got thirty five for organizing it. Fudge, well Fudge, got the death penalty for ordering the attack and for sending the two death eaters."

"Oh."

"Min, the prisons here aren't like Azkaban. Magical prisons have magic suppression fields the guards were special bracelets that allow them to work magic. The prisoners work eight hours at a job in the prison be it growing food, doing laundry, cleaning the prison, they're designed to be self sufficient They have an hour outside in a yard in their off hours they can watch TV or read books. They get three meals a day, and while their lives are boring as hell, the are far from being abused the way prisoners in Azkaban are. Thirty five years while a harsh sentence is not as bad a a ten year stint in Azkaban. I've spoken to Moody and he was mostly okay with the outcome once I gave him an oath that I wasn't the one to betray James and Lily and that I was doing my upmost for Harry."


	63. The Trial

Disclaimer: We all know how these work, I acknowledge that J.K. Rowlings, Warner Bros. and Scholastic own Harry Potter and all other characters and settings from cannon, and I get to write whatever I please and even add in characters of my own as long as I don't get any money. The no money sucks but there you go, at least I don't get lawyers knocking on my door. Addendum: If you recognize a name of a character from elsewhere it isn't mine.

A/N: I've gotten reviews about Staurt-Cavanaugh being a tough school. It is. I designed it that way. This is meant to be a prep school for the elite. No average students accepted. Harry chose this and likes the challenge. S-C's goal is the turn out individuals that understand they need to be both independent and inter-dependent, with a well rounded education that emphasizes the inter-connected nature of life. They have support networks in place so that while difficult it's not impossible. In case you hadn't noticed Harry is very, very type A. He's not content unless he's pushing the envelope, and while if push comes to shove he can draw on Voldie's memories. Harry infinitely prefers his own untainted experiences.

Sirius' Savior

Chapter 63 The Trial

Amelia Bones had sent a recently promoted Kingsley Shacklebolt to the U.S. as the official auror in charge of Sirius's custody. Kingsley was uncomfortable with the looks Sirius' team sent him as they gathered at the Magic Castle before the transfer. The portkey came to a rest in Grimauld place's entry hall. It had been decided that the House would act as home for the magical delegation.

"Master is here!" Came Keacher's excited exclamation. As they came to a stop chaos ensued there were the Blacks, the Stevens, and seventeen security people who immediately spread out to check the house. Two additional elves popped in and started sorting the luggage.

Three days later, Sirius and his legal team entered the largest courtroom in the Wizengamot. The room's gallery had been magically expanded so now it could now seat two thousand, instead of it's normal five hundred. The ICW representatives were seated on the also magically expanded floor of the room. As he made his way through the crowded room Sirius greeted his international friends. Finally he, Smith, and Baracas got to the defendants table at the front of the room. He looked up towards the judges box and was half surprised to see Albus sitting there.

"International Confederation of Wizards emergency conference now comes to order. Supreme Mugwump Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore presiding."

The conference started. Rick was the appointed spokesman for the U.S. He let the usual formalities take place It was quickly sorted out that the reason behind the international crisis was the question of the guilt or innocence of Sirius Orion Black. But when Albus went to start the judicial proceedings for Sirius, Rick stood up."I wish to lodge a protest."

"The basis of this protest?'

"Albus Dumbledore should not be allowed to preside in this matter because of bias. He has an intrinsic bias as one of the charges being judged is a kidnapping of a minor charge, he claims he's got guardianship of said minor."

Albus frowned. "I suppose you wish to preside?"

"OF course not I freely admit to being biased in this matter. I, Roderick Stevens of the United States, move that Gunner Drealovich of the Russian Confederation, being a neutral party, should preside in these proceedings." Rick had met the Russian before but knew Sirius hadn't. Drealovich was a stickler for law. Rick was completely confident that if he was appointed to run this trial, within two days the pertinent laws of English law would be looked into as well as the international statutes.

"Very well," Albus frowned. "Is there a second."

"I, Surya Kusnadi of the Magical Republic of Indonesia, second the motion."

"Discussion?" The room was quiet, or at least as quiet as a room filled with two thousand people ever got.

"Very well, we'll vote then. All in favor? Opposed?" Albus watched as the counter turned blue. The majority felt he should not be presiding. Stupid idiots.

Sirius smiled when pretty much as expected a recess was called by Drealovich so he could review the statues both international and British. They would meet again in the following Monday.

Sirius used the weekend to take care of some long overdue business.

"Hello, Narcissa I imagine it's been hard to keep up the family reputation on Malfoy money alone. I've allowed you to avoid this for years but it's decision time. So do I dissolve your marriage or is that whiny little Death Eater crawling worm you married going to toe the line I set."

"You can't do this Sirius. I was your favorite cousin you can't.."

"The hell I can't, Cissy I was fond of you especially when like Andie you continued to speak to me after I got into Gryffindor, but I can't let Black family resources go to people who use it for terrorism and the sort of black magic that even Father disapproved of." Sirius felt badly for his beautiful cousin but he wouldn't bend.

"What about my son?"

"He can choose. I'm willing to take him into the house of Black provided he's not been hopelessly spoiled by his father and his father's teachings."

"Will he become the Black heir?"

"No. No chance of that. Draco wouldn't even be considered."

"Who then your half blood godson? I can't believe you would do this, a half blood ahead of my son?"

"Oh it gets even worse Cissy, you see I married a squib and you will be respectful of her as Lady Black or you can kiss any hope of staying a Black goodbye."

"Aunt would be rolling in her grave."

"Yeah, her portrait gave me chapter and verse, right up until I silenced it and told her I would burn it out of the frame if she said one more word against Beth or our children.

"So what is it going to be Cissy?"

"Lucius became a death eater at sixteen because of Abraxas. Everything he's done as a death eater was to protect me and Draco."

"Not quite sure I buy that load of bovine excrement, but if so then I'll see to it he's protected. I want proof Cissy. Your husband was given a school journal by one Tom Marvolo Riddle the first part of your husband's proof comes when he hands that over, the rest will be in the form of a magical oath that he will never raise his wand to attack anyone except in defense. If he does both of those I will allow your marriage to stand, I will reinstate a quarter of your dowry, and I'll protect house of Malfoy."

Narcissa laughed sarcastically. "You, protect the House of Malfoy that is rich. Sirius, you're being tried as we speak."

"The case was a set up by Albus Dumbledore to get control of Harry. In three weeks, he'll be lucky to maintain his role of Headmaster. His power base has been being undercut for the last two and a half years. There are certain things that will come out during and after the trial. My power base is quite secure."

Narcissa Malfoy nee Black looked at her cousin. He seemed totally confident and there was a ring of truth in his words. "I'll speak to Lucius."

"Twenty four hours, Cissy no more."

Monday the trial commenced. The weight of proof fell to the British Ministry led by Albus Dumbledore. It only took Smith twenty minutes to make the prosecutions case look like swiss cheese. He then brought out the Potter wills, once they were read any question of Sirius being guilty in the matter of the Potters death was gone as was any question of him being guilty of the kidnapping charge.

The fact that the wills clearly stated who the secret keeper was, who their son's guardian was to be, and that Albus Dumbledore knew these details prior to the Potter's death left Albus with next to no credibility in the international community.

Sirius didn't even take the stand. All that remained was the question of what price was the British Ministry of Magic going to pay to re-establish itself in the International Arena. The rest of the week was spent deciding that.

One of the first things Sirius' legal team asked for was the resignation of Albus Dumbledore from all his Public Offices on the grounds the man had tried to railroad Sirius into Azkaban to get hold of his godson, disregarding what was morally right and wrong. Even disregarding the whole morality issue there was the whole issue of the legality of the situation.

One of Albus' cronies accused "Black you're trying to misrepresent the situation and to disgrace a national hero. It's obvious you don't care about the country because you took a national treasure and left."

Smith had called Amelia Bones to the stand. "Auror Bones would you tell us where your department gets it's funding?"

"Eighty-five percent of out budget comes from taxes, ten percent from fines, the remaining five comes from donations from private individuals."

"Who are some of the biggest contributors?"

"The Longbottom Family, the Potter Family, the Duc du Sable and the Foundation for Law and Order."

And approximately how much do each of those contributors donate?"

"The Longbottoms and the Potters both donate about a third of a percent of the total budget. The Duc donates a full percent and the rest comes from the consortium of the Foundation which is made up of witches and wizards all over Britain."

"Thank you, no further questions." Albus saw no reason to drag this out with more questions. But when Smith prepared to ask yet another group after asking similar questions of diverse groups such as St. Mungo's, an orphanage, and even Hogwarts. He objected. " I fail to see the relevance of these questions?"

"Well this new accusation is that my client deserted his country and disregarded its welfare. I was merely trying to bring out the fact that he did nothing of the kind. My Client did his duty by his godson by removing him to safe shores, and he continued to do his duty by his countrymen despite they were hunting him, through his donations to groups here in the UK."

"I failed to hear the name Black mentioned in any of those narratives. Mr. Smith."

Sirius spoke for the first time. "Didn't anyone inform you all, I inherited the DeSable Dukedom about six months after I left England. I've since made sure to help my fellow Brits where and when I could. Mostly anonymously of course."

Albus felt a wave of nausea. He knew to give up. Now the only question was would he be able to maintain his Headmaster position at Hogwarts.


	64. Making a Choice

Disclaimer: We all know how these work, I acknowledge that J., Warner Bros. and Scholastic own Harry Potter and all other characters and settings from cannon, and I get to write whatever I please and even add in characters of my own as long as I don't get any money. The no money sucks but there you go, at least I don't get lawyers knocking on my door. Addendum: If you recognize a name of a character from elsewhere it isn't mine.

A/N: Thank you all for your patience. I know LM is a little OOC but then again in this story so is Sirius. Enjoy! :)

Sirius' Savior

Chapter 64 Making A Choice

Lucius Malfoy regarded himself as a pragmatist. He had joined Lord Voldemort because the man espoused the beliefs he had been raised to believe in and his father who had been a school chum of the Dark Lord's and told him to. He had enjoyed his place of importance as financial and political advisor and had only seen advancement in his future when the Dark Lord took over, despite his distaste for some of the required activities as one of his followers. Then the Potters had happened, unlike many he didn't subscribe to the theory that baby Potter had done something. No if anyone had done something it had been the mudblood mother. Her cleverness at school had surpassed even the best of the pure bloods, as loathe as he was to admit it. Lucius had been forced to pay large sums to cover his mistake in believing the Dark Lord invincible. Life had gotten considerably more challenging a couple years later because of the stoppage of income from Narcissa's dowery. The matter that Sirius knew he was a marked Death Eater had been a blip on the horizon as long as Sirius was a fugitive.

But now Sirius was, if Lucius was any judge, to be declared a free man. All his seats and all the seats of his godson would revert to his control. He had just effectively pulled ninety percent or more of Albus Dumbledore's power away from him, all without saying a word. The House of Malfoy was not far from being impoverished. Minister Bagnold and Corneilus Fudge had taken his original bribe, but after a few years of high living had gone through the money. They had been blackmailing him since. It had been a vicious cycle thankfully Bagnold had died in her sleep a year ago, and with Fudge's extradition Lucius was in the clear except from Lord Black or more accurately His Grace Duc du Sable.

Lucius was certain that the Dark Lord would return, but how he would regard Lucius' betrayal was another question. Lucius figured he could lie his way through it. But the question was should he, or should he not believe his darling Cissa's instincts and throw himself on the mercy of His Grace. He remembered Sirius' character well from their school days. The man was a Gryffindor through and through. Which meant if Lucius threw himself onto His Grace's mercy, he could probably be trusted to protect Lucius more than Lucius could trust a Slytherin or a Ravenclaw. But would it be enough?

As the day's session drew to a close, Lucius grew more uptight he only had two more hours to make this decision. His family or his political ideals?

The session ended just after Sirius was declared innocent of all charges. Lucius stopped him on his way out, "I wish to speak with Your Grace this evening if I may?"

Sirius' blue eyes met his own gray. "Of course, how about you bring your family to Grimmauld place and dine with us this evening. You have an old friend's journal in your possession, be sure and bring it with you."

Lucius felt his heart lurch in his chest. "Which friend would that be?"

"Tom Marvolo Riddle."

Lucius fought the urge to shudder. If he did this and the Dark Lord returned to power there wouldn't be a safe place in England let alone Europe for him. But even now he was hovering on the edge of disaster, life without Narcissa's dowery while being blackmailed had put him in that position. Of course the final months before the defeat of the Dark Lord had also left him feeling like he was on the edge of disaster. The Dark Lord's demands had sickened Lucius. He hadn't minded dealing in finances or politics but torture and pain were not his preferred recreation, he far preferred horse racing and quidditch. Maybe taking a chance and trusting family could redeem them. "I understand. I'll bring it."

"Wonderful. Dinner will be at seven and since it's family only it's casual. Come a little early and we can take care of business"

"I'll pass that on to Cissa. Is Draco included?"

"Of course."

"We will see you then."

xxxxxxxxxxx

The Malfoy's were surprised that Sirius greeted them immediately on their arrival. He was accompanied by three security personnel who ran a cursory check then they went to Sirius' den. They were followed by two of the guards

With out being asked Lucius handed Sirius the Riddle diary. "You realize that by giving you this I sign my death warrant if he returns don't you? If not warrants for my whole family."

"I do, but he will find it considerably harder to return than you might think. And I do understand, he was responsible for Reg's death you know. The reality is this is one of six horcruxes, and one has already been destroyed. I have two others and I know the locations of two more.

"Are you ready to give your oaths?"

Narcissa and Lucius both drew their wands, "I, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy swear on my life and my magic for the rest of my life I will never draw my wand on another person except in defense of the lives of myself and my family." Lucius could see in Sirius' eyes that particular wording left something out in his eyes. So he reluctantly added. "And I will only use it against the one threatening me and mine."

Narcissa echoed Lucius' vow.

Lucius swallowed hard, Narcissa said that he should take this one step further than what Sirius had asked. She said it would create a true peace and end any suspicion between themselves and His Grace. The Malfoys, although wealthy, had their roots in the bourgeois class of the French Revolution. They had managed a magnificent climb socially during England's industrial age to a baronet status. But they lacked sufficient ties to the noble class and a long enough line to make it to the highest echelons of power. Lucius had once dreamed of being Minister. Narcissa was convinced that by making an oath of fidelity to Sirius, their family could gain protection that would secure their future. He took a deep breath and spoke.

"By Merlin and Magic itself, I, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy will to Sirius Orion Black-DuSable be true and faithful, I will love what he loves and shun what he shuns according to the laws of men and Magic itself. Nor will I ever with will or action, through word or deed, do anything which is unpleasing to him on condition that he will hold to me as I deserve, and hold to his own agreement that he makes to me this day when I submit myself and mine to his will." Lucius finished giving his oath and prayed Narcissa was right.

Sirius drew his wand. "I Sirius Orion Black-De Sable accept the oath of fidelity offered to me this day by Lucius Abraxas Malfoy. It is right that such fidelity be rewarded. I swear on my life and magic to protect the House of Malfoy as a cadet branch of my house. I will protect them from those that would harm them physically, financially, and politically in return for their fidelity to the ideals of the House De Sable. I will support their goals, as our goals are henceforth the same. I undertake full physical safety concerns of the House of Malfoy as my own. Any attack on the House of Malfoy shall be regarded as an attack on my own."

Sirius quirked an eyebrow as if to ask if his oath was sufficient.

Lucius was surprised. Sirius had vowed to protect the Malfoys on a physical basis completely. He really hadn't expected that. The Blacks were known for their wards, Narcissa had told him once that as a young boy, Sirius, as heir of the Black familiy, had begun training in warding at four. With the oath Sirius just made Malfoy Manor could have the impenetrable Black family wards. The wards currently on the manor were good but Black wards were a magnitude of ten better. Lucius rapidly nodded his acceptance of Sirius' oath.

Both men spoke "By my oath and by Magic so mote it be."

The room glowed golden for a moment as their oaths took hold. When the glow faded Sirius spoke. "I'm surprised cousin. I did not expect an oath of fidelity. I believed you to be too Slytherin to make such an oath."

"As a Slytherin I must look out for my own interests, House of Malfoy while on the surface is strong in actuality is on the brink of failure, mostly due to alliances chosen by my father and their consequences. If I must turn my coat to save my family I might as well turn it all the way. I will however require a few months to acquaint myself with your stances and the ideals of the House De Sable."

A chime sounded from elsewhere in the house. "Indeed. The chime signals that dinner is ready, won't you come and meet my family." The meal that followed was something quite outside of the Malfoys experience. The Duchess said "Hello." While her hands were full trying to corral her daughters and son into the tall chairs about the table.

Maryanne Stevens greeted Sirius with a, "Well?"

"Charges dismissed."

"Of course, what else would they do throw an innocent man into their idea of a good prison?"

Beth smiled at her husband. "I'm just glad it went as expected. Harry will be relieved."

Narcissa couldn't resist that lead in. "Yes Sirius, where is your godson?"

Beth chimed in with the answer before Sirius could. "He's at school of course. He attends one of the top preparatory schools in the US. He's at the top of his class."

Lucius was surprised. "I wasn't aware there were preparatory schools for magic in the US."

Rick came into the room holding a pile of papers. "There's not, it's an elite academy for mundane children. Sirius I'm reading through the papers given to us by the Minister and frankly I'm having trouble making heads or tails of some of these details, maybe your knowledge would help..."

"It's dinner time Rick put those aside for now." Maryanne stated.

Rick gave his wife a sheepish grin and vanished the papers back to his office.

Sirius smiled and said, "Everyone I would like to introduce my cousin Narcissa Malfoy her husband Lucius and their son Draco. Lucius, Narcissa, Draco starting with the lovely blond my Mother in Law, Maryanne Stevens. Next to her is her husband former Magical President of the Untied Magical States and current Ambassador to Magical Britain Roderick Stevens. Next to him is my oldest daughter, Elizabeth Marie, then comes her sister Lila Rose, then comes my lovely Duchess and attache for the U.S. Government, Beth then my son, James Sirius."

Beth immediately said "Welcome and please don't mind the chaos, it is somewhat normal."

Dinner was somewhat chaotic with the politics of the days events being the main topic of conversation. Narcissa couldn't help but think her aunt would be completely appalled, discussing politics at the dinner table, but somehow it worked and it was one of the most interesting evenings she had ever had. After dinner Lucius, Beth, Sirius, and Roderick gathered and discussed spiritedly the Queen's initiatives for Magical Britain, while two house elves and the nanny came and collected the triplets. Maryanne joined Narcissa and Draco, on seeing Narcissa's look she smiled. "I have something Draco might enjoy."

She lead them to a room with a large screen TV and a VCR was and she put in Star Wars. "This is one of Harry's favorite movies."

Narcissa gave Maryanne a puzzled look. "What is that?"

"Television and a video cassette recorder modified by Sirius so it will work in a magical environment." The three of them watched the movie, Narcissa and Draco were both fascinated by what they were seeing.

As the movie came to an end, Draco said. "That's it? But what about the Empire? It's still out there."

"That is why there are two more movies Draco." Maryanne said with a smile.

"Is that real?" He asked.

"No, it's...It's a made up story, acted out to make it seem real."

"But the Jedi mind trick it's like-"

"Draco darling it's late and we need to go home and get you into bed." Narcissa cut him off before he could say something...unfortunate.

Once they were home, and Draco was tucked into bed. Lucius and Narcissa got ready for bed. Narcissa said, "I was proud of you tonight, it takes a strong man to submit himself to another."

"I..I just decided to trust your instincts darling. By turning over the diary I feared that I was signing our death warrants. But I thought about what you had said, and I thought about how my father had basically bowed his head and made a fidelity oath to the Dark Lord, contrary to his words that a Malfoy bows to no one. The Dark Lord in general treated his followers poorly there was no oath to honor and protect in return. Also while I enjoyed the political and financial maneuvering I did for the Dark Lord I did not enjoy the dark revels. Your cousin will not demand such things from me, that he made an oath in return surprised me."

"We need to have words with Draco in the morning, explain the changes in attitude that we expect from him. He almost mentioned the Imperious curse. Such things were necessary for him to know before we turned but now it would make things awkward. So what did you learn in your after dinner discussion?"

"His Grace doesn't like politics but makes a point of understanding them so he can use them to his own benefit, it was eye opening. I had made the assumption that his being a Gryffindor precluded such things. His wife, on the other hand, on first impression is a Hufflepuff, but she were she a witch, she would do Slytherin house proud. Not because she's ambitious but from sheer cunning. She pointed out numerous aspects of the situation that even I missed. Her father is just plain scary. He has I think the same level of power of Dumbledore, with a similar mindset for good, but there is an undercurrent of ruthlessness that reminds me of the Darklord. He has been asked to remake Wizarding Britain and I believe he has the capacity to do it. Things are never going to be the same, I'm glad you lead me to choose to adapt, rather than be mowed down.

"I noticed you disappeared off with Mrs. Stevens, what did the two of you discuss?"

"She introduced Draco and I to what my cousin has been up to. Apparently he has been inventing or maybe adapting would be a better term. There are apparently numerous muggle devices that make life much more convenient and pleasant, Sirius has been spending his time adapting them magically. I almost feel like we should introduce him and Arthur Weasley at the next Ministry function. But there's that little matter of the Malfoy-Weasley feud."

"Yes, and the matter that the Wealseys all but worship at the throne of Dumbledore."

"Well, Sirius seems intent on proving Dumbledore has feet of clay."

"And he's doing such a marvelous job of it too. Goodnight darling."

"Goodnight."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius had been surprised when Lucius had given him an oath of fidelity, such oaths had nearly passed out of use. Reflection had pointed out to him why Lucius had done it, it had been a calculated move to get him to offer a greater protection He would have to sit down with Lucius and get a full accounting of the state of the house of Malfoy, not to mention have his security do a full analysis of the Malfoy security. It wouldn't do to be lax on his end of the oath. He would need to get to know the slightly older man and what his goals were.

He knew that Lucius had been Head boy in his year, with political aspirations. He had served an internship at the ministry. On his father's death he had ceased to do a day to day job at the ministry,but he still served on various committees and sat the family seat in the Wizengamot. Lucius' interest in politics could be useful because he could help iron out policy in the new government that would appease the old blood purist families to a point while still moving Magical Great Britain from the nineteenth century into the twenty first. He was going to have to gather his allies and get them all into harness together or the reconstruction would take a long time and he didn't want that to be the case. But he also wanted to focus on taking Albus' power down to nothing because that was the only way Harry would be safe.

xxxxxxxxxxx

In Baltimore at Stuart-Cavanaugh, Harry felt a pang of homesickness. He found it ridiculous because he hadn't lived at home for a few years now. But before this, Sirius and Beth had always been only a phone call away and he had gone home for weekends most of the time. This time he wouldn't see them until August. He was going on the school trip between spring and summer terms, then going to Chicago for almost three weeks of training with Charlie. Then it was back here for his final trimester. At least he got to go stay with Uncle Nic once a month, and he had his friends. He wondered how Sirius' trial was going.


	65. Many Meetings

Disclaimer: We all know how these work, I acknowledge that J. K. Rowlings, Warner Bros. and Scholastic own Harry Potter and all other characters and settings from cannon, and I get to write whatever I please and even add in characters of my own as long as I don't get any money. The no money sucks but there you go, at least I don't get lawyers knocking on my door. Addendum: If you recognize a name of a character from elsewhere it isn't mine.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Tendonitis sucks. Typing is still limited to a half an hour a day. So updates will be slow.

Sirius' Savior

Chapter 65 Many Meetings

When Harry's cell sounded as he left water polo practice he quickly answered it. "Hello."

"Good news kiddo, I'm in the clear."

"That's great. How's England?"

"Wet and cold. Beth and Rick are in their element with all the political maneuvering. I'm mostly sitting back and watching."

"Did your cousin and her husband hand it over?"

"Yes."

"So that's four."

"Yep. I've also put a bid on the property you said housed the ring. It's next to a forest reserve and once we get past the protections on the ring and destroy it I figure we can donate the property to the reserve. And yes, I know, I need to wait for you since the protections on the ring are mostly parseltongue."

"Yes. That just leaves the diadem."

"Yep. How's school? How was your history test?"

"Aced it. The professor asked if I'd lead the talk when we visit the Parthenon next break. He says it will be extra credit for the final trimester if I do a good job."

"Harry... I...You sound happy. Are you?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be? I mean I miss you and Beth, James and the girls but I have what I need and then some. I have more money than I'll ever spend. I have...work, for lack of a better term, that makes me happy. Challenges me, I get to do good. I 'm tutoring once a week in one of the D.C. inner city elementaries, Etienne is from Haiti and my French comes in very handy. I'm looking forward to finishing my education and doing the work of the foundation. Like I said why wouldn't I be happy?

"Oh I forgot to tell you. Kyle, you know first cello in orchestra got bumped and fell badly during basketball. Anyway he broke his arm and wrist in three places and damaged the nerves in his left hand. It will be at least a year before he's back in orchestra. It sucks for him, but you are now speaking to the first chair cellist of the Stuart-Cavanaugh student orchestra."

"Congrats, I'll make a point to portkey back for the trimester concerts. But I'm not sure if anyone else will come. But back to my question. I ask because I keep moving in the direction that you're going to leave Stuart-Cavanaugh and the States and come to the U.K. and join the magical community here, but I just assume. We both know what they say about assumptions.

"I want this to be your choice Harry, your decision. It would be different if you hadn't done the time jumps. I knew when I was thirteen that I didn't want to knuckle under to my parents pressures. I think that living with my family was what made fifth year so hard. I nearly killed another student that year for a lot of stupid reasons and at the time I thought it was just a prank. I screwed up so bad with your dad and Remy. Bad enough I endangered another kid, but I nearly turned Remy into a killer too. James gave me the lecture of my life and said if I ever did anything like that again... Well, he gave me one more shot to prove I wasn't like my family. If I effed up again, I was on my own because the apple hadn't fallen far enough from the tree. Your dad let me come home with him, to help me keep from messing up again. But I guess what I'm getting at is I want you to choose, to choose the life you want, Not just to do stuff because it's expected of you."

"I... I haven't really thought about it. You've always done your best to see to it I knew how to do the things that would be expected from me. I seldom felt anything other than contentment and I never was truly unhappy. You always made sure I was allowed to set my own pace. Can I think about it for a while?"

"Sure. So...what do you think of Baltimore's chances to represent the States at the Quidditch World Cup?"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Three weeks later Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was ready to pull his beard out. The Wizengamot's committee for the restructure was ignoring his suggestions completely and that ...that upstart from the colonies was undermining decades of Albus' influence. In fact Augusta Longbottom and Rufus Scrimegour had told him point blank if he valued his Headmaster of Hogwarts position he should get out of their hair and mind his school. It was only because of his prior service that he wasn't on trial for obstruction of justice. He had reluctantly returned to Hogwarts.

Part of him wanted to rail and fume about his lost influence. He should have known Sirius Black would be a thorn in his side from the day the boy was sorted into Gryffindor. He had thought that by protecting him from that indiscretion fifth year, he had bought the boy's loyalty and he had never expected him to be able to gain the level of political power that the man now wielded. Albus appreciated the power play that had been made and schemed how he could get his power back.

He needed to have power so that when Voldemort came back he could save the wizarding world. Of course part of that meant he needed to have control of Harry Potter. It was absurd the potential amount of power that boy had. If Albus had had his way Harry would never had been aware of the power he could wield. Albus would have kept him ignorant, biddable, and naively admiring of himself until he could be guided to his fate of destroying Voldemort. But thanks to that thrice damned Sirius Black those plans would never come to fruition.

Albus wondered if Black had doomed the wizarding world to falling into darkness. Albus knew in the Wizengamot his name was dirt but in the realm of the common British witch and wizard he was still well regarded thank heaven for Chocolate frog cards.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Your Grace, in your opinion has progress been made in the restructuring process?"

"Yes and no, Your Majesty and Minister Major." Beth thought carefully how to phrase her observations. "The resolutions before the Wizengamot to address the balance of power issues between the Old families and the witches and wizards from mundane and mixed families have been passed. The Wizengamot is now a bicameral legislature, and elections for the Magical House of Commons will take place next month. The processes to resolve issues between the houses has been determined. The problems now being worked through now are the definition of powers between what is legislative and what falls into the executive powers of the ministry, and the changes in the judiciary needed to bring it into line with the current laws of Britain while still addressing the particular issues stemming from magic. We're fighting literally centuries of traditions, some of which the people fighting for them have no understanding of the origins behind them. If we can understand the origin behind the concern we can address them but with out it...The process is much more difficult.

"My husband recently reconciled with a cousin who is married to one of the more staunchly conservative magical families. Lucius is a prime example, he has been raised to believe non magicals are inferior and is only now coming to understand that we are not inferior merely different. He has explained to me many of the conservative viewpoints, I foresee a very long road before change truly happens. The magical world is very childlike in many ways. Delayed gratification and logical thought are concepts that escapes most witches and wizards, neither being highly used when a wave of the wand will do. Like all beings they fear that which they don't understand and they fear change. When you add that to the wizarding world's long life spans and even longer memory, many of the prejudices we are currently fighting have their roots in happenings of two to three or even more centuries ago. Many of the people in power had grand parents or great grandparents that were alive in the time of the witch hunts and they remember the stories."

"What can we do about it? We need to protect both our magical citizens and our non magical."

"Education is one of the keys. I would like to arrange meetings between representatives from Your Majesty and the Committee of Magical education. If we can educate the magical born of non magical parentage citizens in the traditions of their magic born counterparts while at the same time educating the magicals in the knowledge of the current non magical world I believe we can reduce the friction that presently exists. My...stepson I guess, is a prime example of how this sort of education could work. Harry is educated about both worlds. He speaks seven languages including Goblin and Latin, and is very strong magically."

"Would that be Harry Potter?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"We would like to meet him."

"Unfortunately your majesty, Harry is currently not scheduled to return to England until mid-August. I would be happy to arrange for a meeting then."

"What is he doing that keeps him from his home shores?"

"He attends Stuart-Cavanaugh Preparatory Academy in Maryland. During the next class break he is going to Greece with the school trip, then he's going to Chicago to receive some magical training until the next trimester starts. Then he's taking a final school trip to India before coming to England to pursue his magical education at Hogwarts as is traditional for someone in his family."

"He is well travelled then?"

"Very. In addition to growing up in Indonesia, he has been to Italy, Costa Rica, China, and Egypt. He'll see Greece in early April, and in August he'll see India for a week and a half. He is quite gifted. He understands many things most boys his age do not and actually is taking classes with students two years his senior."

"That is good. He will need that knowledge from what we know of the magical world."

"Yes, that was another thing that I wanted to bring up with Your Majesty. I believe it would be beneficial for Your Majesty to make some appearances and maybe some interviews in the magical world let your subjects get to know you a bit as it were, to educate your magical subjects who are not a part of the government, on what you expect from them."

Her Majesty frowned but could see the benefit as well. She looked at her secretary, "Arrange it with MI9, Lionel."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The cell phone sitting on the desk rang. Sirius picked it up. "Black."

"Mr. Black, I've managed to track down Jarrod Moran and Catherine Parker."

"Excellent, Alexis. What did they say about my proposal?"

"They are busy with research in Tibet for now, but they'll come to England in September and talk with Harry. If they like Harry and think they can mesh for training him, they'll do it. If not Jarrod will use his contacts to put you in touch with another elemental mage he knows."


	66. Moving Forward

Disclaimer: We all know how these work, I acknowledge that J. K. Rowlings, Warner Bros. and Scholastic own Harry Potter and all other characters and settings from cannon, and I get to write whatever I please and even add in characters of my own as long as I don't get any money. The no money sucks but there you go, at least I don't get lawyers knocking on my door. Addendum: If you recognize a name of a character from elsewhere it isn't mine.

A/N: It occurred to me after I posted last chapter that Peru in August will be snow covered so Harry's final trip will be to India instead. Sorry for the wait I had a lot of chaotic RL stuff to deal with.

Sirius' Savior

Chapter 66 Moving Forward

Harry decide to savor his final trimesters at Stuart-Cavanaugh. He joined the soccer/football team and joined the planning committee for the cotillion class. He spent what little free time he had with his friends and together the five students had loads of fun. Harry had made sure his friends were able to come on the final trip. The first of the two trimesters was over before he knew it. Greece was stupendous. And Harry's three weeks in Chicago between trimesters wound up being an intensive crash course in healing. Harry found himself combining muggle and magical techniques. He learned enough information that he suspected he could take an exam and qualify as a paramedic. Charlie took pity on him enough that he got a few high quality duels in. Time seemingly flew by.

His weekends at Nic's usually consisted of Magic lessons he was surprised when the first Nic's weekend of his final trimester Rachel handed him a book. He opened it to see his Father's handwriting.

He gave Rachel a questioning look.

"Sirius gave it to me to give to you when I thought you were within a year of being ready."

Harry looked at it again this time looking closely at the words that were written. "Dad's animagus journal?"

"Your grasp of the principles of transfiguration is sound. I think you could probably start to do the meditations this year and who knows maybe next year you could be ready to attempt the change. With the exception of Haley Newhall, and Jeremiah Stormcloud you will probably be the youngest animagus in a century."

"Wow. You're not just saying that are you? And remember I'm like two and a half years older than I look. Technically I may only be ten but I'm actually closer to thirteen."

"Your godfather and your dad are probably the youngest I've heard of attempting it, and they didn't until they were fifteen. Haley and Jeremiah are both natural animagi for them it was instinctive not learned. Face it Harry, you are going to be one of this century's outstanding wizards."

Harry reverently ran his finger over the page. "You really think I'm ready ?"

"Listen closely, when you are within a year of being ready. Right now, I think you need a little more practice on your human transfiguration. But in a years time, yes, you will be ready."

"Cool."

"Right so let's get to work."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Twelve weeks weeks later, Harry finished the last question on the last test of his Stuart-Cavanaugh career. He put his pencil down. The next school he was going to would be Hogwarts. He was staying with Nic this weekend then Monday he, Rachel, Alexis, and his school friends would be boarding a plane and going to India. He was totally psyched for this trip. One of the sites the trip was visiting looked to be very interesting because it was a historic site for both muggle and magical people and there was an unplanned afternoon in the itinerary. Rachel, Alexis, and he all looked forward to checking out the magical side of things. He had made many of his goodbyes around campus already and he still needed to pack the last of his stuff before Nic came to get him.

The first thing he noticed when he entered his room was all his stuff was gone. Then he noticed a piece of blue paper on his desk. After a quick but paranoid check for spells, Harry picked it up and read it.

**Bars measures beats if you want your stuff find me.**

Harry snorted as riddles went that was easy. He headed to the music department. He entered the orchestra room and spotted another blue sheet on the music stand for 1st cello.

**Hey, hey, hey crunch and munch hurry if you don't want to have your stuff trot away.**

Harry sighed and backtracked across campus to the stables.

In the stables he found yet another piece of blue paper. He raised his hand to his face and rubbed his temples he really didn't have time for this. He opened the note.

**In darkness is found a truth worth a thousand words.**

"Ugh, who is doing this?" Harry once again jogged to a distant part of the campus. He opened the door to the campus darkroom and found another piece of blue paper.

**Find your next clue in the deep blue.**

Harry frowned as clues went that one was slightly more obscure. So far all the clues related to him and his activities. Deep blue...deep blue..deep. The pool! He jogged across two thirds the campus again, when he caught up with whoever was behind this...Actually this prank had an almost marauderesque quality to it. Harry wondered it this little hunt wasn't something engineered by his godfather to surprise him with a going away party. When he got to the pool he was puzzled no blue paper obviously lying any where. Then he noticed one of the swim bricks was in the deep end and it looked like something was tied to it. Harry looked at it then frowned. His swim gear was with his stuff. No one was around, should he strip to his boxers then retrieve it and go regimental afterwards. After running around in the heat it would no doubt feel great. He suspected that was the perpetrator's intent. Harry looked around again. His trickster didn't know about his magic, no one was around. Harry pulled his wand from the reversed holster he carried going from his left shoulder to his hip. Harry's wand had no under age trace because he had an exemption form. "_Accio_ brick and annoying note." This note was in a zip-lock bag. It read:

**One, two, three, one, two, three, one, two, three, dip and sway. Surely you want to stay and play.**

Thankfully the ballroom where the school held cotillion and any school wide banquets was a mere quarter campus away. But Harry looked down at himself he was sticky from all his running no doubt that was why the prankster had set him up to go swim. Well there was more than one way to skin a cat. He cast a freshening charm on himself and his clothes. After tucking his wand away he slowly strolled the short distance to the ballroom and briefly visited a nearby bathroom to check himself in the mirror. He sauntered casually into the ballroom, where he was greeted by a large group of his fellow students, teammates from all the various teams he'd been on, kids from the orchestra, the school journalism club, and various other clubs he'd been a part of at different times and class mates pretty much everyone in his year and the ones on either side with a couple from both younger and older years thrown in for good measure. All his teachers, the school administrators, and the dorm parents were there in addition to Uncle Nic. There was a banner proclaiming Bon Chance Harry. The party was loads of fun the music playing was loud and between conversations food and dancing the party lasted four and a half hours. An hour into the party Harry spotted Bonnie Barnes. He went over to say hi and found out Sirius had planned the party for him. When the party was over He asked Nic, "So where's my stuff?"

"In my car."

They were interrupted by Chelsea a girl in the year behind Harry who didn't seem to mind the age difference. "Bye Harry. I'll miss you, Good luck at your new school."

Harry smiled, "Thanks Chelsea."

"Will we ever see you again?"

"I'm not sure. I'll write though."

"I'll look forward to it."

As soon as she was out of earshot, Nic had to tease him. "She likes you. I can tell."

Harry had the barest hint of a blush as he responded. "So what if she does? I'm just the flavor of the week and I'm not staying. Nothing will come of it, so let it go or I'll hex you when we're back at your condo."

Steve came up behind him and asked. "So Harry I've been wondering all party long if you went starkers into the pool or if you're going commando now?"

"Steve. I should have known. You're sick you know that?" Harry for all his self control couldn't stop the blush. Steve and Harry's other friends surrounded them and snickered at Harry's blush.

"Just wanted to be sure I was remembered."

"Just you wait, you'll get yours."

"What do you mean, Harry?" Cassie asked joining them. As the only girl in the group and the fact Harry had been trained to act the gentleman, Harry got even redder and wouldn't explain.

Finally Harry bid his friends goodnight and told them he'd see them Monday at the airport. When they got back to Nic's Harry had his hands full sorting his belongings into what he was taking with him to India and what was being shipped to England. He looked forward to seeing Sheba. She had gone to England with Beth, Sirius and the triplets. Harry cast shrinking charms at everything in his room so he'd have space for his exercises as a relaxation before going to bed.

An hour later Nic peeked in the room Harry was sound asleep. When Beth and Sirius had first approached him about semi parenting Harry while they were in England he'd been unsure if he wanted to but looking back it had been one of the most fun experiences of his life. He was going to miss the boy when he left on Monday maybe he should get serious about finding someone to get serious with.


	67. Adventure in India

Disclaimer: We all know how these work, I acknowledge that J., Warner Bros. and Scholastic own Harry Potter and all other characters and settings from cannon, and I get to write whatever I please and even add in characters of my own as long as I don't get any money. The no money sucks but there you go, at least I don't get lawyers knocking on my door. Addendum: If you recognize a name of a character from elsewhere it isn't mine.

A/N: This year has been one of huge changes for me as an author. So this long chapter is dedicated to the 1085 of you who have author alerted me. I feel honored. I have written and re-written this chapter several times and I still am not completely happy with it. But here it is. **Warning **the chapter contains death and some torture.

Sirius' Savior

Chapter 67 Adventure in India

The Stuart-Cavanaugh travel group's trip to India wasn't as well attended as previous trips there were only sixty-three students and twenty five adults. They checked into their hotel in New Delhi, the four boys and Cassidy were thrilled to be back on the ground after the nearly twenty hours of travel all they wanted was sleep. Harry couldn't help but think port-keys made international travel much less exhausting, dizzying and confusing yes, but faster. The next day they toured New and Old Delhi. The day after that they left for Agra and spent the afternoon touring the Taj Mahal, the following day two thirds the group went to visit a wildlife park while the other third went to visit Bhangarh before continuing to Jaipur. Harry, his friends, and caretakers were part of the later group, and later they came to regret it.

Verun and Kamala met them that morning and joined them for the excursion. Harry enjoyed introducing old friends to new friends. As they drove from Agra to Bhangarh. Verun shared the legend of the mysterious city.

" Long ago there was a princess blessed with beauty and charm by God many men wanted her for their bride. There was an evil sorcerer who was determined to marry the princess and he tried to trick her into becoming his bride. She outsmarted him and turned the potion he tried to seduce her with back on him causing his death. As he lay dying he cursed the town, that no one would be left alive and the souls of the dead will never attain salvation.

"In the following year there was a battle and everyone died including the princess. Since that time no one lives in Bhangarh, it is illegal for people to stay there after dark. That is the legend, of course there are those that say the sorcerer was the virtuous one and it was the princess that was evil, but only they know."

Harry gave Rachel and Alexis a smile that legend was exactly the reason that they had chosen this excursion over the wildlife park.

They arrived at the ruins and started their tour. Twenty minutes later when they were at the far end of the ruins they heard a small burst of automatic gunfire. Verun and Kamala's bodyguard, the three teachers, the two parents and the three bodyguards that were part of the group immediately bunched the kids together and started looking for a defensible position, while the guide attempted to find out what was happening. He didn't get far. A man shot him. It wasn't long before the bandits or terrorists whatever they were had herded all the various tourist groups into one of the public squares that existed in the ruins. They were surrounded by twenty gunmen armed with AK-47's and what appeared to be a half dozen magic users then they were introduced to a rather nasty surprise.

"Greetings you dogs. You're fortunate you will no longer be alive to see the fury my mistress will wreak on the earth for her long imprisionment."

Harry edged closer to Rachel and Alexis "Do you two see what I'm seeing?"he said softly.

"Imperious" came Rachel's almost whisper.

"This is really not good." whispered Alexis. "Tonight's new moon there are some very dark rituals possible in conjunction with the new moon."

"So we're armed as are the other bodyguards but we're significantly out numbered. And I'm willing to bet based on that guy's words he's not planning on keeping us around. So what do we do?"

Harry noticed that Cassidy and Steve had edged over.

"It sounds like that nut job plans on killing us." Cassidy whispered. "I don't plan on letting him do it that easily."

"Yeah, Dad's taught me defense. Cassidy and I are saying if we go for action count us in."

"That's seven." Harry whispered. He eyed the square then he eyed the seven magic users five of them had a light sheen of sweat and a look of concentration on their faces. "Those five: three, five, seven, eight, and ten o clock they're the ones holding the imperious."

"I concur. Leaving twelve and one free to act." Rachel said softly.

Harry eyed the courtyard "Cassidy things are going to get very strange. Can you get the parents and teachers ready to move towards the archway that is at seven?"

"But Harry.. there's three guys with guns there."

"Rachel leader's yours, Alexis his second, I take MU at seven that should free the gunmen."

"What? Harry?"

"Steve, Cassidy," Harry noticed his other friends had edged close enough to hear along with Verun and Kamala's guard and the other body guards. "Magic is real guys. Seven of these guys are magic users. Five of them are controlling the gun men. When stuff starts, move top speed for the archway at seven o'clock it's closest and it has the most shelter once you're through. Pass on the second part I'll explain the first when we're in the clear. Got it?"

Alexis said "After I get one down I'll go for three. You do know we're going to get in trouble for this."

Rachel looked steadily at her target. "My second will be ten, followed by eight. And I doubt there'll be as much trouble as you expect, if Indian aurors were going to show they would have already."

"Sirius is going to go ape, we're outnumbered and facing not just magic but also guns." Alexis still tended to be a bit scared of his boss.

Harry fought back a smirk. "On three?"

Cassidy said, "How about you give it a twenty count so we can get the group ready."

"Right should have thought of that. I guess I'm nervous cause people are pointing guns."

"Well, for a nervous plan it's not bad, but Harry if we do this we aren't going for a take down with these odds we're going for a take out. If there's flak for that decision I'll take it. I want us moving out of here ASAP the less time we give them for their ritual the better." Rachel said. "But even so we will still be facing casualties not all of us will make it."

"Potentially lethal spells, got it."

"So if I understand what you are saying if we shoot the ones not holding guns, I protect my charges." Verun and Kamala's bodyguard said.

Harry nodded. "Try and shoot the magical at eight o'clock. The gunmen are not doing what they're doing willingly. We free them they may even help us. You're likely to only get one shot so make it count."

Rachel said "one."

Harry and the others who had gathered and made their plan moved from the center to the edges.

Harry slipped his hand under the edge of the jean jacket he always wore away from school. It concealed his wand, his sais, and a shrunken sword. All of which were spelled to be unnoticeable as he went through muggle security checkpoints. He had permits for them but in general didn't pull them out unless it was required. He breathed in and out focusing inwardly so he could have his magic ready for anything. When he hit twenty he whipped out his wand and snapped off a bludgeoning hex at the head of his target as Verun's bodyguard snapped off a shot with his revolver dropping the magical at eight. Two down thought Harry. Gunfire was going at this point and Harry watched as his guess about which people were controlling who proved somewhat accurate.

His classmates escaped but one of the teachers got shot in the leg and crumpled before he got to the doorway.

Since Verun's bodyguard had killed the magical at eight. Harry turned to the magical at five only to find himself locked into a duel. This guy was strong he dropped his hold over half of the gunmen he was controlling to better use his magical energy against Harry, but after finding the boy unexpectedly strong he had one of the gunmen fire at Harry. Harry felt the bullet graze his shoulder and heard it ricochet off a wall behind him and felt a burning in his calf. He cast a ferula spell at his leg without getting a good look at it; he was too busy trying to shield.

MU number three decided to help five; he cast a stunner that hit Harry and dropped him in his tracks.

Alexis knew from the second exchange of spells he was in trouble. He and Rachel had assumed that they would be matches power wise to the two leaders of this bunch. Rachel looked okay, but he was in trouble. The spells his opponent was throwing were nasty. Entrails expelling, life breath, crap a soul stealer, run of the mill AK. He levitated a stone into that one's path. Alexis found himself getting pushed backward. He never saw the two controlled gunmen that killed him.

Rachel fought fiercely with the leader of these terrorists. Out of the corner of her eye she was surprised to see Alexis go down. Then she realized that it wasn't magic, it was bullets. She backed slowly towards Harry and checked for apparition wards. They were up. Dammit all to fucking hell, how was she supposed to protect Harry in this situation. Out numbered as they were, Rachel was surprised as many people got away as did. It looked like two thirds the people had got away. The number of controlled gun men shrank noticeably as well. Unfortunately her and Harry's hope of the gunmen fighting those that had enslaved them didn't occur, the freed gunmen fled. At least in the chaos all of the students except Harry, and some of the other people from other tour groups got away. Hopefully that meant whatever dark ritual was planned was FUBAR. Harry fell to a stunner. It distracted Rachel just enough that she didn't see the stunner that hit her.

A short time later judging by the time of day, she came around. She was tightly bound. And what woke her was Harry's scream.

"The witch wakes, my Lord."

"You ruined my plans bitch, and I think you and the boy will play the price in pain."

"You sonovabitch, leave him alone."

The second in command snarled, "He killed my brother and I will see him pay for it."

The leader moved towards her feet then with a thick reed and started to beat the soles of her feet. Interspersing comments of, Muggles are so interesting they use this to flay the skin it works almost as well as a good old fashioned _"Esfolar"_a section of skin separated from her leg. The Portuguese brought that one to India in the 1500's delightful isn't it?"

Rachel successfully stifled the urge to scream only until she tasted blood from where she had bitten through her own tongue. Harry had been reduced to mere whimpers of pain by this point. The next blow landed and Rachel couldn't help herself as she felt the skin on her foot split she screamed.

Harry heard her scream and something in him moved. He had felt this way once before during the attack in Chicago that time its intensity had scared him. This time he knew if he embraced it, it might save him and Rachel he reached out with both hands mentally pulling the swirling vortex to him and making it his own. He felt the air around them charge the particles growing more agitated every second. Finally the MU hitting him noticed, but it was already too late.

Elsewhere in the ruins Steve and Cassidy hid and planned. Both of them regarded Harry as a very cool, very tough, little brother and despite their confusion over the days events both of them shared their fathers' mentality of leave no man behind. They both knew hand to hand and how to handle a gun. The AK-47's they found weren't pretty but they were fairly straightforward and easy to shoot. The tango's as Steve called them were down to five and only a half dozen gunmen. This sucked. Cassidy said, "What if we do like snipers do? Line up for a shot or two then drop the targets, then move. We alternate I take two shots then you. We have to do something, they're hurting, if not slowly killing Harry and Rachel." she referred to the screams both of them were hearing.

"It's not much of a plan but it's better than nothing. You find your spot I'll find mine count of sixty you shoot I'll count for seventy five. Then I'll shoot. Remember what Harry said,"

"Magicals first." They said in unison. Then they moved out neither voicing the fears running through their minds.

Cassidy found her way to a roof overlooking the square where Harry was being tortured. "Hang on little brother. As much as she wanted to shoot the guy hurting Harry she aimed for one of the guys that Harry said was controlling gunmen earlier instead. When she reached sixty she gently squeezed the trigger. She swiftly aimed at a second target only to miss as he moved. Thankfully her shots turned their attention in her direction so they never saw as Steve's shot took out the last MU holding gunmen under the imperius.

Suddenly everyone noticed as the air around them seemed to charge. Steve and Cassidy both were left with a feeling of "What the-" Lightning came out of the cloudless twilight sky and crisped the remaining MUs, leaving behind the scent of ozone and burnt flesh. As now all the tangos were down.

Cassidy and Steve wasted no time in checking the victims Harry was unconscious and showing signs of shock. Rachel was in a ton of pain but able to respond. Their teacher was semi conscious but also able to respond. The tour group guide had bled out. Steve knew Harry carried a cell phone not that he was confident of getting a signal but it was worth a shot. Steve checked it. "Damn Cassidy I'm going to move out of the ruins see if I can get a signal."

She nodded and gave what first aid she could.

Steve jogged swiftly out of the ruins towards higher ground. It was close to a quarter mile away before he suddenly had signal. He tapped in the international call then Speed dial number one, which meant Sirius. He knew Sirius was in England but as a worldwide businessman Sirius would have a contact somewhere in India that could help them he was sure. The phone on the other end rang.

"Black."

"Sirius thank god, you've got to help us. Harry's hurt, so's Rachel. Alexis is dead, so's a bunch of other people. There are a bunch hurt and-"

"Steve what are you doing with Harry's phone? Where are you?"

"Bhangarh."

"Alright, I'll send for help and I'll get there as soon as I can."

Meanwhile still further away Verun and Kamala's bodyguard was calling in for reinforcements. India's magical ministry had monitoring spells in all government offices responsible for any sort of policing action so if magic or seeming magic was mentioned they could send a team. The moment the bodyguard mentioned magic and Bhangarh in the same sentence four auror teams of six scrambled to the site expecting to have to deal with one of the darkest sorceresses in Indian history one that had modeled herself after Kali in her darkest aspect. The new moon was the time when the spells holding her were weakest but sufficient blood spilled and there would be those that would believe the Goddess had been reborn. One day they really needed to figure a way to destroy her permanently but for now all they could do was maintain the laws that no one was allowed in the ruins at night. Two additional teams were dispatched to see to the muggles that had escaped the slaughter.

In England, Sirius sent a patronus to Grimjaw, ordering a immediate portkey to India. He told Beth what Steve had said and said "Beth I have to go." She nodded and helped him by packing a bag. Sirius phoned Amelia, and asked her to notify whoever she knew in India. Fifteen minutes from the time he got the call, he left Grimmauld Place apparating to the Gringott's preferred customer apparition point.

Grimjaw met him, "Here, I was only able to get my hands on a bank portkey, it will take you to Gringott's in Mumbai, But I've sent word ahead, one of the bank workers there will get you a local one to Jaipur which is the closest Magical hospital and Auror office."

"Thanks Grim."

"I hope Harry is alright."

"I hope so too, Grim. I hope so too, _Portus."_

In India the auror team apparated in expecting trouble but other than a young girl giving a startled yelp and that the location looked like a battle had been fought there there was no sign of trouble. The aurors were startled when they went from surveying the area back to looking at the girl because she picked up a rifle and looked prepared to use it.

"Whoa there, we mean you no harm. We're aurors."

Cassidy was unsure. But Rachel who she had untied and was next to, moved her arm and smashed hand to the weapon Cassidy held and said, "They're here to help."

"There are several people wounded and Harry's in shock." Cassidy said.

"What about the magicals that started all this? Where are they?"

"They're dead, the gunmen they controlled fled. My friends really need help."

Although a few remained on guard the aurors started triaging the people on the ground. An immediate decision to portkey the witch who had parts of her body flayed and the young wizard who was in even worse shape away to Dhanwantri Magical Hospital in Jaipur was made. Despite misgivings the young girl and another boy who appeared shortly after the aurors arrived, were sent along as well since both refused to be separated from either the boy or the witch. Muggle medical services arrived and the remaining living victims were taken away. Since Auror services were investigating muggle investigators were kept away.

A young witch approached Inspector Gusain. "Inspector?"

"Yes?"

"We've ID'ed most the bodies it was Saxena and all nine of his bunch of lund chuse harami. We have twenty dead mundanes, and one dead foreign wizard ID on him reads Alexis Cruz resident of Baltimore, USA."

"So causes of death?"

"Wizards or Mundane?"

Her boss waved his hand.

"Eight of the wizards including the foreign one are gunshot. One took a reducto to the head. The other two well they are little more than smoldering heaps. I'm not sure what spell was used but the effects mimic being struck by a bolt of lighting."

"So we have a mystery?"

"I think so sir."

Another wizard came up to them. " Yes Joshi?" the inspector asked.

"Whatever was planned here sir, it failed. The holding spells are secure."

"Excellent."He felt his communication mirror with his headquarters vibrate. Pulling it out he saw the newest recruit in his office. "What?"

"Sir, one seriously scary, pissed off, and worried wizard just walked in the door and is demanding answers about Bhangarh and his ward."

"Put him on." The Inspector saw even through the mirror the aura this wizard was pouring off. "Yes?"

"Twentey five minutes ago I got one very panicked phone call from one of my godson's friends saying Harry and one of his bodyguards was hurt and another of his guards was dead. I want to know what is going on, where my godson is, and who is behind it and I want to have those answers now."

"Was Alexis Cruz your employee?"

"Yes."

"And is your godson a wizard?"

"Yes."

"Then your godson has been taken to Dhanwantri Magical Hospital there in Jaipur. My staff there will give you directions. As for answers, I'm still finding those. I will come and find you when I am finished with my investigation."

As soon as the portkey arrived at the hospital Steve and Cassidy were herded to a set of chairs in a waiting room while Harry and Rachel were whisked away for treatment. The two preteen sat clinging to each other scared not just by what had happened but also by all the strangeness surrounding them. "Did you get hold of anyone?" Cassidy asked.

"Yeah, I got hold of Sirius. He said stay with Harry and he'd come as soon as he could."

"How long do you think?"

"Dunno, probably a day."

"Do you still have Harry's phone?"

"Yeah."

"We should call the hotel here in Jaipur let the group know."

"Do you know the number?"

"No."

"Maybe we should find a phonebook..."

"Cassidy hate to break it to you but I haven't seen even a hint of a phone in this place."

"Oh." She was quiet for a moment. "Do you think Michael and Dominic are okay?"

"I don't know."

Michael and Dominic meanwhile were watching as a group of people went through and interviewed everyone who had been in the village. Small hurts were being tended to and many people were given mild sedatives to reduce their stress.

"Dominic was Harry being honest when he said that shit about magic?"

"What do you think?"

"Yeah, it explains a lot about those little quirks of his and I don't think I took a hallucinogenic at lunch, today."

Dominic bit his lip for a second. "Non magicals aren't supposed to know. When those aurors are done with the interviews they're modifying what people are remembering."

"How'd you know that?"

"It's standard, unless you have someone magical in your family."

"What you knew, about that, weird stuff?"

"My Nana is a witch, my dad is what they call a squib. My older sister is a witch, only the females on that side of the family have power though I got told cause of Natalia, and when I grow up, if I have a daughter she might be one."

"So they won't try to change your memory?"

"No."

"So how do we keep them from doing it to me?"

"How good are you at lying?" Dominic asked already knowing the answer.

"Can you help me practice?"

Sirius moved swiftly with his cane through the doors of the Dhanwantri Magical Hospital and figured out that spell damage was on the third floor he went to the lifts, and went he came out he saw Cassidy and Steve. "Are you two alright?"

"Mr. Black!" "Sirius!" called out the two as they ran towards him. Their frightened faces and distressed seeking of hugs told Sirius that they needed reassurance. he was thankful they knew him well enough to trust him. After a couple of minutes of cosseting they both calmed enough he felt comfortable saying "I'm going to see if I can find anything out about Harry. Alright?"

They nodded.

Sirius went to the desk. "Hello I'm Sirius Black I'm guardian to the ten year old wizard and boss of a thirty four year old witch they were brought in a while ago from Bhangarh."

"Yes Mr. Black, I will let the Healers in charge of both cases know."

Sirius rejoined Cassidy and Steve and asked for the story of what happened. His years as an auror giving him insight to reconstructing a magical crime scene he was pleased that both kids had innate observation skills. He was proud as he heard how Harry had stepped up and acted instead of allowing the terrorists to control everything. He notice a healer approaching them. "Mr Black?"

"Yes."

"I'm Healer Tiwari , I have been working on your employee, Ms. Luttrell."

"How is she?"

"Resting comfortably. She took a stunner, three cruciatus curses, five flaying curses, and if that was not enough she was actually physically tortured. A bastinado was used on her feet and her hands were smashed resulting multiple breaks and dislocations. We've had to banish several bone fragments and have given her Skele-grow, after a two week course of nerve potions and a little rest she will make a full recovery. She has asked to see you."

"Alright. Now?"

"Yes. The sooner she talks to you the sooner she rest."

"Hey Rachel, how you doing?"

"Sirius how's Harry? I should have...got him out of there"

"Relax Rachel, Harry is getting help."

"He did it again Sirius."

"What?"

"He called lighting out of a cloudless sky."

"Okay. So it wasn't a one time fluke, but right now you need to rest. I'm here and I'll look after Harry." Sirius watched as his words reassured Rachel enough that she stopped fighting the potions she'd been given and fell asleep. He stepped back out. Cassidy and Steve were anxiously watching for him.

"Relax Rachel will be out in a couple days."

The two kids gave him a disbelieving look.

"I mean it. I know with a muggle hospital it would probably be a month or more given her injuries but magic can heal a ton of stuff that muggles can't. Now I need to talk with you two. You found out about magic, normally when people like yourself come into contact with something like this some people come and do some magic to make you forget."

Cassidy and Steve both loudly protested,"But I don't want to forget!"

"Alright then I'm going to trust you two and I'll have to pull some strings. I think I can get you two clearance to know, but you both know about the official secrets act from the US government right?

"Yeah both our dads have security clearances."

"Well this will be a lot like that you can't tell anyone who doesn't already know." He pulled out his phone the last thing he wanted was for Harry's friends to face the mental consequences of an obliviate. He also called his own security team that he ditched in England they were probably going out of their trees with him just disappearing that way. Fifteen minutes later another healer approached. "Mr.-"

"Black. How's Harry?"

"He's not in good shape. He was cursed pretty extensively frankly I'm amazed he's alive somehow he drained his magical core down to almost nothing and we're getting a ton of anomalous readings. If the magical side of things weren't enough I had to summon a bullet from his lower leg and he had a graze on one shoulder. Most magical children would be dead I don't know how he's not."

"Harry's to stubborn to die, and he's a mage even at this age before his full inheritance. He'll pull through."

The healer had a very skeptical look on her face.

Sirius resolved to try and get Winry there as soon as possible because he did not like this woman. "Can I see him?"

"I guess so."

"Thank you." Moments later he was in the room, Sirius took hold of Harry's least bandaged hand and brushed his hair back from his forehead. "I'm here kiddo. You rest and get better and I'll look after things okay?" The healer hadn't been kidding Harry looked awful. "I'm going to go see to your friends so all you have to worry about is you getting better."


	68. Home to England

Disclaimer: We all know how these work, I acknowledge that J., Warner Bros. and Scholastic own Harry Potter and all other characters and settings from cannon, and I get to write whatever I please and even add in characters of my own as long as I don't get any money. The no money sucks but there you go, at least I don't get lawyers knocking on my door. Addendum: If you recognize a name of a character from elsewhere it isn't mine.

Sirius' Savior

Chapter 68 Home to England

As Sirius left Harry's room he was tackled by Harry's friends.

Cassidy looked at him. "Will Harry be okay? Do they know what's wrong with him?"

"Harry will be fine, he's overspent his magical energy and got hit with some nasty curses. But he's been hit with worse and was fine. It may take a while but he'll get better."

They both looked deeply into his eyes as if to judge the truth of that statement.

Then Steve started, "We've got questions. The first being, you were in England, how the blazes did you get here so fast?"

Sirius grinned, trust Harry's friends to go straight for information the moment their concerns for him were assuaged. "Port-keys. Have you to been checked out?"

"No but we're good. A little hungry, a few bumps and bruises a scrape or two, and we could probably stand a shower, but it's all secondary stuff." Cassidy answered.

"Well I'm a little hungry too. So we'll see about getting a little food. Does the rest of the tour group know where you two are?"

"No."

"Well then, we'll take care of that too. Unfortunately we may be here a while I want to stay until some security and Winry show."

Elsewhere Dominic finished his interview out of the corner of his eye he saw one of the aurors raise their wand. "By the way I know about magic there is no need to obliviate me. My Nana and my sister are both magical. My friend Michael Coldsmith Briggs III also knows, the aunt he sometimes spends holidays with is a witch in Boston. We're classmates to Harry. He and his bodyguards are the ones who noticed some of those men that attacked were wizards and made the plan to get us away."

The two aurors looked at each other and then nodded. "Thank you, Mr. Santini, for your cooperation."

Twenty minutes later Michael practically bounced out of his own interview. Once he got near Dominic he smiled. "It worked. I spun them so many ways they weren't sure which way was up. I answered all their questions, but I also went off about how gee I'd never seen that much magic being flung around before, how my aunt never did anything like that, and gee since Harry, Rachel, Cassidy, Steve, and Alexis weren't with us were they okay, or had those bastards cursed them. I asked as many questions as I answered, and acted like I was hyperactive. They sent me out of the room just to have some peace and quiet."

Dominic smirked. "Somehow I doubt it took much acting."

Finally what was left of their portion of the tour group was escorted to their Hotel in Jaipur where they were told that the Government of India was footing the bill to extend the tour two days for their entire group. That didn't stop the parents that had been with the Bhangarh tour and several of the students to make the decision to return to the USA. Two of the teachers were panicking because they were unable to get information on three of their students who had gone missing. Until a hotel employee gave them a message that their students were at a hospital and alive.

Sirius, Cassidy, and Steve stayed at the hospital for six more hours before Winry and a six man security team showed up. Sirius smirked as Winry bulled her way past hospital personnel to check on both Harry and Rachel, while half listening to his bodyguard berate him for leaving them behind in England. He was about to leave to take the kids to their hotel when the Inspector Gusain exited the lift.

"Ah Mr. Black."

"Inspector, I apologize for my earlier rudeness. I was very concerned for my ward."

"Yes." He looked at the two preteens who looked very wilted. "I assume he will make a full recovery?"

"The healers here aren't convinced, but I know him and I've brought in a top-notch healer of my own. He'll be fine. I was about to take these two to their hotel."

"That's hardly procedure. Mr. Black."

"I know, but at this moment I don't really care. I want to get these two back to the people that I know are worried about them. Then you and I can talk."

Half an hour later the kids were happily back, or at least as happy as they could be under the circumstances, with their teachers and schoolmates. Sirius had gotten a room in the same hotel and had gotten some coffee for himself and the inspector. "Lets take this to my room, it will be more private."

"You act like a man used to getting what he wishes."

"Yeah, blame it on the fact I'm Sirius Orion Black, Duc de Sable, Co-founder and CEO of DuSable Potter Industries."

While the first two meant nothing to him the third did. "Oh, I...Um."

"Relax, I'm also a former auror so I got a pretty clear rundown of what happened but I would like to know who, why, and is there anyone else whose arse needs to be hunted down and kicked."

"Not really, the who is a man named Aaradhak Saxena. His family has been behind attempts to free the sorceress Pushpa for centuries. She has been imprisoned within a time and space ward in Bhangarh for several centuries. Legends about her activities while alive and free put her on par with Kali the destroyer. Saxena had a silver tongue and was very persuasive he pulled together a group of nine other wizards. Our investigation shows they managed to capture and imperious some twenty gunmen. His intent was to kill the tourists and the gunmen and use blood magic to set her free. Both he and his conspirators all died in the attempt."

"Would it have worked?"

"Judging by the numbers quoted by the interviews probably. I found it very interesting that only a few of the interviews came out speaking of the plan that freed them and most of those seem to feature your employees and your ward."

Sirius smiled slightly. "How many dead and injured?"

"Not counting Saxena and his fellows; twelve dead, another eighteen in the hospital, most will recover. I myself am relieved, Saxena was a very powerful wizard with adequate knowledge of wards and magic in general, he could have succeeded. My condolences on your loss."

Sirius nodded his acceptance. "How many obliviates?"

"Too many."

"So what's the cover story?"

"Something fairly close to the truth. Bandits hoping to force the government into concessions in the region. We would like to interview the two children that you brought here plus we need to interview both your employee and your ward. Once the children's memories are modified-"

"That won't be necessary."

"But Mr. Black the Statute of-"

"Secrecy. Yes, I am expecting faxed exceptions come morning. Both children understand the need for secrecy. They are good friends of my ward, and therefore I trust their discretion. I'm actually looking forward to the increased honesty between them."

The Inspector scowled. "Well we have a couple things still to clean up. Most of the people killed were killed by guns including your employee. Except one that died of a bludgeoning hex to the head. The wand that did it was a juniper wand. But the rest were killed mysteriously. We need to understand before we can completely close this case."

Sirius grimaced. "The juniper wand is Harry's. He also is behind the other strange deaths. He's done it once before in a do or die situation. He can under extreme duress access elemental magic. The last time he killed two wizards trying to kill us both, by calling lighting down on them. Does that match your mystery?"

Inspector Gusain couldn't help it he gaped for a second. "You say he has done this before?"

"Once. It drains his core substantially to do it though. He'll be fine, Winry actually has experience on her side at getting him through it."

"I thought the boy was not yet eleven?"

"He's not technically, but he was strong enough to warrant early training. Most of which he has taken with aurors. Which is why he fought."

"I see. Very well, I will return for the children's statements tomorrow and as soon as the hospital notifies me I will see about getting them from Miss Luttrell and your ward."

"Thank you, Inspector. If I may, could I get the list of people with the Stuart-Cavanagh group who were obliviated. I wish to give the school counselors a heads up, so they'll have fewer complications."

"That's hardly procedure."

"Do you know what an obliviate spell can do to a muggle? Those kids are some of the best and brightest, and they are friends to my godson. I'll be damned if I will stand by and do nothing while magic messes any of those kids up."

Slightly taken aback by the vehemence of that statement, the Inspector nodded. "Well good evening, Mr. Black."

After checking on Harry the next morning, Sirius met up with George whom he'd had port-keyed in from England. They checked in with the teachers and the rest of the Stuart-Cavanaugh group. He stayed with Steve and Cassidy while the Indian Aurors did their debrief. George worked with the people who had actually been in Bhangarh, while Sirius talked with everyone else. They did a basic trauma debrief and made sure the adults knew warning signs of stress in the kids and themselves plus who to contact for additional counseling when they got back to the United States.

Sirius talked to Harry's friends, and while it took some persuasion when the tour group left the next day Steve, Cassidy, Michael and Dominic were with them. The four all had memories intact but understood the story that had been planted into the rest of the group. They also looked forward to the increased honestly between themselves and Harry.

Harry slept for most of a week and most of his injuries were healed before he woke up. He was relived when he woke up and saw Sirius in a chair next to his bed. "Rachel?" he croaked.

"She'll be fine. She'll be out of here tomorrow in fact."

"Alexis died." Harry half sobbed.

"I know."

"I tried to save them, but the guns."

"I know. What happened, the people who died, that wasn't your fault Harry." He looked into Harry's dazed and teary eyes. "Harry that feeling that you could have done more or saved everyone that's survivor guilt. You did your best and you did save the majority of people. You didn't start what happened, you finished it, and I'm very proud of you and your friends."

"Steve, Cassidy?"

"They're fine. They were persuaded to continue the tour, and I've given Carson a heads up to keep an eye on them when they get back. I've spoken to their parents as well."

"What about Dominic and Michael?"

"They're fine too. Mr. Fulson is in the hospital for a couple more days but he'll be leaving on a flight home as soon as he's released."

"That's good." Harry started to drift back to sleep.

"Before you go to sleep Winry left a potion for you. And in the future when you write your friends other than a spell so only they can read it you won't have to censor things."

Harry's eyes widened in surprise and Sirius saw a spark of happiness.

"I pulled a few strings Cassidy and Steve now have waiver's and Dominic apparently has family that is magical and he and Michael spoofed the Indian Aurors into believing he knew about magic too. I spoke to him and he'll have an official waiver when he gets home. Drink up."

Harry pinched his nose and swallowed the potion as fast as he could. Two minutes later he was asleep.

Two days later Inspector Gusain came and interviewed Harry it was fairly short as such interviews go, after which he returned Harry's juniper wand. At the end Harry was surprised when the Inspector said, "Thank you for your services to the people of India."

"What do you mean? I didn't do much of anything."

"Your modesty is becoming in someone of your age, but based on all the testimonies it is clear that Saxena and his friends had clear intentions of doing much harm and you acted to stop him.

"But I didn't act by myself Rachel, Alexis, Verun and Kamala's bodyguard, and Daniella's Gustaff's bodyguard and Cassidy and Steve and- all of them did something."

"Yes but they credit you with the plan and they were not the ones to kill Saxena. All of them will be given a commendation as well."

"Thanks, then I guess."

The day after that Sirius, Harry, and everyone else port-keyed to England. Then Sirius took Harry side along to Grimmauld Place. Sheba practically knocked Harry over in her enthusiasm in finally being back with her person. Harry still was only at thirty percent of his reserves so it didn't take much persuasion to talk him into going to bed. Sirius was slightly concerned because it was only a week until the Hogwarts Express was supposed to leave for Hogwarts.

A/N: OMG can you believe it! I finally finished (author does a happy dance a la Snoopy.) Harry is back in England and Savior is finished! Next up Harry's Hero I can tell you now it won't really be long enough for a pairing to happen. Harry will be friends with the twins but he won't be close friends with Ron. I won't be doing Weasley bashing but I also won't be having them play a major role.


End file.
